


Metanoia

by chanishands



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Action, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Author is terrible at updating, Bearer au, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, In a Platonic Way, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC characters, Overthrowing, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, Symbolism, a dash of non-con, but scary, chanhee actually likes juho, chanhee is bad with feelings, chanhee is just scary, i promise its not that bad, i put warnings in the beginning of chapters if needed, i think...?, i'll add tags as we go on, inseong is a healer, its kind of vague, juho is a knight, like a lot, lots of blood, seokwoo is soft, too many near death experiences, you gotta look out for it, youngbin is an actual king, youngbin is whipped for chanhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 103,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanishands/pseuds/chanishands
Summary: During the crumbling of kingdoms, Chanhee finds the start of his own kingdom.





	1. Purple Tulips

It’s the first Friday since the marriage of the King and the new Queen of Ros. All the townsfolk are surrounded the town square, waiting for their new rulers to come and join in with the annual spring festival.  
The people of Ros are in a hurry as the carriage containing the King of and Queen Of Ros gets closer and closer towards the brightly decorated town centre. Several stores have popped up around the place, brightly coloured tents used for shade from the shining spring sun. Intricate textiles are on sale by one of the old ladies, fresh fruits sold by her son and husband, and the town's jeweller even has his most exquisite pieces on half price. Many women are standing close by the jewellery stand with their husbands who are looking rather pale at the price. Meanwhile, the children are plucking the blooming flowers that surround the busy town.  
When the royal couple exits the white and blue carriage, the people cheer and yell praises for their new monarchs.

 

King Kiwoon smiles and waves. His thin lips curve into a smile and his hooded deep drown eyes crinkle at the sides. He’s a handsome man, with strong features fit for a king.Queen Jiyeon is a blooming flower with her soft features, and even though she stands a good inch above her husband, she’s dainty and graceful, with long soft inky hair and porcelain-like skin.

 

She smiles to the crowd, and the flowers around her look like they are wilting in comparison to her blooming grin. King Kiwoon threads their fingers together, placing a chaste kiss on his Queen’s knuckles. Jiyeon laughs and her smile widens.  
After their quick speech, the festival is in full kick. Jolly music is played by the food stalls, dancers prancing around in bright colours, and cheers and lyrics spilling from the citizens' mouths.  
   
   
His heart beats hard in his chest, little legs falling out from underneath his tiny body as he tumbles over a tree root sticking out from the earth. He whimpers, fat tears brimming in his eyes as he stays seated on the ground until a low rumble comes from the sky and then big, fat raindrops fall from the sky and he stumbles back to his feet, crying out.  
   
   
The townspeople still laugh joyfully even when it begins to rain. The music grows louder to be heard over the patter of rain falling. However, the Queen‘s smile falls after a few minutes and her eyes narrow as if she’s searching for something. She lets go of her husband's hand who follows her without hesitation. “Jiyeon, my dear,” He starts but the woman doesn’t pay him any mind.  
 

   
He emerges from the thick leaves, almost falling on his bottom in one of the many flower beds. He braces his hands out in front of him, his palms landing softly into the damp earth. He stumbles backwards before breaking out into a waddled run to seek dryness. He stops by the jeweller's tent, eyes wide with wonder as he takes in the scenery.  
 

“Something is wrong,” she murmurs, gaining a frown from her husband. He gestures for the guards to stop following them and leads Jiyeon further away from prying ears. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Can you not feel it?” Jiyeon mumbles, fingers brushing by the petal of a white poppy. “No…?” Kiwoon answers unsurely. “Call off the festival.” She abruptly says as her eyes catch something in the distance.  
   
   
He lets out a sniffle, waddling over to the lanky man running the store. He tugs on his trousers and reaches his arms up, wanting to be held and feel safe. “Up,” he fusses softly but the man just gazes down at him with narrowed eyes.  
   
   
“What?” Kiwoon grunts, almost in disbelief that his Queen would call such a gorgeous event off. He’s about to protest but then the cold tickles mercilessly at the bare skin on his arms and he turns to face his wife, still sceptical. “Hurry,” She urges but she’s cut off just as she opens her mouth again by a small child’s distressed cry.  
 

  
It ripples harshly through the air and he breathes in heavily, sucking air into his lungs before he lets out another cry, fat tears running down his cheeks and any fists reaching out to the man in front of him.

  
   
A woman, with a child on her hip, runs up to the man in form of her and promptly slaps him hard across the face. “How dare you!” She spits. “You cannot pull a child around like that! How could you!” She scolds harshly before then slipping away and approaches the tiny blubbering baby on the ground. As she wraps her hands around his small waist, she’s sent flying, pain striking through her arms as if her arms are being broken in two. The child cries harder, sitting upright with his fists now covering his eyes instead of reaching out for comfort.

  
   
King Kiwoon grips harshly onto Jiyeon’s wrist, pulling her closer to him as the guards swarm around them, a few nearing the screaming baby wearily. “Don’t!” Jiyeon yells out, eyes narrowing at the guards. “Do not move.” She demands, taking step herself, breaking the grip King Kiwoon had on her wrist. “My Q—“  
“Do not question it.” Her voice is low, a warning sign.  
Nevertheless, the guards ignore her command and continue to inch closer to the boy. The sky cackles threateningly. The child continues to wail and the sky to cries with him.

 

Lightning hits down with a booming crack, a nearby tree turning up into flames before the rain doses down harder and harder just as the child screams.

The townspeople shout, scurrying for cover wherever they can.

  
Jiyeon blinks and then the guards are flying through the air, a force rumbling deep through the ground. Her feet feel the deep vibrations underneath them and she gaps audibly.

  
   
The child lifts his head, fists dropping from his face.  
 

  
She blinks softly at the child and her lips part.

 

She unwaveringly grips onto the King’s shoulder, pushing him back gently. “Stay,” She murmurs, eyeing the child.

 

Large reddened lilac orbs are flickering around the town hurriedly, fear glazed over the mesmerising orbs.  
With careful steps, she edges closer to the boy, the townspeople gasping in surprise and fear as she continues. They clutch onto one another as they yell for their Queen to go back, to safety. The Queen flashes a smile. When he notices her, she stops briefly before smiling and bending down to her knees and opening her arms.  
 

  
The white material pools over the ground as she bends down. The jewels embodied in the grown glimmer as lightning flashes in the sky and the golden crown rested on her head shines. She smiles, warm and safe.

 

“It is okay, Child,” she whispers, a hand slowly reaching out to cup the toddlers rosy, plump cheek.

 

He whimpers, his body leaning forward to fall into the open arms of the woman.  
 

  
Her fingers brush at purple tulips in his wet hair as she stands with the tiny toddler bundled in her arms. He’s crying begins to cease and the sky follows along until it’s steadily raining, soft water droplets wetting the earth and everyone out of a shelter.

 

“My Queen, you shouldn’t be tangled with the lives of orphan children.” Someone nearing her remarks.

 

Ignoring the comment, the Queen gazes fondly down at the calming boy in her arms.  
 

  
“He will be a force to reckon with,” She eyes the blooming purple tulips in his hair.  
   
 

 

  
   
♔   
 

 

  
   
   
“What do you think you’re doing?” The king screeches as he storms into the room, wooden doors slam behind him heavily.

 

Queen Jiyeon’s scowls at the rude entrance and the toddler bundled in her arms clings harder onto her body. “Jiyeon…” He mumbles with a heavy sigh. “You can’t just take a child. Moreover, not an orphan.” The child whines loudly as he gazes over at King Kiwoon with curiosity. “All more reason why he should be here.” She blasts back, an arm protectively shielding the boy in her arms.

 

“Jiyeon!” He cries, exasperated at his wife’s behaviour. “Why?” She asks with a demanding tone. “He’s a baby, Kiwoon. He needs protection.”

 

The child wiggles out of her hold and gazes up at the queen before he smiles a little toothy grin. “Baby!” He bubblers and then points to himself with a little chubby finger. “Chanhee,”

 

Jiyeon smiles down at him and gathers him back up in her arms, slowly rocking him. “You are called Chanhee?” The toddler giggles softly. He can’t be more than two years old.

 

Kiwoon slumps back, palm pressed to his forehead. “The orphanage can do that! You are a queen!”

 

“Which gives me more reason to help him!” She glares harshly at him.  
“Haven’t you seen?” Jiyeon breathes lowly after breaking off the stare. She places the young boy on the velvet lounge and saunters over to her husband, holding his larger hands in hers. His eyes narrow as a frown overtakes his face, obviously confused by his wife’s sudden change.

 

Jiyeon lets out a small scoff of disbelief. “You didn’t,” she rasps as if she’s dissatisfied. The king swallows thickly, eyes drifting over to the child.  
He’s on his knees, draped over the golden arm of the lounge as he reaches his arms out. Large inky eyes stare at him and his little button nose scrunches up and he lets out a whine, making grabbing hands to Jiyeon. His hair is the darkest shade of midnight, lips and cheeks rosy pink contrasting against his pale complexion.

  
“I don’t understand, my dear.” He admits, still looking over at the boy.  
He can sense something. Something different about the young child, but he can’t for the sake of him figure it out. But as he struggles to tear his gaze away, something about him made him uncertain. And when he eventually tears his eyes away from the little one to his wife she has a seriousness look cast over his features.

 

“Not many do.” She breathes, dragging his body along with her as she nears the child. She leases her grip on his hands as she takes the boy back into her arms and now he can see he’s dressed in a tiny shirt, which is still too big of a fit for his little body.

 

The boy eases in her arms, his head burying in the junction of her neck as his eyes flutter shut, long eyelashes brushing over his cheeks.

 

“Purple tulips,” Jiyeon announces abruptly. “Do you know the meaning of the flower?” Where Kiwoon was schooled in academics, battle strategies and leadership, a king in the making, Jiyeon had spent her young days roaming the royal gardens back in her home Kingdom of Serid, leaning every single meaning from every flower her eyes had ever set on. “Rebirth, royalty and strength. That is what it represents.” Kiwoon breaks eye contact away from the woman with a scoff of disbelief. “You cannot judge him by a mere flower—“

 

“If I judged everyone by a mere flower, I would have never accepted your marriage proposal,” She spits out and Kiwoon doesn’t understand at all. He’s known the woman for years before they were of age to marry and he’d never seen this side of the softly spoken woman who carried herself with dignified grace. Kiwoon scoffs, looking away before breaking out into a laugh.The small one in Jiyeon’s arms lifts his head.

 

Kiwoon freezes, rigid on the spot as the little one turns his head towards him, hooded brown eyes meeting doe-like lilac ones. And even when a sudden searing pain enters his head, he cannot bear himself to turn away from the little one’s unusual eyes.

 

His chapped lips move, the strangled whisper of, “He’s charmed,” wafts from him before he crumbles down.  
   
 

 

  
   
♔  
 

 

  
   
The little boy with bright purple orbs is seated on the floor of the King’s study, playing with a teddy doll Jiyeon had given him earlier in the day. The King watches the boy anxiously with watchful eyes.

 

  
He’s heard of charmed ones, but he’d only read about them in books when he was younger. Now, he is sitting at the large wooden desk, books containing everything about the charmed ones sitting open.

  
   
The two-year-old at merely looked him in the eyes and he had been unconscious for hours. He skims over the passage where a list of known charms are. He grows frustrated as he doesn’t find a charm to put to Chanhee. There are small things like music, poetry, art and then there's more complicated thing such as, healing, telekinesis and telepathy and he looks to the boy before shaking his head. If anything, Chanhee could do something terrifying rather than anything good or useful.  
The little one blubbers as he stands to his feet, reaching up to touch a rouge purple tulip on the King’s desk, courtesy of the Queen without a doubt and the King leans back in his chair as the life is sucked out of the flower right before his eyes.

 

Kiwoon stands abruptly, scaring the little one in the process.

 

  
He looks down at the frightened child, a sly smile peeking at the corners of his lips. “You’ll be unstoppable.”  
   
 

 

   
♔  
   
 

  
   
The walls turn into a blur of colours as he runs down the endless halls, bubbling laughter filling the castle walls as the five-year-old runs away from his mother who’s trailing behind him, yelling out for him to come back and bathe like a good boy.

 

He squeals loudly as he runs into one of the attendant's legs, the woman screams with him bracing herself on the nearby wall as the little prince zooms off after flashing one of his heart-shaped smiles. He continues to run through the castle until he halts suddenly, not recognising the area he’s in. There's a strange sound coming from the right, and being the curious child he is, he peeks his head around the corner.  
He gasps at the scene in front of him.

 

Men and teenage boys have filled one of the courtyards he’s never seen before, swords raised high in the air and sword clashing against each others. He stands at the entrance for the next few minutes, eyes watching the fluid movements of their bodies. None of the men notice the young prince standing still until his name is shouted over the grunts of the knights in training and then numerous pairs of eyes focus on his small frame being bundled up in the queen’s arms.  
 

  
“Mother,” he says later that night as he’s seated in the warm bath. “Yes?” He looks wide-eyed at his mother, excitement glowing in those large orbs. “I want to be like them when I’m big!” Jiyeon giggles gently as she pours water over her boy’s head. “Like the knights?” She asks with a broad smile. He nods his head hurriedly.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Yes! I can be big and strong so I can protect you all the time!” Her heart flutters in her chest, heartstrings aching with love. “Oh Chanhee,” She sighs blissfully.  
He smiles with an added laugh and Jiyeon thinks the purple tulips were right since the beginning.  
   
   
 

  
♔  
 

  
   
   
It hits him when he turns nine.  
After two years of attending the knights training every week and being placed in the corner to watch them instead of being taught, he has a sudden realisation.

 

No matter how hard he will try, they’ll never accept him. His heart throbs in his chest at the acknowledgement, the blur of trees in his vision feel as if they are caging him in and the stares from the knights around him piercing through him like a thousand shards of glass.  
   
   
He crumbles to a shuddering heap on his bed, tears relentlessly spilling from his eyelids and his chest feels like its being crushed under the weight of disappointment.

 

He barely registers his Mother slipping into his bed beside him, tucking his body close to her, a hand cradling his head and brushing through his locks.

 

Jiyeon cuddles the crying child, allowing him to wet her nightdress with his tears. Her eyes are hard as she stares out in the distance. She had known since the day she brought the distressed baby to the castle. She had known, but she had hoped for the Kingdoms people to be open-minded and not cause her darling any type of pain because of his roots. He belonged here, right in her arms with the title as the Prince of Ros and if they couldn’t accept that, Jiyeon would try everything to make them realise that the boy in her arms was worthy of the title.

 

However, after years of watching the boy grow up, she had seen how the bubbling boy had changed when passing by anyone in the castle. He didn’t smile the same heart-shaped smile when he mere months ago, nor did he go out of his way to pick flowers for the maids. He didn’t bother the cooks in the kitchen, instead, he sat on the counter quietly passing ingredients to the head chef. Now he passes quietly by in the halls eyes gazing down at his feet. His smile had simmered down and his melodic laughter was rare to hear.

 

“My dear,” she murmurs in his hair, lips brushing over the crown of his head. “My little prince,” she continues and a sudden sob racks through her son's little frame. “A-am I not worth it?” He questions with a pained whimper as he lifts his head from his mother's chest with a such a pained look in his eyes that Jiyeon’s heart ripples in her chest and she struggles to force the sudden urge to cry back down her throat. “No, my dear,” her voice stays steady with all of her willpower. “You are worth everything.”

 

“Then why do t-they treat me like this? A-am I not your son?” His voice is unstable and cracks trough almost every syllable. “You are, you are,” Jiyeon assures, clutching his shoulders firm yet the touch is still gentle and tender. “They just are yet to understand, my love. They just don’t know how special you are.”

 

Chanhee looks up at her with overbrimming lilac eyes. “I’ll show them, then.”  
 

  
Days later the training grounds knights are on their knees in the presence of the queen and her son.  
 

  
   
   
♔  
   
 

  
   
Just past Chanhee’s fourteenth birthday, Jiyeon is awoken by a faraway scream that sounds distinctively like Chanhee.

 

Rushing through her chambers, she breaks into her child’s room placed directly in front of the entry to her quarters. As she arrives there is already a few of Jiyeon’s personal attendants surrounding her son. “Chanhee?” She walks through the path the girls make for her to see the young teen sitting upright, gripping tightly at the sheets that are pulled up to his chin, eyes watery and a look Jiyeon knows all too well.

 

Help me.

 

She turns around and smiles to the attendants. She knows he’d like to talk to her alone rather than around the court ladies.“Excuse us for a moment ladies. I’d like to speak to my son for a while.”

 

As the room clears out, Jiyeon sits on the edge of the bed and immediately reaches for one of his hands. “What is the matter? Today is training, aren’t you already meant to be in the training grounds?” Chanhee’s mouth opens, open eyes falling from her face to the white cotton sheets, fear and uncertainty clouding his usual dignified demeanour.

 

“Dear?” Jiyeon runs a thumb across his knuckles.  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers so quietly Jiyeon almost doesn’t hear. “For what?” She frowns, taken back from the sudden apology. “I… I thought something was happening,”

 

She only furrows her brows further, perplexed. “But I didn’t want to believe it because then they’ll really hate me and you and Father will not allow me to train anymore because I’m too different now.” He speaks sorrowfully and Jiyeon’s mouth parts.

 

“Why do you feel that way?” She wonders aloud and the boy squirms uncomfortably. “I… everyone says that women and bearers are weak! I don’t want to be that way!”

 

“Oh, Chanhee…” She gently grips the sheets from his hands and pulls them gently from his hands. The boy chokes on his tears as his mother moves her eyes back to his face from the growing stain under him. “You could have told me. I’ll always listen, you know that. No matter how foolish it may sound to you,”

 

“I know,” He mumbles under his breath. “But I was scared that you and Father wouldn’t let me train anymore… I really still want to.” He says strongly, looking up with determination in his inky eyes. “If you say I can’t, I’ll still go!”

 

Jiyeon laughs at her son. “Of course you can still go, why does it make you any different, hm? You’ll still be the same,” she says. “You’re just a bit more special than the rest.”

 

A smile blossoms over his face before he throws his body at her. The Queen presses her lips to the crown of his head.

 

“Thank you, Mother,” he mumbles into her shoulder. “Of course, my dear. I’m always here.”  
 

 

  
She’s always there.  
 

 

  
   
♔  
   
   
 

  
   
“This is insane, Jiyeon!” The King groans, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Kiwoon!—“

  
“Not only is he not my blood son, but the people also have yet to accept that he is a prince—“

  
“He is our _son_!” She roars only to be disregarded. “He can inflict pain that could kill and you are so adamant to keep him safe and now he turns out to be a bearer!”  
“What is so bad about that!” She yells back, chest heaving with anger. “I mean,” she says as she takes a deep breath. “What does it matter that he is a bearer. Is it not a gift?”

  
“You want him to be our successor!” Kiwoon shouts, eyes bulging with anger. “And? He is our child?”

  
“I cannot make some peasant woman's son the heir to my kingdom!” The room turns deadly quiet as Jiyeon slaps him hard across the face, her hand stinging and on fire after. “He is my son! He is not some peasant woman's son.” She spits, eyes narrowing in disgust. “I have raised the boy like any other prince! He is of royalty!”

  
“He is illegitimate!”

  
“Is this what it’s about? About blood? He isn’t worthy because I didn’t bear him to you?” Her body trembles with anger, her stinging hard curling at her side.  
“I need a true heir to rule my kingdom when I can no longer!” He shoots back.

  
“He would be more than capable. He can fight and he is the smartest boy—“

  
“He is a _bearer_!” Kiwoon shrieks. “What?” Jiyeon mutters, amber eyes glaring up down at the King. “Is this how it is? Because he’s a bearer he’s expected to stand by a man and act like a whore? A breeding machine? Is that how you think it is?” He doesn’t answer and his wife grows furious by the second. “Is it?”

  
Kiwoon turns around arms folded across his broad chest, facing the window to see the teenaged prince swing a sword at a trained knight who narrowly misses the blade.

 

  
   
“He’ll never be king.”

 

  
   
   
♔

  
   
   
   
   
“Chanhee,” the said male turns to see the king trailing towards him. “Father,” he greets him with a smile. “I wasn’t aware you were coming to my chambers tonight.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he answers as he looks around the room. The room is full of books and a few swords and a single bow perched on the wall beside the large bed. “Oh. Well, what can I do for you? Here, come sit. Do you want some tea? I can make some tea?” Chanhee trails off, suddenly aware of his rambling. It wasn’t every day he was visited by his father. Chanhee thinks this must be the first time since he was small. He’s a bit nervous actually.

 

The King of Ros sits on the blue velvet lounge in the far left corner. Chanhee stays standing in front of him, fiddling with his fingers. His father clears his throat and he swallows thickly. “I have heard.”Of course, he had, it was the talk all around the castle these days. “I—“  
“I won't stop,” Chanhee speaks out speedily, looking down at him with frantic eyes. “I won't stop training…” He adds when Kiwoon’s eyebrows knit together.

 

“I wasn’t going to say you are to stop training. I am here to discuss your future.”

 

“Oh?” Chanhee breathes out. He’s slightly relieved.

 

“Sit down, boy.” The king indicates to the matching seat in front of him. Chanhee complies although hesitantly. “You are a bearer, do you know what that means.”

 

Chanhee’s heart is suddenly in his throat as he waits for his Fathers next words. Of course, he did. He was told from an early age that Princesses were sent far from their homes to marry high ranking officials. And although he wasn’t a woman, his kingdom doesn’t regard him as a man. They treat him more like a woman and he hates it. The thought had flashed through his mind for a while that he might be forced to marry and pop out a few kids for an older man.

 

“I… I don’t want to be married.” He mumbles, eyes downcast, not daring to look at his father. His father chuckles and he leans closer, fingers grabbing the prince’s chin harshly and holding his head up. “You do not have a say. As soon as Jiyeon took you in to be a prince, you had a future planned out for you. But now, you have no choice in the matter. You will be married on your nineteenth year and you will comply with the responsibility of cursing us with your so-called ‘ability’.” Chanhee’s jaw clenches as well as his fist. The heat of his anger is raging throughout his body and he can feel his charm rise to the surface.

 

The king stops abruptly when he notices the boy struggling to hide to overtaking lilac in his eyes. Instead of cowering away like he used to just mere days ago, he seizes the prince’s shoulders so tight he’s sure he will have his fingers indented in his skin after. He’s been treated so differently know that he’s presented as a bearer and he hates it.

 

“You to stay away from danger, hm? It would be such a shame to have the Prince of Ros injured now that your body is your selling point.”

 

Chanhee’s hands react faster than his mind.  
His right-hand clutches around his father’s wrist and he squeezes it tightly as his eyes stare up into the king’s dark irises.

  
It’s just like the first encounter they had.The king can’t bring himself to look away from the purple orbs once again.  


  
He feels like he’s drowning, falling under his spell from a single look. The room around him feels as if it is filling with water and he’s going down. Down and down until his eyes shut, but he can still see the majestic purple eyes behind his burning eyelids.  
 

 

 

   
   
 ♔  
 

 

  
   
   
He runs.

 

He keeps on running and running until his knees buckle and he falls to the ground in the middle of a clearing in the forest. His chest heaves as he tries to steady his rapid breathing.

 

Like wildfire, it starts in his chest and the silence around him grows louder, ringing out in his head. The pressure builds up to the point he can barely breathe and when it finds the weakest spot, it cracks and it spills out in dangerous waves. A cry breaks from his mouth, angry tears falling from his eyes.

 

The lush grass around him withers away into nothing, the flowers droop and the trees leaves start to fall in the middle of Summer.

 

It’s not fair. His people hate him, they don’t accept him and now his own father is belittling him. “I said I’d show them!” He cries out and unknowingly his emotions rage like kerosene on a flame of dread.

  
Just as he goes to let out another cry it turns into a choked whimper as sudden rustling fills his sensitive ears. His body goes rigid, eyes suddenly dry as he looks around. When a figure jumps out of the darkness, armed with a sword, Chanhee feels his gut clench at the realisation that he doesn’t have anything to protect himself with. He jumps to his feet, purple eyes narrowing at the taller figure advancing on him. “Who are you?” He mumbles, mostly to himself because he’s never seen anyone like this before.

 

The person is dressed all in black robes that hide them in the darkness of the night. They leap through the air, their sword raised to strike down on his body.

 

Thunder cracks down and the metal sword flies out of the hand of the assassin. The cloaked figure crashes into Chanhee.  
The young boy grips harshly onto a muscled bicep, fingernails digging into clothed flesh. He then meets the man in the eyes and a surge fills his body and suddenly he’s imaging the sickening crack of his neck and the assassin crumbles at his feet just as the hooves of a horse sounds.  
The flame finally dies and it feels like he’s just opening his eyes, it’s too late.

  
He’d killed a man.

  
He stares down at his hands before he falls to his knees as the knights swarm the clearing. He feels the hot water fill his aching eyes and through his blurry vision he can see the head knight jumping off of his horse and rushing forward.

 

When arms wrap around his middle and haul him off the ground, he stares unresponsive at his fingers.  
 

  
   
 

♔  
 

  
   
   
“No one told me!” He screams, escaping Jiyeon’s grip. “No one told me I would be able to cause fatal harm!”

 

“We didn’t know!” Jiyeon grips at the distressed child. Her hand strokes through his hair, trying to calm him. “Chanhee, if you just stayed here.” Chanhee looks up at her, wide-eyed. “Are you blaming me?” He mumbles in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have left, Chanhee! You know the rules!” She counters just as baffled.

 

“There are too many rules around here!” He exclaims in a shout. “Chanhee can’t do this or this! Why can’t I go out? Huh! Even you go out! It is not fair!” His arms flail about as he yells, brows kitted deeply as he breathes.

  
“I can go out because I’m not constantly in danger!” Jiyeon retaliates, reaching out for her son after he had flung his body away from her. The room goes quiet as the two stare at each other for a good thirty seconds before Chanhee chides, “Danger?”

 

Jiyeon visibly hesitates and it only makes the boy with the lilac eyes distressed. “Mother, what danger?”

 

Jiyeon’s eyes suddenly go cold. “There are people out there,” she points a finger to the window next to Chanhee’s desk. “People that will use you.”  
“You are frightened… that you’ll lose me?” His voice decreases and he wanders into his Mother's arms.

 

Chanhee doesn’t miss the tears that drop from the amber orbs.  
   
   
Chanhee spends every day to control his charm from this day forward.  
   
 

 

  
   
♔  
   
 

 

  
   
“My Prince,”

 

Chanhee looks up from his spot on the snowy ground to see a taller boy, probably his age or a little bit older — perhaps seventeen? Chanhee frowns as he holds out a gloved hand. “I am Baek Juho. The head has ordered me to train with you.”

 

A smile tugs at the sides of his mouth, yet he hides it.

  
My Prince.

  
Something inside him stirs and he accepts the cat-eyed boy's hand with a sly smirk. “You're on.”

 

When Juho is on the ground with the sixteen-year-old Prince’s foot pressed to his hardening chest he finally smiles down at him.

 

  
Baek Juho becomes his first friend.  
   
 

 

  
♔  
 

 

  
   
“You called?” Chanhee pokes his head through the crack in the doors and smiles at his mother who’s seated on the lounge in front of a roaring fireplace. The snow is caked against the windows and Chanhee shivers at the sight of the white clouded over the whole Kingdom. Ros was known for its cooler weather throughout Summer and Spring but in tow came a dreadful and bitter Winter.

 

“I did,” She smiles back and pats at the spot next to her. “Happy birthday, my dear.” Chanhee sends her a shy smile and she laughs. “Ah, it feels just like it was yesterday when I had a naughty toddler running around.” Chanhee smiles at her. “Thank you, mother,” he brings her in for a hug and he melts into her arms. It feels like home.

 

“Look at you, all grown up, my beautiful boy.” Chanhee bashfully swats her hands away from his face with his nose scrunched up. Jiyeon shakes her head with her arms still wrapped around the now nineteen-year-old. Chanhee manages to escape and he flashes a toothy grin to his mother as she pouts.

 

“Here,” She fiddles with a black silk pouch by her side and shoves it into her son's hands. Chanhee raises his brows in surprise. “What have you done this time, mother?” He asks somewhat excited and scared at the same time. His mother gives the best presents and gave always has given him something special.

 

It feels somewhat heavy in his hands and he flashes an indecisive look before his nimble fingers pull at the string. He hesitantly reaches a hand in and when he pulls it out, a smile blossoms across his face, petal lips pulling up at the edges.

 

In his right hand is a dagger. Its hilt is glassy, containing a single purple tulip inside the breakable material. The blade is an impressive shining gold which glitters in the light. “It’s made from reinforced glass,” the Queen informs. “I asked for it to be extra strong.” Chanhee chuckles, smiling gratefully as he drops the weapon to his lap and pulls his mother into another hug. “Of course you did. I am quite surprised that the flower still looks this beautiful.”

 

Jiyeon pulls away, face adorned with a bright smile. “I thought it would be a nice gift. Not that I want you to have to use it, of course. But I thought it would help you remember who you are.”

 

Chanhee cocks his head to the side as he looks at her, confused. “The purple tulip.” She points to the flower encased in glass. “When I first saw you, the flowers were stuck in your hair. They mean rebirth, strength and royalty. I think it was a sign that you weren’t just special but a little miracle.” She smiles fondly. “Whenever I see a purple tulip I think of you.”

  
Chanhee's lips part and he smiles widely. “Is that why we have an abundance of them in the gardens?” Jiyeon nods. “I asked them a little bit after I took you in.”

 

Chanhee fiddles with the handle in his hands. His heart swirls with happiness. His mother was always there to make him feel worthy. “Flower language is strange…” is the only thing he can say. “Teach me,” He says, lifting his head and he smiles that bright smile when Jiyeon promises him.  
 

  
Jiyeon thinks the flowers have no chance when it comes to the beauty of his smile.  
   
 

 

♔  
 

 

  
Chanhee raises a brow at his Mother who’s holding up the lilac silk nightgown up to his face. “The tailor made this one a little too short for me,” she explains, shoving the clothing into Chanhee’s arms. Chanhee stood about half a head below his father and since his mother was even taller than he was, he sometimes feels like he’s still a child by her side.“Besides, I know how much you’d like to stay in a nightgown all day, so take it. We could match!”

 

“Mother!” Chanhee laughs. “That's such a childish thing to do.” Jiyeon huffs out in feigned annoyance, but the sly look on her face tells otherwise. And despite the childish manner, not even a few minutes later they’re laying on Chanhee’s large bed, in the matching lilac gowns and giggling like they did when Chanhee was younger.

 

“And so I told him I’d be up for another spare and he rejected. Rejected! How ridiculous! He’s so hurt that I beat him!” Jiyeon laughs as she listens to Chanhee’s stories about training.

 

When they fall into comfortable silence Jiyeon jumps in to ask a question with her fingers threading through his messy inky locks. “Have you answered back to King Youngbin,” Jiyeon sniggers at the sudden change of expression on the boys face. The relaxed look flickers to a deep scowl.  
 

  
He sits up, her hand falling back to her own lap, shakes his head at the Queen. “I don’t wish to be married.”  
 

  
“Never?” Jiyeon asks with a raise of brows. Her son shrugs, fingers playing with the robe around his body. “Not for an alliance.” He mumbles and the drop in his shoulders show it. “He genuinely likes you.” Jiyeon pushes his shoulder gently. The prince continues to fiddle with his fingers and he sighs loudly. “I know that… that's why it’s making me uncomfortable.”  
 

  
Their first encounter was a mix of disaster and blooming feelings. Youngbin was fifteen and Chanhee just twelve.  
He was practising with the head guard personally when the crown prince had entered the training grounds, eyes glazing over the larger figures until his eyes landed on Chanhee’s smaller body. Youngbin had stared openly at the boy practising his stances with the tall guard with a glitter in his eyes. Chanhee had turned, uncomfortable as if he felt like someone was watching him.

 

The air had knocked out of Youngbin’s lungs as the younger turned with crystal lavender eyes when they suddenly locked eyes. Chanhee sent the young prince a glare which sent him to his knees, wheezing from the sudden lack of air. 

  
  They next met a year later at the Idris annual ball. Youngbin had spotted Chanhee across the room, by Queen Jiyeon’s side. And after slipping away from his own father he had hastily paced over to the thirteen-year-old, sliding his hand into his smoothly. “It’s been a while.” He said. But unlike the last time, Chanhee didn’t react. Instead, he slipped his hand away from Youngbin’s grip and smiled sweetly, greeting him as the crown prince of Idris. And for the three days, Chanhee was in his kingdom, Youngbin had stayed by his side.

 

  It was when the eighteen-year-olds coronation when he met Kang Chanhee for the fourth time. The young charmed one now fifteen, his face slimmer than he remembered and an aura around him that oozed grace and strength. He hadn’t remembered the boy to be so beautiful. His robes as white as snow outside and the curly tufts of his inky hair gently tousled.Once the ball was in full kick, Youngbin saw him standing by his father, slim hands clasped at his front as he stared up at his Father with an expecting look in his eyes. “Chanhee!” The younger turned to face him and Youngbin had been breathless once again by the male. Not because his eyes were lavender and ready to defend him. That wasn’t it this time. Sparkling inky orbs flickered up to his face and Youngbin gulped as he took in the teens features. His lips were fuller, eyes just as wide and with his heart beating rapidly in his chest he confirmed that his smile was just as bright.  
 

  
It was the morning after and Youngbin was roaming the halls to seek out the Prince of Ros when he heard it.  
“How dare you go against me,” he hears the king’s voice and it sent chills down his spine due to iciness in his tone. “You are the one that is the problem,” He took a step forward when he heard the prince hiss. “You only take advantage of me, yet I am still the problem?” His brows knitted deeply, his hand fisted around the golden handle of the door.  
“You’re a disappointment.”

 

Chanhee didn’t say anything, so the king continued. “I told you to not thrust yourself into danger, did I not?”  
“I am not fragile! I can protect myself!” He heard the distressed tone in the younger’s voice, yet something made him stay behind the door. “What by? You are a bearer. You have no power.” He had paled and suddenly he was thrusting the door open at the sound of Chanhee’s choked whimper.  
The Prince ripped his hands from his Father’s painful vice and stormed past the new King of Idris in a blur of baby blue.'

  
 That was the day Youngbin discovered he was a bearer. And almost three years later, many meeting later Youngbin had finally sent the message over to ask Chanhee to wed him.

   
“You don’t feel the same?” Jiyeon asks and she gains a curt nod. “It’s not like I don’t like him,” he rambles, lifting his head and looking at her with a jutted bottom lip. “I really do. He’s nice and handsome but I just don’t feel the same… It’s just the way he looks at me that I can’t do…” Every time Youngbin’s eyes find him, his mouth morphs into a beaming smile and the shining look in his honey eyes is filled with adoration. And Chanhee just can’t find it in him to look at him with such love.   
He’s brought out of his thoughts as his body jerks along with Jiyeon when the doors to his bedchambers are slammed open, the large wooden doors crashing into the walls with a loud bang. The doors shut behind Kiwoon who has a look of anger cast over his face.  
 

  
“We need to talk,” Is all he says, eyes pointed at Jiyeon. The Queen sighs loudly, yet she still slips from the bed and nears her husband. Chanhee gingerly places his bare feet on the marble tiles, but Kiwoon shoots him a fierce glare.

 

“We need an heir,” Jiyeon furrows her brows, thin lips parting. “We have spoken about this before,” She snarls. “And yet we cannot come to an agreement,” Kiwoon retorts back, both as equally hostile.

  
He can feel his heart beat faster as it sinks lower in his chest, dread building in his stomach.  
Jiyeon glances over at him and her gazes softens at the expression on his face.

  
“I’ve always known you weren’t fond of me,” he whispers. “But do you not think of me as your son?”

  
For the first time, the King doesn’t answer. His gazes at Chanhee, arms crossed over his chest as his lips press together tightly. At first, Chanhee thinks that he’s finding the right words to say.

  
But it never comes.

  
It feels like it’s raining, it feels like rain as it sets in him that the man he regarded to as his father doesn’t think of him as his son. He feels like he’s losing his balance and he breathes in heavily.

  
He knew Kiwoon wasn’t overly fond of him, but he had looked up to him. He had watched him lead the Kingdom and jotted notes in his brain when his time would come. He feels out of focus and as if there is a wall suddenly trapped between them. His next words are stuck in his throat and as he tries bravely to speak he’s sent back three steps backwards.

 

“Is that why? Is that why I’ve never been crowned as the crown prince?” His eyes flash over to Jiyeon to find her with wide-eyed. “We’re family…” He mutters shallowly.

 

“You are not my family,” he says with a stone hard face. “You have never been.”

 

It starts off slow, then all at once the single loose thread holding him together comes undone. He swallows the pained whimper down and he turns in a flurry of lilac silk, running away from the pain and the crack in his heart.

 

In the distance, he can hear the sound of his Mother’s anguish being unleashed on the King.

 

 To the man who’s not his father.

  
   
   
His tears bruise at his eyelids on their way out and his chest hurts more than it ever had. His lungs feel like their sucked from all the oxygen around him and he finds it hard to fill them with air which leads him to hyperventilate as he chokes on his tears. He didn’t know how he had gotten here, to the barracks. He’d brought himself here through his hazy mind and clogged vision. The stone walls are cold against his clothed back and the bare skin on his arms and legs are covered in goosebumps from the bitter cold autumn night.

 

When he hears shuffling, he whimpers aloud, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment. Perhaps it was a wrong move because Jiyeon turns the corner to see him shuddering in a corner. “Oh, my boy,” She hurries over, the bottom of her nightgown dragging across the dirtied stone floor. She drops to the floor, hands reaching out and cupping his soft cheeks now wet with hot tears. “My dear,” She calls out, wiping away the rapid flow of tears from his cheeks with her thumbs.

 

“I…I” He tries to make out a sentence but he runs out of air again and again. Jiyeon tucks him close to her chest, fingers brushing through his curls ever so gently, tenderly. “I was never good enough.” He sobs. “I should’ve tried harder.”

 

“No,” Jiyeon breathes. “No, you did everything. You tried so hard yet he was a heartless bastard that cared about your blood rather than your heart. You did nothing wrong. It's all him.” Chanhee bursts out into another round of tears, but this time Jiyeon’s here to catch him if he falls and to wipe away his liquid anguish.

 

When his cries turn into sniffles, Jiyeon pulls away, her hands clasping her son’s tightly. “You are more of king he could ever be, understand? You are my son, and I am just as valid as what he is and nothing will change that.” He nods, wiping away the wetness on the front of the nightgown.  
“Come on, I have something to show you.” Jiyeon hauls him to his feet and he doesn’t let go of her hand as she drags him around the castle to a courtyard Chanhee used to go to when it was spring to catch butterflies when he was young. The butterflies were always here.

 

“I had something done for you, to remember you if you do end up marrying King Youngbin.” She jokes and nudges him playfully and Chanhee sniffs away some of his tears and looks up at the woman beside him. “I thought it would be nice here. You always played here as a boy,” Chanhee smiles at the fond memories of chasing butterflies and picking flowers for his mother. “I did.”

 

“Here,” Jiyeon nudges him gently ahead and Chanhee swallows hard as his eyes come into view of what it is.

 

The statue of his Mother is almost scarily identical, posed with bended knees and hugging the smaller figure closer to her body which is recognisably little Chanhee. “How did you get this here? I thought I would’ve noticed?” He gapes, sniffing away another set of tears threatening to batter against his cheeks.

 

“Baek Juho is a very loyal man.” Chanhee shakes his head with a fond chuckle. “Of course…”

 

“It’s beautiful…” Jiyeon sighs, wrapping an arm around her son’s shoulders. “One day we will look at this and we will remember the hard times. You’ll be king the next time we look at it together.” Jiyeon says confidently. “You think?” Chanhee smiles at this. “I know.” She replies and Chanhee can feel his heart grow with determination.

 

He had tried so hard to please Kiwoon, yet something in him knew no matter what would happen the man would refuse to acknowledge him.  
 

  
He’s going to show him. And he will conquer.

  
A determined smile overtakes his lips. “I’ll show them. I’ll show him.”  
“I know,” Jiyeon grins down at him.

  
It’s somewhere in the distance, but he hears a rustle and he turns, his back facing his Mother so he’s facing the courtyard's wall and as his eyes catch the distant figures, his stomach flips and he pales instantly.

 

  
A dagger flies by his head.

 

  
   
♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hbrjehg 
> 
> so uh yeah this is kind of dedicated to just showing Chanhee's background and character development buttt its vv important for the plot, every part has a reason for the future chapters to be here. Also, I love writing Jiyeon shes awesome, love her while u can rhqiwhi
> 
> Also, this is the only chapter written in this format. My normal chapters won't have as short of parts and lesser parts too, so that's that! If anyone is wondering, my chapters tend to be 4-10k long it just depends!!
> 
> okay goodbye I'm hella sleep deprived
> 
> ps stop sleeping on sf9 u cowards


	2. Lost Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* 
> 
> !Death and violence!

The dagger just grazes his cheek as it flies by.

 

A rippled scream of surprise and fear escapes Jiyeon. He raises an arm, grabbing his mother by her nightgown and dragging her forcefully back. 

 

“Chanhee!” She shouts with eyes wide with panic. Chanhee wants to scream out when the sudden thud of heavy boots fills his ears and to his right, he can see the men filling in.

 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees more unfamiliar soldiers filling the small courtyard. The first solider comes at Jiyeon but Chanhee is quicker and twists his body in front of the queen who claps at the boy's silk robe as if she’d protect him just like she used to from the world when he was a child. Chanhee twists his arm, yanking it back and snatches the weapon from his hand. Without thinking, almost naturally, he slices the mans throat and he slumps at their feet just as three more run toward them. Jiyeon’s grip around Chanhee’s waist tightens. “Chanhee,” She mutters in terror, eyes large as the weapons glisten in the pale moonlight.

 

 

Chanhee races forward pivoted to the right, he grips at the dagger in his hand and slides through the man's parted legs, slicing a deep gash in his calf. He hisses and falls to his knees, a fatal move when Chanhee rises to his feet and stabs the golden blade through his shoulder-blades to his heart. He pulls it out and blood spurts onto the stone.

 

 

He doesn’t need to look to know the other two are advancing on him. The solider on his right has his sword held out and the other has his hand on the hilt of his sword, still hidden in the scabbard.Chanhee takes a few steps back and then he points the dagger in his hand that is dripping with blood at the solider on his right and with a small huff it's flying through the air and buries itself deep in the man's chest. With quick movements, he picks up the dead soldiers sword, and just in time he catches the mans sword with his own. “Who are you?” He hisses through clenched teeth. The man just smiles wickedly. “If you’re going to be that way, then.” Chanhee shoves himself back and dives under the stocky man's elbows, slashing the soldier's dead companions sword. The man drops to his knees and clutches his bleeding side as he gazes up at Chanhee, a devilish glint in his muddy eyes. Chanhee brings the sword down again and he goes limp.

 

 

He heaves in deep breaths of air and then he hears the crackling of metal on metal. He turns to see Jiyeon standing steady, a sword in her hands and blocking the soldier's sword from hitting her body. 

 

 

“Mother!” Chanhee mutters. He breaks out into a run towards the Queen, the sword in his hand, held low. As he nears them, he shoves the sword into the man's stomach and yells out, but Chanhee yanks it out harshly and he crumbles to his feet. “Mother,” The woman smiles the same smile she had when she had taken him into her arms all those years ago. The same smile that comforted him and the smile had chased the darkness away. “It’ll be okay. Surely the guards have been alerted and will come soon. For now, just stand behind me.” He rambles while he gets in a protective stance in front of the woman. 

 

 

“Chanhee—“ His name is shouted on his mother's lips and suddenly he’s shoved to the ground by the Queen. His robe rips at his waist as he falls, landing on a rouge sword which digs into his side and slices his flesh slightly. He looks up and finds Jiyeon with all the colour drained from her face.

 

 

Then the whizzing sound fills his ears. 

 

 

He’s heart surges in his chest, threatening to fall out as he identifies the noise as a fired arrow. He goes to get to his feet, but then the whizzing stops and an ugly squelch fills his ears followed by a choked scream. He witnesses the exact moment the arrow buries itself in his mother who pivots as the golden-bodied arrow buries deep in her chest. Chanhee lets out a scream as her body falls backwards, crumbling to the ground. Fear fills his body first. The woman that had done everything in her power to keep him safe, the same woman that took in a peasant child as her own despite her status as royalty, that very same woman has an arrow lodged deep in her chest, her death; inevitable. 

 

 

Then it’s anger that fills him. 

 

 

He’s so blinded by his rage, he can barely register the power firing through his body. _He’d kill them._

 

 

_ He’d kill them all.  _

 

 

He’s almost to his feet when the strangled sound of what sounds to be his name falls from his mother's lips. Something in him snaps at that moment. She’s weakly laying there, face sickly pale and her silk gown spilling with crimson. Despite the unbearable pain of having an arrow buried next to her heart, she smiles. She smiles so tenderly and with the mere look into her beloved boy's eyes. Her eyes glitter in the moonlight, the pale light illuminating her face. He breaks into sobs and crawls desperately to her, knees dragging across the cobblestone of the courtyard. 

 

 

“Mother,” he whimpers, hands shakily taking her into his arms, resting her head against his thighs. He clutches desperately onto Jiyeon who looks up at him with glassy eyes. 

 

 

She affectionally reaches to cup his cheek tenderly. “My dear boy,” She chokes out weakly as her fingers slowly grip at the golden body of the arrow pierced through her chest. “Go,” Too caught up in the moment, Chanhee hadn’t realised the soldiers advancing them in large numbers. Chanhee shakes his head his lips trembling as sobs rack his slight frame. With his tears dripping down onto the Queen’s cheek, she lets out a pained noise. “Don’t cry, my dear…”

 

 

“You’ll be okay… don’t do this…” He frantically whispers over and over, hoping that maybe if he kept saying it she’d be okay. 

 

 

However, it’s futile. The amount of blood staining their skin is only growing and the mirth in Jiyeon’s amber eyes is fading away. 

 

 

Finally, Chanhee meets his mother’s gaze. Both of their eyes are filled with tears, raging down their cheeks in a hurry. “Y-you have always sacrificed yourself… to try and show them… that you are worth it…” She stammers, the hand on his cheek threatening to fall back down, but she forces herself to keep it there, to calm the young man. “D-do not blame yourself… my dear..” Chanhee cups the bloodied hand and tries to speak throughout his constant racking of sobs. “My son…” she mutters, breathing shallow. “I…will always… follow you… through your journey…” Her hand lifts from the arrow and weakly presses to the skin above his heart.  


  
“Don’t go.” He weeps helplessly, squeezing her hand.

 

 

Jiyeon coughs, blood spurting from her mouth to the stone ground.

 

 

“No,” He whimpers his heart feels like it's being ripped apart and the pain of losing his mother pounds hard throughout him. “No!”

 

 

“Remember…” Her words are weak, voice straining against the brutal need of oxygen. “That… you are my son…” Chanhee nods as best as he can through his sobs. “My beautiful boy… you are so strong.” It feels like his heart is made from parchment and it’s caught in someone's hands, ripping it to shreds and all he’s left with the searing pain and the remains of his torn up self. Her eyes flutter, struggling to keep them open, but she forces herself to, to look up at her son clinging onto her for dear life. 

 

 

With one last wheezy breath, she says, “Y-you were worth e-everything… you… are worth… everything, Kang Chanhee.”

 

 

Her eyelids fall shut and her body goes limp in his hold and Chanhee lets out a guttural scream as he cries even harder, pulling her body closer to his, rocking back and forth. 

 

 

He doesn’t notice the guards flooding the courtyard, their swords unsheathed, bodies armoured. He doesn’t pay any attention to the knights protectively caging in their Queen and Prince with their bodies. Not once does he acknowledge the fights between his soldiers and knights and the enemy that took his mother's life. 

 

 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he sees the familiar boots from the barracks. He’s still crying, tears running down, but his voice is now gone, silent sobs coming out from his body. His grip on Jiyeon has yet the falter, but his hands are growing impossibly weaker, his head heavy and pounding.

 

 

“Chanhee,” he recognises the voice. Anyone could remember the deep baritone of his voice. And he caves in, whimpering as he clutches desperately at his mother. “My prince, please look at me.” Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the knights dropping to their knees, heads hung low in respect as they cage the two protectively. A gentle hand drops to his shoulder. He hesitantly looks up at Juho who’s also on his knees, head hung low as his own tears for their beloved Queen drop down his rough face. “I’m so sorry,” He mutters, swallowing thickly. He lifts his head and gestures for one of his comrades to come forth. “We will take care of her, okay?” Chanhee shakes his head, pulling the woman impossibly closer. “It’s okay…” Juho says, his ungloved hands hold comfortingly on his wrists. “Do you trust Minho and me?” He almost thinks the words had gone in one ear and out the other, but he gingerly nods after awhile. “We can give you some time to say goodbye.” He suggests. “Would you like that?”

 

 

After a timid nod, he spends the next five minutes flashing through all the memories with the Queen. His tears still fall at a steady pace and his hands poll in the stained lilac silk and it slips out of his fingers, just like she did. 

 

 

When they come back, he grips onto her body, terrified when he realises he’ll never see her again. It takes some coaxing and gentle words from Juho before Minho can carry the late Queen in his arms, carefully resting her head in the crook of his arm and an arm under her knees. 

 

 

Chanhee struggles to his feet, his knees buckle under his weight, but Juho grips onto his bicep just as he falls, catching him with thick arms under his armpits. When he moves, he suddenly remembers about the slice in his side and he hisses loudly, grasping the open wound with his own bloodied hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Chanhee does get to see her for once last time. 

 

 

Juho walks him to the Queen’s final resting place, right next to the lake and the tulip garden. The white marble structure is full of attendants, knights and a doctor who are all crying for their late Queen. Chanhee stumbles in, edging closer and closer to the once empty white coffin. 

 

 

He lets out a sob as he recognises the dress she is wearing. The same dress she had worn when she had found him back when he was a helpless two-year-old. The white satin still looked brand-new and the jewels that adorn the gown still sparkle, now in the candlelight. No matter how blurry the memory had become, he would remember the smile on her face and the sparkling jewels in the rain. Her inky locks have been brushed neatly over her shoulders and his heart sinks when he spots the golden arrow clutched in her hand. A sob escapes his throat and the people around him suddenly bow their heads for the first time. 

 

 

He turns away from his mother, rubbing tears away from his eyes as he spots the rows of budding flowers next to the large monument and he wanders over with a stumble, Juho follows behind carefully, arms out ready to catch the breaking pieces of the prince. He doesn’t waver, instead, he carefully plucks several flowers from different sections in the garden and he wanders back, eyes cast on the different types of flowers in his hands. Juho rests his hand across the span on Chanhee’s lower back and gently nudges him closer. 

 

 

The prince leans against the white coffin and a strangled sob escapes him as he places purple tulips near her heart. “I won’t… I won’t forget who I am.” He says in a murmur. He then places the bunch springs of aromatic sage and pink carnations by her side. Virtue and mother’s love.

 

 

“Thank you for everything… Mother…” 

 

 

And with the mutters of his love for her from his lips, he allows the flurry of tears run down his cheeks as his fingertips graze gently across her hand. He chokes on a sob that he forces back and he turns away from his eternally sleeping mother to face Juho. 

 

 

“Let’s go,” The whites of his eyes are red from the bitter tears that had pooled out of them too many times to count tonight. Juho swallows thickly and nods, offering a hand to the Prince who takes it shakily. 

 

 

“I—“ Juho starts to talk but Chanhee cuts him off with a whimper. “Not… not yet.” He whispers.

 

 

Juho doesn’t try to talk again, but he still holds him up with his hands as his knees buckle underneath him.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

When he reaches his chambers, he rests his aching and tired body against the door and he slowly slides to the floor into an unmoving heap. It crashes over him like a tidal wave once again and he chokes on the force of the wave, his eyes burning with tears. He doesn’t know how his body continues to make the salty liquid in his eyes, but it does and he falls deeper into the pit and he’s drowning himself in slowly.

  
The doors are being pushed open and his body is pushed away from his spot before warm arms are wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him out of the pit. The prince’s delicate hands grasp onto Juho’s shoulders as he tries to steady himself on his knees.  


 

When he gets a steady look at Juho’s concerned face his tears start to slow down. Juho couldn’t bear it to look at him like this. With his reddened eyes, red cheeks and spitting lips from his teeth that dug into the plump flesh and the gash through his side that is still leaking blood from all his squirming. “My prince, Chanhee… Can I—” He swallows thickly. “Will you let me look after you?” 

 

 

Juho waits for Chanhee to give him the signal and when he gains a small nod along with the smaller’s arms wrapping around his neck. He stands up slowly and he can feel the prince’s arms wrap tighter around him and when he stands to his full height he wraps an arm around his waist, holding him up when his feet only graze the floor beneath them. 

 

 

“Please,” He mutters and Juho feels himself swallow a cry in the back of his throat. 

 

 

 

Chanhee’s body is limp in the water and Juho is afraid to take his hands away from under his arm in fear he will slide under. So, he sits and holds him upright with one hand while the other tries to clean the wound on his side as gently as possible. Every time he splashes warm water onto the open wound the prince hisses yet he doesn’t move an inch. 

 

 

When he helps him out of the large tub, he wordlessly wraps him in a fine cotton robe and leads him back to his bedchambers. If this were a normal day, Chanhee would’ve hissed and probably tried to beat him up several times. Juho was aware of how much Chanhee despised his body, being a bearer. Of course, he did. Almost everyone knew that. But Juho knows how he’d look over at the shirtless knights in training during summer and sigh as his fingers sprawled across his own clothed stomach which didn’t hold the same muscle mass as the other men and he knows how he reacted if someone else lay a finger on his body when it wasn’t during sparring. He himself had been given the harsh glare serval times when he was younger. And Juho just knew when he would regain his normal personality back, he might not have arms when Chanhee realises his friend had seen him in the nude.

 

 

Juho gulps at the mere thought of the prince’s rage.

 

 

Juho has grown good at applying bandages, courtesy of Chanhee and his lethal fighting style. He deems the work well enough and he peeks up at Chanhee and smiles sadly at the prince. The robe is discarded around his shoulders, pooled around his hips on the mattress and his upper half is on display, sharp collarbones glistening with droplets of water and Juho pulls his eyes away after he gazes over his small waist and toned stomach.

 

 

“Juho,” He mutters lowly and Juho perks up, reaching out to grip one of the nightgowns he found after stumbling his way through the bearers drawers with a heavy blush on his face. “Yes?”

 

 

The Prince of Ros looks around the room and his eyes fill and little gems fall from his inky eyes. “I… I don’t think I can stay here… not tonight…” He looks down to the knight who’s on his knees in front of him. His eyes are pleading so Juho nods briskly. “Okay,” The knight grips the soft fabric in his hands and pulls it towards him before standing and gently tugging it down the prince's head and helping his limp arms through the sky blue sleeves. “I’m sure Sir Kim wouldn’t mind if you stayed with me? That is if you want to?” 

 

 

Chanhee nods, once then twice. “Please,” he choked out with his hoarse voice. “Don’t leave me.” 

 

 

“I won’t.” Juho consoles as he guides him to his feet. And once he does, he suddenly has the smaller’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle and his face buried in his neck. Juho gently hugs him back, a hand cupping the back of his skull. “Come on,” The knight says gently nudging him out of his chambers.

 

 

 

 

He leads the prince with a hand secured around his hip, holding him close to his body as the younger grips onto his arm tightly.

They’re just passing through the corridors and Juho is glad they haven’t bumped into anyone yet, for Chanhee’s sake. But as they edge closer to the foyer of the castle he can hear screams. His hand wraps around the hilt of his sword that is still in his scabbard. He looks to Chanhee and he seems unbothered by the raging screams, yet Juho knows better to trust the closed prince. 

 

 

The screams suddenly are coming closer and then the king snatches Chanhee from his grip and throws him harshly to the ground as he turns the corner. Juho’s eyes widen and he storms forward, only to be held back by other knights. 

 

 

“You!” Kiwoon screeches, kicking the prince's leg. “You fucking bastard! She’s dead! You killed her!” Juho can see the sudden look of pain over Chanhee’s features. “I always knew it would be you that would bring us misfortune, yet she never listened and look where that got her! The little whore that she cherished would be her downfall, who would’ve known!” His chest is heaving with anger and he’s shaking at the pure hatred he has for the Prince of Ros. In a split-second, a knight display is on the ground and the sword snatched into the king’s hands as he points it at Chanhee. 

Juho thrashes in the grip of the older knights holding him back. He thrusts his elbows into their stomachs and he makes a run for it, jumping between the two royals.

 

The king has a fire in his eyes that he's never seen on anyone before and in his fury, he thrusts the sword to Juho and it falls out of his hands, falling to the tiled floor with a clang as he races towards his son and suddenly clasps a hand tightly around his neck. 

 

 

Juho stares wide-eyed as the others knights seize him once again. “Don’t,” One of them whispers. “We shouldn’t get involved between them.”

 

 

Chanhee whimpers at the force around his airways and his own small hands grab at the king's hands that have a vice grip around him. He looks onto his father’s eyes and he would sob if he had the ability to. His eyes are murderous and fiery, his jaw his clenched and teeth bared as he squeezes harder around his neck until Chanhee chokes. 

 

 

“You’re going to kill him!” Juho screams in terror.

 

 

“All for the better!” He roars. “I never wanted to have this whore labelled as my son!”

 

 

Chanhee rises his knee and knocks him straight in the groin. His hands loosen and he falls to the ground, gasping greedily for air to his deprived lungs. His eyes burn with the familiarness of his charm awakening and he looks up to find his father on his knees in front of him. “After all of this…” He mutters, his eyes flickering around the foyer before they settle on the King. “You’re still going to refuse me…? She’s dead. She’s dead! Yet you still go against her! She tried so hard-“

 

 

“She didn’t try hard enough, then!” 

 

 

And the king flies across the room, crashing into one of the tables set across the walls. The vase cracks under his weight and he cries out in pain.

 

 

“Say it again,” Chanhee mutters darkly. “I dare you.” 

 

 

The King rises to his feet, fury indented on his face and in a blur Chanhee finds himself holding a sword in his hand from the wall and blocking the King’s attack with a roaring clang. He continues to block the oncoming attacks from the fuming King. 

 

 

It all gets too overwhelming and he begins to slow down just as he’s cornered at the doors of the palace. The king’s sword raises and he moves quickly, his blue robes flying by and catching on the blade in the king’s hand. The coldness bites at his skin as he stumbles out of the palace, but he barely registers it due to the sudden spike of adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He barely can catch a break before the man is storming towards him, sword high in his grasp. 

 

 

The sun peeks through the dismal clouds and the light only then reminds Chanhee of how tired he is. His muscles are straining, his body shaking with exhaustion and his head is pounding to where every single movement hurts. Yet, he pushes himself further, colliding his sword to his father’s and the King’s blade is knocked from his deadly grip. He follows the king’s gaze to the sword and in a split-second decision, he’s kicking his leg up to his groin, sending The King of Ros to his knees before him. 

 

 

 

The blade of his sword is pressed to his neck as he sucks in gasps of air to his starving lungs. 

 

 

Kiwoon’s face turns bone-white with fear, his eyes gazing with the murderous glint still swimming in his dark orbs. 

 

 

_He can kill him_.

 

 

_This man_ — he’d broken him repetitively—he’d taken everything from him in a single night, his worth—

 

A cold bitter satisfaction fills him to the core of the thought of finally taking something back. 

 

_Because he’s your father._

 

Chanhee shakes his head and he drops his sword from the man's throat who shouts, “I knew you never had it in you.”

 

He swallows thickly. “Get out.” He says suddenly, eyeing the younger down. “Don’t come back or I’ll have your head and everyone you come with,”

 

 

And suddenly Juho is by his side once again as he walks away from his home.

 

 

His everything. 

 

 

But it’s lacking all the warmth he used to feel when Jiyeon was living and breathing with him. He tucks himself closer to Juho’s chest as the horse gallops through the town and the connecting villages. 

 

 

They all stare at him with confused, disappointing eyes. And that’s all he’ll be to them. 

 

 

A disappointment. Not a king.

 

 

 

♔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,,,
> 
> im sorry??
> 
> :( I really liked Jiyeon huhuhuuu
> 
> I feel bad for Chanhee tbh and I'm the one doing this kskskssk
> 
> leave comments and tell me what you think, I really enjoy them!!


	3. Lavender Stars

  
Chanhee doesn't speak.

 

He doesn't dare to let a single word slip past his lips and as the sun disappears once more, Juho grows even more worried for the prince leaning against him. He gently holds a palm to his stomach to hold him as the horse trots over a bumpy road. He's tried to speak to him, but he'd just been speaking to himself. His words going in one ear and out the other. The prince sighs as his own hand curls around his friends larger hand.

 

"We're almost there, Chanhee," Juho says to try to ease the shaken prince

 

Chanhee squeezes his eyes shut. He swallows thickly as the village in the horizon creeps closer and closer. He shouldn't be coming here. It's stupid. They have exiled him from his own Kingdom and he's entering a new Kingdom as if nothing happened. He feels like a heartless bastard to be entering Idris. He knows he'll be welcome, more than welcome, but his throat closes up, his pain and anxiety throttling him off the edge of a cliff.

 

He nods curtly. He has no say in this.

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

He's awoken when Juho shakes his shoulder gently. The sky is pitch black, dotted with shining stars when he opens his eyes. Juho drops from his mare and holds his arms out, asking the prince to fall. With a weak heave of his body, his hands still clutching his aching side, he falls from his mare to Juho's awaiting arms. He then realises, when he looks up, that he's outside of the palace in Idris. "Juho," he finally speaks as his feet hit the ground.

 

"This won't be the end, right?" Juho gulps, his eyes wavering for a mere second. "No." He says honestly. "It's not over." The clunking of the palace's gates open, the guards at the front bowing deeply as Chanhee turns to them. "Your Highness," His arm is gripped by one of the royal attendant's that was assigned for him a while back when he last visited with his family.

 

He eyes the woman with tired eyes as she beings to walk him through the front courtyard to the castle's entrance. "I was not aware you were visiting us," She bows her head as they enter the grand building. With each step he takes, his side feels like it's on fire, ripping apart at the centre of the wound. He barely can pay attention to the interior of the castle, the foyer painted in light peach, like the rest of the palace, unlike the cream his home was painted in. There's golden timing around the corners and skirting boards and the windows and columns holding up the intricately decorated palace. "My apologies," He mutters hoarsely. "We did not have time to send a letter before us."

 

She smiles. "His Majesty will be delighted," His head is spinning, the room suddenly blurring in his vision and his stomach is in knots from the searing pain in his side. His mouth opens to emit a low, pained whimper and just as he feels his legs weakening underneath him, Juho is by his side, a hand just catching his wrist before he hits the tiled floor. The maid gasps beside them startled by the sudden pour of blood leaking from the young prince's robes. She scurries off with an older attendant to fetch the royal physician.

 

"Oh, dear!" The attendant next to him cries, a look of worry etched on her aging face. Chanhee's hands clutch onto Juho's arms to steady himself. His head pounds and the fiery pain is still stuck in his side as Youngbin suddenly storms into the room, a look of pure concern and anger across his handsome features. "Chanhee," He says breathlessly. He rushes over, taking the smaller from Juho's grip into his arms. "What is going on?"

 

He looks to Juho for an answer when Chanhee coughs in pain, his face screwed up and fists clenched around the King of Idris's expensive robes. Juho looks around before shaking his head, being too many prying ears around them for him to leak the information to the new king.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

"What is this?" The young king whispers as he watches closely while the doctor is hovering around Chanhee. "Why are you here without notice? You're not one for surprises." He's confused. He knows Chanhee hates impromptu decisions more than anything. Yet, without a single word to him here he is, a large wound in his side, reddened eyes and a heavy aura.

 

 

"I've been exiled," He gulps, squeezing his eyes shut as the doctor bandages his waist. He waits for the explosion.

 

 

"What?" Youngbin screeches. "Exiled? As in — exiled!"

 

Chanhee opens his eyes to stare at the young king. "He threw me out."

 

"He can't—"

 

"He can and he did. He is still a king." Chanhee cuts him off. "He's a king before he is a father. It was years ago when I realised that he didn't like me, but it was last night when I found out he never once thought of me as a son."

 

Youngbin looks as if he's shaking in his skin from anger. His eyebrows risen high and his jaw clenched.

 

"Queen Jiyeon, she would've done anything, everything! How did she let this go past?"

 

His heart shakes in his chest, the pain soaring throughout his damaged heart and he tells himself not to cry. He begs himself not to. The doctor bows quickly before scurrying out after instructing Chanhee to not make any large movements.

 

He turns away and gulps. "Last night..." He murmurs. "She passed on,"

 

He doesn't dare to look at the king as the room falls into silence.

 

"Oh gods, Chanhee, I'm sorry," He can hear the distressed tone in his voice. "Those fuckers," Chanhee clenches a fist in his lap. "They swarmed when I was weak, my defences were down, Youngbin... If I hadn't been so upset and taken it like I should've and not so emotionally, she'd probably still be here! And know I have nothing. My father kicked me out, my mother's dead and he's taken everything from me!" He heaves in a gasp of air as Youngbin kneels in front of him, gripping onto his hands.

 

His voice cracks and his eyes leaks with more tears. “He was going to kill me… I escaped and then I was going to be the one to kill him..." He whispers, eyes looking down at his thighs, too humiliated to look at Youngbin. "But I couldn't. I was going to and I could've, but I didn't because even though he hates me and though he hurts me so bad. Somewhere deep in me cares for him... he's still my father."

 

Youngbin grazes his fingertips over the rough skin of his hands. "Chanhee," He mutters, a hand slipping from the younger's lap to raise his chin, his fingers resting against the smaller's cheek. "It's not your fault," Chanhee's gaze turns hard, and he moves away from the young king's touch. "You weren't even there," He chides cooly. "You do not understand what went down there, yet you say it's not my fault? They killed my mother because I didn't see the arrow coming!"

 

"So you would've died instead?" Youngbin questions with a slight growl. "It's not your fault."

 

"You're wrong," Chanhee hisses, slapping the king's hand away when he grips on to his thigh to bring him back. "I'm charmed," he drawls, his own fingers grasping on his clothed thighs. "I'm able to protect others and myself! I can kill, Youngbin! I can just stare and I'll kill, so why is it so hard!"

 

"Just because you're charmed doesn't mean you'll never fail!" Youngbin fires, standing back to his feet, his hands dropping the younger's calloused hands. "Just because you can do what you do doesn't mean that you are invincible, Chanhee."

 

"How would you know," Chanhee's eyes flicker up to the king, his dark eyes holding a purple hue. "Because I'm not stupid!" He shouts, his arms flying from his sides as he exclaims. "No one's invincible... everyone dies." He breathes in heavy, bringing his tensed fists to his side. "And you can't escape that, Chanhee. Don't be stupid... please, I need you to think."

 

"Why?" The younger suddenly questions, his eyes still shining with the purple undertones. "Why should I?"

 

"Because you'll be in danger from this point forward. And I can't have the exiled prince out of his mind when this is such a dangerous time for you!"

 

Chanhee's brows knit together. "Why? Why am I in danger?"

 

Youngbin's face drops from a hard look to a soft look of concern until he frowns himself, his hands clenched by his sides. "He didn't teach you anything, didn't he?" He mumbles with a scoff. "What a bastard."

 

Chanhee watches the young king saunters around the room with his hands on his head, fingers pulling at dark strands of hair. "You're charmed, Chanhee."

 

"Yes?" He frowns deeper. "But you're also a bearer and you know what he thinks about that."

 

"What?" Chanhee whispers, his eyes shooting to Youngbin's own orbs. "Where is this going?"

 

Youngbin shoots him a look. “I need you to understand."

 

“I get that, but you have no right to bring that up,” the charmed one growls. “It is nothing to be upset over, Chanhee. I’m just taking extra precaution because I know how other people see.” He shots a pointed glare in the prince's direction. "When a member of the royal family is exiled, there's a hole not only in the kingdom's monarchy but the exiled member is at risk of many things." He sighs, “And people think bearers are weak. You’re a target even though you’re basically untouchable. But you know what selfish people are like, so don’t go out of line unless you want to end up… in an unfortunate situation.”

 

Chanhee swallows thickly, a hand clasping onto his robes tightly. “Oh," He says in a cracked voice. “Weren’t you taught law?” Youngbin questions with a raise of a brow as he takes a seat in front of the charmed prince.

 

The young prince sighs and shakes his head, gaining a low grumble from the king. ”Chanhee, did he seriously not teach you?"

 

"Not really..." Chanhee sighs, his hand dropping to fist at the blue robes covering his thighs. "Mother had taught me a lot and sometimes I'd have tutors but father refused to teach me law."

 

"Then what did Her Majesty teach you?" Chanhee sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "I was taught subjects like mathematics and literature... fighting? I trained a lot. Although, I also began to learn the language of flowers..." Youngbin sighs. "The language of flowers?"

 

"Mother is from Serid!" He retaliates quickly with a huff. Serid was known for being a kingdom connected to nature. "Besides, it might come in handy..." He mutters under his breath and Youngbin scoffs. "What when you're on a mission to deliver special undercover messages?"

 

"Youngbin," Chanhee hisses, glaring at the king. "Chanhee, this is serious," Youngbin says chastely.

 

"I understand that..." He mumbles as he folds his arms across his chest. The king gently sits by his side. "It's just a little overwhelming at the moment,"

 

"I understand that. I will give you time to heal, okay?" The king stands, offering one last smile towards the little prince. When he's at the door, he turns. "I know that this is hard, okay. Stop putting up fortresses for once and let me in to help you."

 

Chanhee looks away, refusing to meet eyes with the king.

 

One day he'll understand.

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Youngbin roars, storming into the room, his crown placed on top of his head and his robes dragging across the gleaming floors behind him as he bounds closer. Juho steps forward and bows, creating a blockage between Chanhee and the young king.

 

The younger throws the sword astray in his hands, a knight barely catches it as the prince turns around. "You should train harder." He says as he looks back to the three men behind him. "A knight should always be alert,"

 

 

"Chanhee..." Youngbin sighs, shoeing away the maids at his sides. "We've been over this before..." Juho smiles awkwardly. "Your Majesty, we have thought it through and prince Chanhee will leave at noon."

"Excuse me!" His eyes almost pop from his head. "You," he gestures for the youngest. "Come with me. And you!" He points to Juho accusingly. "You stay and teach these fools how difficult it is to be an assigned knight! Especially if they're assigned to someone named Kang Chanhee!"

 

 

The king continues to storm ahead and Chanhee huffs, opening the doors to his chambers, leaving the king skidding to a halt when he realises Chanhee isn’t behind him.  
Chanhee walks ahead into the room as Youngbin struts into the room and throws the crown off his head, slamming it on the bed. The charmed one doesn't look back at the king, instead, he picks up items from around his room and a linen bag. “Are you really leaving?” Chanhee throws the things onto the bed and starts packing them into the bag. “Yes,” Youngbin watches with a saddened look, his eyes following Chanhee as he packs his bag in front of his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks, almost gingerly and small as he plays with his hands nervously.

 

 

Chanhee swallows hard and turns away from the king. “No,” he mutters. “Oh,” the king murmurs. “That’s good, then.” Chanhee gulps, his hands clasping at his pants as he breathes in steadily. Every time he saw Youngbin, he had the glint in his eyes that spoke thousands. He didn’t need to say anything. Anyone who saw him would know he adored Chanhee with all his heart. And every time Chanhee saw it, his heart would sink a little lower in his chest. He can’t return the feelings and he feels so guilty like his heart is dropping to his stomach.

 

 

He wishes it didn’t have to be like this.

 

 

Youngbin took him in without a word. Let him make himself at home with his own chambers as he was resting to heal his wounds. He made sure he was always comfortable, yet he didn’t know he was a reason Chanhee couldn’t fall asleep at night. He’d stay up with anxiety bottling up in the deeps of his stomach, rising to his chest until he shook with the dreaded anxiety.

 

 

“What about me then?” Youngbin murmurs.

 

 

Why. Chanhee thinks. Why does he have to make it harder than it already is?

 

 

“I-“ Chanhee breathes heavily at the oncoming sting in his heart, his anxiety blowing through his body and mind. “I thought you’d answer my proposal while you were here…” his voice is dripping with disappointment.

 

 

Chanhee chews on his bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. He will not cry. Not now.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanhee whispers underneath his breath. “I need time, Youngbin.” Youngbin’s brows furrow. “It’s been a month, Chanhee.” He reminds. “Isn’t that enough, then?” Chanhee bites down on his tongue. He hadn’t meant to sound so hostile, especially to Youngbin. “I’m sorry,” He apologises swiftly, finally turning to face the young king who gazes up at him with an expecting look. “I just need time and space… that's all. I will come back.”

 

 

“You’re not worried? About the exile?” His body stiffens at the mention. “No,” he swallows. “I’m not. I can protect myself even if I can’t protect others. besides, I stopped worrying about the... consequences when I found out no reports have been made about it.”

 

 

Youngbin softens and reaches a hand out to seize Chanhee's smoother hand. “You’re hands are softer.” He comments. Chanhee gazes at their interlocked hands before he rips his hand back, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “It happens when you are forbidden to hold a weapon for a while.” He’s referring to his lockdown Youngbin had put on him for the time he’s been here. The young King of Idris had been concerned with his injuries and commanded that he was not to pick up a weapon until he was leaving his kingdom. Chanhee knows he never intended to let him go.

 

 

 

“It was for your own good—“

 

 

“Please,” Chanhee buts in, putting a hand up between them. “I don’t want to talk about that now.” He looks him in the eye, his face a mixture of pleading and sadness. “It’s pointless.”

 

 

Youngbin sighs, but he nods and gives into the princes wishes.

 

 

 

“I know what you want,” Chanhee says. “I know you want to marry me, but you’re also scared.” The king perks up, a frown growing on his face as Chanhee goes on. “You’re scared that your people won’t accept me. But it’s like you don’t know that I’ve lived my whole life being unaccepted. Even my own father didn’t accept me. So, don’t be scared. I’ll be fine, you focus on being a good king.”

 

 

Chanhee picks up his bag and wanders around the room picking up another bag before he stops in front of the door. “Take care. And focus on what you have around you.”

 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanhee steps into the inn, slightly shocked by the amount of noise coming from inside the building. Several tables are filled with burly men yelling over beers and plates of food piled high. He averts his gaze from them and continues up to the counter in the far right corner where a middle-aged woman is sitting, looking bored as she taps her fingers along the wooden table. “Hello,” He pulls gently on his cloak, revealing his face to the woman. “I was wondering if you had a room left?” He continues when she looks up at him. She nods, a yawn leaving her lips. “On the second floor, your fifth left. Breakfast is at seven sharp.” She drops keys into his open palm, her own hand opening. “Five coins.”

 

 

After he pays her, he climbs the stairs, jumping out of the way when a large man comes running down the stairs, almost knocking into Chanhee's smaller frame. Chanhee frowns at the man, his hands gripping at the hood of his cloak and pulling it promptly back over his head.

 

Once he deems himself safe in his room, he falls onto the bed a groan leaving his lips as he buries his head into the feather pillow. His body aches from riding the horse all day with a break, his stomach empty, yet he can't find it within him to go back downstairs to grab a meal. His stomach is curling with anxiety, still, even though he has escaped one of his problems. All he wants is to sleep, relax his body into the mattress and rest his aching body.

 

 

His hand glides over his side where his flesh had been cut, now it remained with a pinked scar. His mind flashes back to when he gained the wound and he swallows down his sorrow, feeling his heart aching with the familiar pain of loss and fear. With a small whimper, he shuffles under the bed's covers and closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Morning comes quickly.

 

 

Chanhee rises from his sleep from the smell of food drifting into his nose. He bundles his stuff into his arms and wanders down the stairs, smiling at the inn lady when she hands him a plate full of omelette and fried greens. She pats his shoulder, nodding her head. “Enjoy,” She says as Chanhee hands her the key for his room. “I will, thank you.”

 

 

He looks around the room. The men from last night are crowding the place still and the women are now separated and sitting together. An older couple occupies a smaller table so he sits at an empty table, and eats slowly. He has been spoiled his life, that is for sure. Constantly given his favourite meals and treats from the Queen and a small smile lifts at the corner of his lips through the pain of the thought of his late mother. Youngbin had dined with him every single night in the dining hall, a fabulous meal fit for a king he had rarely had the opportunity of having back at Ros. But, he found himself liking the simplicity of the meal he had in front of him now.

 

 

Somehow, he finds his mind wondering about Ros. What its future would be without an heir set in stone. Without a Queen and ruled by the bastard that was his father. Would his true ruthless side come out now that his stabiliser had disappeared from his side?

 

 

 

He sighs. Ros could go in two directions.  
And he was not going to stop it from going downhill or if it sore up. His father would deal with it by himself, paying for his own consequences. He shakes his head and stands with his now empty plate at the same woman from before comes to collect it after bidding goodbye and safe travels with a smile.

 

 

 

And when he makes it outside to grab his horse from the nearby stables, he’s nearly trampled by a burly man running towards him. He leaps out of the way in time to see a crowd of foreign soldiers causing a scene nearby. He frowns and carefully maneuvers closer to the stables not wanting to be involved in the mess. However, he’s startled by the rash grip on his ankle and then he’s being dragged to the ground, into the mess the foreign men had made. He gets back to his feet quicker than the man had expected and shoved his foot into his stomach.

 

 

“What the hell?” Chanhee hisses. “What was that for?”

 

 

“Charmed!” A man shouts out in a hurried shriek. “He’s charmed!” Chanhee gasps at the hands gripping on his waist. He flings backwards, his elbow colliding with a man’s nose and blood spurts out from the impact. “Don’t touch me,” he growls in a warning tone, his eyes narrowing at the large men. He can tell that his eyes had changed, not only because a man had recognised it, but his body suddenly felt stronger, power surging through him that he hadn’t felt in a month.

 

  
He's suddenly lifted up and roughly turned, a blade pressed to his throat forcing his head to tilt upwards. He's met with a muscled man with a thick beard and armour covering his body, his complexion deathly pale. He gulps carefully yet thickly as he feels the blade press harder to his windpipe. With a grunt from the man, he's pushed backwards, his upper back and skull crashing into the wheel of a nearby wagon. He gasps out, folding his legs to his chest when the man's heavy footsteps grow closer to him. "I haven’t found a little thing like you in a while," He smirks slyly, showing off crooked yellow teeth. Chanhee lets out a small grunt, cringing at the pain spreading over his skull.

 

  
Without a warning, he pushes out one of his legs, hitting the man in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. He hurriedly scrambles to his feet, gripping at the nearby wagon for support. "Grab him!" Two armoured men grab him by his shoulders, pulling him to their heavy bodies. The armour digs into his spine uncomfortably as he fights against them. “For fucks sake,” He mutters kicking the wagon in front of him. The men grip onto him tighter, their hands holding onto his forearms.

 

 

“I said do not touch me!” He screeches, ripping himself out of their grasp and he meets one of soldiers eyes with his own. The foreign man fights for consciousness, but he ends up falling back, almost squishing the soldiers behind him.

 

 

He’s about to turn to the other man advancing on him, but a tall man suddenly barges through, knocking the burly man to the ground with a single punch in the face. Chanhee grimaces a little, it sounded like it hurt a lot. “Who are you?” Chanhee demands, facing the man with the beard once more. He takes steps backwards, uncomfortable with the way his eyes raked over his form with a wicked smile on his face. “That should not be your concern now, charmed one.” He purrs back, sending violent shivers down the young prince's spine in a dreadful way. “Did your mentor never teach you to pick your fights? And leave the fights you won’t win alone?” The man scoffs, a gross greasy smile turning up on his chapped lips. “You have your head on high. That’s too bad.”

 

 

 

Chanhee frowns. He doesn’t have time to ponder since an arm is slung around his waist, throwing him off of his feet. He shrieks in shock, his legs kicking in retaliation. He doesn’t get to beat up the man who had manhandled him because as soon as he’s on the ground once more, the man has knocked out the bearded man with a punch to the temple. Chanhee winces. He was not going to remember much, that was for sure.

 

 

The tall man turns, a rather serious look cast over his face. Chanhee thinks he’s handsome, almost impossibly so, but only if it was in a different situation he’d acknowledge it. He’s gripped by his wrist this time, and then he’s being dragged by the mysterious man. He’s suddenly identifying him as the same man that knocked out the other man in front of him. The taller starts to run and Chanhee squawks, smacking at his wist to let him go. “Wait, what the hell? Who are you?” He screams, trying to stop, but the man in front pulls him along and Chanhee knows if he stops he’d go face first into the dirt. “There’s no time for introductions at the moment.” He counters with a strong tone.

 

 

“Would you let go, dear god!”

 

 

He squeals at the sudden halt and without his consent, the taller is gripping his waist and hoisting him up onto a horse that is definitely not his own mare. “What-!” The man jumps behind him and pulls at the reigns, and the horse gallops away at a fast pace as the screaming of commands to ‘capture them’ fades into the distance.

 

 

 

“What is this?” Chanhee turns to be face-to-face with the other male. He’s about to use his charm on him, but he’s stopped by his own shock.

 

 

 

 

The man meets his eyes, lavender orbs gazing into star coloured ones.

 

 

 

 

♔ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skkssksk I feel t e r r i b l e 
> 
> I told myself every day, "Okay you have to update today" 
> 
>  
> 
> TWeNTY DAYS LATER
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. it's definitely not my favourite but I mean ha the next chapters will be fun (hopefully) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comments make my day!!


	4. Silver Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi small warning that there's a small anxiety attack in this chapter (third part)

 

 

 

Chanhee stares wide-eyed into the man's eyes. They're the colour of the stars, shining silver with flecks of gold throughout his irises. He can feel is charm calming throughout him as he stares in shock. They stare at each other for a good thirty seconds before Chanhee scowls, remembering where he was and what he’d just done.

 

  
“Who the hell do you think you are!” He exclaims and the man winces a little. His charm builds up again and he glares at the other, imagining a sharp pain in his head.

 

 

He pauses and after a good twenty seconds, Chanhee leans back in shock before he tries again, this time imaging the feeling of a stricken gut.

 

 

No reaction.

 

  
_What?_

 

  
Chanhee blinks at the man who stares back, just as equally as confused. “Um,” An arrow thrusts itself into a nearby tree. Their heads snap to where it came from. “Oh, for gods sakes!” The taller hisses. Chanhee seizes the reigns from the other's hands and the man behind him lets out a startled grunt as the horse begins to travel faster. Chanhee feels a hand grip at his hip tightly and he hisses, jabbing his elbow backwards which he gains a grunt of pain from. “Mind explaining this mess to me?”

 

  
“Because this is such a great time to explain? Isn’t it?” The man backfires over the sound of galloping horses. “How about I get us somewhere safe and then I’ll explain everything to you!”

 

 

“Not a chance,” Chanhee hisses. “I am going nowhere with you.”

 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” The man chides loudly. “I was trying to help you out!’

 

  
Chanhee rolls his eyes, breathing in heavily as frustration builds up inside of him, hot and heavy. Maybe it's his confidence talking, but Chanhee feels like he could take this guy on, with his charm or not so he grumbles and hands the reigns over, allowing the other to lead them somewhere safe before he beats his ass.

 

 

It takes them over twenty minutes to reach somewhere safe. The man pulls the reigns, as they enter the next town, and he slips from the horse, clutching tightly at Chanhee's cloak to pull him off in a hurry. “Don’t,” Chanhee spits, his lips pursing at the male's roughness. His hand is gripped and he begins to pull his hand back and his mouth opens to yell at him but his hand doesn’t budge in the man's grip. “Just go with it or we’ll be separated,” He hisses in a mumble. He breaks out into a fast paced step and Chanhee tries to keep up with his ridiculously long legs.

 

They step through the swarm of people, barely missing the citizens out shopping at the stalls. The sudden noise of a cart falling fills Chanhee's ears and he bites his bottom lip, pushing his shorter legs to go faster. “Stop them!” The man with silver eyes begins to pull harder on him as he runs faster. He can hear the men behind them, screeching out and the citizens cry out at the sudden invasion of their peaceful morning.

 

  
The men bound off their horses as they near them. Chanhee's heart is hurling in his chest as he hears the grunts of the men closing in.

 

Without thinking much and his adrenaline high, Chanhee finds himself clutching harder onto the taller’s hand as he turns around, his other hand reaching up to his shoulder and he pushes his body up. He throws himself back with the momentum he had gained, his hand slipping out of his as his feet fly into two soldiers faces, sending them to the ground.

 

  
“What the fuck?” The other charmed man screams, hurriedly gripping onto Chanhee's hand again. Chanhee yanks him away, forcing his hand out of his hand before his grip tightens. “No,” Chanhee retorts. “If we keep going they’ll just follow us through and destroy this place.”

 

  
“Then what do you say we do?” The man spits out in a rush. “Don’t think I didn’t see you back there,” Chanhee grunts as he dodges an oncoming punch. “Fight with me!”

 

  
Chanhee launches himself into the battle, ducking several attacks and landing his own on the unfortunate foreigners. He can see his new ‘partner’ fighting beside him, sending several men unconscious. Chanhee gapes as he suddenly lifted off the ground and before he can register it, he’s on the ground, his lungs desperate for air. He can’t seem to suck in any air to his lungs and he can barely move, even when the bearded man fills his vision. “Nice to see you again, little one,” Chanhee bears his teeth, and he kicks his legs up, kicking him harshly in the groin. The man groans out, his legs trembling.

 

  
“You bastard,” Chanhee, gulping for air still rises to his feet and fists at the bearded man sweaty hair and pulls his face up. “Don’t you dare,” He mumbles menacingly with a deep gasp for air. His nimble fingers pull at his thigh, lifting out the blade his mother had given him on his birthday and then it is pressed to the leader's throat, creating a gash in his flesh. He hisses and Chanhee presses it a little harder against this throat. “Call me that.” He pulls back, his foot thudding against his chest harshly and he falls backwards, heaving for air and crying out in pain.

 

  
Chanhee rolls his eyes and blocks an incoming man with his elbow with a sigh. He knew they were swarming in larger numbers, and his charm is on the edge of exploding and creating a blast. His body is shaking and he grits his teeth to try to keep himself together, yet it rises and rises until a terrifying crack surrounds them and lighting strikes to his right in the middle of a sunny day. Every single man that reaches a certain distance to him either runs in sudden fear or crumbles to the ground in pain, clutching desperately at their heads and crying out in short strangled screams, almost like they’re running out of air.

 

 

“Damn,” The taller whistles, leaning on Chanhee's shoulder. “You’re scary,” Chanhee looks up at him with a snarl after he notices all the other men that he had fought are also on the ground, either knocked out or on the brink of unconsciousness.

 

 

“Let’s go before they get back up,” The other says, pulling on Chanhee's cloak. “You should put it back on,” He realises the other has his own cloak over his head, shielding his mysterious eyes from view. “Right,” Chanhee clears his throat as he throws the hood over his head.

 

  
“You know,” Chanhee chides slyly. “For someone who’s desperate to fill me in on the situation, you’ve yet to tell me your name.” He knows he hasn’t either, but he can bring that up himself if he wants. Chanhee wasn’t about to just blurt out his own name without trying to figure out the taller first. And, well, as annoying he was with his sudden touches and impromptu decisions, Chanhee felt that he wasn’t out to hurt him, unlike those foreign soldiers.

 

  
“Oh,” He mumbles as they edge closer to the man's horse.

 

  
He stands up straighter, a stupid smile curling on his lips. “My name is Seokwoo.” Chanhee hums, looking up to Seokwoo he gives him a sharp look. “Well, Seokwoo, you’ve got some fucking explaining to do.”

 

 

 

Once out of the village, Chanhee is wide-eyed Seokwoo.

 

  
“They’re capturing charmed ones? How do you know this?” Seokwoo gives him a strange look, one of his brows raised. “They legitimately just tried to kidnap you because your charm surfaced at the wrong time, and you’re asking for proof?” Seokwoo squawks with wide eyes.

 

“It responds to survival instincts, it’s not my fault that my body sensed danger.” Chanhee grits out with a frown. “Come to think of it, your charm was surfaced, too.” He retorts, folding his arms over his chest in defence. “It is most of the time,” Seokwoo grouses, frowning. “I can’t really control it and it doesn’t necessarily have a trigger like yours,” Chanhee breaths in, his arms unfolding as he turns his body to the front once more. “So. Do you have proof?”

 

  
Seokwoo scoffs. “Because almost getting captured by those fuckers wasn’t enough proof for you? What do you want, to be taken and tested, drained of your blood because of their twisted ways and to be forcibly made to reproduce with other charmed women? Because that sounds great, it’d just love that.” Seokwoo drawls sarcastically.

 

  
“Fine,” Chanhee huffs. “You don’t have to do rude about it, I was just trying to make a point. What are you going to do about it, storm in and kill them all?”

 

 

“I never said anything about _killing_ anyone,” Seokwoo retorts, sounding accused. “Besides, I have no bloody idea where their hideout is or their Kingdom.”

 

 

Chanhee turns back to Seokwoo, pulling his hood down and frowns. “But, say if you had the information, you’d be up to save them?” Seokwoo nods, removing his own hood, as well. “Of course.” He smirks, the corners of his lips curling up. “And would you be in for the ride?”

 

  
Chanhee sticks his hand out, allowing it to be engulfed by Seokwoo’s much larger hand in a shake. “It's not like I have anything better to do.” He doesn’t know why he accepts so easily, why he trusts Seokwoo, but something grows in his gut like he has to do this.

 

  
“May I have the pleasure to know your name, then.”

 

 

“Chanhee.” He reaches his hand out. “Kang Chanhee.” Seokwoo takes his smaller hand in his larger one and gives it a firm shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Kang Chanhee.”

 

 

 

 

  
♔

 

 

 

 

  
“First things,” Chanhee mumbles as he jumps from Seokwoo's horse. “We need to figure out where they’d be hiding, and obviously where they’re from. That’ll help with tracking them down and tearing them to bits.” He says the last part of his sentence with enthusiasm and Seokwoo grimaces as his feet collide with the earth. “Geez,” He winces. “You really are scary.”

 

  
Chanhee ignores him and wanders into the forest, leaving Seokwoo trailing behind him while he leads the horse behind him. “I believe they’re from the South,” Chanhee declares as the bundles sticks in his arms. “The South?” Seokwoo mumbles, chewing on his lip. “The far South,” Chanhee confirms. “They look like they’ve never seen direct sunlight in their lives. The South is known for its horrible weather. ”

 

  
“But that would leave us with a few Kingdoms… Denho and Vitri?”

 

“Its rather far from here,” He sighs as he throws his bundle of wood to the ground. “But, I do know I’ve seen their amour somewhere…” Chanhee ponders on the thought while Seokwoo ties the horse to a tree. He sits by his pile of sticks and starts to try to light a fire, but he’s a prince for god's sake. He’s lived in a palace seen he was a toddler and he’s being courted by a king for crying out loud. He has almost zero skills in survival.

 

  
Of course, he’d known this as he left. But, you know, it wasn’t his original intention to almost get kidnapped and suddenly have a companion in this sudden quest. He was going to have a quiet holiday in throughout different kingdoms. Sunny kingdoms where the winters aren’t bitter and the surroundings aren’t covered in white snow. He wanted to see the sea for once in his life.

 

  
“Are you confident going South?” Seokwoo questions while peering at the prince. “Dear Lord, what are you trying to do?” Seokwoo snickers at Chanhee who’s trying his best to light a fire, rubbing two sticks together awkwardly.

 

“Lighting a fire,” Chanhee mumbles without looking up. “Come on,” Chanhee whispers under his breath. “I’m sure this is what it said to do in the book…”

 

  
“Sure. Move. I’ll do it.” Chanhee is nudged away and he decides to set up the bedding for tonight.

 

He, a prince, is about to sleep on the forest floor with a man he just met this morning. Chanhee tenses at the thought. “I wouldn’t recommend going South at this time of the year. The winters are almost unbearable even with the right clothing.”  
“You seem accustomed to it. Are you from the Southern area?” Ros is in the far Southern West area, a little off where it was the coldest where it is mostly unoccupied by people. Nomans land. “From the South-West,” He mutters. Looking over, he notices Seokwoo has a fire burning. He presses his lips together and sighs, as Seokwoo smiles at the glowing embers. “I take it you’re not?”

 

  
Seokwoo laughs, hearty and melodic. “Right. Maybe my handsomeness gave it away—“ Chanhee rolls his eyes “—that I’m a foreigner to cold lands. I am from the east, Roen.”

 

  
Chanhee hums, eyes twinkling under the golden light from the falling sun. “That is on the sea.”

 

  
“I’ve seen the sea enough times to last me a lifetime.” Seokwoo chuckles. Brushing his hands across his trousers, he stands back to his full height. “That would be nice. Judging from pictures, of course.”

 

  
“It’s even more gorgeous in person.” Seokwoo chuckles, helping out with making makeshift bedding. “Maybe if this all goes well, I can take you to Roen before we must part.” Chanhee looks up at the taller. “That is if we're on talking terms by the end of this."

 

  
Seokwoo breathes out heavily. "I think so."

 

  
They fall into silence as they work on separate bedding and setting up their area for the oncoming night. “You know,” Seokwoo breaks the silence. “This could be really dangerous.”

 

  
Chanhee looks up at him with a stoic look. He knows that, of course. Everything has its possibilities of danger, and even though something in his gut is twinging with caution, he believes it’s just his anxiety attacking him once again. But he’d get something out of this, right. Worth? He’s never had that before. Maybe even acceptance or it might just be a chance to prove himself. That he’s not a weakling just because he’s a bearer.

 

  
His stomach suddenly drops.

 

  
If Seokwoo were to find out that he is a bearer, maybe this opportunity to show everyone that he isn’t what they think he his will be thrown out the window. Chanhee can’t say how he’d react.

 

  
He could discriminate him like he’s been before. Call him a whore like his father and be a disappointment like he was to his people. He might suddenly think he’s weak and get in the way to try and protect him. Chanhee gulps.

 

  
He can’t have that.

 

  
He was going to do this no matter what. He is capable and he needs to show them that he is.  
“I get that,” Chanhee mutters, averting his gaze to the setting sun through the trees. “You’re okay with it?” Seokwoo nudges and Chanhee sighs. “I’ve been training since I was seven winters, I’m confident.”

  
“Since you were seven!” Seokwoo exclaims in shock. He almost drops the pile of twigs in his large arms. “Yeah,” Chanhee himself is startled by Seokwoo's reaction. “Is that not normal?”

 

Seokwoo splutters. “Well, I mean most seven-year-olds still follow their mothers around like ducklings, and you picked up weapons and trained?”

 

  
Chanhee blinks. “I wanted to.” He defends himself with a glare. “Mother took a little longer to convince but father agreed almost immediately.” When he was seven, he had still followed Jiyeon closely, always tugging on her gowns and playing with her skirts in the halls as she walked. But, he had a strong desire since he was small to protect. Something urging him, pulling him towards it. Perhaps his unconscious already knew he didn’t belong.

 

  
“How many winters are you now? I am twenty-one summers, myself.” Seokwoo questions as he settles down on one of the makeshift beds. He drapes his cloak over his body tightly and fiddles through a satchel by his side.

 

  
“Nineteen,” He answers quickly. “You’ve been training for twelve years?” Seokwoo’s jaw drops and Chanhee nods curtly. He honestly hadn’t counted the years and he was surprised to how long he had been training. “Wow,” Seokwoo laughs out. “No wonder why you’re so terrifying. You know, it kind of makes me feel better now. Before I was worried I’d have to watch out for you, but maybe you’re going to have to watch out for me.”

 

  
He breathes heavy. “Maybe.”

 

 

Just maybe he can prove them all wrong.

 

 

 

  
♔ 

 

 

 

 

  
He’s really annoyed. Really annoyed.

 

  
It’s been two days since he started travelling with Seokwoo and he swears he’s never been this irritated in his nineteen years of life.

 

Seokwoo is humming under his breath while he places his hands unnecessarily close to Chanhee's hips, the tips of his rough fingers brushing past gently as Seokwoo's mare, namely Cedar trods along. He has the sudden urge to turn around and elbow him in the nose. “Would you shut up! And stop touching me!” He finally snaps, gripping Seokwoo’s hands, digging in his nails harshly until Seokwoo swipes them away with a huff. “God, please just stop,” Chanhee mutters, pulling his hands back to Cedar’s reigns.

 

“I..Sorry,” Seokwoo murmurs, his hands dropping to his sides as he pouts.

 

  
Chanhee sighs, dropping the reigns in his hands to give Cedar a pat on her head. “I’m sorry,” He apologises softly. “I didn’t mean to snap…” Seokwoo's small pout ceases and a smile forms on his lips. “It’s okay, I guess I was annoying.”

 

  
“No, it’s not you... I'm just... nevermind. It's nothing anyway.” Except it is. He’s been through a lot this past month and a bit. He’s lost his mother, his own father who had exiled him from his kingdom is also gone and the king that is so caught up on courting him, wanting to marry him has now come to a barricade yet he still tries so hard. He has no home, and his heart is shattered.

 

  
He had known for the longest time that he didn’t belong as the Prince of Ros. And now that that title has been removed from him, he had thought perhaps he’d belong with Youngbin. But he doesn’t. He’s a king and he’s no one.

 

  
Maybe he just doesn’t belong anywhere.

 

 

“Oh,” Seokwoo mutters. “I mean if there’s anything I can do…”

 

  
He turns and Seokwoo flashes him a grin. Stupid Seokwoo and his stupid nice smile. Seokwoo's smile falls after he sees Chanhee's scowl. “Hey, seriously what’s wrong? I could help—“

 

  
“You can’t!” Chanhee cries, his fists balling and they slam down on his thighs. “You can’t,” He mutters, a deep set frown appearing on his face. “I’m sorry,” Chanhee whispers and Seokwoo watches with wide eyes as Chanhee jumps off Cedar and storms off to the right to a nearby inn.

 

 

Seokwoo frowns deeply, his lips pressing together in a fine line as Chanhee disappears into the building. He grips the reigns in his hands and nudges his mare, edging her to walk forwards, towards the inn.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chanhee gasps. His whole body is trembling out of control.

 

  
Goddammit.

  
His hands grasp onto his fingers. The ground sways at his feet and he falls to the floor with a thud and a heave for air.

 

He knew it. He knew he’d get worked up to the point of an attack, yet he allowed himself to and now he’s facing the consequences. And oh god, what does he do?

 

  
Juho had always been there by his side, encouraging him to breathe in and out, his hands steadying him up, allowing the prince to lean on his chest as he calmed him down before he reached this point.

 

  
He doesn’t know what to do.

 

  
His eyes snap shut, a strangled whimper escaping his lips as he drags his body across the ground, desperately trying to get to the bed to steady himself against.

 

  
He hates it. He feels weak and vulnerable, everything he’s afraid to be. He can’t be like this, he has to be strong. He has to be.

 

  
It takes him serval minutes until he stops shaking and he finally feels like he can breathe. It felt like it took hours, yet now Seokwoo was knocking on the door, asking for entry.  
He swallows hard, his hands clasped tightly together as he fiddles with his fingers.

 

  
“Okay,” He croaks out.

 

  
The taller pokes his head in, looking at him with curious eyes. “Are you okay? The woman told me you were a little out of it…”

 

  
“I’m fine,” he spits out quickly without a thought.

 

He wasn’t. God no, he’d just had an anxiety attack on the ground in an inn somewhere on near the borders of Idris and Yren. But he wasn't about to tell Seokwoo that. “Okay…” Seokwoo looks away from him with wavering eyes and Chanhee instantly feels guilty. “I’ll go and get us some food, then,”

 

  
Chanhee gives him a curt nod, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

  
He feels terrible. He ignores and is blankly rude to Seokwoo who tries so hard to make him comfortable, yet he won’t accept any of his actions, stirred up from the previous events of his life that he shouldn’t be taking out on the elder charmed one. “This is ridiculous,” he hisses under his breath. He holds his head with his hands and he wants so badly to cry out in frustration.

 

  
He sniffs as he hears a thud and then another and suddenly there’s screaming.

 

  
He perks up, rising to his feet spontaneously, his eyes flashing lavender as he slams the door open. Chanhee flies down the stairs, his face twisted in an expression of concern and when he's on the last step, his arm is gripped. Seokwoo hisses, kicking at a soldier nearing them. “For fucks sake,” Chanhee mutters moving away quickly as he notices one of the men throwing a wooden chair in their direction.

 

  
He shoots a look to Seokwoo who face is stoic, something he’s not completely used to. He usually has that dumb, stupid handsome smile on his face. His eyes are now shining silver, anger evident on his face from the scowl. “Who are you?” Chanhee cries out, dodging a punch. He lands a hit on the man. 

 

  
His wrist is gripped and he’s thrown into a wall. Hard. His eyes burn suddenly at the light and he blinks slowly for a few seconds before he sees the mans face up close, his body suddenly pressing against his. Chanhee, wide-eyed gasps, alerting Seokwoo across the room. “Chanhee?” The elder roars, tearing down several soldiers in his path.

 

  
He's panicking. Dear god if he touches him he might cry out.

 

  
The soldier's hands start to wander and Chanhee lets out a choked cry as his hip is firmly grasped. “We don’t see many of you around,” Chanhee closes his eyes and holds his breath. He can smell his foul breath and feel it against his neck, dear god he hates it. His own hands drop down, grasping something cool and hard. “Charmed and a bearer,” The man whistles. “Boss will b—“

 

  
Chanhee pulls the blade strapped to his thigh and shoves it deep into his stomach. The man falls back as Chanhee yanks the blade out.

 

 

_“I thought it would be a nice gift._

_Not that I want you to have to use it, of course._

_But I thought it would help you remember who you are.”_  


 

He trembles, his hands shaking yet he still clutches desperately onto the dagger. The man falls back howling out in pain. He’ll live, he hadn’t stabbed him anywhere important, yet he’ll be sore and useless for a while. His right hand is covered in a thin layer of blood and he suddenly feels like he’s going back to that night where he was covered in blood, his mother slipping through his fingers like running water.

 

 

Seokwoo grabs him by his waist and hauls him out of the inn before he’s toppled over retching. Seokwoo stands back, shocked. He shakes himself out of it and rushes over to the smaller heaving. He pulls back the cloak and runs one of his hands across Chanhee's back.

 

 

Chanhee meet his gaze, a disoriented look on his face.

 

  
The ground is swirling behind Seokwoo and he thinks he’ll be swallowed up by the sudden chasm.  
He loses his strength in his body as he falls into the looming darkness, his grip loosening around the glass hilt.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Seokwoo perks up as he nears shifting sheets. Chanhee groans out, clutching at his head. “How do you feel?” Seokwoo questions gently, helping the smaller to sit up. “I… um I passed out?” Seokwoo nods as he offers water to him. “It’s been a while, I was about to call the towns local doctor if you didn’t wake up in ten minutes.”

 

  
“Oh,” Says Chanhee, sipping at the water he accepted. Seokwoo flashes a smile, hoping to ease the tension. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you,”

 

  
“It’s fine,” Chanhee grumbles, looking around. “Um, besides where are we?”  
Seokwoo breathes deeply. “Still in Idris. I couldn’t just take you back to the other inn so I went on and stopped at the first inn I saw. You know, you’re terribly light, I think you should be eating more.”

 

  
“Seokwoo,” He frowns, shaking his head. “We are limited to what we can get in the middle of nowhere and I am _not_ a twig, I won’t snap in half if that’s what you’re afraid of,”

 

  
“No, but I thought you’d be heavier for reasons. You can fight and knock men to the ground with a single kick. It makes me wonder what you’re charm is.”

 

  
“You’re not the only one.” Chanhee snaps back. “Besides, my charm doesn’t work on you.”

 

 

“Woah, really?” Seokwoo says excitedly. “What is it? Are you sure it doesn’t work?”

 

  
“If it worked, you’d be dead by now,” Chanhee assures and Seokwoo gulps, leaning away from the scowling younger. “Right,” Seokwoo presses on, “What is it?’

 

  
“Pain? I’m genuinely not too sure, but I know what I can do.”

 

  
“Like what?” Seokwoo presses on, intrigued. Chanhee grumbles under his breath and looks at him in the eyes. The elder's eyes are still silver. “It’s complicated.” Chanhee shrugs him off. “Well if you’re going to be so secretive, I’ll tell you about mine.”

 

  
Chanhee pulls his body out of the bed, wobbling slightly on his feet. Seokwoo grips onto his arm to steady him, but he rips his arm from his hold and holds onto the bed frame. “I’m like a rock.”

 

  
Chanhee stifles a snort.

 

  
“No seriously!” Seokwoo exclaims, scrambling around to meet the younger’s gaze. “Fighting is natural for me.”

 

  
“Good for you,” Chanhee says as he spots his bag across the room. Seokwoo notices and passes it to him, showing his glowing smile. “So you’re charmed with fighting?”

 

  
“No,” Seokwoo shakes his head. “I’m charmed with strength. It was a shock to my mother when my charm surfaced for the first time when I was a baby.”

 

“A baby?” Chanhee frowns, hands deep into his bag. “I didn’t know charms could surface so young.” Seokwoo hums just as Chanhee takes out a few coins in his palm from his bag. “Really? Did your charm not surface until later?”

 

  
Chanhee's eyes narrow. He was two, almost three when he was adopted and he knew his charm was surfaced then. It was one of the reasons Jiyeon had taken him as her own. But he only has a small memory before that, and he couldn’t tell if his charm was surfaced then. All he remembers is him stumbling through a forest, someone or something chasing him.

 

  
“I don’t know my birth parents,” He says calmly. He wasn’t sensitive about admitting that. Everyone had known in Ros and he loved Jiyeon to bits like she was his own birth mother. “Oh,” Seokwoo clicks his tongue. “So you don’t know when it surfaced?”

 

  
“Nope,” Chanhee gestures for Seokwoo to stand. The tall man stands and Chanhee admits he’s still a little stunned about how tall he actually is. “Are you sure you’re okay, though? You gave me a little bit of a scare when you blacked out…”

 

  
“I’m fine,” Chanhee says quickly. “It was just a little bit…” He breathes in deeply. “I just panicked.”

 

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise they had followed us…” Seokwoo’s tone is lingering on sadness and Chanhee grins awkwardly. “You’re feeling up to travel again?” Seokwoo verifies as they exit the room. “I’ll be fine,” Chanhee says. “You should worry about yourself.”

 

  
“I have nothing to worry about,” Seokwoo shoots out. “Except you. You worry me.” Chanhee exhales. He can’t win with Seokwoo, no matter how hard he tries. He stands his ground firmly like a natural king. Something Chanhee isn’t.

 

  
“Whatever,” Chanhee grunts, making a beeline to the exit. Seokwoo bows to the innkeeper and gives his thanks to him before he scurries after Chanhee.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksk Hi I'm dead. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sick ahhhuuu
> 
> its getting cold in Australia and i always get sick during the changes sjss
> 
> could u tell i didn't know how to end this chapter??
> 
>  
> 
> As always, i hope you leave a comment! they make me so happy!


	5. Shaded Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos!!

“It’s getting dark,” Seokwoo comments with a frown. “I can see that.”

  
“Should we stop. then?”

  
“It’s the middle of nowhere, Seokwoo.” Chanhee huffs with annoyance. “But it’s going to be even colder soon, I’m not used to these freezing temperatures!” Chanhee sighs, throwing his head back in exasperation. Seokwoo leans forward and Chanhee whips his head around to face the elder with a frown on his face. Seokwoo whines, “It’s cold and you’re warm!”

“Don’t touch me!” Chanhee hisses, placing a hand on the elder's hard chest to push him away. “Chanhee,” He whines. “Fine!” Chanhee yells out in annoyance. “We’ll stop at the next inn.”

  
“But I’m cold now,”“Seriously?” Chanhee spits out. “You’re like a child. Suck it up or walk, I don’t care.”

  
“This is my horse?” Seokwoo reminds with a huff.

  
“You’re the one who said our stuff is each other's now,” Chanhee fires back and Seokwoo groans out. “You’re ruthless,” Seokwoo folds his arms over his chest, rubbing his hands across his covered arms. “Fine,” Chanhee mumbles. Seokwoo lets out a pleased noise. “But! You must let go when I tell you.”

“I will,” Seokwoo mutters as he drops his head to Chanhee's shoulder. The younger tenses slightly when the elder’s arms wrap around his middle, his hands burrowing in his cloak.

It’s distracting to have a grown man plastered to his body as he guides Cedar throughout Yren’s outskirts. They had reached Yren in the early morning after two days of travel. Seokwoo had been overjoyed at the time, and Chanhee just wished he could be having a warm bath instead of out in the cold with a whiny man beside him.

  
Seokwoo doesn’t speak much now and Chanhee's rather glad. He was doing his head in before. But his fingers are trailing over his lower abdomen, and little tingles fly up in his stomach every time he moves his rough fingertips over his clothed skin. He doesn’t say anything and soon enough his back is killing him from his tenseness. Seokwoo can tell and his palm presses harder onto Chanhee's stomach. “Don’t be so tense. We’re just keeping ourselves warm.” Chanhee scoffs under his breath, but he eventually complies, his back hitting Seokwoo's hard chest. “See? Better, huh?”

“Just shut up.”

Seokwoo groans out and Chanhee flinches at the sudden sound. “An inn,” He points a finger in his sleepy daze. Chanhee blinks and follows his finger and he lets out a sigh at the several wooden cabins closely huddled together in the middle of nowhere. There’s nothing else here but trees and “It looks full,” Chanhee mutters as he eyes the serval cabins with lamps lit. “We can just try, I’m sure there’ll be something.”

  
“Okay,”

  
Seokwoo jumps down from Cedar first, handing out a hand to Chanhee which he ignores blankly. “Hey,” Seokwoo grumbles. “I'm trying to help you,”

  
“I'm fine,” Chanhee hisses as he carefully slides down Cedar.

  
Cedar is a large mare. She had to be if she was Seokwoo's own horse. He was massive so it only made sense that he’d have such a large horse, but it was a slight problem for Chanhee considering he was quite a bit shorter than Seokwoo. However, Chanhee was not about to let the elder help him, he is able to get off a horse, even if he’s slightly scared of the height.

  
As they enter the inn, Seokwoo moans out at the folding warmth surrounding them. “Thank the gods,” He whispers with a blissful smile across his lips. Chanhee follows the elder to the front desk. “There’s only a room left.”

  
His stomach drops and he presses his lips together. “That’s fine,” Seokwoo hands over the right amount of coins over to the woman who hands him a key in exchange. “If you walk out that door, your room is on the first left. We can send you some food if you’d like? Free of charge, you both look like you’ve been travelling for a while.”

  
“You don’t have to,” Seokwoo flashes her a nervous smile but she waves him off. “Nonsense!” She exclaims with a beaming smile. “Go in and rest, I’ll be there soon with your meals.”

  
Seokwoo turns to meet Chanhee's gaze. The younger is starting up at him with a judging look. “We could’ve gone to another inn.”

  
“You’re acting as if we haven’t slept in close proximity for a whole week. Don’t worry, I’m not going to murder you in your sleep.”

  
Chanhee huffs and turns on his heels. He opens the back door and hesitates when the bitter cold hits his cheeks. Seokwoo shakes his head and steps out, pushing the young prince outside. “Give me the key,” Seokwoo does and then Chanhee's running across the slippery ground covered in a sheet of thin ice. Seokwoo takes a step forward and slips a little bit. “How the hell?” He mutters, wide-eyed when Chanhee slams the chain door shut behind him.

Chanhee drops his bag to the ground. Seokwoo comes bounding into the cabin, bashing into Chanhee as he lets out a yelp. They both fall to the ground. “What the fuck, Seokwoo?” Chanhee hisses. He had landed on his bottom while Seokwoo fell to his knees in front of him. “Sorry,” He gingerly offers a hand to the younger and pulls him up with himself.

“There’s only one bed,” Seokwoo observes as he looks around the room.

  
“I’d rather sleep in the stables with Cedar.” Seokwoo turns to the younger and frowns. “I’m offended.” He complains in a slight whine.

  
“Look,” Seokwoo hops onto the bed and Chanhee rolls his eyes. His feet hang off the end of the bed. “I’ll stay on this side and you stay on this side. Problem solved.”

  
“You don’t even fit.” Chanhee points out with a sigh with a shake of his head. “I’m going to wash up, you should try to figure out a route for us to take tomorrow.”

Seokwoo frowns as his finger drags across the map. They’d have to cross trough, Lux. Lux is known for its strange King. Seokwoo had heard stories of him, but he’d never been to Lux nor personally meet the king, of course.

  
Seokwoo shrugs, he’s sure he and Chanhee will be safe going through the strange king's kingdom. Chanhee was capable and he is confident in his charm to keep him safe even if they bumped into anything suspicious or remotely dangerous. He draws a line with the pencil in from Chanhee's satchel from the border of Yren, through the main towns and to the outskirts to where Lux’s borders would be. “Should we go to Denho or Vitri?”

  
“Denho,” Chanhee says as he appears in the doorway covered in a warm looking doublet and trousers. “Denho is closer. We’ll get information on our way where to go. We could end up anywhere, it's not set in stone that we’ll have to go to Denho or Virtri for the matter.”

  
“Right,” Seokwoo agrees, packing away the pencil and the map of the land back into the Youngers satchel. He leans back after he tosses the bag across the room. “Go wash up. You are not getting into bed unless you are clean.” Chanhee orders with narrow eyes. He points to the entryway behind him. “Hurry while the water is still warm,” Seokwoo grumbles, but hauls himself up anyway and drags himself to where Chanhee is pointing. Chanhee frowns, a hand grabbing his abdomen when a small pain pangs through.

Chanhee jumps, his dagger falling from his hands from where he was examining it. He wasn’t ready for the sudden bang of the doors hinges as it opened and a plump lady with a cart with two plates wandered in with a large smile on her face. Seokwoo, too, who had just finished washing up, standing in the doorway that jumped, his old shirt falling from his hands. “Good evening young men!” She cries cheerily and Chanhee grimaces and sends a nervous look to Seokwoo.

“Good evening,” Seokwoo replies with one of those stupid smiles. She laughs with an added scream while fanning her cheeks before she pushes the cart towards Seokwoo. “Have a good night! Don’t have too much fun!” She sings as she nears the door. “Sheets are hard to clean in this weather.”

  
Seokwoo's jaw drops just as she closes the door behind her and Chanhee shivers at the meaning behind her words.

  
“What,” Seokwoo mutters under his breath. He glances over at Chanhee who’s seated on the bed, then eyes the bed.

“You’re too close,” Chanhee grumbles, punching Seokwoo's chest lightly. “I am not,” Seokwoo scoffs back. Through the dark, he can see Chanhee's brows furrow together. “I’ll fall off if I move any further!”

  
“Good!” Chanhee hisses. “Then I won’t have to deal with yo— get your hands off me.”

  
“No,” Seokwoo huffs, shuffling closer towards Chanhee's warmth.

  
Chanhee slaps Seokwoo's hands away from his waist and grumbles. “Here,” he says, sitting up and throwing the pillow from the small armchair in the corner of the tiny room on the bed. “That’s your side, this is my side,” Chanhee points to where he’s laid. “Go over the pillow and I will throw you out in the stables instead.”

He can see Seokwoo starting to complain, but Chanhee shakes his head. “Just sleep. It’s been a long journey and it’s only going to get bigger.” Seokwoo sighs and he doesn’t speak or complain anymore and only when Chanhee can hear his breathing even out, he allows himself to slip into the calming lull of sleep.

♔

  
Chanhee would like to lie and say this was the worse sleep he’s ever had in his life, but, really, he hasn’t slept this well since Jiyeon was still around to coax him into a gentle sleep with her motherly touches.

  
He cracks an eye open and Seokwoo’s face is right there.

  
He then realises that there’s a large, warm hand spread over his right hip and another tucked beneath his head, cradling his skull gently. Chanhee tenses and tries to wriggle away, but Seokwoo whines in his sleep and pulls Chanhee closer who yelps in shock. Chanhee reaches a hand up and slaps Seokwoo who growls and awakes with an annoyed glint in his eyes.

  
“Let go of me,” Chanhee warns lowly with narrow eyes.

  
Seokwoo then smiles, cheeky and boyish. Chanhee struggles in his grip, but as Seokwoo had said before, he’s like a rock, he can't get out of his hold.

  
“Sorry,” Seokwoo apologises, pulling his body away from Chanhee’s and only then does Chanhee realise that it’s not as warm away from the elder.

  
Chanhee shrugs him off with a small glare.

  
“Let’s just get moving. I want to get to the main town soon so we can find someone to help us.” Chanhee mutters as he hauls himself out of the warm covers.

  
Seokwoo hums in agreement, still half asleep

  
After a few hours on the roads to the town, they finally enter and Chanhee looks around with curiosity. Children are scrambling by his feet and squealing over Cedar who is being led by Seokwoo and asking excitedly if they could give her a pat.

  
A genuine smile blossoms on Chanhee's face for the first time in the week that they’ve been travelling together and Seokwoo briefly stops to admire the younger, the child he’s holding up to Cedar’s face dangling in his strong arms while she squeals happily at the mare. Throughout all this time, he’d never really gotten a smile from the younger, it was usually a scowl which seemed to permanently take over his soft features.

  
Chanhee looks back to him, and to his surprise, his blooming smile doesn’t droop from his petal lips. His large eyes are inky and dark and maybe if he looked hard enough he’d find stars in them, cheeks dusted in pink and Seokwoo momentarily gapes.

  
“You can find out where to get us help, right?” He says. It’s lighter, happier and Seokwoo finds himself nodding, placing the little girl back to the ground at his feet. “I’ll come find you once I find something…” Seokwoo drawls calmly and Chanhee nods, still smiling.

  
“Okay,”

Chanhee is left with Cedar and serval excited children swarming around him. “Mister!” A little girl yells, hugging at his legs until he bends down and she grabs onto his hand with a bright smile. She giggles, “You’re pretty.” Chanhee smiles wider and she claps her hands happily. “Thank you! You’re pretty, too!” She nods her head confidently and Chanhee then stands and waves bye to the kids before he heads off to the markets he can see ahead.

Seokwoo isn’t having much luck.

  
He’s tried two buildings so far and all he’s gotten is women hanging off of him, and as much as he secretly enjoys it, he’s got other things, more important things to do. He looks ahead and he sees what he thinks is a library. He strides over and walks in almost gingerly, curious to whether he could find help in here. Books are piled up high in bookshelves sorted in isles in the building, and from what he can see, a staircase leads up to an overcrowded study with a single old man sitting at the cramped desk.

  
“Hello?” Seokwoo calls gently and the old man peers up from his mountain of books. “Oh, young man, I do not believe I have met you before.” He gestures for Seokwoo to come up and the charmed one does, not as hesitant as he was before. “No,” Seokwoo says. “You probably have not. But I have a few questions if that’s okay with you?”

Chanhee ends up picking a few fresh apples from a man who had given him them half price because he’s ‘pretty’. Chanhee smiles awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable. Bearers are more common in this Kingdom than anywhere else, I shouldn’t have made assumptions.”

  
“Common?” Chanhee replies, curiosity taking over him. “Of course! Most of the bearers from Lux come here with their families or just themselves. Lux actually has the most birth rates of bearers, but here in Yren they are accepted and safe.”

  
“Lux?” Chanhee screws his nose up, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong with Lux? My partner and I are travelling through Lux soon.”

  
“You don’t know?” The man says wide-eyed and Chanhee hesitantly shakes his head. “I don’t,”

  
“The King of Lux is insane,” he leans in a little closer, and whispers. “He was to wed a bearer a decade ago, but he gave birth to another mans baby and he’s held a grudge and now Lux either slaughters bearers or are forced into prostitution.” Chanhee leans back with raised brows. “You cannot go through Lux,” The man says hurriedly, looking awfully worried for Chanhee. “I never said I was a bearer.” Chanhee reminds firmly. “You are. It’s awfully noticeable.”

  
Chanhee freezes for a good few seconds. “Really?” He mutters but then he snaps himself out of it. There are more important matters to tend to at the moment.

 

  
“Denho?” The old man muses. “I wouldn’t doubt it. Their king is heartless and as cold as the weather they have.”

Seokwoo bites his lip in thought. “Vitri… they wouldn’t have anything to do with it. The Queen rules rather peacefully over there…”

  
The old man perks up and smiles slyly. “You sure know a lot about the Kingdoms, young man.”

Seokwoo looks into his eyes and smirks. “I’ve got to.”

♔

  
“We can’t go through Lux,” Chanhee states strongly, almost like a demand.

  
“What?” Seokwoo frowns. “There’s legitimately no other way to Denho except for this way.” Chanhee stops in his tracks and shakes his head and then turns swiftly to face the taller. “The King,” he begins to say and Seokwoo frowns. “I’ve heard stories of what he does and—“ He stops himself briefly, his arms involuntarily circling around his lower abdomen. “It’s dangerous.”

  
“You’re such a pessimist. I told you that before we left.” Seokwoo counters, his own glare appearing for the first time. His voice is sterner and Chanhee panics a little bit. “You agreed, Chanhee. I warned you this could be dangerous, so suck it up and get moving.”

  
Chanhee's jaw drops. “Excuse me?” Seokwoo had never been rude to him before, or stern for the matter. But Chanhee finds himself frowning deeply, slightly dumbfounded.

  
What the fuck does he do then? If it’s so obvious that he’s a bearer — but he’s sure that Seokwoo has no idea — he’s still rather frightened that he’ll be outed and then it’d be over, done.

“Get moving. We do have a goal and we can’t sit around and complain when there are people that need help out there.”

“I get that.” Chanhee mumbles, returning his glare. He’s not afraid of being captured, there’s no way. He’s charmed and he can take care of himself.

  
“Then go,” Seokwoo growls, climbing up onto Cedar.

  
Chanhee's eyes waver and he swallows thickly. “Fine,” Chanhee grits out.

♔

He had known, of course, for a while now.

But he had least expected to wake up in the middle of the night to a rippling pain throughout his abdomen. “Fuck,” he mutters, picking himself up from the forest floor. They had made it out of the town and found a forest to set up camp for the night. The fire is still crackling, warming them in the freezing night, but Chanhee feels like he’s on fire. He’s sweating and, hesitantly he reaches a hand up his shirt to and feels his swelling chest. he lets out a quiet groan of distaste.

  
He wanders a little from the fire, the heat makes him feel nauseous and gross. He had felt the beginnings of the cramps for days now, but he had tried to ignore it for as long as possible.

  
He squeezes his eyes shut and winces. He had packed for this, of course, but like an idiot, he had forgotten the medication the royal physician had him on since he was fourteen. He breathes deeply as he digs through his bag looking for his cotton rags.

He hadn’t gone through an unmedicated cleanse after his first three when he was fourteen now as he’s nineteen and his body hadn’t forgotten what pain to put him through.

  
He returns to the place where he was sleeping after fixing himself and he lays awake, nervously chewing on his lip. Seokwoo is passed out beside him, dead asleep. He decides to try to sleep and once he shuts his eyes, he falls.

 

  
It doesn’t last long. He woke up at least an hour later as a practically hard cramp enlightens in his abdomen he whimpers and curls into himself more, involuntarily huddling to Seokwoo's broad back. The elder blinks himself awake and Chanhee hides his face in his hands while he moans out in pain quietly.

  
Seokwoo turns to the younger half awake and raises his eyebrows. “Are you crying?” His voice is husky and deep, thick with sleep and Chanhee whines in response. Seokwoo slowly sits up, a confused look on his face until he scoffs, running a hand through his brown locks. “Chanhee?”

  
He pulls the younger’s hands from his face and Seokwoo grows slightly more concerned. “I’m sorry,” He instantly says. “If I upset you, I didn’t mean to, but I did mean what I said!” Only Chanhee doesn’t answer again and Seokwoo lays back down beside the younger. Chanhee whines and a hand grasps at his abdomen.

  
“Woah, Chanhee shit are you okay?” Chanhee opens his tightly shut eyes to look at the elder with his glassy orbs. His lower lip juts out and he shakily grips onto Seokwoo's cotton shirt. Seokwoo freezes, shocked as the younger curls towards his warmth, burying his head to his chest and clinging tightly to his clothing. As far as Seokwoo had known, Chanhee was cold and hard to crack. Hell, he had only smiled today for the first time in a week. But now he’s whimpering softly, almost inaudible and clutching onto his shirt while cuddling close to his body. Seokwoo is speechless. They’d been travelling together for a good week and a bit and Chanhee had barely touched him, he usually avoided contact at all costs.

  
Chanhee’s body jerks forward as he lets out another groan, pressing his chest flat against Seokwoo’s. The elder’s eyes widen as he discovers what was going on.

  
“Chanhee?” He hesitantly says and Chanhee flinches back, realising what he had done.

  
_No._

“Are you a bearer?”

  
Chanhee’s sniffs and Seokwoo lays there, waiting for Chanhee to get himself together. Chanhee is quiet, but he nods short and curtly and Seokwoo hums. “You didn’t want to tell me yet?”

  
“I never was going to tell you,” Chanhee ends up whispering hoarsely. “Why?” Seokwoo's brows are furrowed and his silver eyes have a pained look in them. “Do you really hate me that much?”

  
“No,” Chanhee defends, folding his arms over his chest when Seokwoo's eyes fall from his eyes. “I don’t… it’s just…”

  
Seokwoo shrugs, rolling over onto his back. “I really don’t have a problem with it. I mean, I have an older sister back home. Not that you are a woman,” he hurriedly adds. “But I get it.”

  
Chanhee mopes as another pain comes along and this time, Seokwoo reaches his hand out and looks him in the eyes, asking for permission silently. Chanhee nods and then his large hand is sprawled over his abdomen, rubbing slowly.

  
“I… everyone looks down on me,” He mutters quietly, hesitant to tell Seokwoo why. He doesn’t know why he feels like he has to, but something tells him that Seokwoo deserves to know. Maybe because he hasn’t called him out as a whore like his father, or a monstrosity like what his people thought he was. “My mother was the only one who loved me for everything I am.”

  
“Was?”

  
That hurts more than what Chanhee would like to admit. He hated thinking about Jiyeon it hurt him so much that his heart physically ached and he’s reminded how much of a failure that he is. He failed to see the arrow headed towards her and goddamn he knows he could’ve stopped her from getting hit. He knows he could’ve.

  
Then his father had hurt him past his breaking point and he thinks he’ll never get over it. Where did he go wrong? Just where? He never loved him whereas Chanhee had done everything in his power to try to gain his approval, but he always came back empty-handed and on that late Autumn day where he had lost his only true supporter, that was the day when he realised his heart, too was empty.

  
If his mother were here she’d hold him before pulling away and whisper things to him about how strong he is and how beautiful his soul is. But she’s not and it hurts so bad.

  
“In the Autumn,” Chanhee says quietly. “I lost her.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Chanhee… I’m sure she was wonderful.”

  
Chanhee's throat constricts as he forces a sob back down. “The most,” Chanhee confirms with a shake in his usually strong voice.

  
“My father disowned me not long after her death.” He continues and he doesn’t know why he does. But Seokwoo listens as he rubs his tummy and he finds it comforting, in a way. “He tried times before but my mother had more power than anyone else over him.”

  
Kiwoon was smitten. It was so obvious, just like how Youngbin cannot hide his adoration towards Chanhee. He couldn’t ever say no to her and did everything in her favour except that one night where he stormed in and then everything had disappeared as a consequence. Jiyeon was the Queen and she ruled over Kiwoon. He’d never admit it but his wife was the only thing to keep him steady. And now that she’s gone. Chanhee had seen first hand to what he’s like without her, and it’s terrifying.

“It must’ve hurt a lot,” Seokwoo murmurs and Chanhee smiles faintly through his teary eyes and nods. “It does.”

“I think you’re really strong, Chanhee,” Seokwoo utters in a small voice and Chanhee sniffs away his tears. “You’re really brave to tell me that.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Really. Thank you, Chanhee.”

  
“Thank you, too. For listening.”

  
And for the first time in a while Chanhee genuinely means it.

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter made me skskd
> 
>  
> 
> please tell me what you think!
> 
> bye ily


	6. Cradled Lilac

  
Seokwoo holds onto Chanhee as the mare trots ahead. The younger is knocked out cold, his back pressed against Seokwoo’s broad chest and his head tucked underneath his chin securely. Seokwoo is sure if he woke up he’d frantically move from the rather intimate position, but he’s exhausted at the moment, so Seokwoo deems it safe and holds onto the young bearer.

 

It hurts Seokwoo a bit that Chanhee had instantly judged him and not told him about being a bearer, but he thinks it doesn’t really matter if he is or not. It just means he can bear children, that’s it. It doesn’t make him any weaker in his opinion, but maybe Chanhee thought he’d have a different opinion on it.

 

Back in his own kingdom, Ros, bearers were basically nonexistent nowadays. The last couple of generations, bearers hadn’t been born like they were a few generations ago. His own great-grandfather was a bearer and gave birth to Seokwoo’s grandfather.

 

But Seokwoo doesn’t know half of Chanhee’s story. His mother’s death had obviously affected him a lot and the way he spoke of people not being accepting and how he said that his mother was his only true supporter.

  
And why his father disowned him.

  
Chanhee has clearly gone through things that make him what he is. Closed off and struggling with keeping his emotions at bay. Seokwoo understands that. He does, but he wants Chanhee to trust him, to talk to him, because, for some reason, Seokwoo feels like he can help him. He wants to help him and maybe, if he keeps trying with the younger, he will grow to trust him and lean on him, confide in him instead of storming off and remaining a hidden mystery from the elder charmed one. Seokwoo means what he said before, he doesn’t have too many worries, but Chanhee is certainly one of them.

  
Seokwoo sighs, his fingertips grazing over the soft fabric covering Chanhee's side.

  
He’ll come around one day, Seokwoo knows it.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

The first thing Chanhee notices when he wakes up is the hands gripping at his body tenderly, softly. “Seokwoo?” The mentioned male hums and Chanhee then feels the pain through his hips, spreading up his back and he muffles a cry by shoving his sleeve into his mouth. Seokwoo gently places his feet on the ground and Chanhee grips out to the elder, grasping his cloak in his hands as his legs almost give out underneath him. “Woah,” Seokwoo hastily grabs onto the younger’s cloak and holds him close. Chanhee grits out in pain and gingerly tries to place his weight back on his own two feet, but it hurts, probably from the position he was sitting on Cedar for a long period of time and he falls forward, crashing against Seokwoo's sturdy chest. His hips feel like they’re seized up and awfully tight.

 

“My hips,” he grits out through his teeth. “It hurts.”   
Seokwoo’s face visibly softens and Chanhee turns his face away from the elder's view in embarrassment. “Where are we?” He murmurs lowly just as Seokwoo bends slightly and without a warning, presses him up against his side, holding him with his arms. Chanhee squawks out in surprise, but he doesn’t fight and Seokwoo smiles widely at the younger’s antics. “Yren castle town. The castle is just over there,” Seokwoo informs as he gestures with his head and Chanhee follows, his eyes landing on the familiar palace in the distance. “Oh,” He mutters. “It looks the same…” he whispers and Seokwoo frowns. “You’ve been to Yren?”

  
Chanhee nods, hanging onto the elder's shoulders as he walks. “A couple of years back. My parents always took me on their travels.” The King and Late Queen of Ros had visited several Kingdoms around them serval times. Even though they were a smaller Kingdom they still had duties to keep their allies strong and every time, Jiyeon would make sure Chanhee was included much to Kiwoon’s distaste.

  
He can picture the three princesses faces in his mind and he sighs. Soorin is courageous, bold with her own childish charms. He remembers the princess to be welcoming as she was the one to drag Chanhee over to their group from the rude princes he was stuck with prior to meeting them. Chaerin was just as great, and as the eldest young royal of Yren she is sweet hearted towards her sisters and Chanhee, but her brothers were a different story. She's harsh with her little brothers, not letting them get away with petty acts. She's one of the smartest people Chanhee knows and he's sure if she hadn't refused the offer of Crown Princess of Yren, she'd be an astonishing queen. And Yirin, she's clever, bright even though she seems rather hard to befriend and like all her sisters, beautiful. And even though Yirin had tried to style Chanhee in pretty robes and even a dress at one point, he wishes he could go back to the times where he felt free.

  
Chanhee pulls on Seokwoo's arms as he opens the door to the inn with one hand that's holding Chanhee's waist snuggly, and asks silently to be put down by tugging on his large hand. He’s mortified that he’s bundled in his arms, that he’s relying on the taller charmed one to help him through this time. Seokwoo sighs and sets him down gently, careful to not hurt the smaller. Seokwoo doesn’t take his hands off of him and Chanhee quietly hisses, feeling pain shoot up around his hips and his lower back. Seokwoo holds him with on hand and helps him take steps. Eventually, when they enter Chanhee is holding onto Seokwoo with one hand while the other studies himself against a stone bench as Seokwoo gets a room for them to share. In the morning before Chanhee had passed out on Cedar they had agreed that they would need to save on coins due to the fact that they now had more things they would need to buy, like cotton for Chanhee. The younger had whispered it in embarrassment, but Seokwoo didn’t laugh and next thing, Chanhee fell asleep while Seokwoo told stories of his family.

  
When in the room, Chanhee flops on one of the beds and lets out a groan while he looks around. The single beds are pushed a foot apart and a wall separates the sleeping area from a sitting area. “What can I do to help?” Seokwoo asks, sitting on the bed beside Chanhee’s. “A warm bath would be nice… and cotton.”

  
Seokwoo stands and nods with a slight smile. Chanhee closes his eyes and moves his hands to rest on his cramping abdomen. “Okay. I’ll go and ask the owners of the inn for some warm water. Would a clothing store have cotton rags? I’m not sure where I’d get them.”

  
“Usually,” Chanhee responds simply, fighting himself to not fall asleep.

 

 

Seokwoo enters the room with a light chuckle. The smaller is asleep on the bed, little tiny noises of content escaping his parted lips every now and then.

He’s careful to wake him up, knowing very well what he’s like when he’s interrupted during anything. Seokwoo would like to live through the rest of the night, thanks.

  
He taps him gently on the shoulder, gently whispering his name until his eyes crack open to reveal warm brown orbs. “Hey,” Seokwoo greets softly. “There’s a warm bath for you in the washroom and I felt some cotton for you in there.” Chanhee hums appreciatively and props himself up on his elbows.

  
“Can you walk yet?” Seokwoo questions when Chanhee stands and the younger answers with a hiss of pain. “I can.” He murmurs lowly, almost hostile. “It just hurts.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Seokwoo mutters, helping the younger to walk towards the washroom. He knows that Chanhee would rather do it all himself because he wants to show that he’s not weak, but Seokwoo knows better. He’s hurting and he needs help. His pride comes second when he's in pain.

  
When Seokwoo was sixteen he had gone through something similar. Someone had edged him on, calling him a mother’s boy, that he relied too much on her, that he was nothing without her and in a result of him feeling judged and challenged he started to distance himself from the person who loves him most and he had only realised how much he needed her when he didn’t have someone to share his worries with and to vent to because of his training. He needed her in many ways and, in the end, he ended up in tears and tried his best to cuddle into her he used to do as a child.

  
“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let you fall asleep in that position for so long.”

  
“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Seokwoo feels a smile upturn on his lips. That was one of the first times Chanhee has actually ever been remotely nice to him. It felt nice. Different than the boy's usual brooding tone of voice, he sounded genuine and lighter rather than like he’s carrying the whole world on his shoulders.

 

 

“Seokwoo,” the younger charmed one says as the said male starts walking back to their shared room. “Yeah?” He smiles softly, turning back to look at the younger. The younger is looking down, averting eye contact, and in a small voice he mutters out, “Thank you.”

  
Seokwoo smiles like a fool.

 

 

  
♔

 

 

 

  
When Chanhee is walking back to the room, he hears a deep baritone voice and he stops in his tracks, frowning at the familiarity of it, he glimpses down the stairs to see someone he hasn’t seen in a while.

  
“Juho!” He shouts, a smile pulling on the edges of his mouth. He’s glad that Seokwoo had run a warm bath for him so his hips aren’t as sore as they were before and that he can run downstairs again to meet his friend at the bottom.

  
“My gosh, I’ve found you,” Juho groans out and gently tugs Chanhee into a hug. “I’ve been looking for you for a while now,” He murmurs into his hair and Chanhee releases the hug to shoot a questionable look to his knight. “King Youngbin—“

  
“I’m not going back just yet,” Chanhee interjects as soon as he hears the king’s name. “No, it’s not that,” Juho assures. “But he has been expecting you for a while… King Youngbin has received reports from other kings that they are having bandits running around and snatching their charmed ones.” Chanhee’s mouth parts. That’s why he’s out here with Seokwoo, to save them. But Youngbin knows now? Maybe it was worse than he had originally thought.

  
“I’ve searched for them on my own when we had some of Idris’s charmed ones disappear, but I’ve never found them. No one has, that’s why it’s turned into something bigger than kidnaping them.” Chanhee shakes his head, scowling at the knight and he grabs his wrist, pulling him back up the stairs and throwing him into his shared room where Seokwoo rises and draws out a dagger from his cloak and bares it at Juho.

  
Juho growls back, unsheathing his own sword and pointing it towards the tallest.

  
“For gods sakes,” Chanhee clicks his tongue, standing between both men. “Sit down, both of you! And put your weapons away, we’re not going to hurt each other.” Seokwoo is still weary when Juho moves swiftly at his prince’s command and he slowly retreats, keeping his eyes on the armoured man. With a long step, he grabs on to Chanhee’s arm and tugs him to his side as if he didn’t trust the other man to be near him. Chanhee glowers and rips his arm away, but he allows Seokwoo he keep him by his side. They have been through a lot at the moment and he doesn’t blame him for being wary of the knight although change knows he’s safe.

  
“This is Juho,” he says to Seokwoo. “Stop glaring at him, he’s not out to hurt us.” Seokwoo huffs and looks away for a brief second. “And Juho, this is Seokwoo. We’re on a...”

“A mission.” Seokwoo helps. “The charmed ones,” Chanhee starts. “We got tangled into this mess a while ago.” Seokwoo raises his brows and looks down wearily at Chanhee who nods. “He’s a knight. We used to train together, you can trust him.”

  
“Please,” Juho adds after the prince. “I was here to inform Chanhee, but it seems he is already aware of the danger that is occurring at the moment. You can trust me.” Seokwoo softens a little bit, but he still seems uneasy.

  
“We’ve seen them,” Seokwoo states cooly, making eye contact with Juho and the knight gulps at the sight of his starry orbs. “Back in Idris a few times, they wanted to take us, but we got away. The second time Chanhee stabbed one of them,”

Juho looks over to Chanhee with wide eyes.

  
“He deserved it,” Seokwoo scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. “Pressed him against a wall and touched him,”

  
“Seokwoo knows more than I do about them. He’s been trying to follow them for a while now.” Chanhee interjects while Seokwoo has his grumble.

  
Juho looks over to the taller for confirmation. The man nods. “I was wandering around before, looking for any clues but I hadn’t found anything for a while until I bumped into Chanhee. We think they are from Denho. I asked around in the town before this one and I was told that their king isn’t the nicest. It’s highly possible.”

  
Juho frowns, lips parting as he thinks.

  
Chanhee winces lightly as pain curls in his abdomen and he gently grabs Seokwoo's sleeve who in response drags him to sit on the bed. Juho peeks over and notices the youngest clenching his teeth. “Do you have medicine, My P—“

  
“I do not.” Chanhee hisses, cutting off his knight. “I left it in Idris.” He had only meant to be away from Idris for a few days at the most. He was originally just going to visit Serid and see where his mother grew up, he wasn’t expecting to be away for this long. Juho shakes his head at the charmed one. “Is it possible that I can get a room here and we’ll talk more tomorrow? Chanhee needs a good rest.” Seokwoo shrugs, looking at Chanhee for his opinion. “I’m fine with that…” he breathes.

  
“Okay…” Juho’s gaze lingers on Seokwoo for a few seconds before he looks back to the youngest with pursed lips. “Chanhee, is it okay if I talk to you outside for a minute?” He points to the door with a bothered look.

  
Chanhee agrees and gets up after the pain subsides, allowing Juho to lead him out to the wide hallway.

  
“What is it?” He says when Juho folds his arms and gives him a rather questioning look. It looks like he’s almost concerned for him. “Who is he?”

  
“Seokwoo?” Chanhee asks, pointing to the door where the taller charmed one is. Juho nods, brows knitted together. “He’s my partner… why?”

  
“You haven’t told him about your heritage, My Prince.” He says softly and Chanhee understands now. Juho has always been like this. Always making sure his prince was comfortable in different situations. “I don’t see why I should.” Chanhee counters. “I’ll never see him after this, so it isn’t important.”

  
Juho softens, shaking his head and he reaches out to grab gently at his shoulder. “Chanhee, you’re partners now. Wouldn’t it be ideal to tell him? What if something goes wrong? What if the news of your exile finally spreads? Don’t you think you should trust him more if you’re going on a dangerous mission together?” Chanhee frowns and shakes Juho’s hands off him. “Juho,” He starts in a soft voice. “I can’t. He already knows that I am a bearer, that’s enough for me.” Juho sighs knowingly. Chanhee has expressed to him many times how much he wished that the news didn’t spread when he was fourteen, he was already looked down enough because he was adopted, he never wanted to be looked down even more because he’s a bearer.

Juho understands, Chanhee had only wanted to prove his worth to his father. Show him that he could be a good king even though it was unheard of a bearer to be king. They were only the second king, a queen next to the kings. Chanhee wanted to change that.  
“I can’t,” He utters softly. “An exiled prince? How would he take that? I’d be nothing, a stupid bearer following him. That’s it.”  
“Hey,” Juho croons, his gloved hands reach to grab the prince’s delicate ones tenderly. “Don’t put yourself down like that. You’re so much more than that, you know that, Chanhee…”

  
“Not really.” Chanhee shakes his head. “No one knows who I am. I don’t even know who I am. The only thing I remembered when mother took me in was my name and that my birthday was in the winter. I don’t remember where I’m from, who I am. I’m not a prince, Juho. Maybe father was right,” His voice cracks a little bit and he looks down, not wanting to show the building up of tears in his eyes. “I’m not wort—“

“Stop it,” Juho commands for the first time since he’s known the prince. “You are so much more than your father's son. You can do anything, and you know that.” Juho breathes in deeply, his chest rising rapidly with his anger. He’s mad at the prince. How can he put himself down when he is worth the world? “You,” his voice wavers with his overwhelming emotions. “Can do anything you put your heart to. Don’t let it get to you, Chanhee. I don’t care what anyone says to you, whatever they have said, you are so much more than what you think.”

  
Chanhee keeps his eyes down, trying to hide the flow of tears hidden from his knight's view. “I don’t feel like I am,”

“But I know.” Juho declares strongly. “King or not, Chanhee, the crown belongs to you.” With a shaky breath, he looks up and tries his tears with his sleeve and weakly offers a small smile to Juho. “Come here,” His knight opens his arms and he falls into his embrace, holding him tightly as tears flow from his eyes. They hold each other for what seems like ages, but it's only a few minutes before Juho pulls away once Chanhee's soft cries subside and with a soft smile and running a hand through his messy black locks, he bids him goodnight. “I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well, My Prince.”

  
Chanhee smiles, eyes glassy and red, but Juho thinks he's still beautiful. “Goodnight, Juho.”

  
When Chanhee enters the room, Seokwoo offers him a smile after he notices his tears. “Can I do anything?” Chanhee folds over the covers and slides into the bed, not daring to look over at the elder charmed one. He only falls asleep when he hears the rustling of sheets and then the steady breathing coming from the brunette.

 

  
  


 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KSDNN 
> 
> IM SO SORRy that this took forever. It's also a bit shorter than the others :( I got stuck on this chapter!! I had no idea who to word certain parts ajdj hopefully now I'll update a bit faster 
> 
> My twitter is @chanishands!! If you want to ask me anything go for it! also I need fantasy mutuals and I'm too shy to approach first so \o.o/
> 
>  
> 
> the last chapter I think I confused a couple of people so if you're confused about what a bearer au is here it is lol
> 
> it means they can also have kids, not just women ssjs and yeah the cycles come with it too. It's not that complicated, that's it really. A cleanse is legit just a menstrual cycle, symptoms and all :0
> 
>  
> 
> ps. pls love chanhee he needs lots of it


	7. Royal Disposition

After meeting Juho at breakfast, the trio wanders out of the inn with a newly made plan for today.

  
Seokwoo hesitantly lets Chanhee go off with Juho alone while he wanders around the village to look for any clues and ask a few more questions about Denho.

  
After the tallest trots off into a nearby library, Juho looks over to Chanhee and smiles. “ Are you ready, My Prince,” he asks and Chanhee playfully punches his side, but he can’t help the blooming smile stretch over his lips. “I guess so,”

Seokwoo thinks they are also going to try to find out about Denho by asking around, but Juho had pulled Chanhee aside before and asked him to come with him to Yren’s palace. Chanhee had accepted right away, he hasn’t seen his friends since two years ago when Chaerin was married to her husband and he truly missed them.

  
Walking up to the gates was easy enough, so was getting through the front gates. Chanhee had merely stated his name and the gates opened to him. It does look exactly the same, to the flower gardens out the front and the guards standing out the front of the entrance to the palace.

  
“Prince King Chanhee of Ros,” He says and the guards look over to him and with a slight scowl, the guards' nod and the doors open to the foyer painted in royal blue and silver. “It’s been a while,” Chanhee says when they walk through the foyer. “But it does look exactly the same.”

  
“Do you remember where to go, My Prince?” Chanhee laughs, of course, he does.

  
When they end up in front of the King and Queen of Yren, he hadn’t expected such a warm welcome. Chanhee had always liked coming to Yren. Here, he wasn’t judged constantly (only sometimes the prices would cause trouble, but Chaerin would always sweep in and give it to her younger brothers) he felt more like a prince here than he did in Ros.

  
The king exits his throne and makes his way down to meet the young charmed prince at the bottom of the small staircase. “Prince Chanhee!” He reaches down and pats the boys back with a toothy smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while! You have aged well, my boy.” Chanhee can’t help but smile at the cheery king. “King Joomin,” he greets and looking past the king's shoulder to the queen who is gaining almost as large as her husband. “Queen Joohyun.” He greets with a smile that she returns.

  
“I haven’t heard from your parents in some time. How are things doing?”

  
Chanhee's smile falls and Juho subtlety slips his hand into the prince’s and squeezes his hand comfortingly, to tell him he’s here with him.

  
Chanhee's eyes dart before they settle on the striking azure cape around the king's shoulders. “That’s…” He doesn’t know what to say. To tell him that his mother is dead and he’s been exiled doesn’t sound too great. “Things are complicated at the moment… I came here to see the princess, are they available?”

  
“Of course!” King Joomin cheers enthusiastically. “They should be in their shared quarters, you know where it is, right?” Chanhee smiles and bows before he hurries off with Juho.

 

“What did you just do?” Juho hisses quietly as they pass through many halls. “You didn’t tell him?”

  
“It didn’t seem to be the right time to spring it on them. It is better left unsaid until father makes his mind up and shares the news. It’s not my right to speak of Ros’s matters to other monarchs now.” Juho’s lips purse. He can’t fight with that no matter how much he wants to. Chanhee's right. He usually always is. He’s a good thinker and he’s not impulsive like other people Juho has known, it’s a good trait. At least it is most of the time.

 

  
He storms into the princesses chambers with a loud entrance and Juho jumps back at the aggression. The doors swing open and smack into the walls. Yirin jumps, screaming while Soorin falls from whatever dance pose she was showing Yirin. Both princesses look over, both equally as shocked when they see the young prince breathing heavily in the doorway.

  
“Chanhee?” Chaerin raises her brows as she comes out from the hallway to the bedrooms, arms cradling her rounded middle.

  
And before he knows it, he’s tumbling to the ground, the youngest princesses hugging him tightly. “I didn’t know you were coming for a visit!” Yirin cheers with a squeal and Chanhee groans. The princesses rise from the floor, but Chanhee stays put and only then he realises how tired he really is. “Neither did I,” Chanhee replies, looking up at the painted ceiling with fat little cherubs.

  
“You look terrible,” Chaerin remarks, poking the bearers cheek after Juho scampers over to help him up. “You’re pregnant?” Chanhee almost screeches as he eyes the eldest princess. “You didn’t even send me an announcement!” She smiles cheekily and Yirin grabs onto him, eyeing him suspiciously. “Sorry, I didn’t send any out.” 

  
“Why are you dressed in that?” Yirin interrogates with a frown, fingers rubbing the material of Chanhee's doublet. “It’s cold out,” Chanhee answers simply with his own frown. “You’re a prince,” She drawls with a side eye. “Where did you even get this?” 

  
“I’m here for a reason, you know. Not just because I missed you,” Chanhee mumbles, pulling away from Yirin

  
“Okay,” Yirin drowses knowingly. “But you’re changing first. That looks uncomfortable,” She drags him away and Chanhee doesn’t even put up a fight but rather willing goes with the youngest princess. Juho gives an awkward smile at the other two princesses.

 

 

After a couple of minutes, Chanhee is pushed out to the lounges, dressed in a midnight blue satin robe with a rather flustered look. Soorin grabs his hands and pulls him to sit next to her and Chaerin. Juho awkwardly stands off to the side, keeping his eyes strained to the wall.

  
“I need your help,” He starts and Soorin snorts. Chanhee eyes her with a small frown and she shakes her head. “You want us to help you?”

  
“Yes.” He confirms slowly, frowning. “My father,” he begins to say and he looks over to Juho who meets his eyes and nods softly.

  
Chaerin speaks up with a harsh tone when Chanhee looks at her. “What has he done?” She knows more than the others what he was like. Chaerin's the only one that knows firsthand how poorly Chanhee was treated by the King of Ros. She had walked in one night when they had been fighting like they had done back at Youngbin’s coronation night, the king throwing insults and crude comments while Chanhee sat there and accepted the wounds.

  
Chanhee fleetingly mentions his exile and his desperate need of answers to this new problem. The princesses have hard faces after they hear of his exile. He had only told them because he knows they’re smart enough to not spread the news and he trusts them enough to. Their father is known for his big mouth, he couldn’t risk it. And having a member of another royal family that’s been exiled inside another castle? It means war.

Youngbin had only taken in because of his infatuation and he was reliable, and he knows how to shut his mouth.

“You’re always welcome,” Yirin whispers in a small voice, gently squeezing the princes hands.

  
“Prince Jookyun won’t say the same thing,” Chanhee retorts, referring to the Crown Prince of Yren. He’s hard-headed and gives Chanhee a hassle every time. And the second prince only breaks out into nervous sweats and blushes madly around him. “Stuff him,” Chaerin says boldly. “He can’t say shit, I'm his older sister.” Chanhee grins at the expecting princess.

  
“Why come to us, though, Chanhee?” Yirin inquiries, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “We don’t have the information Prince Jookyun has? Why not go to him instead?”

  
“Because I need someone to back me up when Jookyun is obviously going to belittle me! As much as I wanted to go straight to him, I couldn’t because he won’t listen.”

  
“Go to father, then!” Soorin shouts and Chanhee shakes his head. “No, he will kick me out once he hears of my exile. You three and your brother are the only ones that can get through to him.” He turns to Chaerin and grabs her hands, “Please,” He pleads. “Help me.”

 

 

 

 

  
A flurry of midnight blue storms in, pale hands grasping at the material, holding it off of the ground as his feet move hurriedly across the white tiles of the palace.

  
The Crown Prince of Yren, Lee Jookyun jumps in his seat when he realises that it’s Chanhee. He then stands tall, puffing his chest out. Chaerin who’s sitting next to the Crown Prince snickers and covers her mouth with her hand. “Chanhee—“

  
“We need to talk.” Chanhee harshly grits out. In front of the desk is an elegant looking chair and Chanhee pulls it harshly before plonking himself down on it. “I do not think—“ Jookyun goes to sit down, but Chanhee grips on his collar and pulls him back down. “For once,” He breathes out and Jookyun gulps, probably because Chanhee's eyes are starting to change colour. “Listen to me as you’d listen to any other prince.”

  
Jookyun slumps back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest with his head held high in the air. “Why should I?”

  
Chaerin clears her throat and stands up, hands cupping her large middle. “Jookyun,” she gives her best sickeningly sweet smile and lands a heavy hand on his shoulder before leaning in and whispering something that turns her brother pale. He then turns to her and nods hurriedly before Chaerin smiles one more and begins to leave. “Come get me, Sir Baek if his Highness causes trouble for Prince Chanhee.” She says teasingly before shutting the study doors behind her with a cheeky smile and wave.

  
“What do you know about Denho?” He says as soon as Jookyun turns his attention to the younger prince. “Excuse me?” Jookyun raises his brows, dropping a pen from his fingers. “Denho,” Chanhee says. “I need information on them.”

“I cannot without a valid reason—“

“Juho,” Chanhee calls and his knight emerges from behind a pillar with a stoic face. Jookyun jumps slightly in his seat. “Go get Princess Chaerin, please.” Juho nods and before he can take a step, Jookyun shoots up in his seat. “No!” He screams and Chanhee wonders what Chaerin said to terrify the crown prince this badly.

“Please don’t! I’ll tell you anything you want to know, please don’t tell her!” He practically begs and Chanhee leans back in his chair and smirks when Jookyun gulps.

  
“Tell me about Denho.”

  
Jookyun breathes in deeply. “The king is rather… ruthless.” Says the crown prince. “I don’t know, what do you want me to tell you?” He says rather exasperated and Chanhee leans forward in his chair, hands landing onto the dark, lacquered, wooden desk. “Haven’t you heard about the case of the missing charmed ones? I’m sure you’ve seen the reports.”

  
Jookyun’s face hardens. “What do you know?” He spits back.

  
Chanhee bites back a groan when pain appears in his abdomen. He squirms rather uncomfortably in his chair. When he gets out of the meeting he has to make sure to ask one of the princesses if they have any medication for his cleanse.

  
“It seems like you haven’t forgotten,” Chanhee says with a cunning smile. “What my charm is.” Jookyun gulps. He had also been someone who had been caught in the mesmerising lilac orbs. He was twelve and Chanhee was just nine at the time. Jookyun had made the mistake to try and be a pest and Chanhee hadn’t appreciated it at all and the next second, the Crown Prince Of Yren screamed out loud as his toes broke.

  
Jookyun wriggles his toes in his shoes and leans away from the younger, turning his head away from the lilac eyes. “I do,” he answers softly and Chanhee pulls away, smug.

  
“The missing charmed ones, I do not know the leads… if that’s what you want to know I can’t help, sorry.” Jookyun picks up a fountain pen and twirls it in his fingers. “I asked about Denho,” Chanhee counters back quickly. “Tell me anything you know.”

Jookyun looks back up and raises a brow, slightly confused. “You know something I do not.” He realises and Chanhee's gaze turns hard. He does not have time for this. Seokwoo could get suspicious and that’s something Chanhee doesn’t think he can deal with.

Jookyun shuts up, obviously noticing that Chanhee isn’t playing around. “The Crown Prince of Denho was crowned king two months ago,” Chanhee frowns. Perhaps he was bad news?

“After the late king’s passing, he was crowned. He seems to be doing a good job as I haven’t heard much about him. He doesn’t have a partner… well, he didn’t when I saw him four months ago. Uhh, their crest is crimson with a bear… I don’t really know much of them. We’re not allies.”

  
Chanhee sinks back in the chair, his hands resting his abdomen as he takes it in. “A bear…” He doesn’t know if the men running after him had worn any emblems in their amour, he was too caught up with not getting captured, he didn’t think to check. He nods and stands from his seat. “Okay,” he breathes. “Good. Thank you, Your Highness.”

  
“Wait!” A hand grips at his wrist, pulling him back to the desk. Juho comes closer on habit and grasps on the hilt of his sheathed sword by his hip. Chanhee raises a hand and Juho hesitantly let's go, but his eyes strain on the older prince. “You’re not going to Denho, are you?” He speaks as if he’s almost worried. Chanhee frowns, his hand falling back to his side when Jookyun realises what he had done and drops his wrist from his grip in a jerky manner. “I am…” Chanhee fingers play with the soft fabric of his robe. “Why?”

Jookyun swallows hard, a look of worry cast over his face. “The only way to Denho from here is to go through Lux.” Jookyun eyes flicker back to Chanhee's face and he starts shaking his head. “Are you worried about me, Prince Jookyun.” Chanhee mocks with a sly smile and Jookyun frantically looks around and then he saunters out from his desk, stopping at Chanhee’s side before he grips at the dark blue satin pulling him close so his mouth brushes past the shell of his ear. “The king is insane!” He hisses in his ear, his hand is full of balled up fabric and Chanhee's robe lifts from where he’s scrunching the material, his smooth thigh peeking out. Jookyun’s eyes fall and he spots the younger’s milky thigh and he drops the fabric hurriedly, a small painting of pink appearing on his cheeks.

“I’m sure you know what the king does to bearers in his kingdom,” Jookyun hisses and Chanhee places a hand on the crown prince’s sturdy chest and pushes him away from his body. “I know what he does.” He replies through gritted teeth.

“Chanhee!” He growls. “You are a bearer!”

“I know that,” Chanhee snarls back. “But I am also charmed, Jookyun. My partner is also, I have Juho. I will be fine—“

  
“I knew you were insane, but to do this! You can die, Chanhee!” Jookyun cries out, slamming a fist down on the stained wood of his desk.

  
“I won’t.” Chanhee counters back harshly. “I can hold my ground very well. Thank you for your concern—“

  
“You don’t understand what they do, Chanhee.” Jookyun’s tone turns deadly serious and he stares into his eyes as he talks. Chanhee shivers. “They take bearers, kill them or use them as objects, I’m sure you understand that part.” He did. The old man at the apple stand had told him the same thing before. “But do you know how they capture them?” Chanhee gulps, suddenly concerned. Jookyun lets out a shaky breath, obviously furious.

  
“They won’t just grab you from the streets, they’ll drug you until you have no control over your body and then it’s theirs from that point. You can’t talk and you can’t move. They’ll then decide your fate, death or torture.”

  
Chanhee's mouth is dry and his face is soft until he scowls. “I’ll be fine.” He counters harshly. “I am not some weak maiden.”

Jookyun shakes his head, his lips pursed. “I warned you,” He says lowly. “Don’t say I didn’t.”

 

 

 

Chaerin is leaning against the wall next to the entrance and she smiles fondly when Chanhee holds onto her arm and allows her to lean against him. “What did you say to him that made him that terrified?” Chanhee questions and Chaerin chuckles.

 

“I told him I’d make him birth the baby.”

 

Chanhee snickers.

 

 

 

  
♔

 

 

  
“Are you sure? I can always get you a bit more? I have loads!” Yirin rambles on, holding out serval pieces of clothing. “Yirin,” He says fondly, grabbing her free hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m going to Lux. As much as I’d love to take them, wearing pretty things in Lux sounds like a death sentence to me.” Yirin pouts and pokes the bearer’s cheek. “You’re brave.” She says, her eyes falling down to take in Chanhee's frame. He’s slender, fuller in certain areas unlike her brothers and she thinks she can see the soft swell of his chest through the robe. “Going through Lux when you look like what you do.”

  
Chanhee frowns a little and flops himself down on the youngest princess’s bed. He knows she didn't mean it to be rude, but he still feels a little offended. “It’s that obvious?”

“Well,” Yirin joins him on the deep blue bed. “If you go on your cleanse you’ll be more at risk. You know,” Yirin props herself up with her elbows. “It’s quite obvious at the moment.” Chanhee sighs.

  
“Right,” He should probably take her advice. Besides, if something does happen, but Chanhee's confident nothing will happen, he’ll be better off when he can move easier and has energy. “Do you have medicine, then? Something that can help?” Yirin scoffs. “Do I.” She says, digging through the drawers beside her bed and tossing a small bottle to the prince.

“Thanks,” he says while running his fingers through the warm fur-lined cloak in his lap. His mind flickers to Seokwoo, who’s from a warmer climate and already struggling in the cold and it’s barely starting to snow. “Yirin,” He says, sitting up with an embarrassed smile. “Do you have any warmer cloaks for someone really tall?”

 

 

 

  
Juho knocks on the open door with a smile. Chanhee turns, bundled up in the warm looking cloak. The outer layer is made with dark blue material and thick, warm fur lines the inside of the cloak. In the prince’s hands are two more, one coloured blood red and a large charcoal grey one hanging off his left arm.

  
“I’ve sent a note to King Youngbin. I’m sure he’ll be fine with me tagging along.” Chanhee passes him the deep red cloak and tilts his head. “Will you get a reply in time?”

  
“I sent it with one of the king’s messenger birds. Joohyuck said it should come back with a reply at noon tomorrow.”

“That’s quick,” Chanhee nods at his knight who runs his bare fingers down the red material. “You should put it on. Keep warm.” Juho eyes the other cloak that’s falling to the ground in Chanhee's arms. “You got one for Seokwoo.” He observes and a small scowl upturns on Chanhee's face. “He whines when he’s cold. I’m doing something to keep us sane.”  
Juho laughs heartily as he shakes his head at the young prince.

  
He’s a fool.

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

  
After the three princesses hug Chanhee goodbye, Chaerin promises to notify the younger when she gives birth and Soorin traps him in a large hug with force Chanhee didn’t know she had. Yirin says he can keep the cloaks for good and Joohyuck, the second prince and Yirin's twin brother, is by her side, blushing madly after he had met eyes with Chanhee. He gingerly offers a bag of coins and Chanhee takes it gratefully and thanks him. The second prince squeaks and scurries away.

  
“Take care!” Yirin shouts as they near the gates. “Don’t do anything stupid!” Chanhee laughs at that. He can't make any promises for that.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanhee spots Seokwoo at a jewellery stall, talking intently to the woman behind it and he tugs on Juho’s arm, tugging him along to where he settles by Seokwoo's side and softly elbows him in the ribs.

  
“Woah, wha— Chanhee? Where’d you get those?” Seokwoo turns back to the young jeweller and gives her an apologetic smile and bids her goodbye before he tugs on Chanhee and drags him away from the stalls.

  
“I have connections here,” Chanhee reminds him. “When my parents came here I didn’t just hang around them, you know.” Seokwoo’s mouth opens and he nods, buying it completely.

And before Chanhee can say anything else he can see Seokwoo smiling like a fool. “It’s weird. You’re so mean to me, but I missed you.”

  
“Gross.” Chanhee fakes a gag. “It’s not even been a whole day.”

  
Seokwoo turns his face up at the rejecting behaviour and folds his arms over his wide chest. “It almost has.” He comments, pointing to the pink-hued sky. Chanhee’s mouth parts, he hadn’t realised how long he had spent at the castle, but he’d obviously been in there for a while.  
He then looks over to Juho and then back to Chanhee, raises his eyebrows at the cloak bundled up in his arms.

Chanhee notices quickly and pushes his arms out to the tallest, urging him to take the largest cloak. “I’m not sure if it’ll fit, but I tried to find the longest one...”

Seokwoo beams, like literally beams, his lips stretching into that stupid perfect smile and he takes the grey cloak gratefully and swings it around his shoulders, chuckling while pulling the lined hood over his head. It hangs a little bit above his ankles and Chanhee sighs at the tall male in slight disbelief.

“It’s all right,” Seokwoo grins broadly when he notices Chanhee starring at his feet. “It’s nice and warm.”

“I think you underestimated Seokwoo’s height, Chanhee.” Juho chortles and Seokwoo shoots him a look. At least _his_ ankles are covered. Chanhee whacks him lightly with a grimace. “But I do think we should head back to the inn, then. You should rest up.”

 

Once in the shared room, Chanhee takes his cloak off and makes a beeline for the bed. Seokwoo drops his bag and cloak on the bed as well and plonks himself down on his own bed. Juho gently takes Chanhee's satchel and pulls out the tiny jar containing the medicine Yirin gave him and hands it to him, giving him a glass of water he’d gotten from the inn lady. Chanhee gulps it down, curling himself into a little ball and watches Seokwoo who’s digging through his bag. “Aha!” He shouts, his right arm flying up with a piece of parchment crumbled in his large hand. “I found it!” Chanhee flinches a little when the elder shouts and scowls when he turns with a sheepish smile.

  
“So, I found out something rather interesting.” Seokwoo starts, sitting on Chanhee's bed. Chanhee grumbles lightly, but he doesn’t make any move to push him away or move. “I was talking around the town and a few people spoke of the men that we had run-ins with.”

  
“Please don’t tell me they’re here—“ Chanhee whines as he props himself up on his elbows before sitting.

  
“So, naturally, I was curious, you know. So I went looking—“ Chanhee groans and facepalms. He’s an idiot. An actual idiot. “—and I found them. Oh, don’t worry,” Seokwoo adds on when he sees Chanhee and Juho’s equally concerned look.

“They’re at the inn all the way down the other end of this town. It’s pretty far. But, you know that dude that you stabbed last time, yeah, well, he can barely _walk_.” Seokwoo sounds almost proud and Chanhee grins a little. “So, because I was super curious, I pretended to have business in the inn, let me tell you, the women in Yren are great actresses, gotta owe them one. Anyway,” Chanhee screws his nose up at the taller charmed one who chuckles at him. “I tried to listen in as much as I could and I heard them talk about a king, they didn’t say names."

“Then?” Chanhee questions. “What did you do?”

 

“Well,” Seokwoo has a cheeky smile.

 

 

  
The women attached to his side giggle and Seokwoo laughs back at them, winking at one of them who then shies away. “Hey,” he says to the woman he had originally talked to, the one who knows what he’s up to. She leans over his lap so her ear is by his lips. “Say, go over there and look for any symbols? It’ll help a lot.” She pulls away and winks at him and pulling her skirts up, she slyly joins the soldiers who take an interest in her right away.

  
Seokwoo watches from afar and continues to play his character with the other two women who are getting a little touchy.

  
The woman sits at the edge of the table, laughing along with the men’s atrocious jokes.

He sees her point to a sword laying on the table and one of the men pick it up and show her, the blade. Seokwoo tenses in his seat, but relaxes when it’s put down and she hops off the table with a few last words and giggles. “So?” Seokwoo leans in and she gestures for him to move away. The girls try to follow but she shoes them away so she can talk to Seokwoo in peace.

 

 

  
Chanhee’s nose scrunches up at Seokwoo's story. “Did you find anything,” Juho inquires, ignoring the tall charmed one's story and Seokwoo nods swiftly, looking terribly proud of himself. He looks at Chanhee and smiles brightly. “A bear,” He says and Chanhee’s mouth parts. “Denho,” They both then say in unison and they turn to look at each other. “Right,” Juho says, pushing Seokwoo’s shoulder so there’s a larger gap between the two.

“You were right,” Seokwoo states with a proud smile. Chanhee shrugs and then goes to lay down again. “Wait,” Seokwoo murmurs, a hand grasping on his arm. “When do we part?”

  
Juho clears his throat and the tallest looks up from where he’s sitting to meet eyes with the sharp-eyed knight. “We will be crossing Lux soon,” Seokwoo nods slowly with a knowing look. He already knows this, so why is he saying it? Juho then looks down to the youngest who’s already sneaked himself under the covers and curled into the fetal position and Seokwoo understands. “We should wait until his cleanse is over. It’ll minimise the chance of him getting caught.” Seokwoo still doesn’t know if its a good idea. Sure, he knows Chanhee is perfectly capable of defending himself, but it just doesn’t sit well in him that Chanhee will be constantly at risk for the few days while they cross through. He doesn’t even think he’ll want to risk going to an inn during their time in Lux.

 

Chanhee grumbles, reaching out with one hand to take the parchment in Seokwoo's hand. “What’s this?” He smooths out the crinkled paper and his brows knit together, then he looks up at Seokwoo. “It’s a detailed map of Denho. I found it in a book in the library just around here. I have one for Lux, too.” “Seokwoo,” Chanhee sighs loudly, handing the paper back to the elder. “Did you rip this from a book?”

 

“I paid for it!” Seokwoo defends with a pout. “That’s why we barely have any coins left.”

 

Chanhee’s even more glad that Joohyuck had given him more, in that case. “Don’t worry,” Juho interjects, shaking the bag of coins in his hand. “I have plenty that I brought. There’s more than enough to share.”

 

Chanhee looks up at Juho and smiles, small and soft. Juho’s always been good at catching onto situations and in this case, he's protecting Chanhee’s wishes to keep his heritage a secret, as his knight, it is his duty.

 

“Really?” Seokwoo muses, rising from Chanhee's bed to settle on his own. “Here,” Juho tosses them over and Seokwoo catches the heavy coin pouch in his hand easily.

  
“Please stop,” Chanhee moans from his bed. “I’m tired.”

  
“Sorry,” Seokwoo whispers just as Juho leaves to his own room. “I’ll go wash up and I’ll be back. Go to sleep, it’s been a long day.”

 

 

  
Chanhee dreams of oak leaves and lavender that night, golden stars flying through the midnight sky.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i feel pretty good about getting chapters out now since this one was done almost straight after last chapter and im already halfway through the next one! Im sorry if it sucks lol and if it has mistakes im super tired :(( but!! the holidays are coming soon ;)
> 
> I love all the comments everyone writes sksk they make me super happy!
> 
> thank you for reading!! I really appreciate it!


	8. Toned Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings! non-con!!

They leave early in the night, hoping to reach Lux’s first city in the early morning at least. Seokwoo had thought it wouldn’t be as crowded and it would reduce the risk for Chanhee.

  
It had taken three days until Chanhee had deemed his cleanse done and his energy was back to normal and his joints don’t hurt anymore.

Chanhee thrusts himself up on Cedar and snarls at Seokwoo who tries to join him.

Seokwoo and Juho hadn’t made much progress together. Seokwoo still doesn’t entirely trust Juho and Juho doesn’t enjoy it when Seokwoo gets too close to Chanhee. Chanhee is fed up with the two men, so he’s decided to sit on Cedar himself, making a grumbling Seokwoo and a silent Juho walking beside each other as a punishment for acting like children.

  
Seokwoo is wide awake, as is Juho, but Chanhee rubs his eyes, dusting off his dreams of amaranths and stars from the inner corners of his eyes. Chanhee knows how the others are worried, more Seokwoo than Juho, for his safety in the kingdom, but feels like he’ll be okay in Lux. Bearers are treated terribly over there, more so in any other kingdom he knows of and he feels a simmer of anger because of it, but he’s charmed. He can cause pain with a single gaze at anyone. He’s killed a man. Nothing will happen and he knows it, and maybe if something did go wrong, he’d escape with a graze at the worst.

  
But something behind that tells him he’s wrong. He didn’t escape with just a mere scratch when Jiyeon was killed. He’d ripped open his side, a bloody and painful mess. His palms were cut and his cheek was sliced by a blade. He hadn’t escaped without injury then. He forces the memory out of his head. He doesn't have time to think about that now.

 

  
By dusk they reach the entrance to Lux and Chanhee slips off Cedar, holding her reigns in his hand. “You stay right next to me,” Seokwoo mumbles when they enter the first city. He slips Chanhee's hood over his head and does the same to himself and he doesn’t spare a look to Juho.

  
Only very few people are out and about, starting their day out in the cold morning wind. Juho comes and walks behind him, his hands cautiously close to his sword on his hip.

They’re on guard the whole time they walk quietly through the kingdom and when a group of Lux’s officers loudly march out from a street, Cedar spooks and Chanhee's body jerks as she runs away, the reigns falling from his hands. “Wait!” Chanhee shouts and begins to rush after her, but a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back. Seokwoo pulls him closer to his body, and this time Juho doesn’t interject. He shakes his head, silver eyes glazed with worry. “Don’t,” He murmurs lowly. “No risks here, Chanhee.”

Chanhee catches Seokwoo looking off to the distance in the direction that had gone for his horse and he feels something crash in his stomach at Seokwoo's saddened look.

  
No one pays them any mind as they walk through the city. They just look like foreigners passing through. Chanhee’s slight muscle just passes him as a non-bearer and his face is covered by the darkness of the hood. Seokwoo worries still, he’s small and if his face is shown, Seokwoo thinks it could be game over for them.

Juho is now on the other side if Chanhee, the taller men caging him almost protectively and as much as Chanhee wishes they wouldn’t, he knows it’s for the better.

  
It’s going smoothly, just like how Chanhee had expected it too, even when the streets get a little bit more crowded. Maybe it’s because Seokwoo had clasped his hand tightly, not daring to let it go from under his cloak. They take little stops on the way to rest their aching legs and Chanhee starts to want to kick their heads in when they both grab onto him discreetly, shooting glares to each other.  
When it gets darker, they’ve just exited the first town and now on the outskirts, they decide to stop and have a bite to eat which is just bread and apples, but Chanhee doesn’t complain. He’s adapted to the light meals over the past week and a half.

  
They grow tired just before dusk and Chanhee backs against a tree before sliding down. Seokwoo follows him and Juho stands over them, watching for any possible signs of danger.

Seokwoo lights a fire after Chanhee throws the sticks to the ground in an exasperated manner. It’s been a while since he’s tried, but he still can’t light the damned fire.

  
“Juho,” Chanhee calls softly and the knight turns to see him looking cozy in his large cloak behind the fire. “It’s all right. Come rest, too.” He pats the ground next to him.

  
“I’ll stay awake.” Seokwoo offers and Chanhee's about to tell him to sit his ass back down and sleep too, but Juho nods and he decides he's too tired to fight with them tonight. Besides, he doesn’t care if Seokwoo's tired in the morning.

  
Chanhee doesn’t dream of anything that night and he wakes feeling strangely empty.

  
Seokwoo is back by his side, an arm slung over his shoulders comfortably, pulling him to his firm chest. Chanhee grumbles and escapes his hold to get food from Juho. “Did you swap at all last night?” His knight nods and Chanhee can’t explain why he feels relief flush through him. “You didn’t move us,” he comments and Juho shrugs. “You looked comfortable. Who am I to disturb my pr—“

  
“Don’t,” Chanhee whispers harshly, clapping a hand over Juho’s moving lips. “We’ve been over this before.” Juho pulls back and his face hardens. “I do believe you are making a mistake, Chanhee.” The mentioned male just sneers and stands from his squatting position.

  
“Seokwoo,” Chanhee calls and he watches as the elder twitches awake and Chanhee snorts at the look on his face when he realises he’d just woken up. “Ah,” He moans, stretching out his long limbs, his joints pop and Juho screws his nose up at it. “Is it early morning?”Chanhee looks over to Juho for confirmation. He nods, his lips still pursed and Chanhee fights away the desire to kick his friend in the ribs. One day the two of them will sort out their problems, and if Chanhee has to do it himself, so be it.

  
“I woke at dawn, that was a few minutes ago now.”

  
Seokwoo stands, pulling the map from his satchel beneath his robe and a crease appears between his brows as he reads it. “We should enter the next city just before midday…” He sighs and shoves the piece of paper back to his satchel. “It’ll be a long walk without Cedar…” He mumbles and the heavyweight in Chanhee's stomach appears once more.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers quietly and Seokwoo and Juho’s heads whip around at the same time to stare with their jaws dropped at the youngest. “Oh,” Seokwoo snaps himself out of it and murmurs softly, tripping over his words before he shakes his head and smiles awkwardly. “It’s all right. I’ll find her again, later.”

“I should’ve held her tighter.”“Hey,” He drops a hand to the smallest’s shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. At least you’re safe. Okay?” Chanhee nods weakly, not meeting the pair of silver eyes with his own.

  
They leave their makeshift camp after eating more bread and apples. Chanhee starts to feel a little bit claustrophobic when the other two close in on him proactively as they inch closer to the entrance of the second town in Lux.

  
“This is where the king lives,” Seokwoo informs when they enter. “It’s the largest city in Lux.”

  
Chanhee swallows hard and nods tensely. “Okay,”

  
He doesn’t know why, but the feeling of fear is beginning to tingle in the pit of his stomach and his hands are starting to go clammy. He tries to hide it and clench down on his doublet, but Juho doesn’t miss it and he sends a sympathetic look to the young prince. Chanhee looks away quickly. “Don’t worry,” Juho leans down to whisper in his ear. “I’ve got you.”Seokwoo must’ve heard because he scoffs loudly and looks away with a huff and if Chanhee wasn’t so terrified, he would’ve hit him over the head.

  
He’s now hyper-aware of everything going around them. The buildings are all the same, boring and grey toned. Kids are running between the food stalls with a rundown ball, there’s a group of bandits around the corner they just passed and Chanhee involuntarily leans closer to Seokwoo when one looks at him. There are heaps of people here now and Chanhee swallows his urge to call out when a cart full of many different varieties of stone fruit tumbles to the ground and the bandits they saw before launch at their chance. The farmer starts shouting and an even bigger crowd forms around the commotion.

  
Perhaps his trepidation had been right all along, but being stupid and arrogant he ignored it. He’s the real danger to himself.

  
Chanhee panics when his hood falls from his head and his hand slips from Juho’s. “Seokwoo!” He cries out, trying his best to hang onto the taller charmed one hand, but he gets lost in the crowd and then he sees it, a man in a black hood, a dagger by his hip and a piece of cloth in one of his gloved hands.

  
“Seokwoo!” He screams out just as he begins to run away. “Juho! Where are you! Please!” He looks behind in the crowd and cries out when the man grabs the back of his cloak and traps him in his arms. “Seokwoo!”

  
He feels his charm surface, but it’s no use now when the man's behind him and taking him away. “Seokwoo pleas—“ His cries of help are cut off when the cloth is placed harshly over his mouth and Chanhee chokes on the thick fumes entering his system. Jookyun’s word flash through his mind.

“They’ll drug you until you have no control over your body and then it’s theirs from that point. You can’t talk and you can’t move. They’ll then decide your fate, death or torture.”

“I warned you,” he had said and Chanhee screams. He did and his pride had gotten in the way of the obvious danger and blank stupidity of the situation.

He thrashes in his hold and he coughs when the in the fumes get stuck in his oesophagus and then he goes limp and still in the man's hold. He struggles to speak and a rouge tear strolls down his cheek once he’s pulled away from the crowd.

  
Seokwoo, he wants to call out for the elder charmed one. But his voice has disappeared and his vision slowly slips until all he can see is darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

“Seokwoo pleas—“

Seokwoo battles against the crowd, pushing anyone who gets in his way. “Chanhee!” He screams back, and his heart rate speeds up when he doesn’t get a reply. His fear is scaling higher and higher and when the crowd disappears, he frantically looks around for the small charmed one. “Chanhee…” He whispers brokenly when there’s no sight of him.

  
He sees a flash of red and before Seokwoo can process what to do, he strikes at Juho, pulling him to the ground.

  
“You!” He screams as his fist collides with his face. His blood is boiling furiously in his veins with anger and fear. “Where is he?!” He’s almost gone completely hysterical. The crowd before starts to gather to witness the fight between the two men.

  
Juho retaliates, swinging his own fist to the charmed one and he scampers to his feet after Seokwoo registers the pain and knocks himself out of the beginnings of his hysteria. “Juho,” He hisses. He’s shaking with anger, a deadly look across his face and the mentioned male clenches his jaw. “You let go of him,” Seokwoo accuses pointedly and Juho is fuming with anger himself. “You did, too.” He reminds harsh and suddenly Seokwoo's flinging himself to the knight once more.

  
Juho is quick to unleash his sword and onlookers gasp, stepping backwards when the sword is pointed towards Seokwoo's body. “Where is he?” Seokwoo mutters desperately, eyes hard and shining bright. Juho doesn’t answer. He can’t answer because he has no clue himself.

  
“Where is he!” The tallest hollers and Juho grits his teeth.

  
Juho never expected the man in front of him to dodge his sword and then tackle him to the ground, throwing punches. “Stop it,” Juho yells and Seokwoo monetarily stops. “Think about Chanhee!” Seokwoo's grits his teeth and Juho narrowly misses most of the punches thrown at him, but Seokwoo lands one on him in the jaw and he spits out blood on to the dirt. Juho staggers back up and Seokwoo bounces up, adrenaline flying throughout his body. Seokwoo still rages even after Juho cuts his bicep and before he can even react, Seokwoo smashes his fist to the other man's nose and Juho stumbles back, almost falling backwards from the strength behind the punch.

  
Juho shakes his head, ignores the blood pouring out of his nose and swings his sword at Seokwoo who dodges and the second time he swings, the tallest catches the blade in his hand, his palm splits open and hot, crimson blood pours from the fresh wound down the blade of Juho’s sword.

  
The charmed ones breathing is uneven and he drops the sword and Juho follows the action, his own hand dropping the hilt of the blade. Seokwoo falls to his knees, cradling his cut out palm to his chest as hot, angry and terrified tears roll down his cheeks.

  
Juho pushes the sword towards Seokwoo.

  
“Get your head back on and go save him for god's sake.”

 

Juho staggers backwards and crashes to the ground in front of Seokwoo.

  
Seokwoo chokes on his tears and with shaky hands, he grips onto the sword and stands up with its assistance. He holds out a hand to Juho who takes it and sits him down in front of an onlooker and asks her to take him to a healer. “I will,” Seokwoo says after wiping his tears away. “And I’m sorry,” he murmurs and Juho shakes his head weakly.

 

“You better use that strength you used just then on those fuckers, do you understand me?”

  
Seokwoo's jaw clenches. He’ll use all his force if it means for Chanhee to be safe again.

  
“Just don’t pull any stupid stunts,” Juho adds. “His heart is fragile enough.”

  
Seokwoo doesn’t know what he means by that.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

When Chanhee finally wakes up, his hands are tied behind his back and he’s laying on his back on something soft. He’s blindfolded and Chanhee wonders what’s going on and where’s Seokwoo until he remembers and he sobs.

“He’s awake.” A gruff voice comes and it chills him down to the bone. “He’s pretty, this one.” Chanhee can’t move. He even tries to move his toes but he can’t make the slightest movement and panic surges through him. He can’t feel his cloak and that terrifies him even more.

  
What does he do? What can he do if he can’t move and see?  
  
“He was with another man. A foreigner.”

“His husband?” Chanhee wants to cry out, but the sounds get trapped in his throat and it turns into a hopeless whimper. “I don’t know but he’s not here is he?”

  
Chanhee feels his heart crash in his chest. Had Seokwoo not gone after him? Not even Juho? His heart rate is picking up and breathing is harder. He wants to cry, he wants to yell and if he didn’t have this stupid blindfold on he’d be able to get out of this mess.

  
“He’ll be worth a lot if we sell him to the brothels.” Chanhee suddenly realises he’s on a bed and he tries to move, but all it does is alert the men of his twitching. “He’s scared.” One of them coos and Chanhee swallows a whine in his throat.   
He doesn’t know what to do when he feels a hand on his hip. He tries to scream again, someone has to come and help him. It sounds like a strangled cry and the ball of fear in his stomach gets bigger and bigger until he feels like he’s going to vomit. The hand rises and slowly his buttons on the doublet are being undone. This is so wrong, so so wrong.

  
_Don’t._

  
The cold air bites at him and he whimpers, hands gliding over his bare chest.

  
“Take the blindfold off,” One man says. “Let him see what’s happening.” Chanhee would rather not see what they’re going to do, but he could at least use his charm to knock them out for a while.

  
His head is lifted before the blindfold is taken off. He’s in a type of cellar, judging by the damp walls and rusted metal bars. There’s blurry warm orange light coming from the top and a staircase and Chanhee guesses the sun is about to set.   
He was taken during midday, so why the hell is Seokwoo not here?

  
The man who’s hovering over him is wide and tall, but not taller than Seokwoo.

  
_Oh, gods, where is Seokwoo?_

  
He looks at the man in the eyes and he smirks. “We found ourselves a charmed one,” he chuckles and Chanhee wonders why he isn’t terrified. Charmed ones are dangerous, no one knows their charm unless told or if it’s personally used against them.

  
“Oh dear,” Another man replies almost mockingly. “It’s just such a shame that his charm won’t work now, hmm?”

  
_No._

  
He looks into his eyes and nothing happens. His neck doesn’t snap like he had hoped it to.   
Another wave of terror fills him.

He blinks and then he lets out a cry, a sob. He can feel his fingers and toes now and if he tries he might be able to talk, but his fear has overwhelmed him to the point of no return.

 

He lays there, hopeless as hands tug at his pants.

 

  
_Where is Seokwoo? Is he coming?_

_Please, help me._

  
Chanhee doesn’t want Seokwoo to see him like this, ruined at frozen but he’s so desperate for help.

  
Seokwoo's safe.

Chanhee comes to the realisation that he feels safe beneath the taller’s gaze. He wants his safety again. His arms trapping him from the outside dangers and he wants to see the stupidly amazing smile that can get him away with murder.

  
He wants to ignore everything that’s going on.

  
That there aren't hands forcing him onto his stomach and prying his legs apart.

  
_Where is Seokwoo?_

  
_Hurry._

 

Just before the man has him completely bare, there’s a loud crash followed by banging. “What is that?” He grunts, turning away from the limp body in front of him. The other men shrug stupidly and before the man croaks out for them to check it out, the cellar door tumbles down the stairs, and two strong figures follow it down with heavy footsteps.

  
Chanhee cries out for their attention and they both turn towards him and Chanhee's heart stops in his chest.

  
Silver eyes meet his lilac orbs and Chanhee starts to shake uncontrollably. “Seokwoo,” Chanhee whispers in disbelief. His hand is glistening with blood, the side of his clothing stained with red and the sword in his hand dripping in crimson.

  
Seokwoo is fuming with anger when he locks eyes with the younger. He turns to the men who are bearing their teeth, their own weapons unleashed. “You bastards,” Seokwoo growls lowly.

  
Chanhee's never seen Seokwoo fight with weapons before now and he’d be impressed if he wasn’t in such a terrible situation.

  
Then there’s shouting and blurring of movement of Seokwoo and the unknown man behind him fight off the men outside the cellars rusty bars.

  
The man inside the cell with him growls and pulls out a dagger, more precisely _Chanhee's_ dagger and holds it to the bearers throat.

 

Chanhee feels anger well inside him. How _dare_ he touch that.

 

Chanhee's anger is thrown away by his fear when he presses it harder to his body and a choked whimper fills their ears and the clashing of metal holds off for a while as Seokwoo turns to check on the youngest. His lavender eyes are pleading, desperate and Seokwoo's rage bursts. He’s never seen Chanhee with that look and he’s made the decision that he never wants to again. He swings the sword and the tip grazes one of the men's chest.

  
Chanhee gulps and the blade presses closer to his neck. “Did you know about this all along?” He presses it harder and if he applies the tines bit more of pressure, he'll slit his throat. “You bitch,” A scream echoes throughout the cellar. Raw and pain filled.

  
Chanhee is now crying, hot tears streaming down his face and he sobs loudly when the man holding him down crumbles at the foot of the bed, lifeless.

  
They could never hold off his charm. It’s too powerful.

 

His heart squeezes in his chest and he chokes on the air, his cries knocking all the oxygen out of his lungs. What had he done? Chanhee wants to hide away from Seokwoo. He needs to go. He shouldn’t be around him, not after this. Not after letting Seokwoo see what he’s capable of. Not Seokwoo. Anyone but Seokwoo, please. He hates it. How quickly he can end life and cause instant harm. Why him? Why did he do it?

  
Seokwoo comes running after the men are all knocked out, not dead like the one Chanhee had killed without moving a finger. Chanhee doesn’t want Seokwoo to come closer, he wants him to stay where he is because he’s terrified he’d do something to him, too.

But Seokwoo doesn’t look at him like he’s a monster.

  
Instead, a look of pure worry and relief washes onto Seokwoo's face and causes Chanhee to cry harder. Seokwoo had never seen him cry, never seen him express himself and he feels like a failure. He feels weak but he willing lets Seokwoo take him into his arms and his turmoil crashes once he’s in the warmth and safety he never thought he’d need. “I’m so sorry,”

He’s done it again.

He’s killed another man, he’s a disgrace to himself. To Seokwoo.

He’s waiting for the rejection, the harsh bitter words to fall from the elder's tongue, but they never come and Chanhee only then realises then that Seokwoo is crying into his shoulder and he’s gripping hard onto his body like he’d slip away any moment. “Seokwoo,” Chanhee whispers into his shoulder and then the taller pulls away, averting his vision from the younger’s bareness. “I can’t move.” He whimpers embarrassingly.

He’s almost completely bare and he fills sick to his stomach, not only because he almost had his chastity stripped by a man he didn’t know, but because it’s Seokwoo holding his frame. He’s the man he refused to tell that he’s a bearer, the same man whom he needs to prove his strength to and that he doesn’t need protection.

  
He’s the same man that will be the first one to see his real struggles.

  
“Please,” He swallows and wets his drying lips with his tongue. “Help me.” He swallows every inch of his pride to ask for Seokwoo's aid and he feels exposed like he’s open to read and it terrifies him that Seokwoo might see the shattered mess that is his heart, that he’ll find his desperate want of belonging and acceptance. He doesn’t want that.

But Seokwoo merely nods, holding back his tears and smiles painfully. “Okay. I’ll shut my eyes.” And he does. With his eyelashes brushing gently against his cheekbones, he blindly helps Chanhee back to being decent and only opens his eyes again when Chanhee mutters out a weak thank you.

  
Chanhee's eyes are bloodshot with visible tear tracks down his cheeks and Seokwoo's stomach twists at the sight. “I’m so sorry.” He pulls Chanhee back into his arms and forces his tears back down. “I should’ve held your hand tighter.”

  
“It slipped.” Chanhee whispers, his eyes drooping and then he only acknowledges the nauseous feeling swirling in his stomach. He allows the elder to pick him up, his arms under his knees and behind his shoulders and he doesn’t know why, but he finds himself leaning into his hold.

  

“Let’s get out of here.”

  
The other man is waiting patiently where all the other men are knocked unconscious, a soft look on his face. His dark hair is messy and he smiles pitifully, his eyes softening at the corners when he does.

  
“Thank you again, Jaeyoon.”Jaeyoon nods. “It’s my pleasure to help. Don’t worry about bringing the horse back anytime. I can go get him back myself if it's a hassle.” Seokwoo nods, tugging Chanhee closer. “Do be careful on your way out. They’re always lurking.”

Seokwoo's silver eyes gleam in the warm light and Jaeyoon gulps, stepping back. And even though he knows it’s not directed towards him, it’s terrifying.

  
“They wouldn’t dare.”

  
_Seokwoo’s safe._

 

 

♔ 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, pls dont kill me
> 
>  
> 
> honestly, this has been such a terrible week, but all the comments I get really make me feel better :') i haven't slept properly in over five days and im s t r u g g l i n g :(((
> 
>  
> 
> sorry juho, seokwoo got him pretty good ooft


	9. Violet Disquietude

  
Seokwoo doesn’t care for anyone else in the town street after he pulls Chanhee out of the dimly lit house. He holds him close as he hoists himself up to the horse and suddenly, the horse is galloping fast through the town and Seokwoo makes no move to slow him down. Chanhee is limp in his hold, his body flinching along with the horse's strong trots.

Seokwoo has read about different drugs and their uses and he knows they’ve used a drug to paralyse him. He knows about the side effects and that’s what terrifies him.

He needs to find a healer of some kind soon or Chanhee’s life will be in danger if the antidote of the drug isn’t given to him in time. The closet safe place away from lux is Aire, a smaller slightly warmer kingdom, directly in the opposite direction they’re headed to.

Chanhee needs help quickly before he gets worse. He’s already clammy and pale and Seokwoo doesn’t want to think what could potentially happen to him if he doesn’t get to Aire in a few hours. He can’t risk it, not with him in this condition. Denho will have to wait. The other charmed ones will just have to hold on a little longer. Even though he knows Chanhee will be furious with him if he does make it, he doesn’t care that he could tear apart the small bond he’s worked hard on.

The drug is a slow-release, different to the one Chanhee was originally captured with. That one was fast-acting and didn’t stay in his system which was why those bastards had used another one on him as soon as they got him to the cellar.

Seokwoo knows what they were going to do to him. Have their way with his body, make him watch his last moments being tortured and then they’d leave him to die with no one around to help him through the pain of his last moments. He’s furious, his blood boils dangerously close to tipping over and if Chanhee wasn’t in such a state he’d personally rip their head off one by one.

  
“Stay with me, Chanhee!” He’s drifting in and out of consciousness, his fluttering eyes show the dazed look in his lilac eyes. He losses him again and Seokwoo forces the black stallion to go faster. “Hurry!” He shouts, one hand cupping the small charmed one's cheek. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, a choked whimper catches in the back of his throat. “Just hold on for a little bit longer, Chanhee.”

 

When nightfall comes, panic only begins to set deeper inside Seokwoo when they don’t come across anything for a good half an hour. He knew they’d left Lux, he’d rode through the castle town, ignoring everyone's surprised cries and rode straight through the last and smallest city Lux owned. Chanhee hasn’t woken up since be lost consciousness back in Lux and Seokwoo's stomach is in knots with fear for the younger’s wellbeing.

  
Another twenty minutes pass and the stallion has slowed down to a fast-paced trot instead and Seokwoo cries out in relief when he sees light ahead. “Almost there, Chanhee, just hold on.” Chanhee doesn’t answer, he can’t. Seokwoo pushes the horse one last time and when it halts at the clay brick house Seokwoo wastes no time in safely tucking Chanhee to his chest and leaping off the horse to frantically knock at the door with his foot.

  
Seokwoo swings on his heels nervously and about a minute later a man opens the cottages wooden door with a frown etched on his tired-looking face, a baby held to his chest. His dark open eyes widen and he calls out for someone. A man a little shorter than him with longer hair appears next to him and hurriedly takes the baby from his arms and steps back.

“My gosh, come in, hurry!” He slams the door shut behind Seokwoo. The tall charmed one keeps Chanhee close to his chest and his heart thumps wildly in his chest. He hopes that there’s someone here that can help him out. “What’s going on here?” Comes another voice and Seokwoo turns to see a man walking down the wooden staircase, fox-like eyes closing in on the small charmed one in Seokwoo's arms. “He’s been drugged,” Seokwoo rushes out, not stopping to think that they could potentially be dangerous.

  
His eyes widen. “Quickly!” He shouts and drags the tallest away, past the staircase to a room where a bed is laid in the middle of the room, dressers around the room are piled with many different herbs, tools and bottles of medication. Definitely a healers room. Seokwoo wants to cry on in relief and he lays Chanhee on the bed, removes the cloak thrown over his shoulders and steps back as soon as the unnamed man moves towards him. “Paralysed him, right?” Seokwoo swallows and nods.

  
“I’m Inseong, I can take care of him, okay? Can I ask you to sit out with Taeyang and Youngkyun? We have a spare bedroom here. Youngkyun can take you there and bandage up your hand.” He looks down and remembers about his slashed palm. Blood is crusted up to his elbow and he looks over at Chanhee and gulps when he sees drying blood on his cheek and down his side. The sword on his hip is also covered in dried blood.

  
“I don’t think I can do that,” Seokwoo refuses and Inseong sighs, not looking up from what he’ s doing on one of the dressers. “Look, I do not know what you’ve been through, but this won’t be nice to watch. But if you’re alright of seeing him like this, be my guest there’s a chair in the corner. But you need to get your hand fixed up, too.” There is an old-looking wooden chair with a single forest green cushion placed on top in the corner where Inseong had pointed and Seokwoo frowns as he looks at the healer.

Seokwoo hesitates to leave the younger but Inseong gives him a pointed look and his stomach churns when a choked noise comes from Chanhee. Inseong lifts his head and bile pours from his mouth and he turns, leaving the younger in the healer's hands.

 

 

He’s shaking and he doesn’t realise it until one of the other men grabs his uninjured hand softly. His dark eyes are full of uneasiness but he tries to smile comfortingly, a hand holding the sleeping baby flush to his clothed chest. “What is your name?” He asks while softly bouncing on the heels of his feet, rocking the baby in his arms back to sleep. “Seokwoo…” he whispers, turning back to the room he just exited after hearing glass shatter.

“Don’t worry, Seokwoo. Inseong is charmed with healing, there isn’t anything he hasn’t fixed. Your husband will be safe—“

“He’s not my husband,” Seokwoo corrects swiftly. “We’re not even much of friends.” He admits sorrowfully. “Oh,” The man says, his hand letting go of Seokwoo's to adjust the baby in his hold. “You seem awfully worried about him, Seokwoo. I just thought you must be close.”'

Seokwoo wishes that they were, maybe it would be easier if they could talk to each other without clashing and misunderstanding each other.  
“Taeyang,” the other man with long chocolate hair pops out from a corner. “Go back to bed, I’ll be there soon after I show our guest to his room.” “Seokwoo,” Taeyang smiles to the shorter man. “That’s his name.”

The one who Seokwoo guesses is Youngkyun brushes his hand across the baby’s back as he passes, a look of pure love reflecting in his eyes.

 

 

“I hope the bed is long enough.” Youngkyun chuckles and rubs the back of his nape. It probably won’t be. Most beds aren’t long enough for his height, but he doesn’t think it matters since he knows he won’t be able to sleep knowing Chanhee is downstairs with someone Seokwoo barely knows trying his best to heal him.

“He will be alright, right?” Youngkyun blinks once then twice before he nods. “Of course. I’ve never see Inseong fail to heal someone. Even Taeyang was back on his feet two days after our daughter was born.”

  
Seokwoo doesn’t look over to Youngkyun again. Instead, he drops his cloak from his body and walks over to the window in the small room. “It’s nice here, thank you.” He says, staring up at the full moon In the midnight sky. There’s a bed wide enough for two, but too short for Seokwoo’s long body. An armchair sits in the far left corner next to the window and there’s a small trunk at the end of the bed. Youngkyun smiles gently. “Here, I’ll fix your hand for you.”

They sit on the edge of the bed and Seokwoo hisses when Youngkyun cleans his wound out. “What did you even do?” He asks with a frown. Seokwoo averts his eyes and sighs. “I got into a fight…” He murmurs. “I grabbed his sword.” Youngkyun gives him a slight judging look and Seokwoo looks away. Youngkyun pats his hand gently after it’s all bandaged.

“You should try to sleep,” Youngkyun says. “And don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine, I promise you.”

Seokwoo tries to think positively but all he can see is tears rolling down his face and he gulps. He breathes in heavily, yet shakily and he clenches his fists.

 

 

  
♔

 

 

  
Seokwoo groans as he tosses again. He hadn’t slept yet and he’s growing even more nervous as time goes on. If Chanhee hadn’t had the antidote yet, he’d be almost gone and Seokwoo springs up at the thought.

  
He’s quiet as he treads down the stairs, careful to not wake the couple and their daughter and when he reaches the door to where Chanhee is, he shuts his eyes tightly and hopes for the best. He gently opens the door and he’s met with the sight of Inseong dabbing a wet cloth on the younger charmed one's forehead.

The healer turns and offers Seokwoo a small smile. Seokwoo’s eyes don’t stray from Chanhee as he walks towards the bed and sits on the opposite side and reaches out a hand, softly grabbing onto his clammy and bloodied hand. His face is illuminated by the oil lamp hanging on the wall and even in the dim warm light Seokwoo can tell how pale he is.

  
“I have given the antidote to him,” Inseong informs quietly, brushing wet black hair out away from his closed eyelids. “He should be okay now, but it’ll take a while until he’ll have his strength back. He should wake up in the morning.”

  
Seokwoo nods and smiles weakly. “Thank you,” he whispers, bringing Chanhee's hand close to his chest. “I’ll leave you now,” Inseong says, dropping the cloth into a bowl of water on the table beside the bed. “There’s spare robes on the drawer. You should probably get him out of the bloody ones.”

  
Inseong turns back once he’s at the door and smiles. “Come find me next to the spare room if he gets worse.” Seokwoo nods and once Inseong leaves he doesn’t bother to sniff back his tears and reaches over for the cloth to remove the dried blood from his hands and his neck.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers through his tears.

 

 

  
♔

 

 

 

Chanhee blinks his eyes open. The pale green curtains are drawn and light beams through the window, hitting his eyes uncomfortably. He groans out and lifts a strangely heavy hand to cover his eyes and he hears a gentle gasp.

“Hello?” The voice is soft. It’s definitely not Seokwoo’s, or Juho’s and he flinches back. His body feels heavy and a sick feeling swirls in his stomach.

There’s a soft coo and Chanhee tenses at the sound.

“I’m sorry if I’ve startled you,” the same voice speaks, a little more distant and suddenly the light isn’t smacking him in the face. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I was very concerned when your friend arrived here yesterday with you.” The voice becomes clearer.

Chanhee slowly removes his hand from his face and is meet with a man with dark hair, a tanned complexion and a small baby carried in his arms.

He blinks softly and the man smiles softly.

“I’m Taeyang.” He says quietly. “And this is Minhwa,” the baby smiles and Chanhee relaxes a little bit. She laughs, a small tinkle and Taeyang beams at the sound.

  
Chanhee removes his gaze from the cooing baby and looks around the room. There’s plenty of herbs around, bowls and cloth and there’s a wooden pot full of dried flower petals beside him. He recognises it as a healers room. He’d been to the royal healer's office many times when he was a child. He was intrigued by all of his trinkets and dehydrated plants used for medicine.

  
What exactly had happened? Where’s Seokwoo? Juho? He breathes out shakily. Too many thoughts flash through his mind and he clenches his teeth when he starts shaking, but he’s unable to stop the small spasms controlling his body.

  
_Had he gotten away in time? Is he safe? Where’s Seokwoo?_

 

“Oh,” Taeyang adjusts the squirming baby in his arms who cries out, hands reaching for Chanhee. The charmed one stills and Taeyang’s turns her around in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. “I can help you change your clothes if you like? I think it would be rather uncomfortable in the ones you’re wearing now…” Chanhee blinks and looks down to find dried blood down his side and he panics a little bit. He knew for sure that he wasn’t the one bleeding and he shakes harder. Was it Seokwoo? One of the men?

  
He places the baby beside Chanhee and his eyes flicker to the baby. She has a fist in her mouth and her wide eyes are looking around and she smiles widely when her eyes land on his face. “I think she likes you,” Taeyang muses as he softly reaches out for Chanhee's hands.

  
“Your friend,” Taeyang starts and he gains Chanhee's attention. He looks up at him and gingerly takes his hands. Taeyang helps him sit up. “Inseong asked him to change you last night, but he refused. He asked me this morning if I could help you.” Chanhee eyes flicker down.

He knows he has to thank him for what he’s done lately, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to see him just yet. He’d rather not see the other charmed one at the moment. He feels weak, almost helpless and he doesn’t want Seokwoo to see right through him. He doesn’t want the cracks on his heart to be seen.

“He’s terribly worried about you,” Taeyang informs him as he gently helps him out of his clothes. Chanhee wants to fight him, tell him to take his hands off of him, but his body is heavy. It feels like he’s weighted down by hundreds of bricks and his head is pounding. “He stayed up all night watching over you.”

Chanhee doesn’t say anything. He lets Taeyang help him into fresh clothes and his eyes move to Minhwa when she squeals and he reaches a heavy arm out when she tries to roll over. “Oh,” Taeyang quickly scoops her up into his arms and smiles. “She can’t quite roll yet.” It’s quiet, awkwardly quiet and Chanhee just continues to look at the small human curiously. Taeyang notices and beams. “You can hold her if you’d like? I think she likes you a lot.”

  
Chanhee shakes his head. He doesn’t trust himself at the moment. His charm isn’t harmless at all and he’d rather not risk anything. Especially since he feels so on edge. His charm could surface at any time. “That’s okay. Maybe later,” The baby coos and Chanhee looks away, eyeing the door.

“I should probably tell your friend you’ve awoken. He’s been terribly afraid all morning.”

Taeyang disappears with his baby and it’s quiet in the room for a minute or so until Seokwoo rushes inside, hands holding a bowl and a shorter man, everyone's shorter than Seokwoo, with blonde locks follows him in.

“Chanhee,” The tallest breathes out and he looks relieved and his tense muscles relax.

  
“Where’s Juho?” Is the first thing Chanhee asks. He discovers that his throat is a little scratchy after he talks. Seokwoo rushes over to his side, setting the bowl full of a broth of some sort on the bedside table. Seokwoo doesn’t answer but he as a conflicting look on his face.

“Seokwoo,” Chanhee's face contorts into a scowl and the elder sighs. “Look,” He says and he gulps worriedly. “When we couldn’t find you in the crowd,” He takes a deep breath. He knows Chanhee is going to be furious.

“We got into a fight.”

His face hardens.

  
Juho is his appointed knight. He’s trained with him for three years, he knows his technique, he knows his strengths his weaknesses and he knows he’s a formidable fighter. It makes him uneasy that he’s not here. It makes him uneasy that it means that Seokwoo had obviously won.

  
_What type of power does he hold, then?_

  
Seokwoo moves his hand away from Chanhee's view but he’s already seen the bandage around it.

“I’m supposing you won, then?” He sneers and Seokwoo frowns. “I mean, sure. I did, that’s why I'm the one here with you instead.”

“So,” Chanhee presses on, lips pursing. “Where’s Juho? Back in Lux?” Seokwoo frowns. “That’s where we parted. He might catch up—“  
“Where are we Seokwoo?” The eldest blinks and Chanhee tries to move his body a little bit but he feels too heavy. Seokwoo leans further away, mad Chanhee means a rash Chanhee and he doesn’t think he’s up for that at the moment.

“Aire,” He answers softly and Chanhee scoffs. “Excuse me?” He shakes his head and grimaces at the pain in his head as he does so. “Seokwoo,” he meets his eyes and Seokwoo's bottom lip catches between his teeth when he sees his lavender tinged orbs. “That’s the opposite direction of where we're supposed to be going,”

  
“You think I don’t know that?” Seokwoo stands from the bed, frowning. He’s mad, Chanhee can tell, but he is too so he doesn’t dwell on how Seokwoo is feeling.

  
“You were poisoned, Chanhee. What was I supposed to do? Ride into Denho and let you die or come here where it’s safe?”

  
“This,” Chanhee gestures to the room. “Could've been anywhere, Seokwoo! Did it ever cross your mind you could be putting us in dang—“

  
“You could’ve died!” Seokwoo screams at him, hands balling into fists at his sides. “I could’ve lost you,” he says quieter and Chanhee is at a loss for words. “I was scared.”

  
He cares. Chanhee feels his heart clench.

  
He turns his head away and blinks, suddenly more anxious than what he was before. “Whatever,” He mutters quietly. He can’t show Seokwoo that it hurt him. Seokwoo swallows and sighs loudly. “I’m really sorry, Chanhee,” The youngest doesn’t look at him. “I’m sorry I came then… I could’ve gotten to you earlier if I didn’t get so caught up in my emotions…”

Chanhee gazes at his hands.

  
“It’s okay,” He whispers softly. Seokwoo almost doesn’t hear. “You got there in time.”

Seokwoo takes a step closer and the blonde-haired male smiles at them before he sneaks away, sensing that they need time alone.

“I should be the one apologising.” Says Chanhee with a small sniff.

  
_Goddamnit, don’t cry. Don’t cry._

  
Seokwoo frowns as he sits on the edge of the bed. He shakes his head and Chanhee laughs in a melancholically way. Seokwoo wants to reach out and grab his hands in his. He doesn’t.

  
“Maybe if I stopped to think that maybe I'm not as strong as I try to put out we wouldn’t be in this situation?” He breathes in heavily. He’s still shaking and it’s starting to get harder to breathe.

“Don’t say that,” Seokwoo pleads softly. His face shows a saddened look and Chanhee averts his eyes from him again.

“You know you don’t have to prove anything to me, right?” Seokwoo's tone is soft, careful and Chanhee lifts his head and shakes his head. “You have no idea,” he starts and he gulps, trying to keep his tears at bay.

  
He’s lived his whole life trying to prove himself. To show his father that he’s capable and strong, to show his people he would be a good king, but here he is, exiled. He failed to show them and know that the only person who ever truly believed in him is gone. He’s so lost and he doesn’t know where to go.

He wanted so badly to become the King of Ros. He had dreamed since he was young about taking over the kingdom and know he's here. He had realised long ago that he didn’t belong, but he had hoped and he clung onto the hope until it was cut off from him, buried six feet under.

He doesn’t know who to trust. He doesn’t know who he is and his heart skinks at the feeling. Maybe his father had been right all this time. He could just be a peasants child who became a prince all because a queen had a big heart and pitied him.

  
Jiyeon believed in him.

  
She didn’t just take him in because he was pitiful. She saw what the others didn’t see. She saw the purple tulips in his hair, lilac orbs and she saw his ability. She never once doubted him and now Chanhee's crying.

Hot tears run down his cheeks and he turns away from Seokwoo.

He can’t see him crying. He doesn’t want him to see his weak side.

  
“How I’ve lived my life.” Chanhee murmurs in an angry tone. Seokwoo sees right through it and Chanhee feels weaker, stripped of his defences in front of him. “You’re right,” The elder replies and Chanhee doesn’t flinch when his hand brushes past his. “I have no idea who you are and you have no idea who I am,” Chanhee wipes away his tears and he breathes deeply, hoping to stop the shaking of his body.

“But I know that you want to prove yourself to me and I want you to know that you don’t have to—“

  
Chanhee cuts him off with a choked cry and he looks away in embarrassment. “Stop,” he pleads. His voice is soft, fragile and Seokwoo's mind flashes back to what Juho had said.

 

“ _Just don’t pull any stupid stunts. His heart is fragile enough.”_

 

He looks into his eyes and Chanhee's eyes dart around but Seokwoo smiles tenderly, comfortingly and Chanhee's gaze then focuses on his eyes. “I know it hurts you.” Seokwoo continues despite the youngers request. He wants to get himself across, and even though he knows he’s going to hurt him he has to make sure that he knows he’s here for him.

Chanhee’s bottom lip quivers. He bites down on it and Seokwoo reaches out his other hand, his thumb gently pulling his lip from his teeth.

“But I need you to know that you can trust me.”

  
Chanhee shakes his head, salty tears run down his cheeks and Seokwoo wants to swipe them away.

  
“You can. I’m not expecting you to tell me your life story, I don’t need that. I just need you to know that I’m going to stand by you. You can talk to me instead of trying to hold it together. I imagine I’d be hard to deal with everything that’s going on, even more so if you’re keeping your emotions bottled u—“

  
“I said to stop!” Chanhee cries out, his body lurches forward and he swallows thickly. He feels like he’s going to throw up. “I can't fucking trust you yet, so stop it! Please, I can’t… I don’t know how to.” Seokwoo doesn’t even flinch at the outburst.

  
“That’s okay.” He assures. “It takes time. I’m willing to wait for you,” Seokwoo replies. His voice is still soft, and his face is set into a neutral look.

  
Chanhee doesn’t know what to think.

  
In a way, he knows he trusts Seokwoo. Because Seokwoo is safe. But even thinking about opening up to him makes him feel panic and his shaking gets worse. Seokwoo notices. He always notices the little things.

  
He stands from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiles. He knows he should leave him alone now. He’s done enough damage to him already. Seokwoo knows Chanhee needs time from him, to throw away his facade that he wears around everyone.

 

“Just know,” He says as he opens the door to the room. “That I meant what I said.”

  
Chanhee’s alone for a few more minutes and he breathes in heavily before he lets out a shaky breath and he dries away his tears when the same blonde-haired man from before walks into the room.

  
“Hello,” he greets softly. “I’m Inseong,” Chanhee just nods and sniffs away the rest of his tears.

  
He briefly listens to Inseong and what he’s telling him. Things about the drug that was used on him, the side effects and his healing process. He’s a little annoyed that he’s been told he has to wait another whole week before his body has fully recovered.

  
Inseong quickly notices his shaking and places a hand on his forehead.

“Gosh,” The healer pulls away quickly. Chanhee doesn’t miss how his eyes flash red and his mouth parts. He’s beginning to feel dizzy and the swirl of nausea swirls in his stomach.

“You’re charmed, too?” He makes out, almost slurring his words and Inseong turns back, red eyes gleaming in the candlelight and he nods. “I am. With healing. I need you to lay back down for me, can you do that?”

  
“Sick,” Chanhee replies and Inseong curses underneath his breath.

  
Within a few seconds, his body goes from feeling heavy to him not feeling anything. Inseong dives to catch his body from falling off the side of the bed.

  
Before he goes under the wave of darkness, his mind flickers to fiery amaranths, elderflowers and pink geraniums.

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! we've got a few more members introduced now!!
> 
> im sorry it's been a while since i updated metanoia, ive been going through some stuff and the moment <3 
> 
> anyways, there's heaps of symbolism in this fic... i dont know if anyone has even found it ksk
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> i really love comments, too! they light up my day :) ily


	10. Ivory Chiffon

Chanhee’s floating.

He opens his eyes and he’s met with midnight skies, shining stars and soft tufts of clouds. He blinks, once then twice before he rubs his eyes. He’s hovering in the air, feet off the lush, flower-covered earth below.

“Hello?” His voice reverberates around him and his brows knit together when the wind howls.

“Is anyone here?”

He shivers as cold air blows past his bare skin and he looks down to see himself dressed differently to what he remembers.

He’s never seen clothing like this before.

His shoulders and collarbones are exposed to the cool air and his arms are covered in a thin layer of sheer white chiffon, the golden cuffs over the thin fabric are cold against his skin. There’s a golden chain hanging around his waist that falls to his hips with little flowers wrapping themselves around the gold. Chanhee squints at the flowers trying to decipher what type of flowers they are, but he’s never seen them before. When he looks down and he frowns a bit when he sees his legs covered in layers of flowing sheer material. His feet are dirtied with earth and the bottom of the skirt's fabric is muddy.

“Child,” Chanhee perks up, his gaze tearing from the bottom of his dirtied clothes to search for the voice. It’s distinctively female, but he can’t see anyone else around. He tenses up and he flinches when he feels himself float up higher.

“Who are you?” His tone is sharp but he doesn’t get an answer and he clenches his jaw. “What is this place?”

Chanhee frowns. He has no clue where he is and he’s sure he’s never heard this woman voice in his life.

  
The last thing he remembers was Inseong speaking to him and the sickening feeling inside him before he lost his grip on the world.

_Oh._

Chanhee blinks _. Is he dead?_

 

But he can feel the beat of his heart beneath his fingertips when his hand rests against the soft material over his chest. He feels warm and he’s breathing.

“Listen, Child,” Chanhee's hand slowly falls from his chest to fist at the material flowing down his legs.

“Shall the heart open,” Chanhee searches for the voice. An ominous glow is appearing in the sky and his heart pounds in his chest.

“The light will dim,” The light shines brighter and Chanhee squints, a hand reaching up to protect his eyes from the powerful glow.

“The flower will bloom,” Hesitantly, he peeks and his bottom lip catches between his teeth when he sees a silhouette of a woman appearing in front of him.

“And become the light,” Through the overwhelming light, he can see that she’s dressed similarly to what he is at the moment and he reaches a hand out, trying to get closer to her. He feels like he’s stuck, suffocating and he gaps out. He can’t move.

“Take the hand and darkness shall prevail.”

It’s like the lock on his body suddenly is removed and his eyes widen, lips part for a shriek to pass through and then he’s falling.

 

 

♔

 

 

  
Chanhee wakes with a yell.

Inseong rushes to his side, holds him upright and rubs a hand down his back while he sputters for air. “Breathe, Chanhee,” He continues to rub his back after he begins to calm down and when he’s finally breathing in heavy, slow breathes Inseong slowly leans away and looks into the younger’s eyes.

His eyes are still red and Chanhee guesses his own are lilac due to the look on Inseong’s face. “Here,” He offers him a wooden bowl full of water and Chanhee takes it in his shaky hands and sip at it. Inseong holds it steady for him when water starts to spill over the sides.

“I’ve never met another charmed person before,” Inseong comments after Chanhee takes the bowl of water away from his lips. Chanhee just nods, still trying to catch his breath. He has no idea what’s just happened.

“You have pretty eyes.” He adds and Chanhee's eyebrows raise. “I mean,” Inseong flushes and Chanhee turns to look at him. He doesn’t feel so heavy anymore. “I’ve never thought I’d ever see purple eyes in my time,” Chanhee doesn’t really listen to the healer, he’s stuck in his head wondering about what just happened. He looks down and pulls away the bed's covers to see himself in the same warm brown pants and the white cotton shirt Taeyang had helped him into.

Then, what was the clothing that he was wearing before from?

  
“Inseong?” He murmurs. He doesn’t tear his gaze away from his pants for a while. “Yes? Do you feel ill still?” He shakes his head and moves his gaze to the healer’s face. “Is it possible to hallucinate as side effects?”

The healer’s eyebrows knit together and he presses his lips in thought. “It’s possible…” Chanhee leans back against the headboard. “Why?” The healer presses on, slightly concerned. “Did you see something?” His face turns melancholy as if he’s thought of something bad. “You didn’t dream about what happened, did you?”

Chanhee’s blood boils in his veins at the mention of what had happened. He shakes his head. “No, thankfully.” He stops and his eyes narrow. He’s not sure how to explain what he saw, what he felt. “It was nothing,” He ends up muttering. Inseong might make him stay longer than a week if he tells him he’s been seeing things, hearing things.

“I just had a dream, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay. Would you like to try and stand? Everyone else is having lunch at the moment. I’m sure everyone will be delighted to see you. I’ve heard Minhwa is fond of you?” Chanhee sighs at the mention of the cooing baby.

He doesn’t hate babies, how can he without their chubby cheeks and adorable laughs? He’s just weary around them. They’re so tiny, helpless and he can kill a man twice his size with a mere look. He’s terrified that he’ll hurt them and the mere thought of him being the reason behind their pained cries feels like a hot knife twisting in his heart.

  
“Okay,” He says. Inseong helps him up, slowly and steadily and when Chanhee feels a little bit dizzy, he sits him back down and gives him a few minutes before he succeeds in standing without feeling like he’ll empty his already empty stomach.

They take small, slow steps and Inseong is pretty impressed when he doesn’t need a break. On the way out of the room, Chanhee learns he’d been unconscious for a total of almost two days after he fainted the other morning.

Inseong leads him into the kitchen and dining room. The walls are made from bricks and serval flower pots are sitting on the counters and in the windowsills. Everyone else is sitting at the wooden dining table, bowls of some type of vegetable soup and bread in front of them.

Seokwoo is the first to notice the other two charmed ones and he abruptly stands, causing the baby in his arms to cry out. Seokwoo looks rather flustered and Taeyang laughs at him when he begins to rock back and forth, calming the baby in his arms. Chanhee avoids his eyes after the elder flashes a smile at him as he sits down, adjusting the squirming baby in his arms.

 

  
“How are you feeling, Chanhee?” It’s Taeyang who asks him. Chanhee looks up from his bowl of soup and bread and nods his head. “Better,” he answers truthfully. He doesn’t feel nauseous anymore and the heaviness he felt before is almost gone. “That’s great! Maybe you’ll be able to return your travels soon! Seokwoo was telling me that you’re going to Denho?”

Chanhee drops his spoon and shoots a look over to Seokwoo. The elder pretends he didn’t hear and plays with Minhwa who laughs loudly. “Yes,” He forces out and Seokwoo takes a peek of his facial expression and when he sees that his jaw is clenched he quickly returns his attention the baby.

“Interesting,” Youngkyun muses, looking up from his soup. “I heard that the crown prince became king two months back.” Chanhee purses his lips together. “I heard nobles talk about it in the town centre a few weeks ago.”

“Have you heard anything else about him?” Chanhee questions. Any more information on what he’s like would help them. Youngkyun shrugs his shoulders and Taeyang perks up when Minhwa starts to wail loudly. Seokwoo passes her off to him and he disappears into the sitting room with her.

“No, not really. I’ve only heard that he’s handsome,” Chanhee sighs and takes his spoon back into his grip. “Inseong,” he murmurs. Seokwoo looks at him with the healer, his own eyebrows raised.

“Yes?”

“Chanhee—“ Seokwoo tries to cut him off with a hiss but he shakes his head at the tallest. “They deserve to know, Seokwoo.” He glares at Chanhee across the table and he opens his mouth to speak but Chanhee beats him to it.

“They’re capturing charmed ones,” Seokwoo tenses across the table and Youngkyun raises a brow and Inseong takes his spoon away from his mouth, a concerned look on his face. “What?” Youngkyun mutters, his brows then knit together.

“But,” Inseong speak up, gently dropping his spoon into his bowl. “You are both charmed also?” Chanhee looks over at Seokwoo who is staring intently at him.

“Our charms,” Seokwoo says and Chanhee turns away from them. “Aren’t listed in the records and history.” Inseong cocks his head to the side, interested. “Then?” He says. “What are they?”

Seokwoo leans back into his chair, arms folding over his chest. “Strength,” he answers and Inseong raises his eyebrows. “Well,” Seokwoo smiles sheepishly. “I’m not entirely sure if it is strength… It seems like it is though.”

“Oh,” Inseong nods his head and Youngkyun continues to eat, nonchalant about the exchange. “Chanhee what’s our charm?”

Chanhee stirs his soup, not daring to look at any of them. What is he supposed to say? That he can inflict pain with a single look? That he can kill a man by just his eyes meeting with theirs? He takes a deep breath and looks up.

  
“Pain,” He says. “Death.”

  
Youngkyun drops his spoon and soup splashes over the table in front of them. Inseong splutters a little bit and Chanhee smiles wearily, his eyes darting over to Seokwoo who nods and smiles back at him.

  
It's okay, he mouths to him. Chanhee inhales heavily and nods softly.

  
“Pain?” Inseong repeats slowly and Chanhee nods. “How does it work, if you don’t mind me asking?” Chanhee just shrugs. “When my charm is surfaced,” He exhales loudly and he looks back over to Seokwoo. He doesn’t know why he does, but Seokwoo's reassuring. “I just look and,” he stops himself and smiles awkwardly at the healer. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

Inseong seems impressed, or rather terrified, Chanhee can’t quite tell. Youngkyun, however, looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Death?” He frowns and Chanhee casts his eyes away after he speaks, feeling uncomfortable.

Seokwoo sees and he stands from the table taking his and Chanhee's bowl to the kitchen to clean up.

“Who are they?” He presses on and Chanhee's jaw clenches. He’s not used to people talking to him like that. Except for his father.

“I cannot say,” Chanhee replies back monotonously. Youngkyun folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head. “Then, you’re saying Inseong is at risk?”

“That's what I was implying, yes.”

“Then I think we deserve to know who the threat is?” Chanhee frowns at the young father. “That isn’t information I can give out so easily.” Chanhee's tone is growing sharp and Seokwoo watches from the kitchen with a frown.

“What are you two spies or something? How come you’re allowed to know? Because you’re charmed too? That’s ironic, having charmed ones going after people who capture charmed ones.”

“You know nothing,” Chanhee snarls through gritted teeth.   
Seokwoo steps out of the kitchen and places a hand on Chanhee's forearm as he shakes his head softly.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Seokwoo interrupts before Youngkyun can say anything else.   
Chanhee takes a deep breath and averts his eyes from the young father.

  
“Sorry,” Youngkyun mutters after Inseong glares at him. “I’m just a little it weary.”

  
“Understandable,” Chanhee murmurs. He’s still mad, but he knows Youngkyun didn’t mean to agitate him on purpose.

 

  
Taeyang enters back into the room after Inseong finished cleaning all the dishes. Seokwoo had tried and Youngkyun had laughed at him while Chanhee watched him fumble around from the table. Inseong eventually got sick of him dropping the wet bowls to the ground and he took over after the dropped a bowl for the third time.

  
“Youngkyun,” Taeyang's with Minhwa asleep in his arms. Her cheek his resting against his chest and her lips are pouty. Youngkyun turns to him and smiles before he starts cooing over their sleeping daughter. “Come on, let’s go.”

Seokwoo perks up from beside Inseong. “Where are you guys headed?”

  
“Just to the markets in town. We need to get a few more things for Minhwa and since winter is here our food supply is running low.” Seokwoo smiles sheepishly. It was also probably since they’ve been feeding two other mouths.

  
“If you want we can watch Minhwa?” He offers and Taeyang smiles gratefully. “Really?” Youngkyun asks and the tallest nods with a smile. Taeyang looks over to Chanhee who just nods softly.

  
“I trust you,” Youngkyun says.

  
“You know what my charm is.” Chanhee frowns and Youngkyun smiles. “I trust Seokwoo,” He says. “Seokwoo trusts you so I trust you.”

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“What if we take this route?” Chanhee asks, pointing to the map laid out on Seokwoo's bed.

Seokwoo had held him with one arm, Minhwa in the other while they climbed the stairs to the spare bedroom. Chanhee had found it a little difficult to find his balance a few times. Minhwa is still sleeping soundly in front of them. “It’s not the main path,” Seokwoo observes and Chanhee nods. “If we try to go around and look for the other charmed ones, wouldn’t that be the right thing to do?” He says and Seokwoo hums. “I mean,” He adds on. “You have trouble keeping your charm away. It would be pretty risky if we just walked through Denho. What if we run into trouble? Our charms don’t hold back, Seokwoo.”

The baby between them stirs and Chanhee retracts his hand from the map quickly. Seokwoo readjusts the baby’s blanket and she stills.

“Well,” he mutters quietly. “If we go on a different route, we still don’t know where they are exactly so we could be out for a while just trying to navigate through their terrain for them.” Chanhee purses his lips. “Honestly,” he sighs with a shake of his head. “When you asked me to help I really didn’t expect it to be all of this.”

Seokwoo purses his lips and nods. “I did say it would be dangerous.”

“And I said we shouldn’t go through Lux.” Chanhee counters back harshly and Seokwoo scoffs, shaking his head. “Maybe if we had better communication—“

  
“Are you saying it’s my fault?”“No,” Seokwoo whispers, his face is contorted into a pained look. “It wasn’t your fault and I hope you know that. I just wished that we had come to a better agreement than you tagging along with mine even after you voiced your worries.”

“You did say you warned me,” Chanhee reminds with a soft sigh. “I knew it would be dangerous, this whole ordeal but I didn’t understand the extent of the danger until recently.”

  
Seokwoo pulls away from the map and folds it away, shoving it back into his satchel. He looks over to the younger who’s eyes are trained to the sleeping baby between them, a soft smile edging on the corners of his lips. Seokwoo thinks he looks nice when he smiles, pretty even.

  
“We can get through it.” Chanhee breaks his eyes away from Minhwa and offers Seokwoo an actual genuine smile. Seokwoo is a taken back for a while, but he smiles hastily after Chanhee's gaze doesn’t fall from his face. It’s a little awkward when their smiles fall and they continue to stare at each other and their gazes only fall from each other when a small cry breaks through and Chanhee gasps when the baby rolls over. “Goodness!” He reaches out a hand and holds her. Her little bottom lip is wobbling and Chanhee's own bottom lip juts out at her little sad face.

  
“You should pick her up,” Seokwoo says quietly, urging him with a small nod. Chanhee raises his eyebrows. “No thanks,” he shakes his head and retracts his hand from her small body. Seokwoo shrugs and takes her into his own arms instead. She continues to cry, even when Seokwoo rocks her gently.

Chanhee watches and smiles when her cries start to quieten. It hits him then that he doesn’t know an awful lot about Seokwoo. Like why is he so good with babies? How did he learn how to fight? Did he have a job before he decided to go on this mission? Chanhee frowns.

  
How did he find out about this mission in the first place?

 

“Why are you so good with babies?” He settles on and Seokwoo laughs gently. “My sister has her own children, my niece and nephew. They’re four and two now. I guess I just picked up some things after living with them. What about you?”

  
“Siblings?” Chanhee inquires and Seokwoo shrugs. “Any little ones, I guess.”

“Oh, no. I’m the only child.” How his father hated that. Everyone had known the king was itching for another child, one of his blood, Jiyeon’s blood, but that never came. The royal court had pushed for an ‘illegitimate’ heir many times in the court and at one stage they had even suggested a royal consort to carry an heir. Kiwoon had thought about it at first as a good idea but he then talked about it with Jiyeon who outright refused.

“What about where you learnt to fight? You beat Juho, I trained with him for years, I know how good he is. It concerns me I had no clue how strong my partner is.” Seokwoo laughs and Minhwa whines but she calms down just as quickly as she fuses when he continues to rock her gently. “I started showing interest in combat at age eleven. My parents allowed me to train with a knight they’re close with. I wouldn’t say I have amazing techniques, I just kind of bulldoze.”

Chanhee laughs this time. He begins to feel a little light-headed and he sucks in deep breathes of air to help the nauseating feeling disappear. “As for your technique…” Seokwoo shakes his head, gives him a thumbs up and whistles. “Very sharp. You just glide through the air. Terrifying.”

“I’ve trained for almost my whole life. I would hope I’m impressive.” Chanhee's still smiling and Seokwoo's glad he is. He was concerned about his emotional damage after past events.

“Very.”

  
They fall into a comfortable silence. Lost in their thoughts and watching Minhwa wake up fully in Seokwoo's hold.

  
“Do you want kids?” Seokwoo asks and Chanhee looks up at him from Minhwa. “No.” He answers quickly. “Never.” If he hadn’t been exiled, he’d probably be married to an official by now, possibly carrying a child even, but he had never wanted it personally. After he found out the extent of his charm he had been terrified ever since of having kids. He doesn’t want to hurt them in any way and he doesn’t know if he trusts his charm—himself—enough to not hurt the ones he loves.

“Oh, I just thought…”

“Because I'm a bearer?” Chanhee responds dejectedly. “I’m inclined to pop out a few children?”

  
“That's not what I meant, Chanhee… I was just curious if you ever would want a family.” He stiffens at the word. All his family had done to him was tear him apart at the seams and instructed him to sew his broken pieces back together with his eyes closed shut.

  
“I don’t think that’s possible for me,” Chanhee whispers. He keeps his eyes away from Seokwoo and decides to look at the baby happily smiling and reaching for him.

  
The King of Idris, Youngbin, had wanted nothing else but to marry him, but after his exile, it is virtually impossible to marry him without his father knowing, without him interrupting and taking Chanhee away once more. The rules on royal exile are clear. To have no affiliation to other royal families— something he’s already broken. Twice. To stay out of royal affairs, one that he’s currently breaking.

Chanhee exhales loudly and he shrugs his shoulders before he looks up to Seokwoo. He smiles, trying to distract himself from the realisation and Seokwoo just stares at him with a penetrating gaze.

  
“Chanhee…”

“It’s fine!” He waves him off and stands from his place on the bed. “I don’t need pity. That’s the last thing I want.” He begins to walk off. His stomach swirls with unsureness and he feels a little shaky. If any other kingdoms find out of his exile, he’ll be in massive trouble.

  
“I’m not pitying you,” A hand grips at his wrist and he turns back to see Seokwoo's face pleading. Minhwa coos at him from Seokwoo's hold. Chanhee looks down, away from Seokwoo when his wrist falls from his grip.

  
“Stay,” He murmurs. “Don’t go back to the silence.” Chanhee looks up to him and stares into Seokwoo's starry orbs for a good thirty seconds before he nods cautiously. “Okay,” He whispers.

  
“You should trust yourself more, Chanhee.” The exiled prince shakes his head. “You’re more capable than you think,”

He doesn’t think he’s not capable enough. Chanhee had thought he was too able. But when the world has done nothing but prove him wrong in numerous ways. His mother's death, his exile, getting captured, drugged, he’s starting to think he isn’t all that he thought he was. Strong and capable.

  
“It’s stupid,” He mumbles, tracing patterns on the bed's covers with his fingertips. “To think that I’m strong,” Seokwoo doesn’t say anything but his face tells it all. His brows are set into a deep frown, his face stricken. He’s mad, bothered even.

“Maybe my father was right? All I’m meant to stand next to a man for the duration of my life? Pop a few kids out for him?” He clenches his fists into tight balls and he swallows his anger. He knows he’s running his mouth, but he’s so caught up in his feelings and he’s never vocally admitted how he feels.

But Seokwoo is safe.

  
“He took everything away from me,” He sees something flicker across Seokwoo's face for a brief second, but he can’t decode it.

“All my rights, everyone’s respect for me. He took my dreams away. He ripped me of my worth and threw me out in the middle of the night with nothing but the clothes on my body and wounds to show my battles,” Seokwoo breathes out angrily.

  
“You are so much more, Chanhee.” He shakes his head, fuming with red hot anger. With a scowl, he places the baby down to the bed and stands. “Fuck this all,” He stands and then grabs Chanhee's hands to pull him up. Chanhee startles and looks behind them to the wriggling infant and he quickly catches her in his arms when she begins to try to roll. She squeals loudly in happiness and Chanhee gulps.

He’s holding a baby.

It's not as terrifying what he thought it would be, but the thought skips his mind. He's more focused on the fact that Seokwoo is stalking towards him.

“I don’t care what anyone has said to you in the past, I don’t care what they will say to you,” He’s getting closer and Chanhee holds onto Minhwa tighter.

  
“You didn’t deserve any of that,” He runs a hand through his hair and he steps back, exhaling loudly. He stalks closer and Chanhee shifts backwards, hands closing around the baby girl’s back. His knees hit the bed and he freezes.

  
Seokwoo is so close, he can feel his warm breath fan over his face and goosebumps appear on his skin.

  
“You’ll do great things, Chanhee. God, you deserve people to bow down to you like you’re the king.”

 

His heart cracks and cracks again in his chest.

 

  
Oh, the irony.

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We GEttINg into IT!!! 
> 
> i love your comments :(( you're all so sweet
> 
> ... time to meet dawon??? hhehehehe


	11. Variegated Valedictory

Chanhee escapes from Inseong’s grip and offers him a small smile. “Stay safe,” He says and the healer nods. “I will. Thank you for the heads up,” Chanhee nods, his hands slipping out of the eldest charmed one's.

"Of course,” Taeyang’s smiles from next to him. Minhwa is cooing loudly in Youngkyun’s arms and Seokwoo is packing up their horse from Jaeyoon, a travelling merchant he met on the way in his frantic search to find Chanhee back in Lux. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Taeyang says. “Likewise.” Minhwa coos and Chanhee smiles, reaching out to poke her cheek gently. He had held her serval times over the week after the incident with Seokwoo in the bedroom. He had realised it wasn’t all that bad and it was rather nice to see her smile so effortlessly in his hold. 

She giggles loudly and Chanhee laughs back with her. “Don’t let anyone in,” he tells them and Youngkyun smiles while shaking his head. “Okay, Your Highness,” Chanhee freezes briefly and his smile falls from his face. Youngkyun’s smile falls after a few seconds and his eyes flash with some type of confusion and concern. 

Chanhee shakes it off and forces another smile onto his face. 

  
“Chanhee,” Seokwoo calls from behind him. He’s dressed in the cloak Chanhee had gotten from the Prince of Yren, without Chanhee’s own midnight blue cloak draped over his outstretched arm. 

He turns and takes his cloak from Seokwoo’s arm. He turns back to the others and smiles once more. “I won’t forget your deeds,” he says and they laugh a bit, smiling bashfully. “Thank you for everything.” 

  
He then turns and hoists himself up onto the horse, fitting himself in front of Seokwoo’s large frame. “Off we go,” Seokwoo cheers with one last wave to the four as the stallion begins the gallop. Youngkyun grabs Minhwa’s tiny fist and waves it around as they trot away. 

  
“To Denho,” Seokwoo then murmurs. Chanhee’s hands first around the reigns. “To Denho,” he repeats, a sly smile turning up on his face.

 

 

  
♔

 

 

  
The change to Aire to Denho is rather harsh. The plains of green grass and tall deciduous trees turn into harsh mountain land, covered in a sheet of white snow and only a few evergreen trees. 

The air turns cold and Seokwoo’s already wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s middle for extra warmth about half an hour into crossing the border.   
   
When they enter the first town outside of the capital, Chanhee decides to wake Seokwoo. His head is buried in the crook of his neck and he whines when Chanhee gently wakes him. Chanhee shakes his head and pulls his hood further over his face. 

“Why are we here?” Seokwoo mumbles as Chanhee jumps down from the black stallion. “The snow is getting heavier. We’ll have to wait for the morning until we can go further.”  

“Where can we go, Chanhee?” Seokwoo drops down from the horse clumsily and Chanhee grips onto his arm to stop him going head-first into the snow. He gestures to his eyes and Chanhee purses his lips in thought. 

His eyes are still a stormy silver and he knows there’s nothing he can do to fix that. 

  
His charm only surfaces when he senses danger, or when he’s not emotionally stable. He gulps and with a shake of his head he looks up to Seokwoo and sighs. “Keep your hood down,” He instructs firmly and Seokwoo does so. He grimaces a bit pulls out his hand from underneath his cloak, holding it out to Seokwoo.   
  
“My charm surfaces when I sense danger.” He explains and he can see Seokwoo's lips turn up from under his hood. He swallows and shoves his hand into Seokwoo's larger one. It’s warm. “Protect me.” 

He thinks he’ll be alright like this with Seokwoo's large hand dwarfing his own. He knows he feels safe around Seokwoo and knowing he’s right there beside him makes him feel at ease. “Protect you?” Seokwoo chuckles a little bit and Chanhee looks away, his cheeks hot from under the hood of his cloak. “Don’t,” Chanhee hisses underneath his breath. 

As much as he hates to admit it to himself, he knows he feels less like the world is crushing him when Seokwoo is around. Maybe it’s just his charm? Since he knows how much strength he possesses? 

He doesn’t think he needs protecting, but to know there’s someone by his side who can help him is rather comforting. 

“Just give me the coin pouch,” he mumbles.

 

 

  
Chanhee breathes out heavily once they get to their room while Seokwoo heads straight towards the bed. “Just come sleep,” Seokwoo says, voice muffled through his pillow. “We washed up this morning in Aire,” Chanhee wants to protest since there is only one bed again but he’s tired so he grudgingly walks over and plonks himself on the bed beside the elder. 

“I’ll blow the lamps out,” Seokwoo mutters as he gets off of the bed. Chanhee shrugs off his cloak and boots and slips underneath the thick blankets. The inn is warm from the main fireplace in the entrance and Chanhee is glad they’re on the ground floor, closest to the warm fire. 

Seokwoo sluggishly drags his feet back over, drops his cloak and flops into bed, kicking himself into the covers. “It’s so cold,” he whines and Chanhee tuts at him. They’re facing each other and even though they can’t make out each other's faces in the pitch-black darkness, Chanhee knows Seokwoo is smiling that stupid fond smile that he always does. 

  
“Are you nervous?” Chanhee ends up asking after a few minutes. He almost thinks Seokwoo has fallen asleep but he then hears him heave a deep sigh. “I guess so.” He admits. Chanhee feels one of his hands land on his hip, but he doesn’t deter him from doing so. His fingers gently strum against his clothed hip and Chanhee finds himself nonchalantly finding his other hand underneath the covers and fiddling with his larger fingers. His hand is rough, a sword wielders hand for sure.

“I’ve been out here for almost two months trying to find them,” he answers and Chanhee smiles empathetically. “Then I found you,” he laughs at the memory. “I thought you were going to kill me at first.”  
  
“It had crossed my mind a few times.” Chanhee laughs and Seokwoo snorts. 

  
“I honestly think I’d still be running in circles if you hadn’t agreed to help me.”

“It was a rash decision on my part,” Chanhee replies. He stops playing with Seokwoo's hand. “I shouldn’t have done it, really.” He’s broken so many rules just because of this one mission. “But I thought I could prove myself if we found them. I thought it would give me a chance…”

  
“Hey,” Seokwoo mutters softly. His thumb rubs comforting circles onto his clothed skin. “You’ve done great so far. Yes, you’ve had a few experiences that we both wish never happened, but you’ve done great. We’re almost there, Chanhee. We’re so close to finding them and saving them.”   
  
“Imagine how they feel,” Chanhee whispers. He doesn’t even want to think about that. The weather conditions are terrible and he hopes they’re all warm enough. 

“It’s okay, Chanhee. We’ll get them to safety soon.” 

He takes a deep breath and nods, even though Seokwoo can’t see it. 

  
His mind begins to wander and he frowns at the memory of his strange dream he had a few nights ago. He hadn’t dreamt of anything like it since, but for some reason, he can’t stop thinking about it. 

“Hey, Seokwoo…” He hums to show he’s listening. His fingers are beginning to slow on his hip. “I had a weird dream a few nights ago.” He doesn’t entirely know why he’s sharing the information with Seokwoo, but it just doesn’t seem like it was something that was caused by the side effects of the drug.

“Did you?”

“It was weird,” He adds with a frown. “There was a woman voice that I’ve never heard before and I was dressed strangely… she spoke in riddles or something. It was really strange…” 

  
Seokwoo sighs and rolls closer to him. Chanhee doesn’t move away. “That is pretty strange… What did she say?”

“Something along the lines of if you take the hand darkness shall prevail. It was strange.”  
   
“I don’t know,” Seokwoo mutters tiredly. “Maybe it means something. We should try to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.” 

 

Chanhee sees red dahlias and dried white roses that night. 

 

 

♔

 

  
Seokwoo's hand is back in Chanhee's when they exit the inn in the morning. Seokwoo's hood is pulled over his face, his eyes brushing in front of his eyelids while Chanhee's hood is down, his face exposed to the cold air. 

  
Chanhee didn’t say much when Seokwoo slipped his hand into his own. He just looked up at him and met eyes and nodded softly when he saw the known look in his eyes. 

  
They wander around the gloomy-looking village while tugging the reins to pull the horse along with them. The houses and small shops are made out of muddy looking bricks and aged wood, much different to the other kingdoms they’ve passed through. Chanhee's home kingdom’s villages were filled with sturdy buildings, bright yellow drapes hanging from windows and posts around the towns. 

  
“What’s Roen like?” 

  
Seokwoo beams at the question. He perks up and smiles widely and he grips a little harder onto Chanhee's hand. Chanhee finds himself smiling. 

“It’s great! You can practically live in the ocean! The sun is always shining and the water is a bright blue—so is the sky! And the people are lovely! The fish markets are on almost every day and sometimes at night little festivals are held on the beaches…” He sighs endearingly and Chanhee smiles wider. “It’s rarely cold,” He adds sheepishly and Chanhee laughs. 

“Sounds like you miss it a lot.”  
  
Seokwoo nods. “I do. I’m rather excited to go back home after this all. What about you? Ros? What is it like over there?” 

Chanhee’s smile falls and he purses his lips. 

“Well,” He swallows and sighs. “It’s usually cold… um, lots of yellow drapes around the towns and the castle. The season festivals are nice, I guess. I’m not entirely sure, I don’t miss it that much. I haven’t been there too recently… I came from Idris when we found each other.”

“Oh! Idris is nice! The king is ve—“ Seokwoo cuts himself off and then laughs awkwardly. Chanhee frowns at him wearily. “Look,” Seokwoo’s points with his hand holding the reigns to a grey-toned building. There’s untidy stacks of books out the front, several pots with nothing but soil and snow in them and Chanhee’s heart thuds loudly in his chest when his eyes lock onto the familiar statures of the armoured men they’d bumped into before. 

“Come on,” Seokwoo pulls him closer to the shop that they’ve just entered. Chanhee lets out a small shriek and tries to pry his hand out of Seokwoo's grasp. “Are you insane?” He hisses lowly as Seokwoo drags him along. It’s no use to try to get his hand out of his grasp Seokwoo only holds his hand tighter. 

“Shush,” Seokwoo retaliates and then he’s pushing Chanhee into the book store. “Just listen. They might have more information that we can listen into,” He whispers closely in Chanhee's ear and the youngest swallows as his eyes rake over their armoured bodies. 

Seokwoo's hand slips out of his and then his hood is tugged over his head. He looks up at Seokwoo and nods. More information the better. They don’t have a set location where they’re being held captive and they’re not even one hundred percent sure that they’re even in Denho. They could be anywhere. 

The shop is covered in tall, dark wooden bookshelves that are filled hazardously with different sized books. There are pictures of bears engraved into the wood and red flags with a snarling bear are hanging around the place.

They wander through the tall bookshelves and Seokwoo finds Chanhee’s hand again when they turn. The men are surrounding the seller's desk, arms folded over their chests in a serious manner and Seokwoo twirls them back around the shelf before they are seen. 

  
“His Majesty will be glad,” 

Their voices are slightly muffled but Chanhee can hear what they’re saying clearly. Chanhee's been wracking his brain to see if he’s known of any of the Denhoian Royals, but he doesn’t remember anyone introducing themselves to him as a member of the Denhoian Royal Family.   
  
“His Majesty has sent the command to not let any more charmed ones in the shelter. The council fears it will be shown from the castle's forest… No one else is supposed to know.”   
  
“Of course,” Comes a squeakier voice. 

The two charmed ones look at each other, eyes blown in realisation and the door squeaks as they run out of the book store. Their horse is waiting out the front of the shop and they quickly climbed up onto him, dashing away in the direction of the main town square. 

  
“Makes sense,” Seokwoo’s says from behind him. “If the king is behind it, why not have it right beside him?” 

  
Chanhee grits his teeth and holds onto the reigns tighter.

  
“Do have a weapon?” He seethes out and Seokwoo pats the sword on his hip. “You?” 

“Of course!” The blade Jiyeon had gifted him is hanging by his hip. “As much as I don’t want to use weapons I have a feeling that we’re going to need them.”

  
They slow down when the castle gets clearer and a pathway to the forest is shown through a wide alleyway. Seokwoo points it out and they travel down it in a steady trot, not too loudly in case they’re close. 

  
“We should walk,” Chanhee mumbles when they hear the first clang of metal. Seokwoo nods and they teether the horse to a tree before running off further into the thick pine forest. 

The snow crunches under their feet as they run further into the forest, following the distant sounds of mixed voices. Chanhee skids to a halt when he sees the flicker of a campfire in the near distance. He grips onto Seokwoo's arm and pulls him backwards before they crouch beside a tree.

From where they are, Chanhee can make out several figures sitting huddled around the fire and armoured men wandering around with long spears in their hands. “Where’s the entrance?” It’s like a prison. Cold, metal bars keeping people in and out. “Probably where the two guards are standing,” Chanhee answers back, nudging his head to the left where two other armoured men are standing in front of a heavy-looking wooden door.

“This is so strange…” Seokwoo murmurs. “Why is it so heavily guarded? And it’s so close to the town…” 

Chanhee cocks his head to the side. “It is kind of strange…” 

“Hey,” Seokwoo pokes his shoulder and they met each other's eyes. Seokwoo's lips turn up at the corners when he sees the younger’s lilac eyes. “Are you ready for this?”  
  
Chanhee lets the weight of his words sink in. 

Is he ready to risk his life for this? Is he ready to risk his father hearing about this, about him breaking the rules of his exile?

 Is he ready to prove himself worthy? 

He’s waited long enough for this chance to and there is no way he’s going to let it slip through his fingers this time. 

He nods to Seokwoo and the elder reaches his hand out, pulls down both of their hoods and breathes heavily. 

“Your charm,” He says and Chanhee already knows where this is going. “Don’t let it overtake.”

“Weapons?” Seokwoo gestures to the sword on his hip. Chanhee tugs at the dagger on his hip and he swings it through his fingers and Seokwoo eyes the golden blade. “It was a present from my mother,” Chanhee mutters when he notices him staring at the unusual blade. 

“I can take on the first two guards at the entrance. You knock down that fucking door and fight as many as you can take on. I’ll be right behind you.” Chanhee begins to stand and Seokwoo tugs at his wrist, pulling him back down. “That isn’t a rather detailed plan, Chanhee.” 

  
“But it works. Once we get rid of enough guards we should start helping them out.” Seokwoo fiddles through the bag by his hip and hands Chanhee the map of Denho. “If you take them through the route we thought we could take to Denho and back to Aire within at least four days that would be great. Only if you really need to you should stop. Maybe meet up with Jaeyoon? He could help to transport them to Yren faster.”   
  
“To Yren?” Seokwoo's brows knit together. “Why do you sound like you’re not coming?” 

  
Chanhee breathes out deeply. “Yren will be safe.” He answers and the corners of his lips then lift in a displeasing manner. “And, I have a feeling I’d be a danger to you then.” Seokwoo's frown deepens but Chanhee then stands to his feet and he follows him. If he’s seen here, the king will be told and then the word will spread. He doubts that he’d even get out with them.

“Chanhee,” he murmurs just before the younger can take a step closer to the camp. There’s a look in Seokwoo's eyes that confuses Chanhee. His gaze is soft, tender almost but there’s a hint of hesitation in his eyes. His thumb runs over his knuckles gently.   
  
“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Chanhee gazes up at Seokwoo with parted lips and eyes wide with uncertainty and Seokwoo dares to think his gaze is rather fond. 

Chanhee swallows and nods. “Will I see you again, then?” Seokwoo asks softly. He sounds down and Chanhee feels terrible. “Perhaps.” Chanhee answers and Seokwoo casts his eyes away. “I want to,” he mutters softly and Chanhee smiles wistfully. 

The thought of not being able to see Seokwoo feels like a punch to the gut. He won’t wake up with him anymore and there won’t be a constant safety net around him anymore. He won’t see that stupidly handsome smile and his pretty eyes—

Chanhee squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
“We will have to see what fate allows us.” Seokwoo gulps. “Then,” Chanhee gestures to the camp and smiles comfortingly to Seokwoo.   
  
The elder holds his breath for a few seconds. He’s just so effortlessly stunning, even more so when his lips curve into his soft heart-shaped smile. Seokwoo wishes he’d seen him smile more. The way his eyes curve up into little crescent moons and his cheeks flush lightly. 

“Thank you,” Chanhee says quietly. Seokwoo nods, his hand slipping out of Chanhee’s. 

“Just remember I meant everything I’ve said to you.” 

“I don’t give you enough credit,” Chanhee laughs emptily. “You’re a great person Seokwoo,” he pauses and tilts his head downwards. “The person that will spend the rest of your life with you is really lucky.” Seokwoo purses his lips and nods stiffly. 

“Come on.” 

 

  
Seokwoo grabs one of the guards from behind, his arm locking around his throat and Chanhee delivers a harsh blow to his nose, probably breaking it in half. The other guards come at them, his spear narrowly missing Chanhee’s back as he twirls around. He meets his eyes and within a split second, he’s sinking to the snowy ground with a shriek of pain. 

Seokwoo barges into the large doors and the slam open. 

Screams sound out and the charmed ones clamber together in fear. Chanhee storms in and helps up a young woman from the ground before he slams his elbows into the face of another guard behind them. “Gather everyone!” He tells her and then he promptly turns around, slams his foot to a guards chest. 

  
Seokwoo is fighting off three guards at once, Chanhee briefly thinks he should go and help but he’s standing his ground well and five more guards are coming towards him. 

He whips out his dagger and smiles sinisterly. 

  
The first man comes to his right and he slashes through the weak point in his amour to his bicep. They make eye contact and he’s instantly knocked out cold on the ground. Another one comes and another and they eventually all end up sprawled on the ground, gasping for air or knocked out cold. 

Chanhee looks around quickly and when he sees all of the guards down, he runs to the group of charmed people huddled closely together. His charm settles back down, his warm brown orbs returning.

“Hello,” He says briskly. “We’re here to help you,” he spots someone cradling their arm and he frowns. “Are you hurt?” She seems to be in her late childhood, maybe fourteen. She nods wearily and Chanhee moves closer to her, inspecting the wound on her arm. 

He looks up to Seokwoo who’s looking rather rugged from the fight. His hair is messy on top of his head and he’s breathing heavily. “Keep the injured ones close. Talk to someone who’s willing to get information and if you can pull any tricks to get to Arie faster, do it.” 

  
Chanhee perks up when he hears a faint roar in the distance. Seokwoo meets his eyes, full of worry and something else he can’t decode. He presses his lips together and shakes his head up at Seokwoo. The elder catches his wrist in his grip and he looks at hi pleadingly. Chanhee blinks and his lips part to let a small squeal out when he’s then flying towards Seokwoo’s chest. 

“Stay safe,” Seokwoo murmurs into his hair. He pulls away hastily and forces the prickling sensation in his eyes to disappear. “I was going to say the same thing. Now, go!” 

  
Chanhee watches Seokwoo leave with the group of about twenty charmed ones. He’s hesitant, definitely and he keeps turning back to see Chanhee. 

  
When their figures disappear through the thick trees Chanhee briefly has the urge to run after them and to go back with them but then the horse's hooves sound and he turns towards the fallen wooden barricade and meets eyes with someone familiar. 

  
His features are more defined, more mature than what he remembers. His face that always held the same baby cheeks is now defined and handsome more than cute. His hair is as dark as he remembers and his eyes are the same ebony coloured orbs. His full lips stretch into a smile and Chanhee’s heart pounds widely in his chest.

“Kang Chanhee.” His name rolls off his tongue like honey and he stiffens. “It’s been a long time since we’ve met, Your Highness.”   
  
Chanhee stands up straighter, pulls himself together and rids the shock from his face. 

He stares into the king’s eyes and he then scoffs.   
  
“I could say the same thing,” Chanhee scowls at him. He begins to saunter over to the king on horseback. 

  
“Lee Sanghyuck,”

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D we getting into it now folks
> 
> has anyone found the symbolism in this fic? I'm quite curious if anyone has any guesses to what's going on :D


	12. Crimson Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there's small anxiety attack at the end just thought I should put it here as a warning!!

He’s thrown onto his knees in front of Sanghyuck.

 

The king’s fingers land on his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. “The Prince of Ros,” he whispers. His eyes are shining with glory and Chanhee wants nothing more than to slap the look from his face. 

 

“You,” The prince snarls. “Sick twisted," he pauses for a split second, searching for a name to call him. "Scoundrel!” 

 

The king tuts and narrows his eyes. “Now that is no way to treat your king.” Chanhee flashes a knife-edged smile at Sanghyuck, “With all due respect,” He chuckles sharply. “You’re not my fucking king.” Sanghyuck’s smile falls and with a frown, he pushes the prince backwards before he plonks himself down on the crimson lounge behind him. 

 

His chambers are alit with oil lamps and the colour crimson is everywhere. His bedding is the same scarlet tone, as are the curtains. 

 

The exterior of the castle almost mimicked the inside perfectly. The tall towers made from dark stone and wooden pillars and framework surrounding the large middle of the caste also made appearances throughout the interior of the castle.

 

“Perhaps not now, yes.” He answers cooly and Chanhee's grows knit together tighter. He looks over to the prince on his knees with smouldering eyes. Chanhee brushes off his crude comment. “Why did you do it?” He’s indicating about the charmed ones and the king just shakes his head before he breaks out into an empty laugh.

 

It sends shivers down the prince’s spine. “Some people have more bridges than what you do… and they have the power to burn your bridge.” 

 

Chanhee grows even more frustrated with his vague answer. Sanghyuck notices and he smiles slyly. “Your bridge,” Chanhee rises to his feet slowly. Sanghyuck watches him closely, eyeing his every movement. “Is it more important than making the lives of many miserable?”

 

Sanghyuck narrows his eyes. He sits up and reaches a hand out and seizes Chanhee's wrist and pulls him to his body. The king’s hand presses to the small of his back and his thighs slot by the king's hips. 

 

Chanhee hisses at the king and begins to pull away, but he only holds him tighter. “You’ve never known how to keep your mouth shut,” The king whispers closely. One of his fingers traces over his top lip lightly. “Even when you know it’s going to get you into trouble.” Chanhee snarls and tries to pull away again. 

 

“I think I’ve had my fair share of punishments to pick my battles.” 

 

“Yet,” His warm breath fans across his bare neck. His cloak had been discarded with his weapons upon entry to the castle. “Here you are, in my chambers because of your recklessness.”

 

Chanhee inhales deeply. 

 

“I heard you are still unwed.” His tone is condescending and Chanhee feels his stomach flip. “I am a king,” He adds and Chanhee squirms in his hold, trying to escape. “A king needs a partner, a queen.” 

 

A smirk upturns on his face. “Imagine this… Denho’s King’s partner, the Prince of Ros. You would do great things by my side.” 

 

 

Chanhee's eyes widen.

 

 

“I’m sure somewhere inside of you there can be made space for me?” Chanhee clenches his jaw and looks away from him. “I wouldn’t be unkind to you,” His hands cup his face, fingers brushing over his jaw lightly.

 

“Forcing people against their will to come with you is unkind.” He backfires and the king tuts slowly. 

 

“Making people fall in love with you and never returning their feelings is unkind,” It’s a blow that hurts him. Sanghyuck knows about Youngbin’s unrequited love for him. He’d seen it first hand at royal events— where the young princes had met years ago, the same events where Sanghyuck never specified where he was from. 

 

Chanhee knocks his hands away from him and tears himself from his grip. His face is ablaze with rage. 

 

How dare he? 

 

His heart stammers inside his chest and his lips part in a snarl. “You have no right to say that. If you think I could ever love you, you’re dreaming. I will never fucking love you.”

 

 

Sanghyuck laughs, bitter and cold. “Love? My dear this isn’t about your love, this is about power.” 

 

Chanhee's face turns blank. “And what good do you think it would be to marry a prince like me? What power can I possibly be worth?”

 

The king huffs, arms folding over his chest in dismay. “Your father,” Sanghyuck starts and he stiffens. His face goes pale and his palms turn clammy at the mention of his estranged father. “He has many bridges, I’m sure you know that.”

 

Chanhee tries to swallow the pressure building up in his chest. “I want to burn some of them. I cannot have my only bridge burnt by him and his army. You are a flame douser—“

 

 

“My father couldn’t care less about me!” He interjects loudly. His chest is heaving with nervousness, anger and the ugly feeling of betrayal. 

 

 

“It does not matter to me if you’ve been exiled,” His words make him freeze in his spot. His fiery temper turns to ice and he wants to fade away into nothingness. “Rather, that makes things easier for us.” 

 

 

“You know…”

 

 

“If you take my hand that’s an extra bridge for me. One that can protect my bridge from harm. When your father finds out that you’ve broken a rule of exile h—“

 

 

“You’re so wrong.” Chanhee whispers. “I was exiled instead of him murdering me. That was the only way he could get rid of me for good without tainting himself and his reputation as king. I am not something he will risk war over. I was nothing to him, I am nothing to him. And if you think this bridges shit is going to work, you’re wrong. I’ll be the first one he’ll get rid of.” 

 

Sanghyuck seems perplexed, but Chanhee cannot miss the flash of worry over the king’s face, his brilliant plan has failed him, of course, he’d be worried.

 

 

The Prince shakes his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “What’s he done this time? Tell me everything.” 

 

Sanghyuck gulps and then proceeds to pat the space next to him. “You should sit down,” he murmurs. “You’ll want to. Trust me.”

 

 

 

Chanhee feels his heart shatter in his chest.

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

 He slots the mask over his face and looks back to Sanghyuck.

 

The king blinks before nodding. His own face is covered in a simple yet elegant crimson mask that matches his doublet. Golden beads fall from the upmost parts of the mask, tying together with his golden buttons on his chest. His hair is swept up, away from his forehead and he looks regal, like a king. 

 

The king's fingers brush gently over his own mask. It’s made from delicate lace as dark as night, Sanghyuck’s choice. 

 

 

It’s been two months since he’d freed the captured charmed ones since Sanghyuck forced him into Denho’s castle. 

 

And It’s been two months since he’d last seen Seokwoo. 

 

 

Oh, Seokwoo. 

 

He knows he’d made it to safety with the charmed ones since Sanghyuck hadn’t let his army leave from their barracks since they stormed in to inform him of intruders in the forest. But an unknown feeling twinges inside of him at the mere thought of him. Over the two months, he’s woken in a cold bed. He had always slept by himself, even when he was a small child but now he’s found himself missing the warmth and safety he used to feel with the elder.

 

 

 

Over the months he’s been in Denho, Chanhee had discovered Sanghyuck isn’t all that terrible. Yes, he’s disturbed from what he did to innocent lives, but he doesn’t blame him for why he did it, but it doesn’t mean that he is not disappointed in him, because he certainly is. 

 

 

Two weeks into his stay at Denho Sanghyuck had received an invite to a royal ball held in Isethia. 

Chanhee was there to see his face light up at a new opportunity. He has been by his side, listening in to every political worry and advice to the king since he talked with him on the first day. 

 

In a way, he has become his partner, without even knowing it until a few weeks later when Sanghyuck had told him of his kingdom’s peoples gossip about him. 

 

In exchange for Chanhee's insights of Ros, the King of Denho taught him law and politics with the kingdom’s best scholar. 

 

Their plan began one day after Sanghyuck received the invitation. A royal ball, a celebration for the Crown Princess’s birthday and her coronation means one thing, all the kingdoms colliding in one space at one time. 

 

The masquerade elements definitely will help in keeping Chanhee hidden for as long as possible. 

 

 

On the first day of making the plan, Sanghyuck had brought up marriage once more. Chanhee had been against it but once Sanghyuck explained that the marriage itself would be mere concealment, a fake marriage and that he wouldn’t marry the King of Denho, he decided to go ahead with the king's original plan. But it was still risky for the king to even think about taking his hand, even with his identity concealed would be dangerous. 

 

Sneaking him in with him as his fiancee meant many things. A needed talked with the Crown Prince of Yren, and as much as he doesn’t want to, he knows he owes Youngbin an apology. And to Sanghyuck it meant power, intimation, a warning. 

 

Another bridge. 

 

A bridge that no one can burn down without burning one of their own. 

 

After four days of thinking up a plan, they had deemed themselves ready and left to Isethia after Chanhee’s cleanse. 

 

 

 

The king’s hand lands on his waist and squeezes gently. The black satin dress shirt is flowy, adorned with crimson and a single long golden chain down his front, and a double-banded golden ring is around his ring finger, proof for their fake engagement. His shirt hangs low, brushing by his thighs to keep his dagger from view. 

 

“You must put up with it,” Sanghyuck reminds him as his thumbs rub over his clothed hips. His touches, he means. They had to be realistic and that meant Chanhee has to risk his comfort and throw his pride away. He had desperately wanted a different plan, one which wasn’t so deceiving and a lie, but they always seemed to have holes in them and they don’t have the time or power to fill in the gaping holes in them. This, the plan they have now is the least flawed they could come up with. 

 

 

“And god forbid if your charm surfaces we will be done for,” Chanhee heaves a sigh and nods curtly. He looks at himself once more in the large mirror attached to the sandstone wall, deems himself ready and places his palm into Sanghyuck’s hand. It’s different from Seokwoo’s hand, he notices. He gulps at the memory of how his large hand dwarfs his own and closes his eyes, trying to forget. 

 

Seokwoo’s been in his mind an awful lot and the swirling fluttering feeling that appears inside of him when he thinks about him is making him a little bit uneasy.

 

The king nods at him. 

 

From their shared room—they’re taking this engagement facade every seriously—located in one of the six towers away from the castles centre it is only a few minutes walk to the great ballroom. Isethia is a kingdom of sands and warmth. The sun turns the kingdom ablaze with its golden rays and the people are just as glorious as the sun with their warm and darker complexions. 

 

 

They are let in at the front doors no problem. Chanhee is holding onto the king's arm, keeping his character while Sanghyuck touches him in a subtle yet obvious manner. 

 

The ball is already in full wing when they enter and a few minutes into the ball Sanghyuck gets caught up in a conversation with a nearby king who then congratulates them on their engagement and the King of Denho sends Chanhee a look. 

 

_Go._

 

He feigns a sweet smile and excuses himself and walks slowly across the sandstone floor. The princesses of Isethia greets him and complements his outfit and he tells her she looks lovely in her off-white gown. Chanhee excuses himself quickly and this time, he makes a beeline to his target, not stopping for any more conversation.

 

 

“Jookyun,” The crown prince’s mask does nothing to cover his face. Chanhee's rather glad that his ego had gotten in the way this time, it only made finding him easier. Jookyun’s eyes narrow at him trying to figure out who he is and his face lights up in realisation when Chanhee's brows furrow. 

 

His face quickly falls and he grabs onto the prince's wrist before scurrying off to a deserted passageway with him. “Chanhee—“

 

“Shush!” He hisses, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. “You mustn’t blow my cover,” The prince pulls away, face coated over with shock. “How are you here? Did you go through Lux?” Chanhee nods and briskly looks behind them to make sure no other ears are listening in and turns to him, anxiety bubbling in his throat. 

 

“When Juho came back without you, I thought the worst…”

 

Chanhee's face falls at the memory and Jookyun shakes his head, understanding that something had happened. “Sorry,” he apologises weakly. He then frowns again and he points his pointer finger towards the younger prince, cocking an eyebrow. He rakes his eyes up and down his body, taking in his glamorous outfit and then shoots him a questioning look.

 

“You could have at least mentioned the king’s name,” Chanhee chides and Jookyun’s eyebrows raise in shock. “The King of Denho?” He confirms and the prince nods. His eyes widen. “H… how? How did you… get?” He stammers over his words. 

 

“It’s a long story,” he shakes his head and the crown prince’s frown deepens. Chanhee points to the ring on his finger and Jookyun’s eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his sockets.

 

“What is that!?” He whisper-yells at Chanhee and the prince's lips pull up at the corners slightly. 

 

 

“I need to know about your military and your relation to other kingdom’s military.” Jookyun’s face morphs into a questioning look. “It’s strong,” he replies. “It always has been.”

 

“Good.” Chanhee breathes out heavily, in relief mostly. “Keep on strengthening it.”

 

He frowns deeply and his lips part. “You know things,” He states confidently and Chanhee purses his lips, his fingers knotting into the fabric of his shirt. “Things that I don’t.”

 

“Things that most people don’t know,” Chanhee confirms briskly. “Things only I know and it’s going to have to stay that way for a while.” 

 

Jookyun scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You want help,” He drawls back and Chanhee clenches his jaw. “Yet you never tell me the details of why you need me.”

 

Chanhee breathes out heavily and shakes his head. “Golden arrows,” He says, casting his eyes downwards. 

 

 

“The golden bodied arrows with white feathers.” He squeezes his eyes shut briefly. “Where are they from?” Jookyun gapes at him with a deep frown. “Why in the gods' name am I supposed to know?”

 

“Then find out,” Chanhee grits out. His heart jumps in his chest, suddenly full of adrenaline. “Send me a letter when you find out. I’ll be at Denho, the castle.”

 

“You cannot be serious!” He blubbers, hands flying up by his sides in exasperation. “The King of Denho, of all people?” He then leans in closer, an inquisitive look in his eyes. “Your father once said you’d be married to someone in Ros and he wouldn’t settle for nothing less… I suppose you forget about that?” 

 

Chanhee snarls and leans away. “I haven’t forgotten anything he’s ever said to me. I’ll choose my own path, my bridges.” 

 

Jookyun’s eyes narrow. 

 

“I never said anything about the ring on my finger.” He adds with a small laugh. “It may be wrapped around my finger… but it can be used it to wrap…other things around me.” 

 

Jookyun’s eyes gleam and his lips curl up into a large smile. “Ah, I knew you’d never be swayed so easily.”

 

The edges of the prince’s mouth curl upwards. “Your observation skills haven’t damped, I see.” Jookyun laughs quietly and nods. “I will look into the arrows. But may I ask why?”

 

Chanhee's face turns hard. 

 

“The same kind of arrow that buried itself into my mother's heart,” He says, malice coating his words and Jookyun stands straighter, face void of emotion. “Okay,” he says, his jaw clenched. 

 

“I must say to you to be careful,” He advises and Chanhee nods curtly. “The danger is inevitable,” He responds cooly before he bows his head at the crown prince. “Now, if you excuse me I have to speak with someone else.”

 

Jookyun nods and trails out from the passageway by Chanhee's side. 

 

“If you need anything else, send me a letter. I will gladly help you."

 

Chanhee huffs lightly and gives him a small look of disdain. “It’s hard to believe you’re still the same person that used to belittle me constantly.” Jookyun bows his head in shame. “I apologise for that. I was a nuisance.”

 

“Thank you,” Chanhee pats him on the shoulder softly. The crown princes head lifts again and he smiles softly. “I’ll remember your offer.” 

 

 

He spots a familiar figure across the ballroom, talking to another prince. He turns back to Jookyun and bows slightly once more before he takes his leave. 

 

 

“Wait a minute,” Sanghyuck stops him by gripping his arm. He hadn’t even seen the king when he was looking for Youngbin. “Did it go well?” 

 

“Smoothly,” he replies. “I’ll be back soon… Are you ready?” Sanghyuck sighs heavily but he nods then smiles. “I guess I have to be. Be careful.”

 

 

Youngbin turns swiftly when he calls his name. His eyes widen, visible from the holes in his silver mask. “Oh,” He dismisses the prince he was talking to and grabs onto Chanhee's hand and leads him outside. It’s dark outside and the stars are shining brightly, the moonlight beaming down onto them makes them seem like they’re glowing.

 

“How are you here? You’ve been exiled.”

 

“I don’t need reminding,” he pulls his hand from Youngbin’s grip. “I’ve come to tell you something.” The king's eyes light up, excepting good words to fall from his mouth and Chanhee feels his stomach drop. 

 

“I cannot,” he gulps and Youngbin blinks at him expectingly. “Ever marry you.” 

 

The young king’s face falls and Chanhee feels like he’s crushed his heart. His own heart trembles beneath the king's weary touch. His eyes fall to Chanhee’s hand and he takes a large step backwards when he sees the golden band around his finger. 

 

He looks at him with shock and betrayal on his face. Chanhee wills himself not to cry. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. 

 

“I wasn’t enough?” He mutters weakly and Chanhee can see the tears brimming in his eyes. “No!” Chanhee cries, shaking his head. He takes a step forward and Youngbin takes one backwards. “Everything I did was just a pile of sugar in the rain to you.” 

 

“Don’t say that,” Chanhee pleads. The king shakes his head. “I could’ve been something more if you let me.”

 

 

“Stop,” Chanhee hisses. He crosses his arms over his chest. He sighs out in relief when someone clears their throat and he turns to meet Sanghyuck. 

 

“King Youngbin,” He greets. “I do not wish for you to be disheartened.” Youngbin frowns clearly from under his mask. “King Sanghyuck,” he murmurs, his eyes flicker to the similar golden band around his thicker finger and his lips part and he forces his tears away. 

 

“I trust you,” Chanhee says, reaching out a hand. Youngbin doesn’t take it, so Chanhee retracts his hand and pulls his ring off his finger swiftly. 

 

“You claim to know me,” he adds and then he looks up to Sanghyuck. He doesn’t seem mad that he’s taken his ring off in front of Youngbin so he continues. “Why would I hand over myself when I’m in the state that I am in right now? Surely I cannot be that stupid.”

 

Youngbin frowns and he looks over to Sanghyuck for some type of confirmation. The other king nods his head and Youngbin’s jaw drops. 

 

“It is true that I cannot marry you, so there aren’t any loopholes for any other kings.” 

 

“Then what are you doing?” He questions, his tone is spiteful almost. 

 

 

“I wasn’t travelling all that time I’ve been away,” Chanhee confesses. “I was going to just travel but something came up and I took the opportunity without a second thought—“

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

He blinks. Does he regret it? 

 

Sure, it’s been a long ride. A hard ride at that, but asking him if he regrets it all? That means he would regret Seokwoo. 

 

He definitely doesn’t regret Seokwoo. Not one bit. 

 

The light tingling sensation reappears and he swallows. He can’t help but think Seokwoo would be good to be around right now. He’d keep him steady, reach out when his grip loses and would hold on tighter for him.

 

He trembles. 

 

He’s come to the sudden realisation that Seokwoo makes him feel more than safe and he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

 

“Never.” He answers back. “I never will.” Because that means he would regret even meeting Seokwoo. 

 

He decides to not talk about Seokwoo. Even Sanghyuck is unaware of his existence. He feels comforted in a way that they don’t know him. Youngbin blinks at him and then frowns at Sanghyuck. 

 

“How could you?”

 

 

“Don’t,” Chanhee cuts in, shaking his head. “It wasn’t entirely all his fault. Yes, he did what he did but he had a reason.”

 

“You’re standing behind this? Of all people?” 

 

“Gosh, no! I’m just saying he didn’t have a choice in the matter!” Youngbin folds his arms over his chest, unimpressed. “That’s all, then,” Chanhee says.

 

“Stop,” He draws out, almost lazily. “You can’t leave without telling me your motives of this, this plan, whatever it is.”

 

 

Chanhee copies his stance, his arms folded over his chest and his feet shoulder-width apart. “Tearing down a bridge.” He answers briskly, coldly and then he grabs Sanghyuck’s arm and drags him back inside, feeling the other king lonesome outside. 

 

 

The king looks over at him attentively and frowns. “Don’t be too upset over it.” He tries to console. Chanhee would’ve thrown his hand off of him if they were somewhere else and alone.

“I’m fine.” He mutters back. Sanghyuck doesn’t buy it entirely, but he leaves it alone. 

 

 

“Come on, let’s sit and have a break before the speeches start,” He leads him to a table and they sit down. Jookyun and Soorin join them and Chanhee engages in a conversation with the princess while the other two men talk to each other. 

 

Soorin tells him the news of the new royal baby, safely delivered last month and Chanhee tells her to give his congratulations to Chaerin when she returns home. 

 

He’s sipping on champagne when the speeches start to try to rid of his jittery nerves. Sanghyuck is watching him closely and his hand is holding onto his loosely. He can tell even his touch is setting him off. 

 

He watches intently when two rather tall people rise and begin speaking. They introduce themselves as the King and Queen of Roen and Chanhee's mind instantly flickers to Seokwoo. Sanghyuck breathes heavy from beside him. “Roen…” he tuts. 

 

“Breathe,” Sanghyuck reminds him when they stand for their turn to speak. Sanghyuck clears his throat and raises his glass full of red wine in the air. Chanhee sticks to his side and gazes over the crowd. “I wanted to say a few things tonight. Firstly, my fiancee and I would like to give our congratulations to the princess, we hope you live a wonderful life.”

 

 

It feels like all the air in his lungs has been knocked out of him. 

 

In the second row of tables is his father, sat with some of his officials. 

 

Sanghyuck starts his planned speech and Chanhee misses most of it, but he doesn’t miss him mentioning his bridges, a warning for no one but his own father.

 

His hands start to shake and he feels like he’s slipping under, down and down. His hand reaches out and grasps onto Sanghyuck’s doublet. The king notices and reaches behind him and presses his hand to the small of his back. 

 

His father meets his eyes. 

 

His stomach twists hazardously, he feels like he’s going to vomit and the floor is spinning around him. He tries to ground himself by breathing steadily but when he sees the edges of his father's lips turn up, he squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

He can hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears and he fights himself to settle down. He adverts his head, too scared to open his eyes. It’s even riskier now, his charm is swarming him and he’s so sure if he opens his eyes they’d be lavender, a dead giveaway to his father. 

 

Sanghyuck’s hand moves upwards and he startles, his eyes cracking open. 

 

 

He’s stuck. He’s stupidly stuck in his spot, frozen with anxiety. He can’t breathe anymore and Sanghyuck quickly wraps up his speech before dragging him away. His eyes dart to his father again and their eyes meet. 

 

His vision blurs and he shakes his head. “No,” he whispers. Sanghyuck holds tightly onto his hand. 

 

“I’ve been caught. He’s seen me,” 

 

 

His father stands abruptly, his mouth curling into a wicked grin.

 

Sanghyuck seems just as shocked as he is and he snarls, pushing him away into a corner. 

 

The King of Ros jolts his head and chaos breaks out. From every entry men storm in, dressed in midnight black and swords held in their hands.

 

Sanghyuck gasps loudly and Chanhee's nails dig into his thighs. He can’t get enough air into his lungs and he’s getting lightheaded. Sanghyuck pushes him away and he stumbles behind the Monarchs of Medra.

 

A large hand lands on his shoulder and pulls him towards their chest. 

 

 

It feels safe.

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :PP 
> 
> I'm genuinely curious to hear what you think is going on!! please leave me a comment on what you think is happening and if you've picked up on the symbolism!! <3333


	13. Silver Platters and Seafoam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so, I dont think I've actually ever mentioned this, but I try to update on Sunday's so!! If you check this fic for updates, Sunday is the day!! 
> 
> (yes it's still Saturday, but I couldn't help myself...)
> 
> This chapter reveals a few more things... And something that I've hinted at since chapter five. I thought it was rather obvious, but only one person has asked about it... 
> 
>  
> 
> AnYways, I hope you enjoy this (unedited) chapter!!

He grasps back on reality when he recognises the warmth and feel of rough hands across his palms. 

 

He looks up, lavender eyes glassy. 

 

He could recognise those eyes anywhere.

 

Starry orbs gaze intently down at him brimmed with a surge of urgency. His heart thumps in his chest and he breathes, feeling his heart slowly strumming down to a steady rhythm. 

 

Seokwoo grips harder onto his wrist and pulls him away from his comforting hold, dodging a sword slung towards them. Chanhee sucks in his breath and cries out when his wrist is seized in Sanghyuck’s hold. 

 

“Run,” He murmurs to him, eyes dark and smouldering. 

 

Their plan had failed. 

 

“Run and don’t look back until you know you’re safe.” He demands, throwing his wrist down harshly.

 

“That could be forever!” Chanhee cries, urgency painted all over his face. He looks at him in the eyes and nods once, there’s no signs of hesitation anywhere on his face. “Run,” He repeats, more frantic this time. 

 

The sudden clang of metal scarping again each other startles the prince and he looks to his right, a sword to his throat and another sword blocking the man's attack. 

 

 

“I’ll figure something out, so, please! Just run!” Sanghyuck shouts, pulling a sword from one of his attendant's grip. He unsheathes it and knocks the attacker's swords right out of his hand. 

 

“What about you?” Chanhee cries as he frantically pulls out his dagger in defence. “How will I know you’re going to be safe?” Sanghyuck’s jaw clenches. “I'll build a fortress, so, don’t worry about me and save yourself!”  

 

 

“I can fight!” He blubbers. Although he knows he’s in no condition to engage with the battle, his hands are shaky and his still lightheaded. “Listen to me Chanhee, you have to run. You are the target here, not another solider to fight for someone else’s protection. This is about you. Save yourself!” 

 

 

An arm curls around his waist, strong and steady and he cries out, digging his fingernails into the arm.

 

“I’ll take him,” Seokwoo's voice is close to his ear and he shivers, his grip loosening on his arm. Sanghyuck’s face morphs into a look of detest and he doesn’t do much to hide it, but when he sees Chanhee relax in his hold, his shaking hands dropping the dagger in his hand to grasp onto the taller’s arms, he purses his lips. He doesn’t have time to question it, so he nods after seeing him grasp onto reality once more in the taller’s grip. He bends and picks up the prince’s dagger, shoving it into Chanhee's waistband. 

 

“Go,” he orders coldly. “Keep him grounded. Keep him safe.” He looks up at Seokwoo, a burning gaze in his eyes. Seokwoo nods, his arm tightening around his waist.

 

“No! Your Majesty!” 

 

Seokwoo pulls him back, sliding his hand into his. “I’m sorry,” he apologises quickly before he breaks out into a run, sword held out protectively in front of them. 

 

Seokwoo slashes his sword at a masked man that tries to point his sword to Chanhee's throat and he collapses to the ground, blood painting the ground under him from the wound on his forearm. 

 

Sanghyuck roars out loud and Chanhee turns back to see Jookyun standing behind him, swords held high. The men seem distracted and Seokwoo takes the chance to storm up the stairs near the ballrooms entrance gate. They run through the sandstone halls, narrowly missing the serval large vases placed in the narrow walkways, past an open room and straight to a balcony. 

 

“Trust me,” The elder breathes out heavily. “Do you trust me yet?” His eyes gleam underneath the moonlight and Chanhee feels a sob building up in the back of his throat. Seokwoo raises a leg up onto the sandstone balustrade and reaches one of his hands out. “We don’t have much time Chanhee.”

 

He swallows thickly and he can’t help the sudden well of tears in his eyes. He remembers the feeling of his comforting hands, his reassuring gazes, his words that because his heart to pick up. He blinks his tears back and nods. “I do,” He holds out his hand and grabs onto Seokwoo's outstretched one. His thumb slides over his knuckles and he pulls him close to his body. He flashes him a quick smile and then he stands up on the balustrade and pulls Chanhee up with him. 

 

The younger gulps and when he peeks down at the drop his stomach stirs nervously. A small grassed courtyard is below them, not much cushioning available if they mess up their landing. “You trust me,” Seokwoo says, looking him in the eyes. Chanhee's mouth parts and he nods briskly.

 

Then, after the confirmation of his trust, Seokwoo jumps off, pulling Chanhee off with him. They tumble through the Spring’s nightly chill air and Seokwoo holds onto his hand tighter just as they fall to the ground, knees trembling and buckling into the sandy grass. Sand flicks up around them and Seokwoo pulls on his wrist, heaving him up from the ground.

 

“Seokwoo!” Chanhee shouts when the elder leaps over the courtyard. He follows him and when he’s at the top of the wall he freezes. 

 

 

A sudden shout sounds from out the front of the ballroom, “I will find you!” It’s distinctively his father’s voice and he feels bile rise in his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut and this time, he can’t help the rouge tears that fall from his eyes. He sniffs and gulps and with one last look behind him, he jumps down to Seokwoo. 

 

 

He doesn’t question anything, he yet wordlessly holds him close and begins running again, out of the palace and nearing the nearby jungle that circles the castle. Seokwoo grabs at the chain around Chanhee's neck and yanks it off, throwing it in the opposite direction they’re going. The wind hollers in their ears and their heartbeats beat up in their throats, adrenaline tippling over the edge inside them. 

 

At last, the adrenaline wears off when they reach the outskirts of the jungle, the trees thinning out and a path visible just in front of them, Chanhee slumps by a tree and heaves deep, unsteady breaths. “Breathe, Chanhee,”

 

The younger shakes his head and he digs his hands into the dirt when a stronger burst of nausea passes through him. He dry heaves and Seokwoo's own stomach churns. He bends down next to him and places a hand on his back. “Follow me,” he mutters. “In,” he breathes in heavily, loud enough to so Chanhee can hear him clearly. Chanhee follows and inhales deeply. 

 

For the next few minutes, they just sit there, focusing on breathing evenly and controlled. “I’m sorry,” Seokwoo apologises quietly. Chanhee just shrugs, his knees buckling when he stands up. He braces himself against the tree. 

 

“We have to keep going.”

 

Chanhee frowns, deep and his eyes flicker up to Seokwoo, uncertainty glazed over his face. Seokwoo reaches a hand behind his head and pulls his own mask off and then he reaches behind the younger charmed one's head and pulls at the delicate strings, untying the mask from his face. 

 

Seokwoo’s lips pull up into a smile, soft and comforting. Chanhee's stomach swirls and his fingertips tingle. 

 

“How,” he pauses and takes a deep breath. He stares up into Seokwoo's eyes.”How were you there? That was a royals only event…” 

 

 

Seokwoo doesn’t say anything for a while. Chanhee feels his nausea return and he takes a step back, hesitant and fear suddenly filling up inside of him. “You,” he mutters loosely. Seokwoo smiles, weakly, almost painfully, guiltily and Chanhee gulps. 

 

It makes sense now. 

 

It explains how he always seemed to know his way through the kingdoms, why his hands are rugged from delicate sword-wielding techniques. How he got information quickly because he was taught to know exactly what to say at the right time. How he knew about the charmed ones being captured when only some royal families were told. He knows about all the kingdom’s, something Chanhee doesn’t. And how no one seemed to question him, a natural leader. A king. 

 

“God,” Chanhee chokes on his words and tears well in his eyes. 

 

 

_Don’t cry,_ he chants in his head. _Don’t let him see._

 

 

But all his emotions have been bottled up for so long and he finds himself closing his grip on the cork top and it pops off with a mighty bang, exploding right in front of him.

 

Seokwoo is in front of him, frozen in unsureness and something Chanhee can’t quite recognise. “I-“

 

“You’re royalty?” He whispers out brokenly and the pain in his heart makes him want to scream out. “All this time!” His hands search out to grip onto something to steady him for caving in to his emotions. Seokwoo comes closer and he grabs onto his shoulders. Chanhee fists at the elder's sky blue shirt. 

 

A faint roar in the distance is heard and Seokwoo shakes his head. His fingers start to unbutton the three buttons on Chanhee's shirt and the prince sheiks in surprise when he hurriedly starts ripping off his own shirt. 

 

“What are you doin—“ he begins to shout and his eyes widen when the taller throws off his own shirt completely. He gets a glimpse of his body, more proof of his combat training and Chanhee gulps, looking away. 

 

Seokwoo shoves the light blue material into his hands. “Put it on.” He demands and Chanhee’s mouth runs dry. “Put it on.” He repeats, more hurriedly this time and Chanhee blinks out of his daze and nods, pulling shyly at the seem of his own shirt. Seokwoo turns and he only looks back to him again when the prince throws the black material at him. “What are you going to wear?” The neckline plunges on him, leaving his clavicles exposed, long sleeves fall over his hands and the shirt ends at his mid-thigh. Overall, it’s too big of a fit but it’s just to drag attention away from him. The men saw him in black, they wouldn’t think to search for blue.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Seokwoo murmurs, grabbing his wrist once more. His cheeks are a little bit flushed. “You still owe me an explanation,” Chanhee reminds just as they take off down the path. 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Chanhee realises Seokwoo's lead him in a circle around Isethia. They’ve ended up in the towns square somehow, a canopy of trees over them shading them from the moonlight.

 

They had walked for about an hour or so until Seokwoo sighed out in relief. Chanhee's steps are sluggish, his eyes struggling to keep open and Seokwoo's a little drowsy himself. “Just a little further, I can see the carriage.” 

 

“You better explain yourself when we get there,” Chanhee mutters, dragging himself across the clay road. “Okay,” 

 

 

Seokwoo leads him over to the carriage with starfish engraved on the exterior. Most of the royal carriages are still there and Chanhee briefly wonders if it’d be obvious if they left now, but it's dark still and Seokwoo points to the back of the large carriage. “I’ll sit with you. My parents will get the one in front when the sun rises.” Chanhee nods, almost too tired to function. He clambers into the elegant yet simple carriage and slumps down onto the soft seats. Seokwoo follows him and sits opposite him. “What about your stuff?” Chanhee questions dryly. 

 

“My parents will grab it.” He says, smoothing out Chanhee's black shirt across his bare torso. “I informed them that we’d have to leave early as soon as I saw your eyes. I told them I most likely wouldn’t be able to come back.”

 

“How?” Chanhee murmurs. His fingers hang around the hem of Seokwoo's shirt. “How did you know that trouble was on its way? You don’t know who I am… or have you known this entire time of my heritage?”

 

“I didn’t know you were a prince!” Seokwoo clarifies quickly. “I’d never heard of your name before I met you, which is strange because I thought I knew almost every royals’ names… I saw you freeze, Chanhee. And your eyes turn,” He breathes out heavily. “We’ve travelled together for quite some time, I’m bound to pick up on some of your traits, and I knew something was happening. When I saw who you were looking at, it made sense. You’re the Prince of Ros. You said your father took everything away from you…” 

 

 

“I was exiled,” Chanhee mutters out darkly. “My mother was killed in a sudden attack and he blamed me for it. She died in my arms because I couldn’t move quick enough to save her. My emotions—“ He breaks himself off with a small sob and before he can try to ground himself, tears begin to pour out from his eyes for the second time.

 

This time, he doesn’t think about what Seokwoo would think of him. He’s cried in front of him too many times now and Seokwoo has never once said anything negative about him shedding tears. Rather, he’s there with comforting touches and a soothing voice that lures him back down to ground himself with deep breathing. “They got in the way of my charm and it wouldn’t work!” 

 

“Chanhee…” 

 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to prove to my father while I lived in Ros. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn’t just going to stand next to some man and give him kids. I,” He inhales heavily, his anger is building up in his veins, ugly and hot. “I wanted to show to him that I could lead a kingdom. I wanted to prove that I worthy of his spot as king. I wanted to show the people that I wasn’t just a peasant woman’s child turned prince overnight, I wanted to be accepted. It never came. My mother was the only person that had faith in me and look where she is now. Six feet under.” 

 

“And you don’t think you can now? You don’t think you can prove your worth?” Seokwoo murmurs. “I’ve been exiled!” He cries, hands bashing at the velvet seats. “Do you think I can just walk back into Ros without being killed on the spot? He only exiled me so he wouldn’t taint his reputation for murder. He was going to kill me, Seokwoo.” 

 

 

Chanhee pauses. Then he breathes out shakily and cups a hand over his mouth, muting the sob that escapes him. “I was going to kill him…” 

 

 

Seokwoo gulps and reaches out his hands. He cradles the younger princes hands gently, his thumbs rubbing gentle, mindless patterns over the roughening skin of his palms. “But you didn’t,” Seokwoo whispers and Chanhee looks up at him, the whites of his eyes reddened and the skin around his eyes swollen from his anguish. 

 

The carriage door opens and a man who shares features with Seokwoo leans in and passes the crown prince a bundle. His warm honey eyes cast over to Chanhee and he bows his head to the King of Roen. “Head up,” His voice is gentle and Chanhee raises his head and slips his hands from Seokwoo's grasp to dry his eyes. “You’ve done well.” His lower lip begins to tremble and his heart swells from the praise. His teeth catch it and he bows his head once more, thanking him. He sends one last smile to Seokwoo before he disappears, the carriage door shutting behind him. 

 

 

“Sleep,” Seokwoo says. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Chanhee squints and raises a hand to cover his eyes. The light is overwhelming and he groans out in displeasure when it doesn’t cease. 

 

 

“Child,”

 

Chanhee gasps when the familiar voice fills his ears. He pulls his hands away from his face and opens his eyes. The light fades behind the woman figure and Chanhee squints but he can’t make out her face. He looks down to see himself in the same gown from the dream he had a few months ago. She’s dress similarly to him, several layers of translucent rose fabric with golden bands around her arms. 

 

“You have opened the heart,” Chanhee blinks and unconsciously his hands hover over his heart in confusion. “Darkness shall enter.”

 

“Who are you?” He pleads out. The first time he’d had this dream—he’s not sure if it is a dream anymore—he’d shrugged it off as a hallucination from the drug in his system, but now he’s unsure of what it is. “What is this place?” 

 

 

“When the day comes that the lost heir returns,” Chanhee frowns and throws his head back in disbelief. “A betrayal shall commence the downfall of kingdoms.” If he had any idea what she was talking about, maybe things would be easier, but she speaks in riddles, a prophecy almost.

 

 “A link between kingdoms shall deliver terror and faith.” 

 

“What? I don’t understand!” He cries out in frustration. His fingers pull at his transparent sleeves in distress.

 

“Child,” Her voice is soft, melodic and Chanhee swears he’s heard it before somewhere else before, but nothing clicks and he groans out once more in frustration. 

 

“You must take the hand now.” 

 

“Tell me what it means!” He cries out but he’s too late. His body goes rigid and he falls again.

 

 

 

 

He wakes with a fight and a small scream. Seokwoo jumps up, waking up as well and when he notices the younger prince heaving in air, he moves over to his seat and pulls him close. “What happened? Nightmare?” He notices his put on another shirt, a darker tone of blue this time.

 

 

“No,” He breathes in shakily. “Something… I had another one of those weird dreams… I— she talks in riddles, almost like prophecies! something about a heart opening and taking a hand.” He pauses and tries to remember what she had said. “A link between kingdoms that will deliver terror and faith… It’s weird and I don’t know what’s going on!”

 

 

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay.” Seokwoo runs a hand down his side, stopping at his hip and gives it a small squeeze. He thinks about how if he had done anything like this before they had parted Chanhee probably would’ve done something bad to him. “Seokwoo, she said something about a lost heir, I’m so confused. Please just tell me I’m hallucinating…” 

 

 

Seokwoo bites down onto his lower lip. “When we get back to Roen,” he says. “I’ll take you to talk to my mother. She might know something.”

 

“How much longer?” Chanhee mutters. He involuntarily leans back on Seokwoo's chest, his head lolls onto his shoulder. “About another two days.” He answers back. He leans closer to Chanhee's body as well, his hands gripping his soft sides and his nose burying into his hair, breathing in the fresh smell of peaches. 

 

 

Eventually, Seokwoo falls asleep, lying awkwardly on the seat with a certain other prince lulling away to sleep in his arms. 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

The trip goes smoothly. Seokwoo had stayed with him, waking up with him when he woke from another frightening dream, this time, one about his father. They walked together to stretch their legs and ate away from the king and queen, knowing the younger was feeling nervous around their presence after what he’d been through. 

 

They both grew rather restless at the end of the trip and Seokwoo was overly excited when the carriage stopped and he peeked out the door, smiling widely at the sight of white sand, sparkling blue waters and a glorious castle in front of them. 

 

 

“Come on!” Seokwoo pulls him out of the carriage and Chanhee squeaks, tumbling onto his feet. 

 

 

His breath is knocked away from him. Serval palm trees are sparkled over the landscape, soft, glittering white sand spreads across the coastline, waves whispering over the sand in soft, gentle movements. The water is crystal clear, a magnificent blue and Chanhee's smile grows impossibly large. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers in awe. His eyes take in the scenery around him and he laughs joyfully, grabbing onto Seokwoo's hands. “You must take me to the ocean one day!”

 

Seokwoo laughs at his childish glee and he nods, promising him to take him to his own beach, the one given to him by his father when he was born. Chanhee glows in awe and astonishment. “I love it.” He says breathlessly. 

 

“I’m glad.” Seokwoo sighs happily. “This will be mine one day.” 

 

Chanhee turns to him and gleams. Seokwoo feels his heart stutter. “You must be so proud.” 

 

“Of course I am. It’s glorious.” 

 

Chanhee then turns to the castle and his eyes widen. A white sandstone path leads up to the seemingly iridescent castle. The roofing on the three towers are a deed viridian, the tallest towers roof peaking up higher than the rest. The windows are large, outlined with white trims with aspects of gold glittering in the sun. The gatehouses are wide, and the gates mimic the outside gates that look like rolling waves.

 

 

“Woah,” Chanhee mutters underneath his breath. Seokwoo beams from beside him. “This is home.” 

 

As they walk closer Chanhee can see the details of starfish and other aquatic life carved into the bottom of the castles exterior walls. The stairs up to the entrance are from the same white stone, sparkling in the sun and the door even has starfish-shaped handles. 

 

The palace walls are painted in a soft seafoam. It’s not overly decorated with riches like other castles Chanhee's been in and he enjoys the simplicity of the palace’s decorations. Two staircases welcome them on either side and a pair of open doors. Chanhee can see thrones ahead through the open doors, arches and pillars painted with ocean blue, models of sea life and shells against the blue background. 

 

Chanhee's most taken away by all the water features around the palace. In the foyer, a wall of water falls around the thrones entryway and serval other features can be spotted around the place.  

 

 

“I’ll take you to the visitor's chambers,” And for some reason, Chanhee finds his stomach drop at the prince's words.

 

 He opens his mouth to protest, to say something but his embarrassment overrides him and he flushes, dropping his head. God, who knew he’d turn into such a needy person after knowing what the feeling of safety and comfort is. 

 

Seokwoo notices and he bends down, meeting his gaze with that stupidly handsome smile on his face. “Or maybe if you don’t want that?”

 

 

“Wouldn’t it be improper…?” Chanhee whispers meekly, shyly meeting Seokwoo's eyes. The crown prince smiles harder. “I don’t care,” he shrugs his shoulders and stands back up to his full height. “If you want to.” 

 

Seokwoo chuckles a bit, suddenly sheepish and Chanhee raises his head. “Do you mean it?”

 

The crown prince nods, eyes soft and brimmed full with adoration. “I told you once I meant everything I said, that applies here, too.”

 

 

Chanhee laughs softly and the tingling feeling returns all though him again. “Okay,” He agrees. “But I think we should have a different room…”

 

“If you want,” Seokwoo replies quickly, the tips of his ears tinged red.

 

 

As they pass through the halls, not only to the attendants greet Seokwoo with wide smiles, eyes shining with adoration for the crown prince, they smile wide at Chanhee. Seokwoo turns bright red and shakes his head, grips onto Chanhee's wrist and speedily walks away, only stopping when he shuts a pair of doors behind him with a heavy sigh. 

 

 

“The Crown Prince chambers!” He gestures with his hand and a cheeky look on his face. Chanhee scoffs a bit at his childish antics but he follows his hand and gapes at his quarters. 

 

Chanhee had only been given a bedroom and a tiny sitting area, nothing like this.

 

There’s a large water feature in the middle of the room, a fountain almost and Chanhee is more than surprised when Seokwoo walks over to it and drops both his hands in, then runs his hands through his hair. Lounges lie behind the fountain, bookshelves in front and a smallish table with two armchairs by the entrance. 

 

Seokwoo walks to the lounge and slumps down ungracefully onto the plush ocean coloured pillows, his damp hair flopping over his forehead, dark brown strands poking into his eyes. Chanhee follows him and sits opposite him. He grabs a turquoise pillow and fiddles with it while he looks over at Seokwoo who’s gazing over at him. 

 

“I know you’ve probably heard this before, but you’re really pretty.” Chanhee blinks. Once, twice and thrice before he adverts his gaze, his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up. 

 

“No,” He replies quietly. “Not really.” Back in his home kingdom he rarely got compliments from anyone. His father had only mocked him, and his people never really paid any attention to their fraudulent prince. His mother had always told him he was beautiful, but she was his mother, he could roll around in mud and he’d still be the apple of her eye.

 

Something in him stirs at Seokwoo's words and he wets his lips with his tongue. 

 

“Well,” Seokwoo props himself up on his elbow. “You are. You have really round eyes, they’re pretty. And your lips,” he pauses briefly and moves his gaze away from the younger’s pink mouth. “They look like a soft heart.” 

 

Chanhee looks away from him, flushing and Seokwoo goes quiet. 

 

“What’s going to happen now?” He asks in a soft whisper. He lifts his head, his cheeks still lightly flushed and Seokwoo’s bottom lip catches with his teeth. The Crown Prince clears his throat. “I mean,” Chanhee's hands ball on top of his thighs. “My father won’t stop for nothing.” 

 

Seokwoo stands and comes to sit next to him. 

 

“I realised something during the trip,” Chanhee murmurs weakly, almost as if it hurts him to think about it. “My father knew from the beginning what I was capable of,” Seokwoo frowns and he moves a little bit closer, reaching out hesitantly to run a hand down his arm, stopping at his hand to cradle it gently. “He knew I was dangerous.”

 

 

“Don’t say that, Chanhee…” The crown prince pleads his eyes show hurt and Chanhee runs his fingers over Seokwoo's knuckles, briefly distracting himself. “Don’t put yourself down like that.” 

 

The younger prince lifts his head and meets Seokwoo's eyes. Lavender hued orbs stare into his, pain-filled and he can see the faint brewing of tears in his pretty eyes.

 

 

“I don’t think you understand, Seokwoo…” The elder prince gulps and lets him continue on. “I’ve killed people. With a single look! And I can do it again! That terrifies me,” He admits, bottom lip trembling slightly. Seokwoo's mouth runs dry and he shakes his head, gripping at his hands tighter.

 

“My father figured that out quickly. I don’t know when, but it had to be before even I knew the extent of my own charm, otherwise, there is no way he put up with me for so long. I was fourteen when I first killed someone…” He stops and drops his gaze from Seokwoo's eyes to his thighs in shame, guilt and terror. He lets out a few small cries, and he tries to quieten himself by forcing his lips shut. “After that day I tried so hard to contain my charm, keep it at bay, but my father had something else in mind.” He squeezes hard on Seokwoo's hand. He hadn’t even realised it at the time. His father would make up petty excuses for not being able to get a master to help him out, small trip up that seemed so perfectly planned now that he thinks back on it.

 

“I was being tamed into being his puppet, his own personal weapon.” He breaks himself off with a small choked cry and his frame beings to shake with his painful cries. Seokwoo's heart falls inside his chest, sinking rapidly and he grabs at the younger prince’s waist and pulls him flush to his chest. Chanhee rests his head on his shoulder, his legs between Seokwoo's parted legs and his hands grasp tightly at the back of the crown prince’s shirt, holding him tight as if he is the only thing he has left.

 

He is the only thing he has. 

 

Seokwoo lets his tears wet his shirt. He rubs his back with one hand, his arm wrapped around his middle and his other hand softly detangles the loose knots in Chanhee’s inky locks. “He was making me his killing machine. He had a plan from the start. He manipulated me!” Seokwoo sniffs and he can’t help his own tears from falling. Chanhee, the man he thought so strong, someone who could walk through hell and back and not be bothered, breaking down in front of him, showing the tears and shatters on his heart to him. It shows his trust for him and Seokwoo just wishes he could’ve shown it in other ways instead. Something about seeing Chanhee cry makes him feel like shit. 

 

It’s so wrong. Chanhee doesn’t cry like this, he’s strong, stronger than what he can ever be. But he’s human too, and beneath his fortress that keeps his emotions away, that blocks any prying eyes to see his crushed hope and shattering heart, he’s fragile, too.

 

He’s kept in his emotions for so long and Seokwoo can’t imagine the pain he’s felt all this time. The realisation would’ve hurt the most, knowing he was used and nothing more than just a weapon.

 

“He told me things he’d never go through with. He was never going to let me marry anyone, but he never rejected Youngbin’s proposal because that was bait! So why!?” He roars and he slumps onto Seokwoo's frame, even more, nails digging into the span of the crown prince’s back. Seokwoo doesn’t care, he’s too unsettled to care about that. “Why did he exile me…? He knew full well that he needed me for his own selfish intentions, so why?” He whispers brokenly and Seokwoo squeezes his eyes shut, tears spilling down his face. 

 

“He’s going to do terrible things, Seokwoo,” He pulls away from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. Their hearts both squeeze at the sight of each other's tears. Chanhee's bottom lip wobbles and he gently retracts his shaky hands from Seokwoo's back to wipe away the salty tears from his face. Seokwoo smiles small, painfully and Chanhee chokes on his tears. 

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore… How did he know I was in Denho and that I’d be at the ball? How did we get away so easily?” 

 

 

Seokwoo's face drops and he shakes his head. “I don’t know yet, Chanhee… But I can tell you that I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere. So, please,” He sits up further, his hands landing at the soft curve of Chanhee's waist. “Let me in.” 

 

Chanhee's sobs have reduced to sniffs and little hiccups, his tears slowing down. 

 

He wants to say so many things to Chanhee, but his throat closes tight and he’s so fragile at the moment. He doesn’t want to risk hurting the younger prince anymore. So, he hides the words in his heart and only speaks them in his mind.

 

Chanhee can smile and his knees would be weak, his heart beating erratically in his chest. One look at the prince and his heart is his, all his. It’d been like that since Seokwoo can remember.

 

Chanhee has his heart in his delicate fingertips, on a silver platter and he doesn’t even know.

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDD
> 
> I just want to thank everyone that's been reading this and leaving me the nicest comments!! I absolutely love reading comments, my heart just swells :00
> 
> I'm sure plenty of you had seen Prince Seokwoo coming... Kind of makes things more difficult for Chanhee now. 
> 
> this chapter also points towards the fact that Kiwoon is a bastard and left Chanhee out of princely acts, such as learning about politics... it comes up a lot that Chanhee hasn't got a clue about politics, and he's not dumb (far from it) he's just never been taught...
> 
> Seokwoo is in love and Chanhee's afraid :D
> 
> Please do leave comments!! They genunely make me happy and make me want to write more <33


	14. Golden Repairs and Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,
> 
> idk what an update schedule is anymore I can't help myself when I finish a chapter early... :/
> 
> Don't expect early updates much though!! 
> 
> I love you all!! 
> 
> Slow burn? ig but... the tags man ;)

They fall asleep on the lounge together after Chanhee says he’ll try to let him in. He already knows that he has accepted him into the concealed fortress around his heart and the thought originally scared him, but it’s Seokwoo and it didn’t seem so scary anymore after that. 

 

 Seokwoo actually fits laying horizontally on the long lounge and Chanhee is pressed against the back of the lounge, his head resting on the elder's shoulder. Both are quite gross and smelly from their escape back in Isethia and the head maid calls Seokwoo’s title to wake him from his slumber gently. 

 

Seokwoo’s wakes up groggily and squints at the attendants. “Huh?”

 

“We’ve run a bath for Your Highnesses.” Seokwoo gently sits up, careful to not wake Chanhee. He lays his head on a plush pillow and stands, shaking his head at a maid when she goes to wake him up. “Let him sleep longer.” He says. “I will go first and then you can get new water for him before _I_ wake him.” He has a feeling that Chanhee will feel threatened if he woke up to a strangers face, especially after what he’s been through. 

 

He soaks long in the porcelain tub, enjoying the scent of calming citrus and the subtle undertones of lavender. The maids are long gone, probably sorting out his clothing and preparing the room beside his for Chanhee, by Seokwoo’s command. The ladies had looked at him with wide eyes and Seokwoo knew exactly why. The room was reserved for his royal crown consort, his future partner and the person that will sit with him on the throne. 

 

He knows it’s not proper, but Seokwoo cannot see himself accepting another person that belongs there. His heart belongs in Chanhee’s grip and as stupid as he sounds, he doesn’t want him to ever lose grip onto it. He doesn’t want it to ever end up in someone else’s hands. 

 

He knows it’s stupid, to wish for something he can’t have. Chanhee's an exiled prince, he can’t reach out his hand and ask him to join him on the throne. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way, he has his duties as a Crown Prince that he must do and loving Chanhee is getting in the way of them. He doesn’t wish to marry another person and have children with them, he doesn’t want anyone close to him except for Chanhee. 

 

He stays in until the water goes cold, his muscles feeling more relaxed and he enjoys the feeling of his freshly washed skin brushing against his loose shirts. 

 

He wanders back to his sitting area and finds Chanhee already awake and sitting with serval pillows hugged to his chest. 

 

“Come have a bath,” He says to him and the prince looks up at him, eyes still red and swollen from his tears. “Okay,” He croaks and he stands on his shaky legs. “I’m going to talk with my parents,” he informs him just as the maids gently hold onto the younger prince’s arms to lead him to the bathroom. 

 

“If you wish to join me after, ask the maids. They will gladly take you.” 

 

Chanhee nods and Seokwoo sends him a smile. “Ask for the citrus,” Seokwoo advises. “It helps with stress.” 

 

“Sounds useful,” Chanhee states dryly and Seokwoo's lips press into a fine line. “Relax,” he says with a sigh. “Enjoy yourself.” 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“Father, mother,” He greets them with a large smile and they turn their heads to beam at their son. 

 

“How was your trip? Do sit down, my boy, you seem tired.” Seokwoo takes the seat in front of his parents and leans forward, cupping his hands together at his knees. 

 

“It wasn’t terrible,” he says honestly. It could’ve been better, but he was with Chanhee, talking about useless things with him, but those useless things distracted from all his worries for a while. 

 

“I’ve come to talk to you both about something important.” This pikes their interest and his mother's eyes narrow and his father leans forward in his armchair, his eyebrows knitting together. 

 

“Prince Chanhee,” He begins and his mother heaves out a deep breath. “You must hear me out before you interject,” she nods knowingly and blinks slowly. “He needs to stay with me. He was exiled months ago—“ his mother gasps loudly, hands cupping over her mouth and his father’s eyebrows raise, his frown ceasing to give way to a look of shock. “And I know the rules,” he adds quickly. “No affiliation with the royal families, but he needs to stay here until we figure something out.”

 

 

“Why should we?” His mother questions after she recovers from her shock. Her hands smooth the creases in her ultramarine coloured gown, her eyes cast downwards. 

 

“Because,” Seokwoo’s swallows hard, eyes darting away from his mothers when her eyes lift to meet his. “He means a lot to me.” 

 

 

“My boy, Seokwoo,” He father calls tenderly and the crown prince raises his head to look at his father. He’s smiling softly, a fond look in his eyes that’s always there whenever he looks at him. “I know you must be aware of the dangers of falling in love with an exiled prince.” Seokwoo gulps and exhales heavily. “Father h—“ 

 

“—How did I know?” He laughs, the corners of his eyes creasing and Seokwoo’s sinks into the pale blue armchair. “I am your father, I have raised you with your mother, I am sure I can tell the look in my son's eyes is a different kind of love for that boy,”

 

Seokwoo gulps and averts his gaze briefly before he nods at his father. The King of Roen laughs, the corners of his eyes creasing and Seokwoo’s sinks into the pale blue armchair his father notices him playing with his hands nervously and he squints, looking into his son’s eyes. Seokwoo squirms in his seat. 

 

“You haven’t told him.” He discovers and Seokwoo's eyes flutter to his mother who looks quite disappointed at the news.

 

 

“Why haven’t you told him, son?” He presses on and Seokwoo shakes his head in return. “He’s gone through a lot… and I don’t want to break the newfound trust between us. Father,” He rubs at his temples, breathing deeply. “If it means risking myself, I’ll do it.” His mother opens her mouth and lets out a small gasp. “Seokwoo… an exiled prince—“

 

“He is not just an exiled prince! He is so much more than that! He deserves protection now after what he’s been through!”

 

“Seokwoo!” His father yells sternly, his fist balling up in his lap. Seokwoo dismisses him entirely. 

 

“He told me what he’s been through! Not even half of it, I’m sure, and gods’ forbid, if anyone else had gone through what he has, they wouldn’t have hope left! But he does and I want to keep that in him so he can keep going!” 

 

“Then,” His mother is still speaking calmly, she always has. Even when Seokwoo's hot temper gets the best of him. “Do tell us why we are going to look after this boy. It could start something we don’t want, Seokwoo.” 

 

A war.

 

“I am his hope!” Seokwoo exclaims, bashing his fists down angrily. 

 

He’s seen the way Chanhee reaches for him when things get hard, his eyes look out for him, and god, Seokwoo just wants to be someone he knows he can rely on through anything. He knows Chanhee knows that. One of the reasons why he didn’t fight him when he took him from the ball was because he knew that Seokwoo would try his absolute hardest to make things better. He’s put his trust in him, all of it.

 

 

“Seokwoo!” His mother scolds sternly, frowning at him. “Get yourself together and act like a prince!” 

 

“How can I? Knowing what he’s been though… Mother, father, you must understand this, I cannot leave him alone. His father wants him back. The King of Ros won’t stop, Chanhee knows this.”

 

His mother’s eyebrows knit closely together and her lips press into a thin line. 

 

“The Bearer Prince of Ros,” She mutters, fingers tapping against her knee. “I have heard things about him.”

 

 

“Bad things, I’m presuming.” Seokwoo whips his head around and his eyes soften at the sight of Chanhee standing there, his head bowed to his parents and his hands clasped in front of him. He suits the ocean colours he’s wearing, a soft blue silk shirt with a thin white belt at his small waist and fitted black pants. 

 

Seokwoo stands and grabs onto his hand, pulling him closer to his parents. “Father,” His father eyes him and purses his lips. Chanhee bows his head. “Mother,” The queen looks at him blankly. 

 

“You are very beautiful, indeed.” She says and Chanhee squeezes onto Seokwoo's hand. He begins to lead him over to the lounge instead of the armchair opposite his father and pulls him down, close to his side. “Thank you,"

 

“I haven’t heard all terrible things… a few interesting things, yes…” 

 

 

Chanhee raises his head and his father narrows his eyes. “You are the son of Kang Kiwoon?” He murmurs lowly. “Barely,” chanhee softly answers. Seokwoo looks at him with sorrow in his eyes. “I do not know my origins. Nobody does.” 

 

“And you are charmed,” the queen says and Chanhee slowly turns his head to meet her eyes. “Yes,” he nods softly and she leans forward, a little bit intimidatingly and Seokwoo shoots a warning look to her. She settles back in her chair. 

 

“May I ask with what?” 

 

Chanhee wavers briefly and Seokwoo’s growls. “Mother,” he whispers through gritted teeth. “It’s okay,” Chanhee assures him. His fingertips brush over his softly before he begins to swirl patterns in his rough palm, a habit he’s picked up on doing when he’s nervous. 

 

“Pain,” he swallows and nods. “Death.”

 

She blinks before she frowns, a look of uncertainty and distrust glazes over her features. 

 

“Such charms exist?” The king asks. He seems interested, instead. Chanhee nods weakly. 

 

 

“I do not want to overstep my boundaries,” Chanhee begins. He looks the queen in the eyes. His eyes morph from inky black to lavender and the queen raises her brows. Seokwoo’s holds his hand tighter. “But I need your help.” He tries to rid of his anxiety, the reason why his charm has surfaced and Seokwoo’s notices when his eyes waver. 

 

“Breathe,” he reminds softly. 

 

 

“Perhaps I am just a peasants child that was given the opportunity to become a prince, but does that mean I must suffer? My father is an evil man,” he takes a deep breath. “He’s deceived new kings and blackmailed them to be framed. He is power greedy.”

 

Sanghyuck had owed his father a favour and his father had twisted it and manipulated it to frame the King of Denho, but he had failed once Chanhee arrived. He knew what he was doing the moment Sanghyuck had told him. To turn another king against the other Kingdoms meant an opportunity of more power. Something Chanhee knows he wants more than anything.

 

“Although I do not know all the reasons behind my exile, it doesn’t make sense to me. I was his secret weapon...” The king purses his lips and leans closer. The queen softens in her tense state. “How did he know I would be at the ball? Why did he let me get away?” He pauses and shakes his head. Anger and fear is folding his veins. “Why does he want me back?”

 

The king's lips twitch into a smile. “It seems like it was a warning, boy. He wants you to know who has power over you.” 

 

“How would’ve he known?”

 

The king leans back in his chair and sighs. He looks into lavender orbs and shakes his head softly. “I would rethink my trust with certain people if I were you.” The prince blinks and Seokwoo can tell he’s thinking deeply. The soft crease between his eyebrows show it and his hand loosens from Seokwoo’s grasp, coming to grip at his shirt. 

 

Jookyun would never do something like that. He’s been a dick in the past, but Chanhee knows deep down he cares about him. He just has a massive ego and will never admit that he genuinely cares about him. 

 

He’s racking his brain to think of someone who has the power to tell the King of Ros his whereabouts. His friends back at Aire definitely don’t. They don’t even know Seokwoo and himself are royalty for god sakes. 

 

Sanghyuck wouldn’t. He wanted it as much as Chanhee did for their plan to go smoothly. It meant power for him, a wall that his father wouldn’t be able to break through. 

 

The only other person that knew about their travels—

 

_Oh_. 

 

He pales at the sudden realisation. His hands feel clammy and the pit of nausea that comes and goes is back, swirling violently. He swallows harshly and bites on his bottom lip, hands trembling. 

 

“Juho sent a message to the King of Idris,” Chanhee murmurs lowly. His vision starts to blur. He stands from the seat and bows to the Monarchs of Ros and excuses himself from their company quickly. Seokwoo follows him, concern written over his face. 

 

His mother catches his wrist in her grip. Her eyes speak the words she can’t say and Seokwoo gulps, nodding knowingly.

 

 

“It can’t be,” Chanhee murmurs weakly. Although he knows it makes sense, that it’s most definitely him who had betrayed him. It feels like a hot knife jabbing into his stomach, twisting around inside of him. The betrayal feels heavy and ugly, painful and crushing. He leans against a pillar and heaves in a deep breath of air.

 

“King Youngbin...” he whispers hoarsely. Seokwoo reaches out his hand and grips onto his shoulder, steadying him when he sways hazardously. 

 

“Seokwoo... I trusted him! He knows!” His eyes meet his in a frenzy and panic overrules his features. The tears welling in his eyes drop and Seokwoo trembles, holding onto his sides tightly. “He knows that Sanghyuck and I had a plan to deceive him! I told him that we were tearing down him down! Oh god, what have I done?” 

 

 

“Chanhee, breathe,” The prince shakes his head and his breathing turns frantic and if he doesn’t stop to breathe evenly Seokwoo knows he’s going to pass out. “We’ll figure something out, just breathe.” 

 

Chanhee leans his forehead against the pillar and breaths in a shaky heavy breath. “Okay,” He mutters softly, weakly and Seokwoo feels anger rise inside of him. Seokwoo takes him into his hold and leads him away from his parents quarters, back to his own.

 

He knows the King of Idris personally. He knew he was head over heels for a younger prince, he just didn’t know it was Chanhee. He knew that he wanted to marry him and he’d been gently rejected each time. Youngbin was a good person. He is.

 

Seokwoo is so confused and hurt by the realisation and his heart feels heavy in his chest. Chanhee has lost yet another thing, someone that offered him some type of shelter during heavy raining and, god, he doesn’t know how Chanhee is standing on his two feet now. 

 

 

 

 “He loved me…” Chanhee whispers in disbelief. “How could he?” 

 

Seokwoo sits him down onto the plush aqua lounge and he kneels in front of him, hands grasped tightly onto his. “When love turns lonely people do things they wouldn’t do before.” He gently whispers and Chanhee's face falls.

 

“I broke his heart?” 

 

Seokwoo's heart sinks in his chest at the look in the younger princes eyes. Some type of desperation is swirling in his lavender eyes, a deep look of hurt and he feels something break inside of him. 

 

Seokwoo can’t say anything and Chanhee swallows hard, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to,” He says hoarsely. “I just couldn’t love him back,”

 

“It’s okay,” 

 

Seokwoo knows how it feels to be so in love and not have them it return in it. It feels like his heart doesn’t belong inside him but in Chanhee’s grip. But he doesn’t know that he has his heart. Seokwoo doesn’t know if he wasn’t it to stay that way or not. 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

There’s a knock at his door and he looks up from his letter that he was writing at his desk beside his bed to see who’s entering. 

 

Chanhee looks a little overwhelmed if anything and Seokwoo fights the urge to laugh when his nose scrunches up in distaste when a maid follows him in. 

 

“It’s okay,” Seokwoo tells her and she bows her head. “I trust him.” She leaves, although a bit hesitant. 

 

Chanhee stands in the middle of his room for a few seconds, taking in the slightly lit room in. The walls are a deep ultramarine, white cornices decorated with intricate little silver starfish and serval silver oil lamps around the walls, illuminating the room with warm light. His bed is large, larger than any bed he’s ever seen in his life. It’s wide and long, steps leading up to the soft mattress covered in sea-coloured silk pillows and covers. 

 

Seokwoo's dressed a long viridian robe, the top open and exposing the span of his tanned chest. Chanhee's eyes linger on him for a little bit. 

 

The younger prince is dressed similarly, his robe a soft seafoam, contrasting against his paler complexion. It’s quite a good fit and Seokwoo wonders where the maids found it. His collarbones are exposed, soft silk flows over his chest and covers him nicely up to his hips where it’s a little bit more snug around him, falling like water down to his ankles, brushing by the white floor as he takes small steps towards Seokwoo.

 

“It’s late,” Seokwoo murmurs with a soft smile. “What are you doing here?” Chanhee's eyes lift to his face and Seokwoo swears his cheeks are reddening.

 

“I,” His mouth parts for words to fall out, but his words get caught in his throat and he ends up just smiling at Seokwoo.

 

“I couldn’t sleep…so I,” he flushes harder and looks away. Seokwoo smiles and laughs softly. 

 

 

“I have to finish a letter,” Seokwoo says as his hand slides into the younger’s. Chanhee looks up and he looks so tired. Eyebags are evident under his pretty eyes and he looks a little bit hazy. His lips are red, full and Seokwoo has to look away from his face when he wonders what it’d be like to kiss him.

 

 “But you can stay.” He finishes and Chanhee only nods softly. 

 

 

“Seokwoo,” He says as he slides into the large bed. His robes have risen from the action and his bare legs feel soft against the smooth satin sheets. The elder prince hums from his spot at his desk. Chanhee's eyes stay on him when his head sinks into the pillow. His features are softly illuminated by the warm light coming from the oil lamps and he looks heavenly, otherworldly and his heart strums in his chest. 

 

“Will you show me around the Kingdom tomorrow?” He asks softly and Seokwoo lets out a small chuckle. “Of course!” He nods, looking over to him. His smile begins to fall when he sees the look on Chanhee's face. He looks distant as if his mind is somewhere else, somewhere dark and his eyes are lavender. 

 

He quickly jolts the rest of his letter down and then drops his pen, standing from his desk and sliding in beside him.

 

“Chanhee,” He calls gently. The prince’s eyes flicker over to him and he looks into his eyes. “I’m scared,” He admits softly. 

 

“And that’s okay,” Seokwoo assures him. “It’s okay to feel scared.” 

 

“I don’t want him to take me back…” His eyes swirl with panic and he shifts closer to Seokwoo, his bare legs brush against his clothed legs and he presses his chest to Seokwoo’s own. 

 

Seokwoo reaches his hand out and holds his board shoulder, keeping him close. 

 

“He let me go because he was going to kill me. He couldn’t have that because he needs me. I’m his weapon. So, now, he’s going to everything he can to get me back. He wants power and whatever he wants, he gets it.”

 

 

“Not on my watch,” Seokwoo growls. “I won’t let you go. Ever.”

 

Chanhee stares into his eyes, his panic sinks away and something that Seokwoo can’t exactly pinpoint fills his eyes instead. He swallows and his teeth catch his bottom lip.

 

“Hold onto that,” Chanhee says, his eyes briefly flicker to the Crown Princes lips. “He’ll do anything to have me back.” 

 

“He can’t,” Seokwoo murmurs lowly. He’s so close that their breath is mingling and Chanhee think if he presses his chest any closer to him, he’d be able to feel the rapid beating of his heart. 

 

 

Seokwoo makes him feel things he’s never felt before. It feels like electricity is running through his veins every time his skin makes contact with his and his presence is like a soothing yet powerful wave crashing at the fortress around his heart, slowly breaking down the walls until there’s a small gap in his formidable structure that he’s made and he’s moving in, making his own space in the messy structure. Slowly and steadily he’s approaching the incomprehensible pieces of him that he’s tried so hard to fix himself and he’s carefully, with gentle hands and a soft muttering of words, placing them one by one where they should be, helping him build himself back up. 

 

Chanhee's let him in and he’s holding his heart so gently, almost like it’ll shatter at any second.

 

When the realisation hits him, it feels like the room has filled with water and he’s sinking slowly, but Seokwoo is there and he helps him swim back up to the surface to heave in heavy breathes of oxygen. 

 

His heart is trembling and his hands are clammy and fuck, he just wants to hold him and not let go. 

 

 

He’s been through so much and his heart has been tested to its absolute limit. His heart has been caught in stampedes when he felt like glass, and even with the massive crack the stampede made in his glass heart, he kept it together with thin threads and one by one they’ve broken off until the point where he’s just hanging by a single thread. 

 

He’s strong in his own ways. He can take men almost twice his size down in a matter of minutes— seconds even— and he’s held himself together and he’s clung onto his hope even when he thought he lost it all. He didn’t have anything a few months ago and somehow, during a stupid, unthought, impromptu decision he gained something. Someone. 

 

Seokwoo. 

 

Kang Chanhee isn’t easily swayed by any means, but he might be for the future King of Roen. 

 

 

Chanhee is drowning, falling into the bottomless lake that he knows after each day he’ll fall deeper into and eventually he’ll fall so deep it’ll be impossible to get out. The water is Seokwoo and his actions, his words, his love. But he doesn’t even care that he’s drowning. He wants fall deeper until the light of what he was before Seokwoo can’t be seen. 

 

 

He’d never been so sure about something in his life. 

 

 

Every second he floating lower and lower into the chasm and for the first time in his life, he wants the chasm to envelop his body and he wants to fall to the bottom.

 

 

Seokwoo is full of surprises and impromptu decisions, something that he used to hate. Before Seokwoo he’d think about the pros and cons before going ahead with something but know he’s developed his ways of thinking and he finds himself acting more like Seokwoo as time goes by. His fear of surprises disappearing and his own unpredictable side loud and bold. 

 

 

He sits up and pulls at the elder's shoulder until he’s sitting up, too. 

 

 

His mouth parts and the words are on the tip of his tongue but his sudden fear of rejection fills him and he’s then unable to talk. He gets up swiftly, his robe riding high up his body and tumbling to the ground as he stands. Seokwoo's eyes follow him as he walks to the window on his right, viewing out to the ocean lapping at the castle walls. Chanhee hadn’t noticed before that half the castle was built into the ocean. 

 

Seokwoo stands next to his side and the feeling builds up once more between them. It feels like an electric current has been growing between them for days, and the even during the weeks and months they were away from each other. 

 

 Chanhee cranes his neck upwards to look at him in the eyes and his stomach coils with unknown feelings, something so foreign and he gulps. Seokwoo gazes down at him, an unknown look in his eyes and Chanhee just can’t take it anymore. 

 

He doesn’t know how long it has been since his feeling turned into this for Seokwoo instead of just a friendly relationship. He wants his arms around him and he wants to hold him close and listen to his worries and help him through his difficult times. He likes the way he holds him with his hands and how his skin feels against his. 

 

The unknown feeling is rising higher and quickly and he feels likes he’s going to explode. “Seokwoo,” The prince smiles softly and, god Chanhee feels lightheaded one second and then unbearably hot the next. His smile does things to his heart and he shivers even though he’s going through a heat flush. His lips curl up so perfectly and they look so soft. He tries to take a step back but he’s frozen. 

 

“Chanhee,”

 

And then the fuse blows. 

 

He moves quickly and fists his hands at the fabric below his shoulders and he yanks him down and he meets his eyes quickly and Seokwoo's eyes widen a bit at the look in his eyes. He looks serious, but he’s ridden of all his walls around his heart and he’s like an open book all of a sudden. 

 

He gulps and places his trembling hands on his full hips. 

 

When Chanhee's eyes close his heart speeds up so fast Seokwoo's afraid that his heart is going to break out of his chest. He leans closer and closer. 

 

 

His heart skips a whole beat when their lips touch. 

 

He stands there like an idiot for a few seconds from shock and when Chanhee presses their lips harder against each other he feels like he’s been blessed by all the gods in the kingdom. 

 

His body is moulded against his and he’s getting dizzy. His lips are soft and he tastes like peach nectar and he’s going crazy. His hands grip at his hips harder and Chanhee's hands move from being balled up at his chest to hook around his neck. 

 

Their lips move together harshly, all their hidden desire and tension coming out in the kiss.

 

They kiss illuminated by the moonlight and even though Chanhee has lost so much he feels so complete kissing Seokwoo. His heart feels full for the first time in years and he’s falling lower and lower into the pit. 

 

The elder prince’s hands tug at his thighs and then he’s pressed against the wall next to the window. 

 

Chanhee pulls away, their lips disconnecting and he heaves in a deep breath of air before he returns to ravishing him. His heart feels fluttery and his stomach is in knots of desire and they kiss until they lose their senses and their going crazy. 

 

 

It’s when they’ve moved to the bed, Seokwoo's body hovering over his with his exposed legs hooked around his hips that he gets a grip on reality once more. 

 

“I think I love you,” he whispers small and Seokwoo's face blossoms into the most beautiful smile Chanhee has ever seen. His heart is going wild in his chest. 

 

He presses a soft kiss to his lips and falls next to him, bringing him close to his chest. “God I thought I was going to go insane.” Seokwoo beams widely and he hugs him tightly. Chanhee laughs when he rolls over and kicks his feet in excitement.

 

"I love you, too." He says, rather breathlessly and Chanhees heart flips in his chest. It feels like Seokwoo's done kintsugi to the cracks in his heart, fixing them back up with pure gold.

 

“What can we do?” Chanhee murmurs, accepting another chaste kiss from Seokwoo. They can’t stop their lips from touching, it’s intoxicating. “I cannot possibly stay with you forever,”

 

“I need you,” Seokwoo mutters across his lips. “We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about that now. Just kiss me.”

 

So, he does. 

 

They fall asleep in each other's arms, lips full and reddened from endless rough kisses. And Chanhee feels complete for once, right there in his arms, legs entwined and their hearts beating in sync. 

 

It’s asters, primroses and snowdrops that he dreams of that night.

 

 

 ♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :PPPP
> 
> SO
> 
> YeaH Uh it realllllyy hurt me to make Youngbin do that bc he's the best boy :(((
> 
> So I had a whole mental breakdown over this ending and I doubted if I wanted them to get together now,,, but I have plans... big plans!! SO enjoy soft rochan while you can :D 
> 
> literally, comments make my day,,, so,,,, pls make a girl happy and spam me :D
> 
> yeehaw time to go lose my mind over chapter 15 :P


	15. Commencing Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited as usual bc im lazy!!

Chanhee’s a little bit more than shocked when he’s awoken by a loud gasp. He springs up in bed, his robe falling from his shoulders and he stares wide eyed at the maid who's face is mirroring the same look of shock. 

 

“Your Highness!” She squeaks loudly and Seokwoo stirs next to him. He grabs onto Chanhee’s broad shoulder and pulls him back down, his arms wrapping around his waist. “Leave us,” He murmurs huskily, his voice deepened with sleep. The maid scurries out and Chanhee rolls out of his grip, leaving him whining and pulling at the back of his robe. 

 

“Stop it,” Chanhee hisses lightly as he tugs his robe back over his shoulders. “We can’t be obvious. I shouldn’t have even stayed here overnight.”

 

 Seokwoo sits up and pouts, his arms crossing over his chest in a dignifying way. 

 

 “But I like touching you,” Chanhee pauses and looks at him tight lipped. The elder prince huffs and rolls out of the large bed with little complaints.

 

 Chanhee wanders around, his bare feet cold on the white tiles and he turns to look Seokwoo in the eye from the vanity on the opposite side of the large window where they shared their first kiss. “It’s complicated,” Chanhee sighs out. Seokwoo sneaks up behind him and pulls him in a hug from behind. His head rests on his shoulder and he peppers a soft littering of kisses up his jaw. 

 

 “I said I’d figure something out.”

 

 Chanhee pulls away from his grip and shakes his head. “We’re not supposed to be together.” Seokwoo’s face falls. 

 

 “It’s too risky. If the maids speak about us,” he pauses and looks at him in the eyes. “You know that word travels fast in the palace. You’re the crown prince, for God’s sake. I’m an exiled prince. You can’t marry me ever and I shouldn’t even be here... you’re meant to do good things Seokwoo. You’re meant to lead a kingdom in the future with someone who's not been exiled by their own father. You’re meant to have children and carry on your legacy and I can’t do that with you.”

 

Seokwoo averts his eyes and sighs deeply. “But I don’t want anyone else.”

 

“We can’t have each other,” Chanhee whispers painfully. “I’ve thought about it all night, ways to go around it but nothing works. My father has something planned, Seokwoo. It’s only a matter of time before he realises where I am.”

 

“I know that and I’m trying really hard to think about things!” Seokwoo runs a hand through his hair and turns away. His shoulders move with his deep sigh. Chanhee purses his lips. “We need to talk to your parents again, then. We can’t figure something this big out by ourselves, surely.” Seokwoo is heaving deep breaths and Chanhee swallows the words on the tip of his tongue when he notices how visibly angry he is. He takes small steps to him and places a hand on his broad back and looks up at him.

 

“Just go get ready for the day,” Seokwoo murmurs, changing the subject of the conversation. He sounds disappointed, sad almost and Chanhee wants to comfort him but he knows he can’t sugarcoat this situation. “Tell the maids you’ll be going out.”

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

 

Chanhee gazes at his reflection in the mirror and he realises his hair has grown significantly since he’s been in Ros.

 

 It’s long enough to be tied at the back, which the maids have done. His hair has kept the soft silky curls he’s had since he can remember and a few small soft curly strands of black hair frames his face. Seokwoo's own hair is just a tad longer than what he remembers it to be when they first met, but he must’ve had his touched but a few weeks ago when he first got back to Roen. Chanhee hasn’t cut his hair for a few months now and looking into his reflection, he doesn’t feel the need or the want to. He likes the way it’s pulled out of his face, fastened with a silky blue ribbon.

 

The maids are fussing and gushing over his paler skin tone. “We don’t have pale completions over here,” One of them says as they dust some type of shimmer across his collarbones. “The sun is too strong. We’re born with tanned complexions over here, Your Highness.” 

 

 “I come from the West,” he murmurs as he watches a maid do up the buttons on his back. “I hear the West has beautiful winters, Your Highness.” 

 

He talks to them about snow for a while, pleased by the enchanted looks on their faces as he talks how it dances from the sky. 

 

 A few minutes later he’s deemed ready after a seafoam-coloured belt is tied around his waist. Seokwoo comes in mere seconds later, his face empty but he smiles when he sees Chanhee. 

 

His eyelids are dusted with shimmer powder as well as his cheekbones, the round tip of his nose and his collarbones. His sleeves hanging down to his forearms are wide and thin fabric covers most of his chest. The neckline plunges quite far, concealing at the belt around his waist. Baby blue fabric embroidered with swirls of silver thread falls down to the ground, covering the rest of his body and he looks heavenly with his hair tied back and in Roen robes. 

 

 “It suits you,” Seokwoo muses as he comes closer. The maids look away, but Chanhee can see them peeking at them both as his hands land on his waist. 

 

 Seokwoo is dressed almost identically. His robes are a deep ultramarine with silver starfish across the fabric and his chest is more open, showing tanned skin and teasing at the muscles beneath the thin fabric. His own collarbones and eyelids are dusted with shiny highlight and Chanhee sucks in air heavily.

 

“Roen robes.” Seokwoo finishes and Chanhee pulls away from his hold. “I quite like it, too. It’s very comfortable. Pretty airy, too.” Seokwoo snorts at him and shakes his head in amusement. He reaches a hand out and tucks the loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I hadn’t realised how long your hair had gotten.” 

 

 “It’s been a while,” Chanhee mutters. He looks into his eyes and sends him a soft smile. “Are you going to show me around today?” 

 

 Seokwoo beams and Chanhee is rendered breathless for a few seconds. “That was my plan. Are you still up for it?” 

 

“Of course! I’ve been wondering what your kingdom is like since I first heard of it.” 

 

Seokwoo takes his hand and his smile seems to grow impossibly larger. 

 

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you have a dream last night?” Seokwoo inquires as he plays with the younger’s hands. Chanhee looks up from the book sprawled across his lap and he nods. 

 

“Of what? Anything strange?” 

 

Chanhee shrugs his shoulders and fiddles with the book’s pages. “I’ve never really had dreams that were considered ‘normal’,” he explains as he shuts the book on his lap. Seokwoo cocks his head to the side and looks at him inquisitively. 

 

“I mean, I’ve had a few dreams that others would consider normal, but I usually just see flowers.” Seokwoo stops running his fingertips over his knuckles and he leans backwards in the carriage, waiting for Chanhee to continue. 

 

 “Flowers in different scenes. Flower fields, flowers weaved into crowns, single flowers in pots and flowers with different objects.” 

 

 “Just one type?” Seokwoo asks and Chanhee shakes his head. “I’ve seen a lot of different types in one dream. It’s rarer for me to see one single type of flower, exactly.” 

 

They meet eyes again and they’re quiet for a few minutes, content with just looking at each other. 

 

“Your mother,” Chanhee says, breaking the comfortable silence. “Is she good at decoding dreams?” 

 

“I guess so. She spent time in other kingdoms before she married my father. I guess she picked up some culture and skill from kingdoms.” Seokwoo shrugs. Chanhee nods and hums softly.

 

 “It’s really quite strange.” He mutters with a small frown. “It’s like someone is trying to tell me something, but I just don’t understand what she’s saying one bit.” He sighs heavily and uncrosses his legs and he then leans forward. “Will your mother even help me? She doesn’t seem fond of me.” 

 

Seokwoo smiles and Chanhee screws his nose up at him. 

 

“She doesn’t.” He assures him with a breathy laugh. “I was talking with her last night before you came in. She seems to like you quite a lot. They’re just testing you.”

 

 “That’s nice,” Chanhee huffs as he presses his back to the seat of the carriage, his arms folding over his chest as he juts out his lower lip slightly. “I’d rather they test me another time. It’s hectic at the moment.” 

 

 “Yeah,” Seokwoo agrees with a soft nod of his head. His parents did that to his sister's husband when she first showed interest in him, it’s just something they do. Seokwoo would rather they didn’t. Chanhee doesn’t need extra stress in his life at the moment. “I’m sure she’ll gladly help you. I did ask her last night and she said she would.” 

 

“I haven’t asked you yet, but the charmed ones?”

 

“Oh!” Seokwoo sits up straighter and he nods. “It took us three days to get back to Aire. We went to Inseong’s place again and he gave them a look over there.” Chanhee sighs out in relief. He hadn’t thought anything had gone wrong, but he just wanted to make sure.

 

“It was a little bit strange, though.” He frowns and Chanhee raises his brows and gestures for him to continue on. 

 

“When we were walking through the other kingdoms, the people threw things and shouted some rather nasty words. It’s never been like this before?” 

 

 Chanhee frowns. “Regarding charmed ones?” Seokwoo nods. “Yeah. A few people were rather violent so there were a few fights.” Chanhee's eyes widen and he shakes his head. “You didn’t…”

 

“I get riled up easily!” Seokwoo rushes out, his hands thrown up in defence. “I couldn’t just stand there and see them get beaten!” 

 

“You could’ve dealt with it calmly!” 

 

“What you would’ve dealt with it calmly?” Seokwoo shouts with a pout. His arms fold over his chest and he leans away from him. “You’re the most violent person I know!”

 

Chanhee sends him a glare. “I have limitations!”

 

Seokwoo scoffs and shakes his head. “You tried to kill me the first time we met!” 

 

“You grabbed me! It’s a reflex!” 

 

“Oh yeah! Do you try to kill everyone that touches you on reflex?” 

 

“Oh gods, just shut up!”

 

Seokwoo begins to sulk and Chanhee leans over and whacks him when he mutters something about him being ‘harsh’ under his breath. Seokwoo sends him a toothy grin and Chanhee can't help but laugh at him. 

 

“Nice to see that you can’t stay mad at me for long,” He muses and Chanhee rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t mad.” 

 

Seokwoo chuckles. “You’re just trying to fool yourself now,” Chanhee kicks his leg in retaliation and Seokwoo groans out in pain, rubbing the inflicted area while he glares at him. 

 

When the carriage stops a few minutes later, Seokwoo stands up excitedly and pulls Chanhee out with him a little too excitedly that he almost loses his footing on the small steps leading to the ground.

 

Chanhee gawks in awe when he's pulled to the front of the carriage. 

 

A vast, glittering blue ocean. Soft white sand and the bright sun casts it’s gold down to the earth, illuminating the world in warm light. Tall palm trees and coconuts and there’s a smaller version of Roen’s palace in the ocean on an island, a long stone bridge connecting the two landmasses together.

 

“This,” Seokwoo gestures to the place, a proud smile on his face. “Is all mine.” 

 

Chanhee looks at him in astonishment and Seokwoo laughs heartily. The breeze is cool on his exposed skin and he watches with wide eyes when Seokwoo reaches down and throws his sandals onto the grass. 

 

“Take off your shoes.” He points to his feet and Chanhee frowns.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just do it,” 

 

He smiles towards him, cheeky and his eyes shining with childish glee. Chanhee eyes him as he takes his shoes off and he yelps out when his wrist is grabbed and suddenly they’re running onto the beach.

 

The sand feels soft under their feet and Seokwoo laughs overjoyed to be back home. Home with Chanhee.

 

Chanhee, on the other hand, treads carefully in the sand, a hand clutching onto Seokwoo's bicep and his other carrying his sandals. Seokwoo is laughing at him, but his arm is wrapped around his waist, pulling him along the sand. 

 

 

“Stop!” Chanhee shrieks when Seokwoo begins to run through the sand. His toes dig into the soft white sand and with each step, he doesn’t know if he’s either going to slide across the sand or dive head-first into the sand, gaining a mouthful on the way down. 

 

“It’s not that hard! Just go slow is you’re having trouble!” Seokwoo shouts back at him and Chanhee hisses at him when he lets go of him and runs into the sparkling water ahead of him. The bottom of his robes soak up the saltwater, but Seokwoo doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s thrown his shoes somewhere far away and he’s splashing around in the shallow waters like an excited child. 

 

Chanhee’s feet hit firmer, easier to walk on sand and he comes to a halt when the wave splashes at his toes. He watches as the water retreats back and his eyes flicker over to Seokwoo.

 

“Come in!” He cheers and his grin so bright that he resembles the sun.

 

Chanhee throws his shoes out of his hands and runs straight into the ocean to Seokwoo. Water splashes up to his face with his heavy, unsure steps and he laughs gleefully when salty water splashes into his mouth. 

 

 It only gets harder to run through and just as his knees buckle with the weight of the wave crashing over his lower body, his robes heavier than before, he reaches out and grabs Seokwoo’s robes and takes him down with him. 

 

Seokwoo cackles loudly once his head resurfaces and Chanhee follows him quickly, clapping his hands in excitement and shivering once the wind blows and sends a chill over his wet body.

 

The elder’s hands cup his face, his thumbs brushing the wet strands of hair from his face and he leans in swiftly capturing his lips with his salty ones. 

 

 “My kingdom,” Seokwoo says against his lips. His forehead rests against his, but he still gestures around him. Water drips in small droplets down his eyelashes and his face and Chanhee smiles gleefully at him. He feels light, carefree and with Seokwoo here, he feels complete again. 

 

“This is my kingdom.” 

 

They walk barefoot over the bridge, leaving a trail of water and sand behind them as they wander closer to the smaller palace on the island. 

 

The maids are behind them rather disappointed and worried about the two princes that are absolutely drenched. 

 

They’re still laughing by the time they’re inside the smaller castle. It’s almost an exact replica of the main palace but downsized and less extravagant. 

 

 

Chanhee slaps Seokwoo's hands away when he tugs on his waist, pulling him to his body. He scowls at him lightly. The older prince just laughs before he kisses the round tip of his nose. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers, his lips trailing kisses up his face. Chanhee leans into his touch and wraps his arms around his middle and rests his head on his chest. 

 

“Just kiss me,” he says as he leans away. He cranes his head upwards and his eyes flutter shut Seokwoo beams and presses his lower half closer to him. Chanhee's mouth parts at the sudden contact and just before he can kiss his pink mouth, a voice interrupts them. 

 

“The maids do speak, you know.”

 

Seokwoo flinches and out of reflex, he shoves Chanhee away who tumbles down onto the nearby lounge. They’re both horrified—Seokwoo a little more since he’d just thrown his lover almost halfway across the room—and she laughs at them. 

 

“You must be more careful, my son. We can’t risk you both to be caught, can we?”

 

  

“Mother,” Seokwoo speaks, wide eyed as he rushes over to check on Chanhee who’s recovering from getting winded by his own lover. “When did you make the journey over here?” 

 

 

Chanhee's a little embarrassed since he is drenched with seawater and he’d just been caught by the Queen of Roen almost making out with her son. His cheeks are tinted pink and his lips are pressed firmly together. He falls alway from Seokwoo's grip and yanks him down to the seat next to him. She eyes him before breaking out into a smile, one that resembles Seokwoo somewhat and it's quite comforting really.

 

 “About an hour ago,” She answers as she sits opposite them. The sleeves on her sandy robes are longer than theirs, falling to her mid forearms and there’s a small turquoise shawl hanging across her shoulders. 

 

Seokwoo squeezes his eyes shut and leans back in his chair. Chanhee just hangs his head. 

 

“You both seemed to have fun.” Seokwoo groans and sends a pleading look to his mother. She just smiles cheekily and waves him off. “Don’t be embarrassed! It’s good to see you’ve taken up a nice stress reliever instead of making babies like your sister!” 

 

They both turn bright red at her words and she snickers at them. 

 

 “So,” she clasps her hands together and smiles widely. “Seokwoo tells me you have strange dreams?” 

 

Chanhee lifts his head and meets her eyes. She smiles fondly and he nods, although a little hesitant. Seokwoo looks over at him and smiles as if to say it’s okay.  

 

“I suppose so… lately, they’ve been quite strange, Your Majesty.” 

 

“Oh, please, you’re sleeping with my son, call me mother or Soojung!” Chanhee looks at with wide eyes, slightly horrified at her playful nature and Seokwoo whines from beside him. “Mother!” He cries. “Stop embarrassing us!”

 

She laughs loudly and Chanhee shoots a concerned look to Seokwoo who looks close to having a breakdown. Chanhee takes another sip of water and shuffles away from Seokwoo. Soojung notices and she lifts an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, you’re not? My mistake!” Chanhee blinks and leans closer to Seokwoo. “Is she always like this? I thought she was rather composed?” 

 

“Where do you think he got his sense of humour?” The queen says loudly and Chanhee grimaces. “Definitely not his father. It took years to crack him out of his shell!”

 

“Anyway!” She cheers and claps her hands together. “Do tell me about your dreams!” 

 

Chanhee looks at her for a few seconds before he nods. 

 

“A faceless woman in strange robes,” His brows crease in thought. “And she says strange things. Betrayal shall commence the downfall of Kingdoms? Something about a link between two kingdoms,”

 

Soojung leans back in her seat and nods her head. “Sounds strange.” She nods her head and hums. “I’m not the best at dreams, I only stayed in Serid for a short while.”

 

 “Serid?” Chanhee frowns. “My mother was from Serid.”

 

“Oh yes! Jiyeon is lovely!” The mood turns solemn and Soojung realises she’s said something wrong when Seokwoo glares at her and he gently touches the younger prince. “My apologies, it seems that something has happened.” 

 

“Mother passed in the Autumn,” Chanhee answers small and Soojung goes quiet. “Oh, dear… I’m sorry, Chanhee.” 

 

“You didn’t know” he lifts his head and smiles at her. “My father hasn’t made it official, still, it seems.” His fist clench on his lap. Seokwoo notices and takes ahold of both his hands and squeezes them reassuringly. 

 

“I didn’t know Serid believed in dream symbolism?” Seokwoo says this time. His hand is still rubbing soft circles on Chanhee's back.

 

“Oh, not really. There was a woman there, a princess? I’m not too sure, but we would talk about our dreams and she’d say something about them. Get this!” She leans forward, her eyes wide with excitement. “She decoded one of my dreams to be a conception dream and what do you know, when I got back to Roen we discovered I was pregnant with my daughter!” 

 

Chanhee just looks at her and Seokwoo has his hangs his head while he gives a look to Chanhee. 

 

“Maybe it was clear that you were carrying…” Chanhee suggests, a little bit apprehensive of the dream reading. Soojung shakes her head and clicks her fingers. “She got her birth month and the moon phase of the night she was born!” 

 

It still seems a little far fetched to Chanhee, but he’s open for answers to whatever going on. 

 

“But, my dreams… mother,” Soojung beams at the name and she shrugs. “I’m sorry I’m not much help. I don’t even remember what kingdom she was from, but maybe you could go Serid if you’re really wanting answers? Maybe they’ll know the woman I meet back there.” 

 

“Maybe.” Chanhee looks over to Seokwoo and he nods.

 

 “The dreams just feel so real… like someone is actually trying to talk to me, but I wake up before they can say anything else! I don’t even understand what she’s trying to say…” He frowns. “Someone,” he murmurs under his breath. 

 

Chanhee looks back to Soojung who staring out the window to the ocean. “Your Majesty,” she clearly hears him but she refuses to turn her attention to Chanhee. He sighs. “Mother…” She turns this time with a large smile and Seokwoo groans at her antics. 

“What do you know about prophecies?” 

 

Soojung raises her eyebrows and her demeanour changes from playful to serious. “What are you thinking, Chanhee?” She asks lowly and the youngest prince swallows and breathes in deeply.  

 

“What if they’re not dreams?” 

 

 Soojung’s brows furrow together and her lips part. “What else could they be?” 

 

  Chanhee stands suddenly. “We need to go to Serid now, then. Some… something doesn’t feel right.” Seokwoo stands up and takes his hand again. “Chanhee,” He murmurs softly. “Maybe we can just send a letter?”

 

 “No,” he shakes his head. “We need to go instead, something isn’t adding up.”

 

“Nothing has lately,” Seokwoo reminds him gently. “That adds to the reason why! Something is not right, Seokwoo.” 

 

A knock resonates through the door and one of the maids hurry to open it. A man hurries in, a letter in his hand and his eyes flicker over to Chanhee before he bows his head. 

 

 “Prince Chanhee, his Highness Prince Jookyun of Yren has sent you a letter.” Chanhee carefully takes the green envelope from his hands and swiftly opens it with slightly trembling fingers. 

 

  

_Dear Prince Chanhee,_

 

_I heard from the King of Denho that you’re going to Roen, so I sent this letter to the palace in hopes it finds it’s way to you._

 

_My military has strengthened (I am still waiting for you to tell me why I had to do so) and I have been looking into the arrows for you._

 

_I heard a rumour a few months back, something about charmed ones being cursed instead of charmed? I do not know where such a rumour originated, but I thought you should know just in case it grows._

 

_A few days ago I bumped into your father_

 

 

 

  

Chanhee's heart sinks and he holds his breath. His hands begin to shake more visibly. 

 

  

 

 

_He didn’t say much. He seems to be quite busy at the moment. He’s quite a secretive man._

 

_However, I do hope you’re sitting down for this one, Chanhee… The golden bodied arrows I have not seen yet, except in your father's quiver._

 

The world seems to sway beneath his feet and he drops the letter in his hands after his eyes briefly skim over the words,  _treason, framed, war_ and _murder._

 

 

Seokwoo holds onto his arm just as he sways hazardously and he shakes his head. “No,” he whispers, allowing himself to fall into Seokwoo's hold. 

 

 

“Chanhee!” 

 

 Their voices are muffled and he can't breathe. His vision is hazy and his fingers have gone numb. 

 

 

“He killed her,” He murmurs out and just before he can slip under, rage fills him and the world stops swaying and turns an angry red. 

 

 

“He killed her!”

 

 

He can feel his charm surface and Soojung gasps when the large fern beside him withers before her eyes. 

 

 

He’s shaking uncontrollably and Seokwoo's trying to hold him tight, closely so he doesn’t cause harm, but even he’s having difficulties holding him back. 

 

Another man breaks through the doors, a frantic urge in his steps and he bows hurriedly tot he royals. He gulps and heaves in a deep breath before handing another letter to Seokwoo.

 

 

 “Your Majesty! Prince Seokwoo! Medra has been invaded!”  

 

 

♔

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i just wanted to stress to make sure you've read the tags as there might be elements in this fic that you mightn't like!!  
> if u guys dont like mpreg sorry :///
> 
>  
> 
> AnYWAYs!! please leave comments!! i love them so much 🥺🥺🥺


	16. Accumulation of Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! an early chapter and again, unedited!! :D

Soojung looks at Seokwoo with her eyes wide with shock and uncertainty. Seokwoo looks back at her, horror etched onto his face.

 

“Let me go!” Chanhee cries out. Seokwoo rips his gaze from his mother to hold him tighter, desperately trying to comfort him. 

 

“He betrayed us both! He killed her…” His voice is growing quieter, as if the news is sinking into him, through his anger and disbelief. “How could he..” He’s starting to hyperventilate, his hands desperately clutching onto Seokwoo's robes.

 

“He killed her…”

 

Then, he falls limp in Seokwoo's hold. “Chanhee!” Seokwoo calls out hurriedly. He shoots a worried look to his mother who gasps and quickly scurries over to place a pillow on the lounge behind him before Seokwoo lays him down. 

 

“Seokwoo,” Soojung murmurs. She eyes Chanhee with worried eyes and she reaches out a hand to stroke his cheek gently and to smooth the crease between his brows with her thumb.

 

“What’s going on?” Seokwoo picks up the letter from the ground and he heaves out a deep breath before reading it. His eyes turn wide at the words on the paper and he looks back to his mother and shakes his head. “The King of Ros,” He crumbles the letter up in his fist with his jaw clenched. “He killed Jiyeon.” 

 Soojung gaps loudly and her hands fly to her face to cup over her mouth. 

 “Chanhee was there when she died. He told me that…” His grey eyes are full of anger and he throws the balled up letter across the room. “He struggled so much because of that! Thinking it was his fault that she died when it was in his father's plans all the time? I,” He pauses and Soojung bites her bottom lip when she sees tears welling in his eyes. 

 

“Poor child,” She whispers gently, her gaze flickering back to the passed out prince. “Then, it was he who overtook Medra?”

 

“Of course.” He agrees with a nod. “Chanhee’s right. He’s up to something, but I don’t exactly know what he’s trying to do…” Soojung stands up and holds Seokwoo's large hands. “Will you go to Serid, still? I do not think it would be wise to go to Medra at this time.” 

 

 “It will be hard to hold him back,” Seokwoo murmurs low as he gazes over Chanhee's unconscious form. Soojung looks back to him. 

 

 

“He’s a strong boy,” Soojung comments.

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Seokwoo bursts through the doors, anger evident on his face. His strides are long and Chanhee looks over to him blankly. 

 

The letters and books in his hands are ripped away and he’s then flung to Seokwoo's body. His lips connect messily with his own and Chanhee lets out a noise of surprise, his hands fly upwards and then settle on the elder’s shoulders. 

 

Seokwoo cups the side of his face with one hand, the other holding him tight at his hip. 

 

He kisses him in a frenzy, and Chanhee is a little shocked when he’s pushed backwards, falling to the bed behind them. 

 

“It’s been two days,” Chanhee whispers breathlessly before Seokwoo attacks him with kisses again. He peppers harsher, desperate kisses along his neck, his palms and Chanhee gazes up at him with little to no emotion on his face. “I was worried about you,” Seokwoo grunts before he presses another kiss to his mouth. 

 

“We have to go,” Chanhee whispers against his lips. “We can’t wait any longer. We need to find answers.” Seokwoo pulls away and Chanhee sits up, his hands brushing his hair from his face. “Medra?” Seokwoo asks and Chanhee shakes his head. His fists clench when he remembers the news two days ago. 

 

“Serid.” He answers breathily. “I want to go to Medra,” He admits as he turns back to the scatter of items across the mattress. “More than anything, really. I want to ask him why.” He turns quiet and he sighs heavily. 

 

“If he really did kill her,” He gulps and squeezes his eyes shut. “I fear what he’s had planned from the beginning.” 

 

“What do you think he’s up to?” Seokwoo questions as he reaches out to grab the crumbed letter. He places it in the small satchel and leans closer to Chanhee involuntarily. 

 

“I don’t know exactly,” Chanhee breathes out heavily. “And I won’t until I speak with him, but I have my suspicions.” 

 “And what would that be?” He inquires. His fingers strum across the spine of the once empty book Chanhee had asked for two days ago. He flicks it open and skims over the delicate curled words across the pages. It seems to be a timeline of things happening in detail and Seokwoo shuts it quickly to pack it away to take with them. 

 

“He’s power-hungry.” He answers simply. He turns back to Seokwoo and nods. “He’s taken over Medra. That won’t be the last.” 

 

 

Seokwoo frowns. “Why are we going to Serid, then? Just for dream readings? Chanhee, there’s so much more important things we have to do—“

 “—collecting crowns.” Chanhee interrupts.

 

 

Seokwoo pauses and he looks down at him with wide eyes. “What?” He whispers. “What are you doing?”

 

“Medra is close to Serid. Two kingdoms away. Feria will be next. He has an army like Jookyun stated in his letter. I’ve talked to your sister and her husband about the military. She’ll take care of it.”

 “Why are we strengthening  _ our _  military?” Seokwoo asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

 

Chanhee narrows his eyes. “If you think your kingdom is safe from him, you’re wrong. Medra, Serid, Feria, Idris, Aire, Lux, Hevia, Yren, Denho, Isethia, Roen and Vitri” Seokwoo's frown deepens. “We’ll get to Serid before him,”

 

“He wants power. More kingdoms. If we get in the way and collect crowns—“

 “Do you think it’s going to be that easy?” Seokwoo scoffs as he shakes his head. This is perhaps the most ridiculous thing he’s heard Chanhee say during the whole time he’s known him. “What? Are you going to go into the castles and say ‘hey, my father is going to invade you, give me your kingdom so I can get in his way’? Chanhee, it doesn’t work like that! Politics are—“

 “I think you’re underestimating me,” Chanhee interjects in a low growl. “I know I was never taught politics, but I was taught how to play dirty and get away with it.”

 

“Medra,” He chuckles lowly at the mention of the kingdom. “I want more than anything to go there to rip his head off, but I know that I have things that I must do before I even think about facing him.” His eyes darken and Seokwoo takes a small step back before running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Chanhee, I’m so sorry that this is happening, but maybe—“ 

 “Let me finish!” He yells. His brows are furrowed and his chest his rising and falling steadily with his heavy breathing. Seokwoo retreats and nods. 

 

“My father knows how to play dirty.” He blinks his eyes shut and lets out an empty laugh. Seokwoo shivers. “But my father has been at the top for his whole life, not knowing what’s beneath him. I, an orphan child, an illegitimate prince, a prince whose origins are unknown. I have lived in the kingdom’s mud my whole life, even if I’ve lived in luxury, I’ve been at the bottom for my whole life. I know what’s it’s like to feel useless and lost, my father does not. He’ll have dirty tricks to play, but do not forget who’s lived in mud their whole life.” Seokwoo looks at him with a softer, less angry look, but Chanhee looks away from him. He clasps satchel shut and swings it over his shoulder. 

 

 

“I won’t let him win this time.” 

 

 

Seokwoo exhales deeply and he nods his head once. “Then,” Seokwoo says. “You know what this means?” 

 

 

Chanhee turns back to him and smiles sadly up at him. “I never intended to start a war.” He murmurs softly, but he then nods his head. “If it comes to that,” He reaches out his hand to hold onto Seokwoo’s. “I’ll do everything I can to prevent it.”

 

 

“Serid,” Seokwoo breaths out. “Two crowns for me, then.” 

 

 Chanhee hilts his head to the side, confused. 

 

 

Seokwoo smiles. “I won’t let you do this alone.” 

 

 “Seokwoo… you know how dangerous this is? Let alone, with me? If we get caught together—"

 

 “I love you,” He shakes his head. His eyes tell the truth, shining with affection and hope and he smiles so comfortingly Chanhee almost thinks everything is okay. But it’s not.

 

“If my father finds out…”

 “Chanhee,” Seokwoo grips harder onto his hands. “I don’t care about your origins, if you’re illegitimate or not, I just love  _ you _ . Kang Chanhee. Even if he does find out, I won’t let you go.” 

 “Okay,” he croaks out with a small nod. “Okay.” He sounds more assured this time.

 

“Serid.” Seokwoo nods. “What is the order again?”

 

 

Chanhee pulls his hands from Seokwoo’s grip and gazes at his fingers. “Medra, Serid, Feria, Idris, Aire, Lux, Hevia, Yren, Denho, Isethia,” Chanhee counts the kingdoms with his fingers as he speaks them aloud. Then he drops his hands looks at Seokwoo in the eyes. “Roen and Vitri.”

 

“Why do you think Vitri will be last? It is neighbours with Serid?” 

 

 

“As much as I hate to admit, I know my father and his strategies. That was the only thing I was allowed to be let in on. Fighting. War strategies. I guess he made a mistake.” He laughs and shakes his head. “Vitri is quiet.” He explains. “No one has heard anything from them in a while. The only thing we know about them is their impeccable fortress that no one can get through. They’d be the hardest to target because of that.” 

 “Are we going to go to all the kingdoms before he does?”

 “That’s my plan. Still, think it’s poorly thought out?”

 “Well,” Seokwoo chuckles and plays with the younger’s long strands of hair. “It’s still really risky, but I trust you.” 

 Chanhee smiles and catches his hand in his own. “We leave in the evening, then. Go round up your men, we might need backup.” 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Soojung pulls the cloak over Chanhee's head and strokes his cheek gently. She smiling at him, so tenderly and Chanhee can’t help it but grow sad at her grin. His mother had looked at him like that too. 

 

“Stay safe.” She mutters. Chanhee nods and Seokwoo squeezes his hand. Her eyes flicker over to her son and she nods at him once. “If things go wrong, hurry back.” 

 The king appears beside her and he gestures for Seokwoo to follow him. The crown prince looks at Chanhee who nods and then he leaves to the front of the horses with him. 

 

“Chanhee…please look after him.” 

 “Of course,” he tries to give her a reassuring smile, but she still looks hesitant. She grips onto his hands and squeezes them gently.

 “I will give you something to help you on your journey, use it wisely.” She pulls her hands back and pulls at the ornament around her neck. She grips onto his hand and places the charm on his pal and curls his fingers over it. “This is something that women gave to me all those years ago. She gave one to your mother as well. I do not know if it will be of any use, but take it. It might help you find her.” 

 

Chanhee gazes at his closed hand before he looks back to the queen. “Thank you,” He murmurs. 

 “It looks like they’re leaving very shortly. You should get going.” Chanhee nods at the queen and gives her one last smile before he turns to leave. 

 

 

“Oh, and Chanhee,” He turns back and she smiles at him. “I believe in you.” He looks down to the ground and tries to fight the massive smile upturning on his face. He fails and the corners of his mouth lift upwards. “Thank you,” He whispers, still not daring to look at her in the eye. 

 

Then, he turns and walks over to the two horses in the front. Seokwoo grins widely when he sees him making his way over. 

 “Cedar?” Chanhee smiles at the horse and Seokwoo nods his head. “During the two months, we found her at the outskirts.” 

 “Good girl,” he murmurs as he holds out his hand to stroke her fondly. “Yeah. This is Fern, she’ll be yours for the journey.” He’s gesturing to a pale brown horse behind Chanhee and he smiles widely at the horse. “She’s lovely.” 

 “Let’s get going, yeah?” 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

They stop at an inn when night falls on the second day of riding. They all can barely walk from sitting on saddles for too long and Seokwoo is the only one who can walk normally. His men are hissing at every step they make and Chanhee who’s beside him is biting on his lower lip, his face scrunching up in pain as he drags himself towards the inn. 

 

“How come you’re fine?” He murmurs just as Seokwoo holds out his hand from him. He pulls both their cloaks back over their heads. “My charm,” Seokwoo shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t really get hurt easily.” 

 “Good for you,” Chanhee grumbles. He’s crossed his arms over his chest and Seokwoo laughs at him sulking. He leans down and smiles at him. “Do you want me to carry you, then?” 

 Chanhee flushes bright red and he tears his gaze away from the elder prince. “No…” He mutters softly. Seokwoo raises an eyebrow. “I’m strong, too.” 

 “I never said you weren’t.” 

 

He just looks away and Seokwoo shakes his head at him. “You know asking for help doesn’t make you weak, right?” 

 Chanhee doesn’t say anything but he nods once. 

 

 

When they enter the inn made of grey stone, one of Seokwoo's men has already booked the best room for the Crown Prince and is asking him to follow him to the room. Chanhee looks over at Seokwoo and then to the knight, namely Hongseok, a man with thick muscles and a dazzling smile. “I’m sure it would be big enough for two,” He adds with a small laugh when he notices how Seokwoo's grip hardens on Chanhee's hand. “Great, lead us, then please.” 

 

 Hongseok bows once and then leads them down the hallway to the room at the end of the hall.

 

 “I’ve asked them to run a bath already, Your Highness.” He adds as he opens the door. “Shout if you need me.” 

 

He then shuts the door and leaves the two princes alone. 

 

 

Chanhee’s cheeks flush lightly and he quickly makes his way to sit on the bed in the middle of the room with white sheets.

 

 

“Are you nervous?” Seokwoo asks, breaking the silence between them both. Chanhee looks over to him and squawks, quickly averting his eyes. He’s tugging of the top of his robe and he glows bright red. “What are you doing?” 

 “I’m getting ready to bathe,” He says as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. 

 

“You have no shame,” Chanhee mumbles under his breath with a click of his tongue. 

 

“I’m confident in my body!” 

 

Chanhee ignores this last comment and he shrugs. “If I’m nervous? I just hope we get there in time to figure things out and convince them.”

 “They're your grandparent's, aren't they?” 

 

Chanhee makes the mistake of looking back to him. The top of his robe has been discarded and his pulling on the strings that hold the bottoms of his robes up. His eyes linger a little bit too long across his body and Seokwoo notices. Chanhee expects him to make a crude comment or cheeky joke, but he doesn’t say anything this time.

 

“I heard my mother's brother took over when I was seven. I’ve only met them a few times throughout my life. I’m still not really accepted there, but my mother always made sure I wasn’t being looked down upon while I was around.” He wills himself to not grow sad at the thought of his mother, but he feels heavy at the mere mention of her. 

 Seokwoo sits down next to him and gently pulls his head to rest it against his shoulder. His other arm wraps around his hips, holding him against his body. 

 

“Not around me,” He says softly. Chanhee leans closer to his warmth, his cheek pressing against his bare skin. 

 “I won’t let them do that to you, either.” 

 Chanhee lifts his head and stares into his eyes. Seokwoo gulps. 

 “You’d do that?” 

 Seokwoo laughs and breathes in deeply as he nods.

 

 

“I’d do anything for you.”

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Six more days of travel takes them to Serid’s heart. 

 

The late morning sun is burning at Chanhee's bare arms, but the other men look unbothered by the Spring sun. 

 

The horses are being led by Yuto, a rather emotionless looking man, but Chanhee had seen him crack big gleaming smiles throughout their trip, and a man almost as tall as Seokwoo, namely, Wooseok. 

 

Chanhee sighs as he looks around the town. Its unruly forests are just as dense as he remembers. Houses are built around large tree roots, nestled by little streams and little communities are sealed with stick fencing. 

 

 

A small child comes running by with his friends trailing him and falls flat on his butt on the ground in front of Chanhee's feet. “Oh gosh!” Chanhee takes a step back, a bit shocked but quickly helps up the child when he lets out a wail. 

 

“Are you okay?” He’s leaning on his knees, not caring about dirtying the skirts of his robes and he helps him back to his feet. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He gazes over the boy and notices he’s scarped the skin from his palm. 

 

“Can I have some water, Shinwon?” The knight he called for fumbles forward and passes him a canister of water. He splashes water over his hand and smiles at him. “You make sure to clean it properly when you get home, okay?” He nods at him and sniffs away his last tears. 

 

“Thank you,” 

 “Hey!” 

 

 

Chanhee turns towards the voices and sees two children fighting over something in the distance. 

 

The little boy in front of him gasps loudly. “Your eyes!” He shouts, pointing to his face. 

 

Seokwoo looks at the younger prince and notices how his eyes are purple now. Then, he notices a man running towards them with an angry look on his face.

 

“Get away from them, son!” He snarls up at Seokwoo who’s tugging on Chanhee's robe to help him up. The man must be terribly brave to do his next move. 

 

He grabs onto the smaller’s shoulder and flings him back to the ground before spitting at the round in front of him. “You so called charmed scum… stay away from here! We don’t want your cursed abilities here!

 

The knights all draw their swords at the man. The little boy gasps and hides behind his legs. 

 

“You’re just monsters!”

 

“What?” Chanhee speaks lowly. His hand slides to his hip, to the hilt of his sword.

 

“They killed the Queen of Ros! You charmed ones have wreaked havoc everywhere!” Chanhee feels his heart sink in his chest. 

 “Monsters! A disgrace to all the nations!” Seokwoo growls lowly and gestures over the knights to lower their swords. Chanhee gets back to his feet and rolls his neck with a small laugh. 

 

“Really? Is that what you’ve heard?” 

 The man puffs out his chest. “The King of Ros himself said so!” 

 

 

Chanhee stumbles backwards. Seokwoo reaches out to him and grabs him by his waist, pulling him close. His eyes are glued to the ground for about ten seconds before he looks up and smiles rather sinisterly. 

 

“And who,” He breathes out heavily. “Who did he say led them?” 

 The answer is obvious, he knows it will most likely be him, but he has to make sure before he can jump to conclusions.

 

 

“None other than the illegitimate prince she cared so dearly for! I never understood why she’d care for such a poor child! And for him to turn out to be a bearer and to kill the woman who raised him… what a tragic turn of events!” He laughs maniacally and Seokwoo is seething with red hot anger. 

 

Chanhee has to pull him back by the sleeve to stop him from charging him down. “Stand back.” He advises and cocks his head to the right. Seokwoo stares at him, but he doesn’t make many moves to make space between them. 

 

Chanhee tuts and pulls him away by the sleeve of his robe and then takes a step closer to the man. 

 

“And you believe his words?”

 

The man frowns and he seems a little perplexed by the youngest princes words. 

 

“Of course! He is the king! He wouldn’t lie to the people!” He says after he puffs his chest out, trying to seem more intimidating. “Ah,” he nods his head and chuckles emptily. 

 

“But he would. Definitely.”

 

The man snarls and Chanhee tuts at him and presses a finger to his lips to shut him up. “You haven’t forgotten the prince’s charm, have you not?”

 

He pulls away from Chanhee’s touch and roars with anger. “He is a monster! An abomination! He is a bearer charmed with death! He killed his own mother, he’ll kill his own children!”

 

Chanhee is left breathless for a few seconds. His walls fall down and his words crash over like a tidal wave of fear. 

 

_ He killed his own mother. He’d kill his own children. _

 

His stomach churns and he wants to get away from this situation, but he’s caused it himself and now he’s stuck. To hurt himself or to cause more harm to the rumour that his father has spread. 

 

 

Chanhee pulls out his sword and blocks the oncoming attack. The hiss of metal clanging together resonates throughout the air and pierces Chanhee's ears. He turns back to meet Seokwoo's angry eyes. 

 

“Your Highnesses!”

 

 

Seokwoo’s eyes soften when he sees the horrified look in the smaller’s eyes and his sword falls limp in his hands. 

 

“A monster…?” He words come out as a whisper and his eyes fall to look at his hands clamped around his sword. His eyes flicker back to the man who’s paled significantly and his looking at Chanhee with wide eyes. 

 

“I’m a monster?”

 

The plants around him are starting to brown and wither and the man's eyes flicker to the life around them disappearing. 

 

“You don’t know anything about me,” He whispers as his sword crashes to the ground. “I,” And suddenly he doesn’t trust his voice. The knights have made a circle around the two charmed royals and the man looks like he’s going to pass out. 

 

He feels Seokwoo's hand wrap around his wrist and he looks around and he has to fight the sob from exiting his body when he sees the dead grass around his feet and the withering plant life around him. 

 

“I loved my mother,” He mutters and Seokwoo's stomach drops when he sees a tear spill down his cheek. 

 

He pulls him closer to his body and glares at the man in front of him. 

 

“We’re human, too.” He says. “I do not know where such a rumour arose, but us charmed ones aren’t cursed. He’s not an  _ abomination, _  It is you people that believe such atrocious rumours with no proof.” 

 Seokwoo breathes out a heavy breath. “You do not know what is going on at the moment, so I will give you this piece of advice as a Prince,” He gasps and bows his head. “Spend as much time as you can with your family. It may be limited.” 

 

 

He then pulls Chanhee away from him quickly and pulls their hoods back on their heads. His knights are still caging them protectively, shielding them from the nosy peoples' view. 

 

 

 “What he said,” Chanhee looks up at him with watery eyes. “I’d kill my own children…” he then lets out a sob and he leans his head against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around the taller’s thin waist. 

 

Seokwoo is speechless, but he holds him back. 

 

 

“Would’ve he not had said that if I wasn’t a bearer? If you were charmed with death instead, would’ve he said you’d kill your children?”

 Seokwoo wonders how much discrimination he’s dealt with in his life to think this way. 

 “Tell me I wouldn’t, right? I’m not that dangerous am I?” 

 

Seokwoo's words are stuck in his throat and he holds him tighter. 

 

 

“No,” He croaks out. “You’re not, Chanhee. I promise you.” 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“There’s something more powerful than a sword, bloodshed.” Seokwoo heaves in a deep breath and holds tighter onto his hand as they enter the stone castle. 

 

“A rumour. It ruins people and in this case, it’s ruining us. All the charmed ones.” 

 

Chanhee turns and looks at him in the eyes. He looks scared almost and Seokwoo can’t help it but feel the same way. 

 

Kiwoon is smart, there’s no doubt about it. And that scares Seokwoo. He doesn’t know what his next move will be and Chanhee seems hesitant about it too. The only thing he’s sure about is that he wants Chanhee back.

 

“He’s going to come for you, I can tell.” 

 

Chanhee purses his lips and nods. “I know.” He answers softly. He’s known since the ball in Isethia that he’s trying to get him back.

 

“He exiles you and made this rumour for a reason,” Seokwoo inhales sharply. “I just don’t know why yet. It doesn’t make sense to me.” 

 

“He has a plan. It’s working for him.” Chanhee nods. “He exiled me to cut me off and leave me wandering. He didn’t expect for me to find shelter with anyone,” he looks up at him and smiles. “But I have. I’ve stumped him, so now, he must do anything to drive me away and make me feel worthless again. Ruining the charmed one’s reputation with accused murder and ambush.” He sighs and nods his head. 

 “I can’t change peoples minds by telling them that I didn’t kill her. That itself would be a death sentence for me.” Seokwoo bites onto his lower lip. It’s so complicated, so complicated to the point he just can’t wrap his mind around the situation. But Chanhee has and that’s another reason why he respects him so much. 

 

He thinks hard about different situations. He digs deeper, into the cracks Seokwoo hadn’t seen and found things in the dark without needing light with him. 

 

“First,” Chanhee rolls his shoulders out. “We need power ourselves to go against him. Two crowns for you. One for me.” 

 “No,” Seokwoo shakes his head. 

 

 

“You have three.” 

 

 

Chanhee frowns and cocks his head to the side. 

 

 

“Yeah, maybe you’ve been exiled, but you’re still the Prince of Ros. You have the right the kingdom still even though everything points to no.” Chanhee shrugs his shoulders and sighs. “It doesn’t seem like that most days. You said three, though. That’s more impossible.” 

 “You have me as your lover, Chanhee.” He points out. “Your decisions affect mine, which ultimately effects my kingdom. Ros, Roen and Serid if this works out.” 

 Chanhee can’t fight the smile on his lips. 

 “I hope you're as smooth at talking as you say you are.” Chanhee teases him and Seokwoo scoffs and puffs his chest out. 

 

 

“Collecting crowns,” he says. “It will be hard and we might lose all the trust from kingdoms, but if this is the only way, I’ll do it. With you.” 

“With you,” Chanhee whispers. Seokwoo leans down and kisses him softly. His hands cupping the sides of his face. 

 “We can do it,” Seokwoo says against his lips. Chanhee pulls away and nods. He slips his hand into Seokwoo’s bigger one and nods. 

 

 

 “I want to see him go down.”

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think in the comments!!


	17. Memoris of the Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this is incredibly sloppy and unedited!! i wrote this is one day and practically one sitting so :/

“Chanhee…” 

 

 

 He’s knelt in front of the King of Serid and the former king with Seokwoo by his side. His fists are balled up on his thighs and his eyes are interlocked with the former kings. Seokwoo's men are all kneeling behind them, ready to protect them if anything goes wrong during the proposal.

 

 

“Grandfather,” He says loudly and Seokwoo sees him flinch at the title. 

 

 

 “Why are you here?” The king cuts in and Chanhee looks over to him with a blank look on his face. “You haven’t heard,” he nods his head in realisation. “You haven’t heard anything, have you?”

 

 

“Heard what?” 

 

 “Mother has died.” A look of disbelief across their faces and Seokwoo bows his head.

 

 

 Chanhee stands from his kneeling position and Seokwoo looks up at him and hisses, knowing it’s a disrespectful and rash move. Especially since they’re here because they want something. The monarch's eyes widen and the king splutters on his words when Chanhee saunters up the stairs to the thrones and plonks himself in front of him. 

 

 

“In the Autumn.” He says. “She was murdered.” He’s holding himself together well and her family— Chanhee's family — are breaking down slowly. The former King has tears in his eyes, shock on his face and the new monarchs are sat there with a look of shock on their faces. 

 

“Murdered?” The queen croaks out. Chanhee nods once and swallows thickly. 

 

“By whom…” The former King’s voice is small, pain-filled and Chanhee sniffs away his incoming tears. He has to be strong now. Even if his heart still stings at the thought of his mothers passing and who is to blame. 

 

 

He lifts his head and swallows thickly. Seokwoo has trailed up the stairs and is pulling him up to his feet. 

 

He doesn’t deserve this. To be by someone's feet, to beg. 

 

Even if they need the crown, he can’t sit back and watch him do this to himself. He’s going to help him stand tall, confidently speak the truth and when it gets too hard for him, he’ll be his comfort. 

 

 

“I have strong suspicions, but I have been framed by them now.” 

 

 

The former king seems to be in deep thought, his brows creased and his eyes focusing on the floor until he lifts his head, shock and anger over his face. 

 

“No,” He murmurs. “Tell me that it’s not him, boy!” 

 

 He takes a few heavy steps forward and grips Chanhee by the fronts of his robes and tugs his body towards him with force. Chanhee's feet slip a little and Seokwoo gapes and glares at the former king just as he puts himself between them, his hand gripped tightly at Chanhee's hip.

 

“I only found out days ago! It’s a shock to me too!” He pushes himself out of Seokwoo's gold and shoots an almost pleading look to his grandfather. 

 

“So, please listen to me now,” His voice is soft, yet strong and his grandfather stumbles back to the chair by the king. “And I know it’s going to sound… terrible and thoughtless, greedy, but they are not my intentions,” He looks back at Seokwoo. “ _Our_  intentions,” he fixes and The monarch's eyes gaze over to the crown prince.

 

 

“Your Majesties, I am Kim Seokwoo, Crown Prince of Roen,” He greets with a small bow. They greet him back and then the attention is back on Chanhee. 

 

 

“I cannot say officially that it was Kiwoon that killed her, but all my evidence and connecting of the dots leads to him. However,” He pauses and holds a hand to his forehead. He’s dizzy from the intense travel. His other hand grasps onto Seokwoo's behind his back. The elder squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

 

“He is trying to target charmed ones. Me. Us.” 

 

 

 

 He goes on to tell them about little details and by the time he’s done speaking, they’re fuming with anger. 

 

 

“So?” The king says with knitted brows. He has unshed tears in his eyes. “Why must it be you to fight back? Why cannot I form a new alliance with other kingdoms and take him down?”

 

 

 “You need evidence,” Chanhee reminds him. He’s not even trained in legal matters, but even he knows that. “I am the only one that is a witness of my mother's murder and all the things he’s done to me. He won’t continue if he knows he can’t have me back. I am his weapon, I’m sure you understand that, Uncle. He wants to use me for my charm.” 

 

 “He has turned everyone against the charmed ones.” The queen speaks up this time. Chanhee nods curtly. 

 

 “We witnessed it outside just now.” 

 

 “I need power. I need the truth before that, though. I need trust before I can gather power to put a stop to his plans.” 

 

 

 “Power?” The king frowns. 

 

 

Chanhee squeezes his eyes shut then nods once. He then opens his eyes. 

 

 

“Give us the power of your crowns.”

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Chanhee had originally thought he would have to fight them to gain the power of their crowns. He was proven wrong when all it took was a look at each other before the king had nodded. 

 

He understood fully. He had grasped the situation in the short amount of time and he knows that if he doesn’t put his trust in Chanhee and the Crown Prince of Roen, his kingdom may crumble next. 

 

 

“It’s pretty on you,” The queen says from the doorway of the guest room. She’s looking at the crown atop of Chanhee's head made from dried flowers. Her own crown is still rested on her head, tiny white triangles painted across her cheekbones and her hair is pulled up at the top of her head. 

 

He’s changed into clothing more suitable for Serid’s standards now. His hair is tied up like the queens and his own face has been painted with intricate white patterns around his temples.

 

 The white face paint, a sign of Serid’s royal family, an indication of power, something he’d never had done when he’d visit with his mother. 

 

Today, the king of Serid had proposed to bring him to a gathering in the towns centre. A move to try to gain the people of series trust and to bring the horrid rumour to its knees in front of the princes.

 

Explaining to the people that he wasn’t a murder, that he wasn’t behind Jiyeon’s death was one of the hardest things he’s done yet, but he had Seokwoo by his side and then, it didn’t seem so scary. 

 

And slowly, but surely, the people had grown to make their own decisions and trust him.

 

 

“You did well today. You spoke well.” Chanhee flashes her a quick smile and bows his head. 

 

She purses her lips and then sighs before waltzing over and taking a seat on the lounge in front of Chanhee’s bed. 

 

“I heard you wish to speak with me,”

 

 

“Oh,” Chanhee makes his way over and softly sits in front of her. His hands fiddle in his lap and he looks at her somewhat nervously. Getting closer to answers should make him feel relieved, excited and determined, but something in him is eating away, telling him something isn’t right. 

 

He knows this whole situation isn’t light. His father murdering his mother and taking over the nations isn’t at all one bit light. It feels like the world has been placed on his shoulders and it’s so heavy, to the point where he thinks it’d be easier for himself to give up, but he will not. He cannot. 

 

He has people he needs to protect. 

 

 

“I was wondering if you could tell me anything about dreams?”

 

 

“Dreams?” She frowns at him. “What would I know about dreams?”

 

 

Chanhee pauses and bites down on his lower lip. “Then, flowers perhaps? Mother taught me the Language of the Flower’s, perhaps that could help you out?”

 

“Flowers?” She shakes her head. “Serid knows nothing of the Language of the Flowers.” 

 

Chanhee frowns this time. 

 

Then, how did his mother learn the Language?

 

“I thought Serid worshipped nature?” He whispers and the queen chortles from her seat. “We do worship nature here. Everything here has its place, but we do not have a Language for plants.” 

 

“Then!” Chanhee leans further to her. He’s getting antsy. Nothing is making sense. His mother told him Serid was based around nature, so he had naturally assumed that they spoke and understood the Language of Flowers. 

 

“There was a woman here twenty-two years ago, the Queen of Roen said she uncoded dreams and whatnot—“

 

“Yeonwoo?” She leans in further and her eyes widen just slightly. “Jiyeon’s best friend, of course.” Chanhee’s mouth parts and he falls backwards in his seat. “I was married in my late teen years. I was here when the future queens gathered in this very castle.” She explains when she sees the confusion on Chanhee’s face.

 

 

“Yeonwoo?” Chanhee repeats carefully. The name feels foreign. He’d definitely never heard his mother ever mention a Yeonwoo before. 

 

 

“The Queen Of Vitri!” The Queen of Serid says enthusiastically. Then her face falls. “She’s a lovely woman but I haven’t heard from her in twenty years.” She falls quiet and looks away with a distant look on her face. 

 

It’s quiet for a few more seconds until she lifts her head, her eyes shining. 

 

“Vitri!” She exclaims and Chanhee flinches in his seat. 

 

 “Vitri! Of course!! She clicks her fingers and nods her head. “Vitri knows the Language of Flowers, I’m sure of it!”

 

 

 “Vitri…” Chanhee whispers. “Thank you.” He rises quickly and bows to her. Just as he goes to leave to find Seokwoo she calls out to him. 

 

 

“No one had heard anything from Vitri in twenty years. Everyone who goes there has never returned, I do not recommend for you to travel there.” 

 

 He turns back to her and flashes her a smile. “I appreciate your concern, Your Majesty, but I’ll do anything for answers and to take him down.”

 

 “I realise this.” She says as he stands. Her hands smooth down the sides of her white gown. “But what is it worth to just figure out a few dreams you’ve had?” 

 

 

Chanhee averts his eyes and sighs. 

 

 

Because the feeling in his gut is telling him to find answers, to go to Vitri even if it means his return isn’t guaranteed. 

 

 

_“A link between kingdoms shall deliver terror and faith.”_

 

 

He exhales loudly and he nods his head softly. “I have lived my whole life unaccepted, you know that,” He sees her face fall. She had, too, had been someone who had once looked down on him. 

 

“I first thought this could be a chance to show my worth, that I can, but it’s more than that now. I do not care about my personal struggles now. There’s going to be thousands of people dying if I do not do anything. I cannot risk standing around and not listen to my instincts just because it could be dangerous for myself. I will go to Vitri, and I will find answers and I will come back.”

 

 

 “Chanhee,”

 

 

 “I am charmed with death,” He reminds her and she looks away from him quickly. “I am not an easy feat.”

 

 

“You gave us the power of your crowns. Seokwoo and I, we tell you what to do now.” 

 

 She looks back to him and breathes out before bowing her head to him slightly. “It didn’t even take you ten minutes to hand your power over to us.” 

 

 He points to the crown perched on her head. “That object is still yours, on you, not me, but now I stand in front of that crown. In front of you, so listen to me.” 

 

 

“I will go to Vitri. I will come back. You protect your kingdom as much as you can, as that is something out of my hands. Now, I’m going to inform Seokwoo and we’ll be off in the morning to Vitri.” 

 

She stares blankly at him for about twenty seconds before she sighs and nods her head. “Yes, Your…” She looks up at him with a wondering look in her eyes and Chanhee shrugs at her. “Your Majesty.” 

 

 And even though he knows it’s not about showing his worth anymore, his heart still fills at the title. 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

“Seokwoo,” The crown prince turns to look at him. He’s discarded his dried flower crown and his shirt is nowhere to be seen already. 

 

 

“What,” Chanhee sighs, but then shakes his head and ignores his bareness. “Vitri. We’re going to Vitri tomorrow.” 

 

 

 “Vitri? Okay, why?” 

 

 

 He goes on to tell Seokwoo about his conversation with the Queen of Serid.

 

 

“Oh,” He nods his head at the younger before opening his arms and tackling him in a big hug. “Are we going to take Vitri’s crowns, too?” Chanhee leans into his embrace and sighs happily. 

 

 “If it’s possible. Getting behind all the kingdoms would benefit us a lot. Although we might have to be careful about getting behind kingdoms like Denho. They’re not very liked by other kingdoms.” 

 

Seokwoo pulls away from the embrace and Chanhee raises his eyebrows at his face. He looks blank, something he does when he’s peeved by something. Chanhee has come to realise all his little quirks. 

 

“Woo? What’s wrong?” Seokwoo looks down at him, surprised by the sudden nickname but then he sighs and plonks himself on his bed. They had been given separate rooms this time due to Serid’s customs, but it didn’t stop Seokwoo from sneaking into Chanhee’s room last night, whining that he couldn’t fall asleep without holding him.

 

 

“Nothing really. Just, Denho’s king and I have never gotten on well.” 

 

Chanhee watches him carefully and he frowns when he begins to play with his fingers. He sits next to him and looks into his eyes with a soft smile on his face and takes his hands into his. “When I found out you had stayed in Denho all those months, I felt like,” He stops talking and swallows thickly. Chanhee's smile falls when he sees his eyes well up with tears. 

 

“I feared I had lost you.” 

 

Chanhee's grip around his hands falls and he stares in his eyes. Seokwoo smiles sadly and Chanhee feels his stomach drop at his expression. He looks hurt and Chanhee hates it.

 

“I have loved you longer than you can possibly imagine,” Chanhee holds up his hand and brings it to stroke his cheek softly. “And for some reason, I thought you actually fell in love with him instead… instead of me. I thought you were going to marry him and rule Denho with him when I was imaging us ruling Roen together.” 

 

 

 “I’m here,” Chanhee whispers to him. His hand rubs at his bare bicep and Seokwoo looks over and sniffs away his tears. “I’m not going anywhere. I can be yours, you can be mine if that’s what you want?” 

 

“I have thought you were mine ever since you carried my heart on your fingertips.” Chanhee blinks and then smiles largely. Seokwoo's body tingles with warmth and a feeling he’s only felt around Chanhee. 

 

 

“Do you think we can do this?” He asks and Chanhee pauses the movement of his hand gliding down his arm. 

 

“All of this?” Seokwoo questions. “Get behind the crowns of Kings and Queens and take him down? Are we strong enough to take him down ourselves?"

 

“Ourselves?” Chanhee's brows crease together and he sighs. “We cannot possibly take him down by ourselves.” 

 

 Seokwoo's face falls and turns into a look of terror. 

 

 

“Two of us against an army?” He looks at him with a smile and then he laughs. “Why do you think we’re getting behind crowns?” Seokwoo opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Chanhee smiles and leans closer to him. Seokwoo gulps at the close proximity and squeezes his eyes shut when Chanhee's hands land on his shoulders and he shifts his hips to sit on his lap. 

 

The elder prince is taken aback, but he grabs onto his waist to keep him close. 

 

“We aren’t just gaining power over monarchs and informing them of what’s to come, we’re building our own army, Seokwoo. Power,” He leans in and kisses him softly. Seokwoo's hands tighten around his sides. “Power isn’t just about your strength or my charm. Power comes from the number of people who follow you and believe in you.” He speaks against his lips and kisses him ever so lightly throughout words. Seokwoo feels lightheaded when Chanhee leans forward, his head resting on his shoulder and their chest pressed against each others.

 

He’s been close to him many times, sleeping in the same bed, holding him close after Lux and carrying him away to Aire. But he’s never initiated being this close before. They’ve kissed many times and held each other close, but it’s different this time. 

 

“What are you doing?” He ends up croaking out. Chanhee giggles and pulls away to look at his face. 

 

“I don’t know,” He replies honestly. “I just want to be close to you.” 

 

Seokwoo blinks a few times and then he looks away, his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up and turning red. Chanhee laughs at him and crawls off of his lap and collapses onto the bed instead. 

 

Seokwoo follows him and rolls onto his side and gazes down at his face.

 

“Why are you staring?” He mutters. 

 

“You’re pretty,” Seokwoo murmurs back without a second thought. “Sometimes I don’t think you’re real.” 

 

Chanhee just smiles and shakes his head. 

 

 

“Vitri,” He says softly. His hair has fallen from its previous style and it's now sprawled across the bedsheets. Seokwoo's eyes fall down to the curves of his body he can see through his clothing. 

 

“I heard from the queen no one has returned from there.” 

 

 

“And you still want to go?” Seokwoo laughs softly at Chanhee when he nods. “I mean, I should probably listen to her… I didn’t listen to Jookyun when he told me not to go through Lux, and look where that got us…” 

 

 

 “Hey, don’t think about that, we don’t need to remember that.” Seokwoo reaches his hand out and cups his cheek. Chanhee shuffles closer to him and leans closer and closer to him until their lips touch. 

 

“It seems dangerous though.” Seokwoo murmurs. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

 

“I won’t,” Chanhee whispers softly as his hand moves to Seokwoo's hip. “I’ll be careful.” 

 

 

“Stay with me the whole time?” Seokwoo whispers back. His own hands are wandering, through the dips of his waist and the curves, his hips and Chanhee tenses slightly when his hand brushes closely near his ass. The feeling of desire is curling in him and Seokwoo wants to take himself away from him, but it’s been so long and he feels as if he might explode soon.

 

 

Before Chanhee can even react to his hand pausing at his ass, Seokwoo is kissing him. The elder props himself up on one elbow and hovers over him. 

 

 

Chanhee leans into the kiss quickly and he lets his hands wander over his bare chest.

 

Chanhee gaps through the kiss and grips the other's biceps when he feels Seokwoo's hand tug at his robes. Seokwoo breaks away, looking down at the younger. “Sorry,” he whispers.

 

Chanhee bites on his lower lip, a hand placed on the taller’s chest, pushing him back until he’s sitting on the bed. Seokwoo gulps heavily, eyes travelling over Chanhee’s face. His hair is messy, and his lips are glossy and plump from his kisses, but he looks like glowing. So bright that Seokwoo thinks he’s going to have to shut his eyes or he’ll go insane. 

 

Instead, he doesn’t shut his eyes and he stares down at him, a look of fire in his eyes. And slowly, Chanhee sits up, their eyes not moving from each other's and when his seat hit the floor, Seokwoo bites on his lip in anticipation. 

 

His breath catches in his throat when he sees his delicate fingers pull at the strings and the robe pools at his feet, leaving him bare in front of the elder.

 

Seokwoo blinks once, then twice and Chanhee tilts his head at him. 

 

Seokwoo swallows thickly. His skin looks soft, pale and Seokwoo can see a faded scar on his left side, thick and lengthy. The soft curves of his waist and hips, thighs fuller then what he had thought. Chanhee looks away bashfully and Seokwoo reaches out his hand, catching his chin with his long fingers and delicately, lightly he moves his head to meet his gaze.

 

 

“I trust you,” Chanhee says. 

 

 

  
His lips litter over his body, kissing over the scars on his soft skin. Hands tangled in sheets and hands pulling desperately, tugging to be impossibly closer and mouths connecting in blurry hazy bliss.

Nails scrape along the span of Seokwoo's back, legs wrap around his waist and with every movement, he braces himself with a hand on the headboard.

With mutters of pleasure and warmth breath kissing at fingertips, Chanhee finds himself entranced and Seokwoo is pulling him higher and higher with the rhythm of his hips until he reaches the peaks and he explodes. Seokwoo climbs the peak behind him then all he can feel is warmth.

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Seokwoo questions for the nth time. Chanhee turns back to him and sends him a look. “Seokwoo, I’ve already said so many times that we have to do this.” 

 

 “It sounds dangerous—“ He tries but Chanhee cuts him off. “I told you I’d be careful. Don’t worry too much. We’re already at the border already.” 

 

“I just,” Seokwoo sighs. “It feels strange. And last time it felt strange, bad things happened and I don’t want anything to happen.” He’s talking in a hurry and Chanhee sends him a soft smile to try to calm him down.

 

“Woo,” He calls out and the elder stops talking and meets his eyes. His cheeks are red and Chanhee laughs fondly at him. “It’ll be fine.” 

 

 “You used to be the pessimist,” Seokwoo mumbles with a small pout. 

 

 

 A rustling noise sounds out and Chanhee sits up straighter on the horse and frowns. After crossing Serid’s border, they had plunged into a dark forest, moody and damp. An eerie feeling had filled Chanhee, but he had brushed it off earlier.  

 

 

“Wait!” 

 

 

Chanhee calls out and Seokwoo halts next to him. The knight behind them stop and pull out their swords. 

 

 Change squints ahead and just faintly he can see a barricade, a fortress wall in the darkness. He gestures with his head for Seokwoo to look and the elder does, squinting into the darkness. “Oh,” he mutters. He looks over with a look of concern on his face. 

 

“No wonder they said no one had gone back… doesn’t look like they’d even be able to get in.” He muses swiftly. 

 

Chanhee pulls on the horse's reigns and trots closer. “Are you coming?” He calls back when he’s a few meters ahead without Seokwoo. 

 

 

“I’m rather concerned,”

 

“Still?” Chanhee questions with a tut. 

 

“Well, what are we going to do? Waltz in when we know nothing about this place? What if they’re savages and murder us on the spot?” 

 

Chanhee frowns. “What happened to the confident Seokwoo I knew?”

 

 

 “I feel uneasy!”

 

 

Chanhee shakes his head and jumps from his horse just as they arrive at the wall. It’d made out of dark stone and its slightly damp from what Chanhee hopes is just rain.

 

 

“Are you coming or not?” Chanhee calls to Seokwoo. “We need to find an entrance…” He mumbles to himself while inspecting the wall. 

 

Seokwoo joins him and grumbles on about how he doesn’t feel right, and Chanhee's close to kicking him in his head, so he sends him a glare which Seokwoo shakes his head at. 

 

 

 

It’s then when the sound of unsheathing swords fills there ears that Chanhee realises he should’ve listened to the uneasy feeling in Seokwoo's gut. 

 

 

Over the top of the fortress come three figures with veils over their heads that cover their whole bodies. Their intricate swords are raised and Chanhee would’ve found them pretty if they weren’t pointed at him.

 

His eyes change to lavender and he hits backs with Seokwoo. “I told you,” the elder hisses under his breath. “I knew something wasn’t right.” 

 

His hand pulls at his sword secured on his hip and he looks hurriedly at the three figures with swords raises, ready to slash them down—

 

He draws the blade up, chest heaving, body trembling as he presses it to one of the veiled warrior's neck. Instinct overrides logic, compassion. The ugliness that’s running through his veins is familiar and it’s just as frightening as what he remembers it to be.

 

 

 

“Halt!” A voice so achingly familiar fills his ears and Chanhee drops the blade in his hand at once. 

 

 

He turns to the voice and his breath gets caught in his throat. The overwhelming urge to cry fills him and his hands begin shaking, he stumbles backwards and he chokes back on his sob.

 

 

She looks at him with wide eyes and a painful smile. 

 

 

 

“When the day comes that the lost heir returns a betrayal shall commence the downfall of kingdoms.” He speaks under his breath. She gulps and reaches out her arm. The three veiled figures drop their swords and promptly bow at his feet.

 

 “A link between kingdoms shall deliver terror and faith.” She says.

 

 

"My purple tulip,"

 

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO i cant write smut and i got too scared so yeeeeee (i changed it a little bit!! still not very 'smut' like but im not capable of much else ://// )
> 
> please give me comments!! yall left me dry on the last chapter :(


	18. Lavender Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is unedited :))

He feels like he’s falling, tumbling into a pit that he won’t be able to get himself out of and just as he thinks he’s past the point of no return, Seokwoo is there, holding his hand and talking to him softly. 

 

“It’s okay,” he’s whispering to him as he holds him close.

 

Chanhee doesn’t move his gaze away from the woman. Seokwoo himself keeps flickering his gaze to them both. To Chanhee, to the woman. 

 

She takes a step forward, her bare feet moving across the soft grass and Chanhee gasps and takes a step backwards, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Seokwoo quickly follows him and throws his arms around him when a sob elicits from his mouth. He’s tugging on his robes over his heart as if he’s in pain and Seokwoo's heartbeat quickens when he sobs loudly.

 

Rose-coloured fabric falls over the grass all around her and the crown perched on top of her head with three large golden points, dainty bits of weaved golden around budding golden flowers and shining diamonds as well as the gold bands around her arms shine in the pale moonlight. Her dress shimmers in the moonlight, golden adornments glittering even in the dark.

 

He feels like he’s lost feeling in his legs and he stumbles on his on weight. He crashes down to the soft grass, both his arms out and bracing himself. 

 

She lowers her body until both her knees are on the ground. Rose chiffon floats around her, long pieces of fabric around her arms lifting in the wind and her hair blows gently in the wind. 

 

 

“It is you?” She whispers out. “My little purple tulip?”

 

Seokwoo tears his gaze away from Chanhee to look over at her once more and this time, he can’t find the strength in him to hold him anymore. He flinches backwards and looks wide-eyed at the two. 

 

The resemblance is uncanny, almost shocking and Seokwoo has endless possibilities running through his head. 

 

_ No,  _ he thinks. _  There’s no way…  _

 

Chanhee looks up at her, eyes purple and glassy and she whimpers and pulls her weight closer to him, inching closer and closer as sobs escape her until they are only centimetres apart. 

 

Her hand reaches out and gently lands on Chanhee's cheek, her thumb wiping away tears falling from his eyes. Seokwoo feels like he can’t breathe. Chanhee would’ve never allowed a stranger to do that, to get so close and see him in a fragile state. 

 

But he leans closer to her and when his head falls onto her shoulder, Seokwoo rushes forward, only to be stopped by the three veiled figures swords. His knights jump into action, pulling their swords to their bodies. 

 

“Stop it!” Chanhee cries out desperately. His back is to him, his body in her arms, head cradled by her hand and he’s trembling. Seokwoo gulps and raises his hand to say to his knights to back away.

 

Her eyes flicker up to him and Seokwoo shivers. 

 

They’re the same exact shape as Chanhee’s, round and pretty. 

 

 

 

Chanhee lifts his head from her shoulder and stares into her dark eyes. 

 

His eyes scan down the rest of her face, her round nose too similar to his and her plump lips that almost mirror his own. Even her colouring, her hair and her skin tone are the same as his own. Chanhee knows all too well who she is, he can’t fool himself. He looks exactly like her and something in him pulls in him towards her. Her face is vaguely familiar and he thinks if he tries to think back now, he might have some memories with her.

 

 

“Mother?” He whispers out and her eyes shine. His heart feels like a rock in his chest and his stomach is swirling with anxiety and he doesn’t know what he should think. 

 

“Yes,” She croaks. Her hands cup both his cheeks and she smiles like there’s a knife twisted through her heart. 

 

“My purple tulip,” she whispers as she slowly stands from her knees. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him up with her. Tears are rolling down both of their faces and Seokwoo wants so desperately to wipe away Chanhee's tears and kiss his pain away. 

 

“You have grown to be more beautiful than I ever imagined,” 

 

 

Her eyes then stroll away from his face to the veiled people around them. “Who is this man? All these men?” Her voice changes drastically from how she had spoken to Chanhee. She was soft-spoken, careful, but now she radiates leadership and power through her voice. 

 

Chanhee looks back and locks eyes with Seokwoo then he quickly turns back to his biological mother. His hand disappears underneath his robes and he pulls out something hurriedly before she can open her mouth again. 

 

 

In his palm is the pendant Soojung had given him back in Roen. He hadn’t closely looked at it before, but now he can see a single lavender flower engraved on the silver pendant. She takes a look at it and takes it from her son's hand to look at it closely.

 

Then, her eyes snap to her son's face. Her face shows wonder, a little bit of shock and then she looks over to Seokwoo and back to Chanhee, making the connection. 

 

“Your Majesty,” Seokwoo bows his head and takes another step closer to Chanhee. He reaches out his hand and slides his larger hand into Chanhee's grip. Chanhee gazes at heir interlocked hands and then looks her in the eyes. 

 

“Veil,” She says without moving her gaze away from the two lovers. Her outstretched hand is soon covered in white material from one of the veiled warriors and she then gently pulls Chanhee’s head down with her spare hand and gestures over Seokwoo to do the same. 

 

He gazes blankly at her and quickly bows his head and bends his knees when Chanhee squeezes his hand. Material is placed over both their heads, covering their faces down to Seokwoo's abdomen and over Chanhee's thighs. Chanhee's free hand is then clasped in his biological mother's grip.

 

She radiates a comforting aura and Chanhee can’t help it but want to be closer to her and receive all her maternal love that he’s missed out on, but he feels like there are fists squeezing his throat, constricting him from breathing and large fists are enclosing around his heart, but he’s not sure if he’s dying or if it’s the all his pain coming back to him at once.

 

Her crown is lifted from her head, a rose-coloured veil placed over her body before the crown is perched back onto her head. 

 

 

“Take the knights to the dungeons,” 

 “What!” Seokwoo shouts, and Chanhee can feel his anger from just the tone in his voice. 

 

The Queen of Vitri doesn’t say anything more and tugs on Chanhee's hand. 

 “Go through the passageway,” She lifts two fingers and swipes them in the air in front of her. Two of the veiled warriors bow down quickly, one knee on the ground and the other folded to their chests with heir elbows placed on top. They quickly stand and Seokwoo watches in terror as his knights are pulled forcefully away by the two veiled warriors. 

 

 

 

 

“Where are we going?!” Chanhee rushes out hurriedly when she drags him away to the thick forest. “To the gates,” She hurries back. “The gates to Vitri.”

 “In the middle of this dark forest?” 

 

She turns back to him, gives him a look that Seokwoo knows all too well, even through the veil. The same look Chanhee gives him after he’s said something that he knows the answer to, the sly smile all too familiar and for some reason, it makes him sick to his stomach. 

 

“No one dares to walk through the dark forest without knowing what’s in there, the perfect place for the gates in my opinion.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Vitri isn’t what he had thought it to be. 

 

 

Ten minutes after walking through the gates, the dark mist of the looming forest behind them had cleared, opening up to a bright clearing, bright flowers and people living their lives. When they spot the queen they smile and bow before continuing on with their days. 

 

He had pictured a dark place, poverty and death. Not this. Not the abundance of lavender flowers and purple tulips.

 

He looks up to Seokwoo under the veil. He smiles softly at him ad slowly reaches out his hand. “It’ll be okay,” He whispers to him. Chanhee gulps and forces himself to smile as he places his smaller hand into his. 

 

He eyes the purple tulips on their way into the carved out corridor through the large mountain. The tunnel leaves him awestruck. 

 White pebbles and petals littler on the ground fallen from the white wisteria growing off of the wooden beams, brightly dried flowers tied around the wooden beams and intricate carvings in the wood. 

 

Seokwoo looks at him with his mouth parted. 

 

When they exit the tunnel, Chanhee halts in his steps, his eyes attacked with bright colours of flowers.

 

Large purple wisteria trees grow around the four entrances to the castle, tall and covering several windows slightly. The windows are golden and there’s a symbol on the main entrance to the castle in gold, a lavender flower engraved into the gold and a tansy flower. 

 

Chanhee adverts his eyes from the stunning castle to his mothers back and Seokwoo pulls him along, tugging him closer to the entrance. 

 

“I’m scared,” he admits softly to him. 

It’s the first time he’s met this woman in however long it’s been. The woman who’s his mother, the person that gave birth to him, the person that left him. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be with you.” 

 His words calm his nerves a bit and he squeezes his hand as they walk up the stairs to the entrance. Chanhee notices the abundance of purple tulips again.

 

Seokwoo never lets go of his hand even when the younger’s biological mother turns to them once they’ve entered the castle. The ceilings are high, chandeliers hanging down with crystals and flowers hanging from them. The castle has a nice aroma of flowers, the whole kingdom does.

 

“I am sorry,” She says, lifting the veil from her head. “But can I talk to him alone?” 

 The veil falls from both their heads when Seokwoo takes a step backwards, leaving Chanhee one step ahead, closer to his biological mother. 

 

“Your Majesty, I understand you want to talk with him after all this time, but I—“

 “I am his mother, I will not do anything that’ll hurt him”

 

 

Seokwoo doesn’t know what to say to that. He thinks she’s hurt him more than what she can ever imagine. 

 

 

 

 

 

She takes him through many corridors, watching him as he looks around at all the flowers and craved patterns on the walls. 

 

She stops at a smaller wooden door after going through a large door, detailed patterns still adorning the wood and she smiles at him. “My quarters, the study.”

 

He wanders in, eyes flickering around the stone walls to the flowers in vases and pots hanging from the ceiling. Wide windows overlook a lake, lily pads and water flowers littered across the surface of the water. Chanhee's never seen a kingdom as breathtaking as Vitri.

 

“I forgot to give this to you before…” She trails off and looks away from him, her face falling briefly before she smiles again, her hand buried in one of her desks draws. 

 

“Here. I wanted you to have this years ago, but I never found the chance to give it to you.” 

 

It's a golden locket attached to an intricate chain. 

 

She places it over his head and her hand slides down his chest where the pendant sits. “My son,” Chanhee picks up the pennant in his palm and stares at the lavender and tansy engraved on opposite sides, just like the emblem outside the main entrance.  

 

Her voice is soft, a whisper. But it’s filled with pain and desperation. “My purple tulip,” Her hand rises to his face, cupping his cheek gently. “I have waited for this day for seventeen years to show myself to you.”

 

Chanhee breaks away from her touch drops the pendant from his palm and backs away from her with serval steps. 

 

 

_ Chanhee peaks around the corner and squeals loudly when he sees his mother sitting by the roaring fire. “Mother!” He runs forwards and scampers up to the seat next to her.  _

 

_ The hooded figure that he hadn’t paid any attention to before is standing now, their side facing the young prince.  _

__

_  “Who are you?” He speaks loudly and Jiyeon shakes her head at him to tell him he’s being too loud. “Are you mothers friend?”  _

 

_ The figure bows their head and a hand comes out from the dark cloak, handing a single purple tulip to the young boy.  _

 

 

 

 

_ The library was alway quiet, empty most of the time. Chanhee had grown to like this space the most in the palace aside from his own chambers. He’s spent hours here, reading rows of books and arraigning them in different ways.  _

 

_ Juho says he’s wasting his time and should be training instead, but his tutors say otherwise and to be a good king, he must be good at his studies.  _

 

 

_ Pulling out a book from the shelf, he’s startled when he sees a hooded figure.  _

 

_ They hurry away in a flash before Chanhee can even react or go after them. He stands in the middle of the bookshelves with a frown etched on his face. The only thing that proves they weren’t just a fragment of his imagination is the single purple tulip sitting on the shelf. _

 

 

 

“You… were you that hooded person I always saw?” 

 

 

“Chanhee… I am your mother,” she starts small and offers him a tiny smile. “The hardest thing I’ve ever done was letting you go. I had to see you somehow.”

 

 

“Why’d you do it?” He shoots at her and he tries to stand tall, but he just hurts so much. His heart is squeezing in his chest and he’s dizzy from the overload of information. 

 

His mother.

 

The person that abandoned him.

 

 

“I sacrificed myself as a mother to try to keep you safe, my kingdom. I thought maybe if you weren’t here, you’d be safe.” 

 

“Whats unsafe about this? Flowers?” He swallows harshly and shakes his head. “My life would’ve been easier here, I just know it.” 

 “But it wouldn’t have!” She disagrees, shaking her head. “You would’ve been with me, and I would’ve done everything in my power to keep you safe, but the prophecies… and when they started to come true I knew it was out of my reach and you weren’t safe in Vitri anymore. I made a sacrifice for you Chanhee… so you didn’t have to suffer and so I could protect everyone, including my kingdom.”

 

 

“And that’s the thing about sacrifices: when you've given all that you have, all that you are, what exactly do you have left? Your kingdom plunged into nothing, no one heard of your kingdom for twenty years and your son has suffered all his life, this is what you wanted?” Chanhee tucks his hair behind his ear and shakes his head. 

 

“I was trying to save you!” 

 

“From what!” He shakes his head, hands gripping desperately at his robes to try to steady himself and, god, he needs to just breathe. 

 

“From the prophecies! They came around as soon as I gave birth to you and I ignored them for two years straight, wanting to believe you’d be safe with me because I am your mother, the queen of this wrenched kingdom, but when things started happening, bad things, I had no choice!” She lets out a heavy breath and reaches out her hands, taking his into her own.

 

“And you gave me away like that? In the forest without my mother?” He slips his hands from out of her grip. “I never remembered you, not once had I cried for you.” 

 

“Vitri is known for magic,” She says, turning around to fiddle something in her desk drawer. Chanhee frowns. “So what? You took my memory away?” 

 

She goes quiet and Chanhee feels like he’s going to explode. 

 

“You what… I was a baby! You, my mother and the only person I knew? And you took that away from me?”

 

“I needed you to be safe! Mothers will do anything for their child if they know it’ll keep them safe in the long run! Jiyeon—” She takes in a heavy breath. 

 

“—Jiyeon, she loved you like she was your mother and she made sacrifices because of that love that lead her to her death.”

 

“She was murdered! The arrow was never meant for me!” Chanhee feels like he’s exploding.

 

“But she thought it was!” She heaves a deep breath. 

 

He frowns. “Don’t tell me you were there then, too?” She turns back to him, a single purple tulip in her grip. She reaches out and folds his fingers around its stem. “A few days after. When you were gone I knew things had started.” 

 

 “What’s this? I have been given purple tulips my whole life.” 

 

“When you were born,” she looks into his eyes and Chanhee can see the fondness in her gaze. “This flower bloomed in the middle of winter, through the snow as soon as you came to be. Jiyeon taught you the language of flowers, yes?” Chanhee nods and she then leans away. 

 

“You know what it means, then.” He looks down at the flower, tightens his grip around it and holds it close.

 

“I am your mother,” She whispers and Chanhee shrinks back into himself after looking into her eyes. She seems hurt beyond measure and Chanhee can’t imagine her pain. 

 

“So you left me alone as a baby!”

 “When you’re a parent you will only understand my desperation then.” Chanhee frowns and disregards her words. 

 

 “But anything could’ve happened to me, but Jiyeon found me? I walked into a lion's den. Kiwoon is—“

 

“—I sent you to her.” 

 

“Excuse me?” He looks up from the flower, his mouth parted. 

 

She nods her head and runs her hands down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. “She was my best friend, I knew I could trust her.”

 

“Yeonwoo?” Chanhee mutters and she nods. “Yes,” 

 

His mother, Jiyeon, had spoken about her many times. Stories about their adventures and when she taught him the language of flowers, her name had appeared several times. She always had looked sorrowful every time after saying her name.

 

 

_ “I’ll send him with his flowers,” Yeonwoo says. Jiyeon cocks her head to the side with a small frown. “What flowers?” _

 

_ “One’s that represent him. They tell you a lot about my boy. He will be easy to spot. Please,” Jiyeon leans closer to her and wipes the tears from her eyes.  _

 

_ “Look after him. My child,” she lowers her head, despising herself for abandoning her son, but she knows it must be done for his safety. Her head drops to Jiyeon’s shoulder and she sobs out. “Love him just as much as I do. For me.”   _

 

 

“She was great.” Chanhee nods his head. “She loved more than what I thought I ever deserved, but I suffered in Ros,” He pauses and he turns his head to gaze out of the window. He can feel tears pooling in his eyes just thinking about what he’s been through.

 

“Kiwoon,” He gulps. “Never accepted me as a son, rather a weapon after finding out my charm. When I had my first cleanse,” he squeezes his eyes shut. “The whole kingdom discriminated against me and everyone looked down on me. When she died and after I was exiled I thought I had lost everything.” 

 

He looks at her only to find her crying silently. 

 Then, his tears fall and sobs escape from his lips. 

 

 

For a person that never used to cry, he sure has been doing a lot of it lately. 

 

 

 “You will be accepted here, my son. Many people believed their little prince was alive. They will be over the moon to see you.” She says shakily as she tries to wipe her tears away but they keep on coming.

 

“Accepted?” He frowns through his tears. “You make it sound like I’m going to be important here.”

 

“Of course.” She leans towards him and this time, he embraces her. “You are my son. I am the queen, you are the prince. The Crown Prince of Vitri.” 

 Chanhee pulls away from the hug to look at her, his hands still around her body. Her touch is comforting and he feels like a small child again when her gentle fingers run across his skin. 

 

“And who do I have to stand next to? I mean… who will be the king?” 

 This time, she laughs. 

 

“Oh my purple tulip, it is the queens that make a king. You need no man to stand next to. Women are more powerful here.” 

 

“But I am no woman,” He argues softly. She smiles and strokes his head. 

“But you have the gift to give life.” She counters a soft gaze in her eyes. 

 

Chanhee chokes back on a laugh. “Isn’t it ironic. Having the gift of life and death.” 

 

“That’s what one of the prophecies said."

 “You were the one in my dreams.” He then says. “You were leading me here all along?” 

 

“I was trying my best to tell you the prophecies before it was too late. Magic is hard to master, I had some difficulties getting into you.” 

 

 

“The prophecies… mother?”

 

She beams, the brightest smile Chanhee could ever imagine appearing on her face.

 

“ _ Shall the heart open, the light will dim the flower will bloom and become the light take the hand and darkness shall prevail _ .” Chanhee cocks his head to the side. Every time he hears it, he still doesn’t understand the meaning behind the words.

 

 “ _ When the day comes that the lost heir returns, a betrayal shall commence the downfall of kingdoms. _ ” He shivers and she nods her head at him. “You are the lost heir. The commencing of the downfall of kingdoms was something predicted on the day of your birth.”

 

She pats his shoulders. “ _ A link between kingdoms shall deliver terror and faith _ .”

 

Chanhee frowns at this one. A link between kingdoms could be anything.

 

“There are several that I do not know the meaning of… like the first one, but opening the heart? Have you fallen in love, my purple tulip?” 

 

Chanhee tears his gaze away and the tips of his ears turn red, his cheeks turning pink. “Seokwoo, mother… I am very much indeed in love with him.” 

 

“A link between kingdoms… isn’t he the Crown Prince of Roen? Together you link two kingdoms together?” Chanhee goes quiet. He doesn’t want it to be true. 

 

“The one utter just mere hours after your birth is the one that scares me most… you were so tiny, so fragile, but the oracle had already sealed your fate… your birth was the best and one of the scariest days of my life.” Chanhee pulls away from her body and gulps.

 

“ _ They shall fall around him and kiss at his feet for he is the blessed by the goddess, the ruler of life and death. Suffering of thousands on one pair of shoulders. Darkness shall surround him. Death will overrule _ .”

 

“Death and life,” Chanhee murmurs. 

 

“Death and life,” She confirms. 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“She told me some things today,” Chanhee whispers in the dark of night. Seokwoo grunts to show he’s listening. He finds his hand and intertwines their fingers just as he rocks back into him. 

 

The younger charmed prince lets out a little groan and pulls on his shoulder, bring their bodies impossibly closer. 

 

“I will be the King of Vitri.” He mutters as he catches his breath. 

 

Seokwoo pauses his movement and looks down at him with a large smile. 

 

“I want you to be king with me.”

 

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the disappointing smut last chapter ig i just didn't feel like it fit or whatever 
> 
>  
> 
> SO if you dont follow me on twt ive been super sick atm so thats why this chapter is super late :((
> 
> pls cry with me vitri is the prettiest kingdom :(((
> 
> please leave feedback!! i love reading comments 🥺🥺 (they make me super happy shhhhh)


	19. The One of Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :PP 
> 
> happy three years with sf9!! im so thrilled to have them in my life!! i love them <333
> 
> uhh so this chapter kind so interesting i guess ??? ALL I SUGGest to you is to make sure you read the tags!!

“What?” 

 

Chanhee nods his head hazily and Seokwoo removes his hand from his hip to rid of the strand falling around his face. He begins to pull away but Chanhee emits a sound similar to a whine and wraps his legs around his waist. “Don’t stop…” 

Seokwoo stares at him with a conflicted gaze. 

 

He wonders if Chanhee knows the depth of his words. What it means for them to marry. For him to become known as the prince that was exiled who somehow found his way to Vitri only to discover he’s the heir to the kingdom. 

 

It’s pretty far fetched. Really far fetched and rather dangerous in Seokwoo's opinion. But then again it’s Vitri. The kingdom that hasn’t been heard of in twenty years. It would be highly unlikely to reach anyone's ears, Kiwoon’s ears.

 

It means they can collide two kingdoms together through marriage and lead an army twice the size towards their targets, Kiwoon’s army. 

 

They love each other and Seokwoo wants so badly to marry him and have an easy life, not needing to care about the lives of thousands at risk. But he has duties as a crown prince— they both do now and marriage seems to have more pros than cons to the both of them at this point in time. 

 

“We’ll talk about it later, then? Hm?” Chanhee pulls him further down and captures his lips in a kiss. Seokwoo leans closer to his touch and smiles into their kiss. 

 

He likes it like this, just them, feeling safe and wrapped tightly around each other, bodies moving in sync. 

 

“Just put all your focus on me now,”

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Something twirls in Chanhee's stomach just as he reaches the cliff in front of the castle, where his return will be announced and his crowning of the crown prince will be held. 

 

He’s a whirlwind of emotions. He’s overjoyed at the fact that he has this chance to become the crown prince, but he’s still bubbling with unkept emotions towards his birth mother and he’s harbouring nothing but intense hate for Kiwoon. 

 

But Seokwoo next to him makes him feel somewhat giddy, a fool in love which is exactly what he is, they are and even with all his mixed and untidy emotions, Seokwoo makes him feel the most.

 

 

Through the white veil draped over his head that cascades down his body, he can make out many people, curiously peering up at him with anticipation painted across their faces from beneath the steep cliff. 

 

He mother brushes her hand over his clothed arm and flashes him a smile through her own roses coloured veil. 

 

He’s wearing the exact outfit he’d only seen in his strange dreams, the ones where his mother had tried to send him messages and things feel like they’re falling into place for once. 

 

Seokwoo is by his side, dressed in Roen robes, veil free and peering out to Vitri, what will become Chanhee's with a cloudy look in his eyes. He’s looking through his tears and Chanhee lets out a shaky breath and blinks his own tears away. 

 

He’s made it.

 

 

They’ve made it. 

 

Slowly they’ve built themselves up, risking themselves for the lives of thousands to only be accepted after months of hard work. 

 

She takes a step forward into the peoples' vision and they cry out for their Queen. 

 

She raises her hand in the air and they quieten, peering up to the grassy cliff where only the Queen is visible. 

 

 

“Purple tulips!” She announces loudly, loud enough for her voice to travel down the small cliff to the people waiting below. 

 

“They will be spread throughout the kingdom more than ever!” 

 

A chanting chorus of the flowers name fills the air and Chanhee looks bewilderedly over at Seokwoo who laughs silently. “It seems she really has waited for this moment, Chanhee.” 

 

Chanhee bites down on his bottom lip to try to stop the smile blooming across his face. “She must’ve,” He whispers quietly. 

 

When the queen looks back, Seokwoo slips his hand into Chanhee's like he's been told to by Yeonwoo and Chanhee raises his eyes and sucks in a deep breath of air. 

 

It’s now that his life will change even more. 

 

No more exiled prince and degrading insults thrown at him for being an illegitimate prince, a peasant woman’s child and an idiot who knows nothing. 

 

He steps up with Seokwoo to the peoples' vision and he watches in complete awe as they roar gloriously up to them. 

 

Vitri’s culture is so different from anything the two charmed princes have ever come across. Veils drape over the heads of the females and bearers in the royal family, the men without. Rather than the men leading the kingdom, it is the queens and bearers of the nation instead. Flower language is used instead of letters around the kingdom, bouquets of flowers arranged to tell the people of the kingdom messages instead of characters. 

 

The kingdom is where warriors are birthed, veiled female warriors and swordsmen with an impeccable talent for wielding blades, swift movement and discreet presence which makes for wonderful spies. 

 

The people don’t treat their rulers as goddesses or gods as what the other kingdoms do. Chanhee doesn’t mind. He never wanted to be stuck under a label as a god anyway. Rather, they treat them as a friend with the utmost respect. 

 

 

And when he stands up taller and swallows the rock in his throat as his veil his pulled from his face by the two veiled warriors at his feet to his back, his mother smiles a gentle smile, her eyes gleaming with proudness and satisfaction and his eyes flicker to the golden crown in her gloved hands. 

“The one who bears this crown!” He sucks in a breath and lowers his head. 

 

“My son! The Crown Prince of Vitri!”

The tall golden crown is placed on his head and the people rejoice loudly. He lifts his head, the golden looping chains attached to the base of the crown falling gently across his forehead, a small amethyst jewel hanging from the very middle. 

 

He looks back to Seokwoo who looks like he’s going to either hurt himself from smiling so widely or burst into tears at any moment. 

 

“Prince Chanhee of Vitri,” He grabs onto both his hands and leans in swiftly to kiss him, hard and passionately in front of everyone. 

 

The cheering grows more intense and Chanhee's heart is beating furiously in his chest. The overwhelming response was more than he anticipated he’d get. 

 

 He leans closer to Seokwoo so their chests are touching and he hooks his arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

 

Seokwoo pulls away from him a while later when Chanhee was beginning to become dazed and he can’t fight the smile blossoming across his lips just thinking about what he’s about to do next. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers and just as Chanhee utters the same words back to him, he removes himself from his body and holds out his hand to the side. One of the veiled warriors places a bouquet of flowers in his hand and Chanhee’s heart lurches in his chest out of anticipation when he sees the array of flowers in his hand. His mother even lets out her own surprised laugh and the kingdom's people scream with excitement. 

 

Honeysuckles, primroses and dahlias with lush greenery. 

 

Handing them to the newly crowned prince, he smiles even wider and says, “Let’s be kings together.”

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Chanhee smiles widely as he places the flowers into a vase on the golden mantle. “I didn’t think you’d say yes,” He muses with a laugh. He’s overjoyed really. Seokwoo opens his arms out for him to lean into and he leans back on the white lounge, his head rested against a purple pillow. 

 

“I thought about it after you fell asleep. There were more pros than cons that I could think of.” 

 

Chanhee shifts his weight around, trying to get comfortable on his finances body. He settles for just sitting across his lap, his hands toying with his blue robes. Seokwoo's own hands are caressing his sides like he usually does. 

 

“You even asked without your families consent?”

 Seokwoo scoffs. “My mother was pinning for me to propose to you from day dot,” he confesses and Chanhee laughs. “I like your mother,” he says. “She’s funny.” Seokwoo groans and covers his face with his hands.

 

“I must send them a letter anyway,” he sulks. “To let them know everything’s that happened… hey, can you talk to your mother and ask her to let me talk to my men? I haven’t been able to get into the dungeons…” 

 

“I haven’t told her about the whole situation with Kiwoon yet.” Seokwoo shoots him a look and frowns. “You were talking to you for hours yesterday and you didn’t once mention him?”

 “Once.” Chanhee clarifies. “But it wasn’t about him yesterday it was about us as a mother and son. But hey, didn’t you have to ask my mothers permission to marry me? When did you do that?” 

“This morning I did.” He nods his head. “She helped me with the flowers. She said you’d understand.”

 

“Turns out that I was taught a lot of Vitri’s customs from my mother... Jiyeon... the Language of Flowers, things like that. It was really nice of you to do it Vitri-fashioned…”

 

“If we ever go back to Roen, I’ll give us a little ceremony just for us with Roen customs,”

 “Sounds nice.” Chanhee leans down and rests his head on his chest. “We have to begin training tomorrow.” He yawns and Seokwoo laughs. It’s only just past midday and he’s already tired from today's events. 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“Up!” Chanhee shouts, his eyes are blown wide at the swordsman for the nth time today. “Sorry, Your Highness…” he replies, bowing his head. Chanhee rubs at his temples and dismisses him to go train again. He wanders back over to the barracks wall to lean against to watch the budding warriors train together.

 

It’s been two months since his coronation and two months since his mother had put him and Seokwoo both in charge of trying troops up after telling her what’s going on with Kiwoon. 

 

He tries to rub his headache away and he sighs after he hears another grunt and a sword dropping to the grass. 

 

“Seungcheol!” He yells out for one of the fully trained swordsmen and he comes running to him, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

 

“Can you please try to teach Mingyu how to use a sword properly?” He takes a heavy breath out and the swordsman nods quickly. “My Prince, are you feeling alright?” 

 “I’ll be fine,” he dismisses his question off quickly. “Now hurry before he cuts one of his fingers off.” 

 

He’s just tired at the moment. Training up their armies every day is taking a toll on him and giving him too many headaches and making him rather cranky. 

 

He opens his eyes again to see Mingyu holding a sword awkwardly but not in a way that is going to harm himself this time. 

 

 Chanhee spots Seokwoo helping out with a small group of some Roen soldiers and knights that came last month to train with them after hearing of their engagement. His eyes flicker to his smaller finance and he frowns when he sees him rubbing at his temples with annoyance painted across his face. 

 

He breaks out into a jog towards him and rubs at his shoulders once he’s by his side. “You don’t feel well again? Is it your cleanse?” Chanhee shrugs and leans closer to his body. Even though they’re well into Spring, almost into Summer he likes being as close as possible to him even if it does get a little bit too hot if he doesn’t move from his side after some time. 

 

“It could be, I’m not sure— Mingyu!” He roars, ripping himself from Seokwoo's hold to storm forwards to the clumsy warrior in training who’d just accidentally cut Seungcheol’s arm slightly. “I told you to not touch anyone! Oh, gods what am I going to do with you?” He’s growing hot and he doesn’t know why he’s getting so angry. Everyone makes mistakes, but he’s just a little sensitive from being tired he guesses.

 

“Chanhee! Calm down!” Seokwoo's voice fills his ears and he only then realises his tensed state and how his charm had fired up.

 

Mingyu is shaking in his spot, holding his hands over Seungcheol’s small wound, his eyes stuck to the ground where grass has died around the charmed prince's feet. “Gods,” he whispers to himself. 

 

“Chanhee,” he turns to the call of his name to see his mother waiting at the arch to the gardens, her arms folded over her chest and a frown on her face. “Mother,”

 She gestures for him to follow her then she disappears into the gardens. “I’ll meet you inside after…” Chanhee tells Seokwoo. “Pack them up and get ready for Serid instead,”

 

 

 

He finds her by the pond that he’s viewed many times though her study window.

 

“Mother? You want to see me?” 

 

Yeonwoo sighs and pats the grass next to her. 

 

“Your temper is growing out of control these days,” She comments. “You’re different lately.” 

 “How different can I be when you haven’t seen me for eighteen years?” He spits out. Yeonwoo’s eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head at him. 

 “Sorry…” he drops his head, suddenly feeling guilty for his crude remark. “I’m just a little over the place.” His voice trails off and he pulls on blue tulle on his sleeves and drops his head.

 “I know,” She murmurs. “I’m still your mother even after eighteen years, I can see the shifts in you. Your charm, too, it’s all over the place.” 

 

“I’m tired,” He quickly responds. That’s the only thing that makes sense to him why it’s been so hard to control lately. “Training the warriors is quite a task… We’re going to get Serid’s troops in two days time.” 

 

“All in Vitri?” Yeonwoo cocks her head to the side. “To you trust so many men in this kingdom?” 

 “They’re loyal,” Chanhee says. “I don’t care if they’re men or women as long as they respect this place, us and themselves.” 

 

“Good.” She leans her hand out and brushes his hair from his eyes. It’s gotten even longer over two months and Chanhee was surprised to see how long it had grown in such a short period of time. “You don’t look tired,” She muses with a small laugh. “You’re looking quite lovely at the moment.” 

 “Come on,” He whines, “You’re only saying that because you’re my mother… maternal love,” he tuts and shakes his head at her. 

 “Seokwoo has said so too!” She elbows him in the side and he scowls. “He doesn’t count either! I could be covered in mud and he’d think I’m the best thing he’d ever come across!” 

 

“But really, are you fine? You really do seem different lately. You used to be so patient with training them up until a few weeks ago…” 

 

“I just said I’m tired,”

“Look, Chanhee I’m your mother, even if it has been eighteen years I can still notice things that other people mightn’t. Your cleanse isn’t causing you trouble?” 

 

“No,” He replies quickly. “It hasn’t come yet anyway.” 

 

“I can ask the royal physician to take a look at you? Maybe she can prescribe something for you to sleep better at night? You haven’t been eating much at dinners lately either… I’m concerned.” 

 

“I’m fine mother,” he assures her once more, holding her hands in a comforting manner. “I just haven’t had much of an appetite when dinner comes. My headaches get worse as the day goes on so I feel quite nauseous at that time.” 

 

She quietens for some time and purses her lips. “Come inside with me, I’ll take you to the physician.” She pulls him off the ground and begins to pull him with her to the castle. “Mother!” He complains. “I told you I’m fine!” He pulls his arm out from her grip and Yeonwoo is more than shocked when she turns to see his eyes lilac and the grass and plants within a five-meter radius of him withering. 

 

“Chanhee…” she whispers softly to him when he looks down in shock and covers his open mouth with his hands. 

 

 

“Mother!” He cries out when he spots blades of grass reviving once more and as he moves away, closer to his mother's side, a snowdrop blooms from where he was standing. 

 

“Chanhee? Why are you crying?” It’s Seokwoo's voice and Yeonwoo whispers to him briefly about what happened as the younger prince dries his tears on his blue tulle robes. 

 

“You’ve been sick?!” He shouts with wide eyes. “And you haven’t told me once?” 

“I didn’t want to wake you! You fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow these days…” 

 

“Chanhee… if you’re sick you can wake me up.” The younger averts his gaze. “I think I’ll visit the physician…” 

 

“I’ll take you up,” Seokwoo hurries out, taking him from Yeonwoo’s grip. “You should go rest, Yeonwoo. We might have to make different arrangements to get to Serid yet,” 

 “Oh, I’ll be fine! Stop acting like I’m terribly ill!” 

 

“Your charm is out of control Chanhee!” Seokwoo reminds him as they scale the stairs up the castle. 

 

“And when did you get on a first name basis with my mother?!” He shrieks with a frown. 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

“Your Highness!” The physician greets as soon as she opens to door to her office. “Prince Seokwoo! Please come in, have a seat!” 

 

The room is relatively small, candles lit in every spare space that she has and a single small window on the furthest wall from the two royals. 

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“Oh uh I’ve been very tired lately and my charm has just recently gone out of control.” 

 

“Tiredness? I can treat that for sure. Perhaps it is your cleanse? The build-up sometimes can be quite intense if you’re stressed.” 

 

“Ahh,” Chanhee laughs awkwardly. “Perhaps. It has been sometime it is due.”

 

 

“But I’ve never treated an out of control charm before,” the physician explains as she mixes up some concoction in a bowl. Seokwoo is sitting next to him looking rather nervous. “So I might not be able to figure out even why your charm is out of control but I’ve read my fair few of books on charmed people to how charms work so I might have some ideas. The ancient texts,” she nods her head and hands him the ceramic bowl. “This should help with your tiredness lately.” 

 

Chanhee takes a whiff of the medicine and feels like he’s going to throw up everywhere. He makes a mistake when he looks at the medicine and his stomach churns so violently that his body lurches forward, his hands desperately gripping the arms of the chair he’s sat in. 

 

“Your Highness!” The physician shrieks, giving him a larger container just in case. 

 

Seokwoo leans forward and rubs his back and whispers soothing things into his ear. 

 

“My apologies,” he swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. His headache is bothering him even more now and he could just fall asleep anywhere if he was given the chance. “I just had sudden nausea…”

 

“Should I get something for that, Your Highness?”

 

“No thank you,” He declines quickly. “I do not think I can stomach anything at the moment. I’ll just go to bed early I think.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. Shall I put this in a bottle just in case you think you can take it in the morning?” 

 

“Please,” He wakes up tired in the morning these days even. It’s getting a bit ridiculous and if his body is nice to him, he should be able to take it without feeling ill. 

 

She hands him the green solution in a small bottle and he takes it graciously. “Thank you,”

 

She just smiles, albeit a little awkwardly and she looks like she’s going to open her mouth to say something but she decides not to. 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Seokwoo worries aloud as soon as they reach their shared bedroom. Yeonwoo had been stern with them as soon as she found out they were sharing Chanhee's quarters together but it seems like Seokwoo had worked his magic and get on her good side quickly with both his good looks and irresistible personality. “I told you already,” He whines and if he wasn’t feeling so sick he’d be yelling at him instead. “I’m fine.”

 

“You almost threw up!” Seokwoo shakes his head. “This won’t do… I’ll help you get ready for bed and then I’ll talk to Yeonwoo to make a new plan for Serid.” 

 

Chanhee begins to fight but he really doesn’t even want to think about going back to Serid in this state. Most of the people still don’t trust charmed ones and he doesn’t want to deal with being sick and putting up with obnoxious people either. 

 

“Okay,” He doesn’t feel like moving much even. The thought of even moving makes him feel sick. 

 

“Vitri robes are so complicated,” Seokwoo whines as he unties the sash around Chanhee's waist. “I like it,” Chanhee voice is muffled from talking into his shoulder. “They’re all so pretty…” 

 

Seokwoo scoffs. “Since when did you care about being pretty?” He whines into his shoulder and Seokwoo laughs. “Okay, okay! Purple or grey night robes?” 

 

“I don’t care,” He drawls out. “I just want the comfiest ones!” 

 

“Purple it is!” Seokwoo declares quickly and helps him from the mess of blue tulle he’s still dressed in. 

 

“I feel like a baby,” He grumbles. “Do you want to do this by yourself then?” He pouts and shakes his head. He really just wants to get in comfy clothes and sleep. He doesn’t want to do any unnecessary moving.

 

Vitri clothes are something Seokwoo isn’t completely used to, but he likes it. 

 

Night robes in Vitri are so different from Roen’s long robes. Rather, there are two pieces, these smaller pants that are called shorts and a silky shirt with thin straps. Seokwoo doesn’t really see the point of even wearing the shirt so he skips it entirely himself but Chanhee likes the feeling of the silk against his skin. 

 

Chanhee shivers as soon as he’s free from his day clothing and Seokwoo tries not to stare and tells himself that Chanhee's tired and wouldn’t want to deal with him wanting to touch him. 

 

“Here you go,” he singsongs as soon as he adjusts the thin silk shirt over his middle. He gives his tummy a quick pat and hums. “Maybe your cleanse is really close? You’re a little bloated even.” 

 

“You notice everything,” Chanhee whines loudly. “Why do you have to?” 

 

“Because I love you,” Seokwoo drawls out with a smile. “You should probably prepare just in case. With the way you’re acting, I’d say it’d come any minute.” 

 

He frowns. “Probably…” Seokwoo stands up and brushes his hands down his sides. 

 

“Hey, when did we get here again? Two months ago?”

 

“Yeah, about that. Why?” Seokwoo peers down at him. “Oh nothing really,” Chanhee shakes him off and falls back into thought again. 

 

Losing control of his charm has never happened before. 

 

_ Two months… _

 

His eyes widen slightly and he stands abruptly, suddenly feeling as if he could run a marathon. “Hey, Seokwoo I forgot to ask the physician to do something for me!” He says as he makes his way to the door. “Go make plans with mother! I’ll be back here shortly!” 

 

“Oh? Are you going out in your night robes?” Seokwoo calls after him but he’s already rushed out the door.

 

 

_Two months is too long._  

 

 

He hisses at himself for being so stupid and missing out on such important information. He’s not dumb. He’d been forced to take health lessons from Jiyeon’s request when he was fourteen. 

 

 

He storms into the physician’s room who squeaks loudly at his abrupt entrance. “Your Highness! Are you okay? I thought you were going to bed?” 

 

He breathes out deep heavy breaths and looks at her with wide eyes. 

 

“I think,” He suddenly feels faint and he clutches onto her arms for support. “I need you to check something for me.” 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

Seokwoo finds him just outside the door to their bedroom, looking pale and sickly.

 

“Chanhee! I was just walking back from talking with Yeonwoo and we’ve made a new plan so you can stay here—is everything okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel unwell?” 

 

_ Yes. _  He wants to say.  _ Yes, he does feel unwell, very much so. _

 

“Seokwoo,” He swallows hard and shakes his head. He quickly opens the door to their room for some more privacy and he blinks serval times before placing his hands over his stomach.

 

“I don’t think we'll need to worry about my cleanse for a while.” 

 

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOOO 
> 
> i kind of feel like not many people are reading this fic anymore :// is it boring?? not interesting anymore?? not many people comment either and i dont want to sound spoilt or really hungry for comments but i genuinely really really enjoy them and they make me want to write so please do leave them!! maybe my writing was sloppy the last few chapters??? im not sure... 
> 
> anyways!! i hope you really did read the tags bc i know some people dont like mpreg i really have no problems with it (obviously) but howdy i guess !!!


	20. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited as usual :PP

Seokwoo’s eyebrows furrow and he parts his mouth to say something, probably along the lines of ‘what do you mean?’ But then his eyes drop to where he’s clutching onto the silk covering his abdomen and he cocks his head to the side before looking up to his finances eyes, shock brimming in his silver eyes. 

 

Chanhee looks up at him with wavering eyes. His headache had returned as soon as the physician had looked up at him with wide eyes before confirming his suspicions were correct. 

 

 

‘Congratulations, Your Highness!’ She had smiled widely at him while the room swirled in Chanhee's vision before his stomach churned and he gagged, alerting the physician of what was coming next. 

 

‘Shall I prescribe you something for the nausea?’ She had asked and softly, gently he had nodded his head, trying to fight the welling of tears in his eyes as he looked distantly out of the small window into the darkness of the early night. 

 

 

Chanhee watches Seokwoo’s face morph into a bright smile, his eyes shining and he can’t help it but release the sob caught in his throat. Seokwoo's face falls suddenly and almost instinctively, he cups his hand over his stomach, his thumb rubbing the tiny, almost unnoticeable bump concealed under his night robes.

 

“Is it true?” He whispers and he can’t hide the glee in his tone. 

 

Chanhee opens his mouth but his words are overpowered by his shaky cries. So, he nods his head once and Seokwoo sucks in a deep breath of air. 

 

“A baby?” He asks gently and the younger prince squeezes his eyes shut. “Our baby?”

 

“Our baby…” he confirms before wrapping his arms tightly around the older prince. “I’m scared,” He whispers into his chest. 

 

Seokwoo holds him close and shuffles over to the bed, gently places him down before he joins him, curling close up to him, one of his large hands sprawled across the span of his bloated stomach. 

 

“It’ll be okay,” Seokwoo assures him gently. He reaches his spare hand up to comb through his hair. “I’ll be here with you. We can get through this,”

 

 

“What will happen?” Chanhee whispers softly after a few minutes. He almost thinks Seokwoo has fallen asleep but when his hand pats his stomach gently he sniffs back his tears, forcing them away. 

 

He’s terrified. 

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and he lets out a weak cry, one hand gliding over his stomach and the other fisting at Seokwoo's bare shoulder. 

 

“What if he’s right?” He croaks out and Seokwoo sits up, lifting him up as he does so. 

 

“The man from Serid,” Chanhee verifies in a small voice. The candles lit around their room—probably from Seokwoo trying to help him out in case he woke up in the middle of the night again—illuminate their faces in the dark and in the dim light, he can see the fury wash over his face before he settles into a softer look akin of worry. 

 

He’s never been good at hiding his emotions through his silver eyes, but that’s something chanhee had fallen for first. He’d always been an open book, only closing at times when he knew it was for their safety. Seokwoo’s open and deals with his emotions whereas Chanhee can barely understand his trivial emotions. 

 

His hands pull him close, chests to chests and skin against skin. 

 

He’s so afraid. 

 

He’s charmed with death, his body harnesses the power to take lives. To make one, for one to rely on him makes him tremble in terror. 

 

_“He is a monster! An abomination! He is a bearer charmed with death! He killed his own mother, he’ll kill his own children!”_

 

 

“Don’t think about that,” Seokwoo tells him. “He doesn’t know you one bit.” He pulls him away to look at him in the eyes. He swallows thickly and his bottom lip trembles. “He doesn’t know your heart,” 

 

“I’m so scared,” he says again. “I have a life relying on whatever I do now and I—“

 

 “I’ll be with you,” Seokwoo reminds him softly. “I’m not going anywhere you don’t want me to go.” 

 

Chanhee sniffs and nods his head softly before cupping his cheeks gently. “I’ll come to Serid, then…” 

 

He doesn’t have to say more. Seokwoo already understands.

 

“Okay,” Seokwoo leans in close and presses their lips together softly. His hands rub over his waist to his abdomen. “I’ll go tell Yeonwoo that you’re coming,” 

 

 

“Don’t tell her about the baby just yet,” Chanhee mutters as he slides back under the covers. “I think I need some time to figure it out myself yet,” 

 

And when Seokwoo leaves, Chanhee’s stomach flutters. This time from feeling like he’s not alone.

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

 

He breathes out a heavy breath and tries to relax as the maid ties a sash around his waist.

 

“Too tight...” his whispers out with a small hiss, his hands hooking under the fabric to release the pressure from his body. “Sorry, Your Highness,” she apologises quickly and unties the fabric from his waist. 

 

“I’ll just go without today,” he mutters as his hands smooth down the pane of his stomach. He pauses as his hand's curve over the lowest part of his abdomen and he sighs. 

 

Seokwoo is out training the soldiers in archery today, something that Chanhee had cringed at just imagining a certain trainee with a bow. 

 

The thought had sunk in a little more overnight.

 

That they’re definitely having a baby and even though the thought of it causes his insides to churn— he’s not sure if it’s his nerves or if it’s the baby causing it.

 

The timing really couldn’t have been worse. During the beginning of all of this, a war, a downfall. He’s was meant to lead them. To come at Kiwoon and bring him to his knees.

 

Now, he can’t go through half of his plans without fearing his life now that the baby also relies on him. 

 

He wouldn’t think twice about jumping in battle, unleashing his own sword and throwing himself around, avoiding sharp blades and pivoting at the sight of the fluttering strings from bows. Now could he pull out a sword and move as fast? Could he risk his and their child’s life now?

 

And the things Kiwoon would do if he ever found out. 

 

He stiffens at the thought and grips hard at the fabric over the slight swell.

 

He can’t let him know. 

 

 

“I’m going to meet with mother.” He mutters to the maid. “Where is she?” 

 

“Her Majesty is watching His Highness Prince Seokwoo, Your Highness.” She replies quickly. 

 

“Thank you,” he smoothes down the lilac chiffon and pale blue tulle over his hips and breathes out heavily.

 

His mother can help. She’s got to know how to.

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

“Mother,” she turns around quickly and smiles largely at him. 

 

She rises from her seat across from the archery field and grips onto his hands. “How do you feel this morning? You look lovely today,” she gestures to the flowing fabric around his body and the prince shifts on his feet.

 

With the warm weather coming, his maids had gone with more summery styles, which in Vitri just meant less fabric. The front of his robes stop a little after his mid-thighs, cut in a triangular shape leaving his legs exposed and the back falls down to the ground, leaving a train of lilac tulle over the grass. His sleeves are completely sheer, but the golden jewellery makes up of the lack of tulle shawls. His hair is pulled out of his face into a twist at the back, clasped with a golden clip, the rest of his hair flowing down but a little further than his shoulders.

 

She’s dressed similarly to him, only her robes lilac and rose. 

 

“Yes. Thank you,” he takes in a steady breath to try to contain his nerves and the bubbling of nausea in his throat.

 

“Is the baby being tough on you?” 

 

Chanhee’s mouth opens and his eyes widen before he composes himself and swallows harshly. “How did you...?” He trails off and her smile widens. 

 

“I’m your mother,” she replies simply. “I notice things before anyone.”

 

“Eighteen years and you still see things even I can’t see?”

 

Her gaze hardens. “Chanhee,” she says sternly. “Don’t start this up again.”

 

“I don’t think you even have the right to say that,” he replies coolly, watching as her face sets into a frown. 

 

“I am your mother!” 

 

“You left me!” He shouts back. He ignores how his stomach churns. “Because of you!”

 

His raised voice alerts the soldiers at the archery range and Seokwoo turns at the sound of his voice in the distance. 

 

“Because of you three, I had to find who I was all in the dark without any light! So, aren’t I allowed to harbour anger of all you three from keeping the truth from me?”

 

His stomach churns and he lurches forward, cupping a hand over his mouth as bile threatens to spill out from his mouth.

 

“Your baby,” she whispers, her head hung low. She feels guilty and Chanhee’s heart tugs knowing that she feels that way. He feels guilty himself, tearing into her and adding salt into her own wounds when he very well knows who that feels. “The second they’re born, you’ll know why I did that.” 

 

“Didn’t you miss me?” 

 

She lifts her head and Chanhee gulps at the look on her face. She almost looks like her heart has been torn from her chest. 

 

“Did I miss you?”

 

 

 

_“Your Majesty,” the queen lifts her head to meet the veiled face of her guard._

 

_“Haewon...aren’t I terrible?” She whispers sadly, tugging at the arms on the worn teddy in her lap._

 

_“Your Majesty—“_

 

_“Do you think he’ll ever come back to me?” She smiles sadly and her glassy eyes shine in the moonlight. Haewon tenses and the queens gaze falls once more._

 

_“Right,” she murmurs. “I’m stupid to think he’d ever forgive me for what I’ve done.”_

 

_“If he’s anything like you, Your Majesty,” Haewon begins and Yeonwoo laughs._

 

_“If he turns out anything like me, he’ll resent me for the rest of his life.”_

 

_The veiled woman turns away from the queen, a slump in her shoulders, her own heart heavy without the lively baby prince around._

 

 

 

 

_“Your Majesty,” the queen turns from her study window and smiles blankly. “There’s almost no room left for the lavender flowers for this season in the royal gardens.”_

 

_“Leave then,” she answers simply turning back to stare at the purple tulips. “The tulips are beautiful. Do we really need lavender?”_

 

_“But, My Queen, Vitri’s culture says—“_

 

_“Please.” She whispers. “I want to remember him always.”_

 

 

 

She smiles the saddest smile Chanhee has ever seen her put on and she nods her head hopelessly. 

 

“If I didn’t miss you I would’ve never made those trips every month to see you.”

 

 

“So.” She reaches out a hand and softly touches his shoulder. “What are you going to do now?” 

 

“With the baby?” He confirms and she nods. “That’s why I came to you... I was hoping you’d help me out?”

 

Yeonwoo’s lips curl up into a smile and she nods once. “You should tell Seokwoo you’re okay. He’s looking rather worried.” She mutters. “I’ll be in my quarters.”

 

And she then leaves him alone, but the fluttering him his stomach reminds him that he’s not. 

 

 

 

He wanders over to Seokwoo with pursed lips and his fiancée doesn’t say anything, unknowing to what would set off his temper again. 

 

“Can you come up to her quarters after you finish up? I want you to be there too in case there are things you need to know.”

 

Seokwoo nods briefly once before narrowly dodging a blunt arrow shot by Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu!” Chanhee shouts at him and Seokwoo stiffens beside him, wincing at the anger in his tone. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright! I’ll tell him! You just go inside and keep calm... it can’t be good for the baby.” He hurries out, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around from the cowering man.

 

Chanhee breathes in deeply through his mouth and nods once. “Okay,” he murmurs with a slight nod of his head. 

 

“Not good for the baby,” he mutters to himself before wandering across the grass, his hands gripping at his robes tightly. 

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

 

“Tea?” Yeonwoo asks as she picks up the teapot. Chanhee nods his head and she smiles at him. 

 

“Sleeping will get harder once you begin to feel its movements.” She says after noticing the darker bags underneath his eyes. “You should get as much sleep as you possibly can at the moment.”

 

“Sounds wonderful,” he replies dryly and he takes a small sip of the tea, his nausea settling slightly from the smell of peppermint.

 

“I must only be at least two months in,” he says, lips still pressed against the ceramics of the delicate cup. “Things haven’t kicked in too much yet,” 

 

 “You think that,” Yeonwoo laughs at him briefly and shakes her head. “My dear, you cannot stand being in the barracks anymore—“ 

 

“—the polish smells terrible!” 

 

 “You think carrots are going to poison you,” She pauses briefly and Chanhee juts his bottom lips out and crosses his arms over his chest. “They might just possibly be! The smell of them being stemmed,” he gags at the thought of the smell. Yeonwoo sighs. 

 

“You’ve been awfully tired, haven’t you?” Chanhee takes another sip of the tea, this time gulping it all down quickly. “Dreadfully so.” He answers honestly with an added sigh. 

 

“Sleep when you feel tired,” She shrugs her shoulders. “There’s no point in staying awake if you feel that terrible,”

 

 “But mother, my duties as a prince—“

 

 “You are with child, give yourself a break. You’re making a whole human inside of you,”

 

“I cannot just abandon all the work I have to do,” 

 

“But you can,” Yeonwoo says rather sternly. “You must limit yourself to make sure you have an easy pregnancy. An easy pregnancy means you’re more likely to have an easy birth,” the prince pales at the mere mention of birth and Yeonwoo bites down on her bottom lip. 

 

“Have you seen Seokwoo?” He says, leaning in, his face deadly serious. Yeonwoo has to stifle a laugh at the frantic worry in his eyes. “He’s huge…” He whispers, clutching at his stomach. 

 

Yeonwoo laughs this time and nods her head. “Hopefully the baby takes after you, then. You were so tiny when you were born.” She takes a sip of her own tea just as the doors behind them open and Seokwoo walks in. 

 

Chanhee's breath always hitches when he sees him. His hair is flicked up from his face, messy and not prince-like, just how Chanhee likes it. He must’ve cleaned up the mess of sweat that always coats his body after training and a few other certain times Chanhee had the pleasure to feel his slicked skin brushing against his own. He gulps and squiggles his hips around and Yeonwoo raises an eyebrow, sipping at her tea. 

 

“Good luck with him,” she says, directing it to Seokwoo instead of Chanhee. “His… sexual urges will heighten considerably every shortly.”

 

“Mother!” Chanhee looks at her with wide eyes and Seokwoo looks rather smug as he sits down next to Chanhee. The look is wiped off his face quickly as soon as a balled up fist crashes on his chest. 

 

“What was that for?” Chanhee huffs at him and turns his body away from him. Yeonwoo waves her hand at him and looks at Seokwoo knowingly as if to say he’ll come around soon. Seokwoo doesn’t doubt it. He always does. 

 

“So,” Seokwoo clears his throat, his demeanour changing from playful to serious and Chanhee tries his best not to swoon. “What are we going to say about the baby?”

 

“Nothing,” Chanhee quickly replies his eyes stern and Seokwoo nods without needing an explanation. “It’s too risky. Knowing that I’m with child while planning an attack on Kiwoon? Amidst the beginnings of a war? It cannot be announced. Not yet anyway. If Kiwoon ever finds out… the lengths he’d go to,” 

 

 “Okay then,” Yeonwoo nods her head once. “We’ll see how many months you can go without announcing it to Vitri’s people.” 

 

It goes quiet for a few seconds until Seokwoo speaks up. 

 

“I’ve never been able to receive an answer to this question… but when did Chanhee's charm surface?” 

 

Yeonwoo perks up at this, her ears picking up and she puts down her teacup and sits a little straighter in her chair. 

 

“In the womb,” She nods her head and smiles gently. “I was barely pregnant, just at the beginning and I reached out to touch a lavender flower.” She smiles fondly at the memory. “I was horrified when it died at my touch. I was a mess for about a week, not being able to touch anything living without causing it pain.” 

 

Chanhee sighs. “My charm has been haywire… it couldn’t be that the child harnesses the same charm as I?” 

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Yeonwoo replies with pursed lips. “I haven’t heard anything about charmed one pregnancy.” 

 

Seokwoo looks over at him, his own lips forming a straight line. 

 

“Okay,” Chanhee stands up, reaching his hand out to Seokwoo. 

 

“Mother says the Veiled Falls are lovely to visit. Care to join?”

 

 

 

 

They had marvelled over the place for minutes before getting their skin wet with the falls water. 

Large trees with vines hanging low, an abundance of dried colourful flowers hanging from branches, bright flowers lining the bank and the water crystal clear and blue. 

 

Chanhee never wanted to leave after they entered through the wall of water to their own little oasis.

 

Seokwoo's hand now rests at the base of Chanhee's back, the other gently resting on the bare skin of his tiny bump. Chanhee gazes up at him, droplets of water stuck to his eyelashes and his skin flushed under his touch. 

 

It’s the moments like this, during the perpetrations of attack that Chanhee doesn’t think about that. Rather, Seokwoo looks at him likes he’s holding the world up by himself, and his hands so carefully protecting their unborn child secured underneath his heart. 

 

 

 

 ♔

 

 

 

As much as Chanhee's mother had persisted on them taking a carriage, the two princes had refused every time. It would only take longer and really all Chanhee and Seokwoo want is to be back at Vitri, safe and sound and making sure Chanhee and their unborn child are comfortable and happy. 

 

A shortcut only known by Vitri takes a whole day from their trip and soon enough, only after two days they had arrived in the heart of Serid. 

 

The kingdom is bustling, unknown to the special visitors they have but they enjoy it nonetheless of what the kingdom is made up from.

 

The castle maids and butlers had been surprised to see them and they had been led to different rooms and even though Seokwoo had tried to ask the maids to move them together, they had failed due to Serid’s rules of unmarried couples sharing a room. 

 

Chanhee doesn’t mind it too much. He’d found company in the baby fluttering inside of him and he had found himself talking to the baby as if it could already hear him. 

 

Seokwoo, however, has been jumping through hoops to come see him, even if it meant bribing the guards to shut them up.

 

 

 

“I’m sure they’re waiting,” Chanhee pants through heavy breaths. Seokwoo's hands hold him upright and he leans against his chest, letting out a heavy moan. 

 

“Maybe I should just go?” Seokwoo advisers and Chanhee whines. “But I have important things to say…” 

 

 “Chanhee,” Seokwoo deadpans. “As much as I love you, don’t be stupid, you’re being sick!”

 

“It’ll pass soon!” His hisses back. “The cooks gave me carrots…” 

 

“I’ll tell them no to from now on. I’m asking the messenger to ask for twenty more minutes.” Seokwoo says sternly before dragging him over to a seat.

 

 

 

“I hate this,” Chanhee drawls out. “So much.” He accepts the peppermint tea Seokwoo offers him gratefully before gulping it down and holding up his teacup for more. “When we get back I’m going to be out of action,” he declares boldly. Even though he wanted badly to complete his duties as a prince, he doesn’t think it’d be very prince-like to vomit all over the place while training soldiers and sitting in important meetings. 

 

“Are you sure?” Seokwoo raises his brows. He knows full well how much his duties mean to him. 

 

“I’m dying,” he complains with a fake cry. “My duties as a pregnant person are much more… much more… what’s the word?” He cocks his head to the side in an attempt to remember the word attached to the meaning in his head. “Profound? I don’t know, but I can tell you now, vomiting all over Mingyu might teach him his lesson of how dumbfounded he makes me, but his poor husband would have to clean it up… Wonwoo his name is! Mingyu’s always talking about him.”

 

Seokwoo pours him, even more, tea and then grabs onto his finances arm to pull him up. “Gosh,” Seokwoo scoffs. “If you don’t want to move now, what are you going to be like when you’re further along?”

 

 “A beached whale,” Chanhee replies back sadly. “You’re going to have to lug me to and from everywhere.” 

 

 “Well,” Seokwoo chips happily. “That includes the bath, so I’m happy.”

 

Chanhee shoots him a look, but then he also looks at him in a suggesting manner. Seokwoo raises his brows at him, shocked by his reaction and that he hasn’t hit him yet. “You’ll bathe with me?” 

 

Seokwoo blinks and then he laughs. “If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.” 

 

“Do I look ill?” Chanhee inquires before stepping out of the room. Seokwoo shakes his head. “You know how people say pregnant people glow?” Chanhee nods his head. “Yeah, well you’ve kind of just… dazzling.” Chanhee smiles widely at that. 

 

“I’m glad I don’t look like how I feel.” 

 

They walk next to the guards, just exchanging small talk until they reach the throne room. 

 

Chanhee walks in without even waiting for Seokwoo this time and a strange noise escapes from Seokwoo's lips in exasperation. 

 

The queen is the only one in the throne room, the king and the former king probably out training or hunting. She takes one look at their robes and cocks an eyebrow up at them. 

 

“You were very successful, I see.” She says looking directly at Chanhee in his eyes. 

 

“It helps,” all past sickness and annoyance in his voice is gone and he stands steady, strong and Seokwoo can't help but fill his heart swell. 

 

“When you find your origins.” He says rather blankly and the queen's eyes narrow slightly at them. Then something must’ve clicked in her and she covers her open mouth with her hands as she gasps out loud, her eyes flickering between Chanhee and the ground before her eyes widen. 

 

Chanhee laughs bitterly. “Isn’t it terrible? Calling a royal-born a lowlife orphan and a nuisance?” 

 

“I had no clue!”

 

“Yet it showed your colours. Being accepting of others is perhaps something you need to work on, Your Majesty.” She looks absolutely embarrassed by her red cheeks and ears and how her eyes dart around the room, her fingers fiddling in her lap. 

 

“We’re here to take some soldiers to train them up.” Seokwoo interrupts, not wanting Chanhee to get too heated and to save the queen from more humiliation. “We will go to Feria after we train them and start building a bigger army.” 

 

“Sounds like you know what you’re heading for.” She says and Seokwoo swears he can see fear in her eyes. “Is he that bad?”

 

“Probably worse,” Chanhee answers quickly. “Send the troops out the front by tomorrow morning. Now, if you’d excuse us,” 

 

“Of course,” she murmurs. “I will discuss it with the king and bring some of our best soldiers to you.” 

 

“Keep your own protection up, too,” Seokwoo advises. “He might come any day to overthrow you, so be careful.” She gulps and nods her head. “Of course,” This time, she can't hide the fear behind her voice. 

 

 

 

 

She sends about two hundred men, a rather small feat, but soldiers to train nonetheless, to them in the morning and as soon as Chanhee’s nausea had subsided slightly, with the aid of peppermint tea, they set off once again. 

 

 

 

Chanhee's nausea worsens on the second day to the point where they had to call into a rather large inn on the outskirts of Serid, a place called Hyest. Seokwoo pulls his hair back from his mouth as he vomits and wipes the sweat from his face and the tears away from his cheeks. 

 

Seokwoo can't help but feel guilty. He knows he’s struggling and he wishes that he could share it with him, not just sit back and watch him struggle with fatigue and nausea all the time. 

 

“Maybe I should vomit on Kiwoon,” Chanhee groans out during a break between outbursts of heaving. “I’d like to see his face,” Seokwoo can't help but snigger and he quickly goes back to helping him by patting his back as he gags once more. 

 

Chanhee awakes in the middle of the night, springing up from Seokwoo's side and alerting him of his uneasiness. 

 

“Somethings wrong,” he says and Seokwoo jumps out of bed, concern written all over his face. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” He rushes out, eyes blown with panic and fear of anything being wrong with their unborn child.

 

“We’re fine!” Chanhee assures him, hands on his biceps to calm him. 

 

“Just… something feels weird. Somethings not right?”

 

“Parental instincts maybe?” Seokwoo offers and Chanhee nods. “I think we should get going now.”

 

Seokwoo frowns. “Are you sure it’s not just the baby doing things to you?”

 

 “No,” Chanhee replies. “But something is putting me on edge and I don’t like it.”

 

Seokwoo goes to open his mouth once more but the creak of the wooden floors alerts him and he acts instantly, shielding Chanhee with his own body as the door breaks down.

 

“Who are you?” He barks out and Chanhee desperately tries to find his hand in the dark. He’s not prepared to fight. He can barely ride his horse without feeling like throwing up everywhere, let alone fighting? He’s got no chance. 

 

Chanhee lets out a gasp and his eyes widen at the familiar face in front of him. 

 

“Long time no see, Kang Chanhee.” 

 

 

Chanhee gulps and he wants to charge forward and pound at his chest, kick him and ask him why he’d do such a thing to him. Why he’d betray him like that. 

 

“Youngbin? What are you doing here?” He manages to get out and Seokwoo's eyes dart between them. The two other men standing either side of the king are staring at the Prince of Vitri attentively as if waiting for a command. 

 

“So I was just a puddle of sugar.” The king comments and with the flick of his finger, the men charge forward. 

 

A hand comes to grip at his waist, close to his stomach, close to his bump and rage fills him when he realises its either his own or Seokwoo’s hand. His elbow knocks him in the nose and all of a sudden, something overwhelms him so much to the point where lets out a strangled scream. 

 

 

He can feel power surge at his fingertips and his lips part, eyes widening and then he explodes, flying backwards without any control of his body.

 

 

He crashes into a symphony of shattered glass. He hears it break just a second before he feels the shards slicing through his skin. Pain steals his breath away from him and the world turns around him and he fights to feel the sensations and see the images around him. He feels like his body is throbbing as he fights for consciousness.

 

 _Don’t—_ he clings to the word, forcing his eyes open. His met with the moonlight leaking down at him through the smashed window— _don’t pass out…_

 

Fabric tears as he falls from the window frame, his nightshirt separated from the seam down the side. As he tumbles the world darkens and an unnatural chill creeps under his skin.

 His hands desperately grip at his stomach and all his can see through his shutting eyelids are two pairs of hurried feet running towards him. 

 

And then, he feels nothing at all. 

 

 ♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DD 
> 
> uh so i did tear up writing that one scene with Yeonwoo :(( she deserves a lot okay 
> 
> thank you so much to the people that leave comments every chapter!! you guys are awesome!! i really really love reading comments so ;)) leave feedback!! its greatly appreciated :DD


	21. Flourishing Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update!! i had been recovering from a head injury so i couldn't write for quite some time!!

“What are you doing?” Youngbin screeches out, hands tugging at Seokwoo's shirt to pull him away from the unconscious prince.

“Wait! Don’t touch him!”

Seokwoo feels like he’s going to explode and his body reacts before he can react logically to the situation. However, this is Chanhee. His lover, the person who’s stuck by his side throughout this whole ordeal and the person who’s keeping their unborn child safe and he’s laying there completely still and this man, this person who caused Chanhee so much pain is keeping him away from him.

“Get away!” And with a single push, the king goes flying across the room, into a wall and he heaves for air into his starving lungs.

“Chanhee,” He crawls closer to him, not caring when glass pierces through his skin and he bundles him up in his arms, pulling him close. He shoots a look to the king who’s wincing.

“Where's the guards! How did you get let in?”

“I am a king! I came here for reasons! I didn’t mean for him to get hurt!” Youngbin cries as he stands with the two guards help. “I wasn’t here to hurt him! I was going to ask him to come back with me—“

“He doesn’t want to go back with you,” Seokwoo spits at him and when the smaller stirs in his arms, all his attention goes to him. “Chanhee,” he breathes out with a sigh of relief.

Youngbin brows furrow. “What would you know?”

  
“My charm,” Chanhee whispers weakly. His hand fists around his stomach tighter. “I’ve lost all control of it… Seokwoo…” his voice breaks and Seokwoo holds him tighter. Chanhee's eyes flicker to Youngbin across the room.

“Did you do it? Did you give information away?” He whispers softly to the king across the room. Seokwoo follows his gaze and stares at the king who’s confidence falls and his lips tremble, his hands suddenly shaking and Seokwoo's knows his composure has been shattered.

“I was… I regret it.” Youngbin answers softly and when his first tear falls Chanhee's body trembles in his arms and he buries his face into his chest, his own tears wetting Seokwoo's shirt.

“I was so caught up with the fact you disappeared and I thought it was because you didn’t want to marry me… Kiwoon came to me a few days after Juho’s letter reached me,” he looks away and wipes away his tears, not daring to look over at Seokwoo. “I didn’t have a choice! it was my kingdom or giving him information on where you were going, I guess he connected the dots after that…”

Youngbin stands on shaking legs and gulps. “Chanhee… I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t know how serious it was until a few days ago…”

“How can I trust you?” Seokwoo asks him firmly and the kings gaze breaks from the youngest prince to the taller prince. “How do I know you’re not going to betray us again?”

“Because,” he swallows thickly, his eyes squeezing shut. “I love him.”

Chanhee stirs again and he lifts his head this time, trying to sit up. Seokwoo helps him and holds him gently.

“Will you help us?” Chanhee asks, blinking away his tears. Seokwoo looks down at him with wide eyes. “It’s okay,” he sniffs. He then looks over to the king.

“I trust him,”

 

 

  
♔

 

 

 

The soft sound of chirping crickets and other nightlife fills the night air and Chanhee isn’t sure if it’s helping or if it’s fuelling the awkward tension between them.

After Seokwoo had called in a physician to look over him and clean up the cuts over his palms, shoulder and arms Chanhee had convinced Seokwoo that he’d be fine to go out alone without him.

Seokwoo had thrown his own shirt over him before he came out and Chanhee wraps the soft fabric around him further almost as if it’s going to protect him from the conversation that is inevitably going to happen.

“Are you two...” Youngbin trails off and chuckles softly, kicking his feet in the dirt. Chanhee gulps and nods.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers back. “It probably wasn’t nice to me to fall in love knowing you were waiting for my response.” He looks at him and young in meets his eyes. His brown orbs are sad and Chanhee sighs deeply.

“So, I’m really sorry to do this, but... I cannot accept your proposal...”

Youngbin just smiles and nods his head at him. “That’s what I had expected,” he whispers under his breath, his voice cracking. He tries to rid of the saddens on his face by smiling widely at him.

“Are you two going to be married instead?”

Chanhee goes quiet for a few seconds before he nods. “He proposed to me two months ago,” he replies gently. “On my coronation.” He watches as his smile falls and he cocks his head to the side before he frowns in confusion. “Coronation?”

Chanhee nods his head smiling. “Vitri.” He says. “My birth mother is the Queen of Vitri.” Youngbin looks at him with clear confusion still so he takes time in explaining everything that happened. Even the situation with Kiwoon.

  
“Even through everything,” the king says. “You look gorgeous. Better than ever may I add,” he says with his cheeks lightly flushed. And at this the crown prince lowers his head, his own face reddening and knowing the exact cause of why he seems to glow at the moment, his hand slides over to rest on top of his tiny bump concealed by Seokwoo’s shirt.

Youngbin’s eyes follow suit and chanhee watches carefully. He lifts his head slowly and meets his eyes.

“Are you?” That's all he has to ask for Chanhee to nod and the king bites down on his lip.

  
“Congratulations,” his voice cracks and Chanhee’s heart falls in his chest when he stands, wiping his tears on his sleeves. Chanhee stands hurriedly and grips his wrist, turning him back to him.

“I won’t say I’m sorry,” Chanhee speaks firmly. “This is my child, Seokwoo’s and my own and even all the things I’ve said in the past about this matter, I will do anything. Absolutely anything for this baby...” Youngbin doesn’t say anything. It feels like he’s rubbing salt into the wound more than anything.

“And I hope that maybe this baby will show you things.” Youngbin blinks. “That maybe beautiful things can be made even when you’ve had your heart broken?”

“What are you saying?” Youngbin mumbles. His eyes are still glued to his stomach.

“Be their godfather, then.” Chanhee declares. Youngbin’s eyes widen at the declaration.

“I care about you. Never for a second believe that I do not, because you are wrong then. If anything happens to me and Seokwoo, I trust you to look after our baby.”

Youngbin let’s put a sob and Chanhee then pulls him into a hug. As much as his heart has been hurt by the prince, Youngbin also forgives him entirely. He’d seen just a little insight on how he was treated while in Ros by Kiwoon and he knows of his exile, his mother’s death and now everything that has headed up to this moment. As much as he wishes that the person to stuck beside him wasn’t Seokwoo but the want fades away gently after seeing how Chanhee talks about him.

For once he seemed to be happy, full of love for the man and now their child. Youngbin would never want to get in their way. Especially for Chanhee and now, the baby.

“Okay,” and as much as the thought hurts him, he’ll do anything for him.

“I’ll do that.” He swallows thickly, not even wanting to imagine something bad happening to him. “I’ll help you, too.” He decides all too quickly. “I’ll come back to Vitri and send some of my own men to join forces.”

Chanhee smiles and nods. “Okay. It’s getting much later into the night now, I must go back to get some sleep. Sleep well, yeah? We’ll talk in the morning I presume?”

Youngbin sends him one last smile before sending him off into another man's arms and he tries his best to not let his heart shatter.

 

  
♔

 

 

Chanhee holds the sword high, the intricately embellished hilt of the blade clasped tightly in his hand and his eyes glued to Seokwoo’s.

“Mother wants to see you again,” The Crown Prince of Roen informs, knocking the silver blade away from his face with his own golden sword. “I suppose we could make a trip soon,” he answers, his eyes flickering over to the soldiers training beside them.

They’ve made progress under Seokwoo's commands over the past two months. Youngbin had helped out, too and Chanhee was more than impressed when he came out to see Mingyu doing wonders with blades. Chanhee had taken up training archery with them with Vitri’s veiled warriors of women.

Chanhee had never seen the soldiers more fearful when they had appeared to teach them how to shoot at a rapid pace and get the perfect shot. Chanhee himself had always been good at archery but his skillset had lied with combat, empty-handed or with blades. He had trained for years to be able to perfect martial arts, to fly through the air and escape from the tips of blades from brushing past his skin.

He’s still great with blades, but he hasn't dared to try out martial arts at this time. Not that his bump is getting in the way at this time anyway, it’s incredibly hard to even make out the small bump from under his robes but it's the fact knowing that his actions aren’t just for himself anymore. If he makes a mistake, it won’t just affect him anymore. And Seokwoo might just have a fit if he found out, too.

“Chanhee, Seokwoo,” Youngbin bows his head at the couple and Chanhee smiles back at him.

“The Queen has called for you,” Chanhee shoots Seokwoo a confused look and he shrugs. “Come on,” he says taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

 

  
She sighs and rubs at her temples with her pointer fingers while they enter her study.

“Mother,” Chanhee greets and she looks up, gesturing for him to sit in front of him.

“I just received a report of movement. There are soldiers in Serid.” The threes eyes collectively widen and Chanhee chews on his bottom lip nervously. “Is it bad?” He questions slowly and the queen shakes her head. He sighs out in relief.

“There’s only a small army checking the kingdom out, supposedly. It could be worse, but it is not great. If he plans to take over Serid, he can do so very easily while you aren’t there.”

The room is quiet for some time. “If he takes over the royal family, Serid’s ‘crown’ with mean absolutely nothing to you anymore.”

“It’s more of an alliance more than anything…” Chanhee whispers, nodding. “Okay, send out spies.”

Yeonwoo looks up and raises an eyebrow at her son. Chanhee looks at her blankly. “The veiled warriors aren’t just warriors, mother. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Yeonwoo’s lips lift up at him. She looks up at the two other men and smiles. “Please leave us. We will be a few more minutes.”

  
“You do not trust them?” Chanhee questions after they leave. “This is one of the Kingdoms secrets, I hadn’t even told you so that must tell you something.” Chanhee nods his head once and smiles softly.

“I created them when I knew I had to let you go,” She stands from her seat and wanders over to the large window overlooking the pond. “I knew this kingdom would go into ruins one day, and even if that meant you never coming home and this all falling to the ground, I needed something— someone so connected to the culture of this kingdom so it would never die. Eventually, it grew into something stronger after I realised the possibility of war.”

Chanhee listens closely, his head rested by his hands as he watches how the blue fabric on her Summer robes glitter in the sunlight shining through the window.

“So, I strengthen them, made them train in places that we deemed the most dangerous in the kingdom, toughened them up and before I knew it, after years of vigorous training I created these women with such impeccable senses, almost inhuman like and that’s around the time I heard of the problems with the prince of Ros,” She turns and smiles at him sadly. “That's the first time they changed from being carriers of tradition and warriors to keep this place safe if anything did ever happen, why no one makes it in here or never makes it out.” Chanhee's most morphs into an ‘o’ shape and he blinks softly at her, large brown orbs glowing under the rays of sunlight.

“After that, I realised how well I had trained them and groomed them to be practically unseen by human eyes.” She laughs softly. “How did you think I got all this information from other kingdoms while living in such a secluded kingdom, my dear?” Chanhee blinks at her and lets out a sound that could be interpreted as impressed or surprised.

“I have one hundred veiled warriors to this date,” Chanhee gasps at her and she laughs. “You have over seventy out right now?”

“They live among the people,” Yeonwoo replies. “Some run inns, some run shops, others live in the towns and others live in with noble families, able to get into royal events. They’re everywhere, reporting suspicious activity to me at every chance they have. They’re very loyal, you know.”   
  
“I don’t know if you’re rather wicked or just incredibly smart,” Chanhee murmurs and Yeonwoo laughs heartily. “Both,” she answers with a sigh.

“We have meetings every month here,” She says. “In veiled falls, the lake behind the falls.”

Chanhee cocks an eyebrow up. “The only way there is to swim… there’s no way you could fit a boat in the entrance, it’s too small.”

Yeonwoo nods. “The tunnel systems were built there quite some time ago, very concealed. Most of them go through the water anyway, it is quite the sight to see them rising out of the water in their veils.”

Chanhee gazes at her with narrowed eyes. “And why are you telling me this, mother?”

“Join us,” she says with a smile. “It just so happens to be that it is the monthly meet up tonight.”

“You can ask them questions and get all the information you want. The information that I wouldn’t know to ask for.”

 

 

 

  
Yeonwoo brushes through the vines, tugging them away and urging Chanhee through quickly. The only light source, the oil lantern in one of the veiled women hands forces them to squint in the darkness and use their other senses to find their way into the hidden oasis.

Chanhee feels his footing waver over a large tree root of some type and he squeaks out only for his waist to be caught by steady hands from the veiled warrior next to his mother. He blinks at her and then clears his throat as she quickly removes her hands.

“I apologise, Your Highness,”

“No,” he murmurs. “Thank you,”

Yeonwoo laughs lightly at him. “Hold onto me, Chanhee. I know my way through this place like I know my palm,”

Chanhee scowls lightly in the dark but after bushing by another plant, getting a mouthful of leaves he decides to reach out and grip her hand. “You could’ve at least cleaned this place up to make it safer,” He grumbles under his breath. She shoots him a look. “Since when did you care about safety?” She scoffs with an added laugh. “Ever since I knew of the child,” Chanhee hisses back.

“Besides,” She says. “It defeats the fun, don’t you think?”

“You’re insane, mother,” he laughs, slightly exasperated. “Where did you think you got it from?” She pinches his side and he hisses in response, only to tumble into a puddle of water, drenching the bottoms of his summer robes.

“Mother!”

“And we’ve arrived!” She cheers, offering a hand to help him out. He snarls lightly at her but he still takes her hand and lets her help him back up to the smooth stone and not the cold water inside the cave.

She drags him up to the highest point of the cave and stands still, watching heads rise from the water and others enter from the secret tunnels they’d just come through. Chanhee thinks it’s rather creepy to see so many veiled women stoically ascend from the water.

He just watches as they take their places and he flinches gently as they drop to their knees suddenly, taking out a dagger each and suddenly slicing open their palms.

“Your Majesties,” they chant quietly all together and Chanhee shivers at the echoing of a hindered voices in the cave.

“Here,” Yeonwoo starts and chanhee stands straighter, looking at his mother profile. He’s seen her in court before but he’d never seen her face so serious. She usually held this aura of warmth and understanding, never too serious about anything or one to abuse her power, however now she seems deadly serious, oozing with intelligence and power.

Maybe it’s because it’s the veiled warriors. The women so in touch with Vitri’s culture that she thrives being with them.

Her next words shock him and the thought that he really has no idea what his mother is capable of fills him at once.

“We are all equal.” Their fists squeeze and droplets of blood bead down their arms, to their elbows before dripping to the wet stone before their knees. Yeonwoo takes out her own blade, slashes her palm and dies the same thing. She looks back at Chanhee who’s seemed to pale at the action.

“Okay,” he croaks out before following them. He doesn’t wince as his skin breaks open under the sharp blade, he’s been through much worse to get his pain tolerance up.

Once his blood droplet falls to the ground the women rise and Chanhee takes a deep breath. For some reason, he feels intimidated. Maybe because of the harsh training they’ve undergone, or maybe because these are the women his mother cherishes very much. Either one he respects them a lot.

  
“Serid has tightened its own army and the queen is fretting.” One of them says. Chanhee frowns. “Is a list needed?”

“No, it is unlikely that Kiwoon would attack at this point in time. He is still busy building Ros and Medra as one,” another one says.

“Idris is doing well with its regent,” Someone says. “The king still reviews all the plans as he resides in Vitri, but the kingdom is doing good,”  
  
“Yren,” Chanhee says suddenly, his eyes narrowed slightly. “Does anyone know anything about Yren?”

“Intensive training, as if they know what’s coming,” A voice comes and Chanhee nods his head. “Good. That would be because the crown prince does know what’s going on. It would be worth sending a letter to ask for help?”

“Possibly,” Yeonwoo nods. “The more kingdoms we can ally with, the better.” They agree all together.

“Feria is quiet. It seems they are oblivious to what’s happening.”

“I was only thinking about giving them a list just recently,” Chanhee mutters with a nod. “I can go this week, even. Youngbin can stay with Seokwoo and some of you can accompany me?”

“Of course,” They nod to him and he smiles at them. “Isethia are still looking for you,” Someone pipes up and Chanhee's ears pick up with a frown.

“Pardon?”

“When you made the escape,” She says. “Kiwoon reported you as a missing prisoner. You’re on the kingdoms ‘hit’ list,” Chanhee's frown only deepens and he falls into deep thought as Yeonwoo presses on about the subject.

“He wants you back,” One of them says blankly. “His leads are lost now. We’ve gotten in the way of his plans.”

It’s almost as if a light has flicked on in Chanhee's head. “He wants to use me to overtake kingdoms…” He whispers. He looks at the warriors firmly. “This is a big set up,” he concludes. It makes much more sense to him know.

“He exiled me to begin the setup. Accused me of killing Queen Jiyeon and turned others on charmed ones, even threatened another kingdom to capture us… then at the ball, he had even given me a reminding that he was coming to get me… he’s going to use me for the dirty work and then throw me away.”

“He’ll treat you as a criminal,” One of them concludes and Chanhee nods his head.

“He’s smart,” one of them comments. “But he’s stupid to think we wouldn’t figure out his motives in the end.”

“He’ll claim himself as the hero, that’s his tactic to win.” Chanhee presses his lips together in a thin line. “Too bad for him,” Chanhee tuts and then he laughs.

“What will you do now?” One of them question. Chanhee sucks in a deep breath.

“Keep on allying with other kingdoms. If he can’t find me, he might just hold off but he’s very unpredictable… We’ll focus on the army and training them up as best as possible. Build Vitri up to withstand a possible war. I’ll work on allying with kingdoms,” he nods his head and the veiled warriors bow their heads.

“We can only hope we can grow strong enough to defeat him.” Chanhee finishes and only then does he notice how large of a smile Yeonwoo is giving him.

“My boy,” She whispers, cupping his cheek with her clean hand. “How you’ve grown into such a brilliant leader…” He blinks and smiles shyly, and his heart flips in his chest from the praise. He looks back to the veiled warriors who have their head still bowed. He looks back into her eyes.

“I have thought about this ever since you came back to me four months ago,” Chanhee blinks at her, his most parting in anticipation.

“I have been sitting on the throne for almost thirty years now, and for more than half of my reign I had only waited for you. You, Kang Chanhee, child of the prophecies, you will be the one to break Vitri out of its nothingness,” his heart pumps harder in his chest. He thinks he knows where she’s getting at and he heaves in a deep breath.

“I will step down,” She says with a soft smile. Her thumb caresses his soft cheek and Chanhee gulps. “You will be the one to defeat this. Become the King of Vitri, Chanhee. With Seokwoo, have your baby and rule this kingdom the best you can.”   
  
Chanhee's mouth runs dry. “Amidst a war?” He croaks out. “You want us to revive during a possible outbreak of war?”

“You have given the people hope, Chanhee,” Yeonwoo tells him gently. “Build the kingdom up as you said and then strike,” He gulps and stares into her eyes before slowly turning to look at the hundred women in front of him.

“Is this true?” And his heart feels like it’s going to beat outside of his chest when they nod.

“Vitri will flourish under your lead, Chanhee. Look how far you’ve brought us within four months,” He looks down to his bloody palm and swallows thickly.

He had always wanted to be king before, but the novelty had worn off after going through this adventure. Finding Seokwoo was a blessing, and his greed to show his worth had faded to let through contentment.

Flourishing a kingdom. Bringing it back from nothing. It sounds scary, but if there’s one thing that he wants to do, he wants to bring Kiwoon down and he’ll take any opportunity to save the ones he loves.

“King,” he says with a light smile.

“I’ll be the King of Vitri,”

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally... Chanhee gets to be a king!! this fic isnt close to finishing just yet so i hope you all stick around... how did you like this chapter anyway? :DD <33333


	22. Golden Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha lol it's been some time... whoops 
> 
> i've been busy so !! i didn't have time to write and when i did i literally had no words... brain empty
> 
> i don't want to sound spoiled but there's a lot less engagement in this fic and truthfully it makes me a lot less motivated? idk please dont leave me dry lol

_Dear, Prince Chanhee,_

 

 

_I must say I knew you were going to turn out to be someone special, but I never thought the Prince of Ros would end up becoming the Crown Prince of both Roen and Vitri. You are full of surprises, Your Highness. I must admit I never thought this would happen, but I am sure you’ll do a fine job of leading both kingdoms one day._

 

_I send my congratulations on your engagement. I haven’t met your Fiancee personally yet, but Prince Seokwoo seems to be a wonderful man. He seems he will be a great father the way you’ve described him. The news of your pregnancy is very joyous, indeed. The princesses are overjoyed with the news. You must come to catch up with them soon, they say they miss your company._

 

_I am willing to have a discussion with you in person. Come along in five days and we can discuss plans of the kingdoms. I hope for a safe journey. If it is too soon send me another letter and we can rearrange a later date._

 

_From, Crown Prince Lee Joohyuck._

 

 

 

 

Chanhee folds the letter in his hand and breathes out. His other hand is tangled in Seokwoo's hair, brushing through the brown locks gently.

 

The prince is currently curled up to his body, his head resting on his thighs and his lips pressing to his bare stomach. Chanhee’s summer robes have been discarded from his shoulders to pool at his bare hips. Seokwoo's roughened hands have been wandering over his skin, brushing past softly and holding onto his little bump tenderly as he sings songs to their unborn child. 

 

Chanhee laughs when he sings a Roen song to their baby but he suddenly stiffens and Seokwoo halts, his head rising from his thighs to look at him in the eyes. 

 

“Keep singing…” Chanhee whispers, his eyes widening slightly. And Seokwoo does and then a small noise comes out from Chanhee's mouth. 

 

“They moved…” he then says softly and a large smile blooms on Seokwoo’s face. “Really?” He whispers and Chanhee nods and then tears well in his eyes which also edges Seokwoo to tears. The overwhelming remembrance of the little life relying on him causes him to become a pile of emotions. He can’t put words to it but the protectiveness he feels is overwhelming and feeling them move for the first time lights up something in him. 

 

He’d never wanted children, too scared of his own charm to even think about ever bearing one. But now he can’t imagine even thinking that way. He gasps out when the fluttering movement come back and Seokwoo laughs loudly and then talks to them in a small voice.

 

“You should sing to them more often,”

 

Seokwoo nods his head. “I’ll make sure to, then,”

 

Chanhee lays back, head against the plush pillows while he continues to play with Seokwoo's hair. “The coronation will be in a month,” he whispers and Seokwoo lifts his head from his stomach. Only his hands remain and rub soft circles on his skin. 

 

“That’s soon,” He hums. 

 

Chanhee breathes out heavily. “It’s funny,” he says. “I always wanted to be king when I was in Ros but now I don’t even know if I’ll be a good one,” He sits up slowly and slips his robes back up his body. Seokwoo helps him to tie them back up at the back of his arms. 

 

His collarbones are exposed and the neckline plunges almost too far for comfort. And instead of the trademark following long sleeves of chiffon, there’s now only two pieces of lilac fabric wrapped around his arms, keeping up the rest of airy material. The robes are brought in at his waist and tumble down in soft waves of shimmering fabric to his ankles, the centre of the skirts slit up to his mid-thigh.

 

Seokwoo's robes are quite different. Two golden bands are on either of his biceps, over the single thin layer of rose chiffon of his robe that falls behind him to the ground. Instead of a flowing skirt that he’s usually wearing these days, he’s wearing pants from Roen, made from thin, light blue fabric. Really, he’s not covered at all. His whole chest being exposed under the thin layer of chiffon and all, but Chanhee quite likes the… easy access. 

 

“I think you’ll do great,” Seokwoo returns with a smile. “You’re basically already leading us all, I’ve heard some things that the people are saying about you. I haven’t yet heard one bad thing,” Chanhee smiles and moves his gaze downward. 

 

“I’ve never learnt how to be a king…” 

 

 

 “You’re a natural, Chanhee,” Seokwoo assures him. “Besides, it’ll come with time and you won’t be alone on the throne,” he points to himself with a large smile. The same one that makes Chanhee's heart beat a little faster than the expected pace. “Right,” Chanhee reaches a hand out and strokes his cheek gently. 

 

“I have you,”

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

On his trip to Yren, he is accompanied by three veiled warriors who have been keeping guard of him at all times. They took horses instead of a carriage, trying to remain inconspicuous. Seokwoo and Youngbin have stayed behind this time, leaving the Crown Prince of Vitri to tend to his own kingdom matters while they stay back and train to help strengthen numerous kingdoms.

 

If Joohyuck agrees to be allies and send support to Vitri to undergo training with the veiled warriors it’d be a win for many kingdoms. At this point in time, Kiwoon seems to be oblivious to the kingdoms alliances and unknowing about Vitri’s awakening. Chanhee feels somewhat comforted by that. 

 

His charm did have a few unexplained explosions on the way, but nothing as drastic as him flying across a room and crashing into a window. He isn’t sure why he’s lost control over it, but it is rather unsettling, however, he’s had to sweep it under the rug and just hope he can contain it. 

 

“How was your trip?” Joohyuck pulls out a chair for him and gestures for him to sit. Chanhee grips the chair himself and plonks down, sending a sharp look at him.

 

“Not good?” Joohyuck laughs nervously and scratches his nape. 

 

“I’ve done a lot of travelling lately. It was starting to take a toll on me.” 

 

“Ah,” he purses his lips and nods. “Sorry, I asked you to come rather shortly after I sent the letter…”

 

“Let’s just get this going,” Chanhee sighs. “It’s getting quite late and it was a long trip,” 

 

“Sure,”

 

 

 The conversation lasts only a few minutes. They reached an agreement where Joohyuck agreed to ally the kingdoms together. Now acting as regent, he was able to make these decisions as the crown prince without the king’s permission. 

 

 

However, no soldiers would be going back to Vitri with them. With several kingdoms already sending hundreds over, they reached a point where the capital of Virtri is now packed with foreign soldiers and there’s no way they could afford to house them out of the capital. Training sessions would take too much travelling and if something arose they’d be too far away to get there in time to help.

 

 Chanhee had taken a trip into the market place not too long ago and saw it for himself how much the markets are bustling and how the soldiers awe at Vitri’s landscape and customs while struggling to understand the Language of Flowers. 

 

 

He makes a visit to the princesses chambers and is immediately swarmed by the three of them and then pulled over to lay down on the lounge. 

 

“I’m fine!” He shouts as they place a blanket over his thighs and he sits up with a small pout on his lips. “You always go overboard when it comes to me…” 

 

“We like you!” Soorin shouts with a frown. “And we heard the news,” she then sings with her hands clasped together. 

 

“I can’t believe you finally found someone…” Chaerin mumbles and Yirin squeals loudly. “You better tells us all about him!” 

 

Chanhee gives a desperate look to the three guards who followed him in but the princesses obviously hadn’t noticed their presence. 

 

The three princesses slowly turn their heads to look at the veiled women and Yirin raises a brow before looking over Chanhee's robes. 

 

“Woah, Vitri really has interesting fashion. I want Vitri robes too!” 

 

“I’m sure you do,” Soorin snorts. Chanhee leans back on the lounge, a hand sprawled over his stomach and a smile across his face. 

 

 

“You must be beginning to feel them,” Chaerin comments and he nods gently. “Soon when they’re bigger you’ll be more annoyed than amazed,” Chanhee sighs. 

 

“Is your baby down? I heard you had a little prince,” she nods fondly at the mention of her son. “He’s lovely! The birth was absolutely excruciating but I’d do it again for him,” Chanhee then pales and she purses her lips tightly in a thin line. 

 

 

“Well!” Yirin claps her hands together. “I’ll tell the maids to run a bath and prepare a room for you here and then we must talk and catch up… tell me about this dreamy prince of yours,”

 

“You’re going to make me sick,” Chanhee chides, but he can't fight the smile across his lips. 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Before the trip to Yren, he’d spoken to both Seokwoo and Yeonwoo and come to the conclusion that he’d visit one of Yren’s neighbouring kingdoms, Feria and ask for their alliance, too. 

 

 

They set off in the early morning and reach the kingdom late in the night.

 

 The monarchs are shocked to see him but agree to the alliance and send a few hundred of their own soldiers with them and then they set off in the next morning back to Vitri.

 

 

 

Chanhee relaxes in Seokwoo's arms, his own hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he moves his hips in rolling motions. 

 

“The coronation,” Chanhee breathes out. Their skin is hot to touch and wet with sweat. Seokwoo leans his forehead against Chanhee's shoulders and groans softly. “Are you ready for it?” He finishes and Seokwoo nods his head once. 

 

“It’s only two months away,” He murmurs before kissing him gently. His hand cups his bare stomach and he smiles gently. “Then it will be obvious,” 

 

“I think I should reveal it then,” he says and Seokwoo laughs, throwing his head back to the white bed frame and Chanhee kisses his jaw. 

 

“Imagine the uproar!” He smiles widely, tightening his grip around Chanhee's body. He only smiles. 

 

Vitri has made him feel welcome and accepted, despite all of his differences. Gladly he’d become king and with Seokwoo beside him, he knows they’ll lead Vitri to victory. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

_ \- two months later - _

 

 

 

The kingdom is bustling with life. 

 

Chanhee can hear their cheering from his chambers and it brings a smile to his face. 

 

The maids fix his robes by tying his sleeves at his shoulders in loose, long bows that hand down his back and adjust white chiffon over his now rounded middle. Golden bands are secured around his forearms and ankles. His golden bracelets on his wrists are entangled with flowers. His hair that now reaches below his collarbones is let down, the sides braided with lavender weaved throughout his dark hair and secured at the back with a golden pin. His robes slit at the front and stop at his mid-thigh just like many of his summer robes. White fabric tumbles to the ground, a lengthly train coming off of his robes at the back. 

 

Chanhee had thought he was finished but then they’d taken out golden jewellery, the necklace Yeonwoo had gifted him and intricate earrings encrusted with jewels that shine in the sunlight. 

 

Seokwoo looks over at him and bites onto his lower lip. He’s left speechless by him once again and words that he tries to formulate on the tip of his tongue come out as a blur instead of intelligible sounds. 

 

Chanhee laughs, his eyes slitting into pretty crescent moons and his lips stretching beautifully.

 

 

Seokwoo's sleeves are tied on his forearms and pale blue fabric falls down the back of his arms and the neckline gapes dangerously low to the point where if it was just a little bit lower almost his whole chest would be exposed. 

 

He’s chosen to keep his hair shorter, claiming it is easier for him to fight with. The maids have parted it to the side, the section with less hair slicked back and flower petals placed against his lighter-toned hair. Golden bracelets adorn his forearms and ankles, flowers spiralled around the golden bands around his wrists. Blue fabric reaches his feet that leads out into a much smaller train than Chanhee's robes. 

 

 

It’s much grander than his coronation as Crown Prince of Vitri. Chanhee laughs ceases once the veil is draped over his head. He shoots a look to Seokwoo who smiles brightly. He doesn’t need any reassurance. 

 

Chanhee knows he can do this. That he can lead them to victory and bring Kiwoon down. 

 

He takes a deep breath and then Yeonwoo enters, looking a lot less grand than what he does. 

 

She gazes into his eyes and smiles gently. 

 

Last month his eyes had turned lavender even though his charm wasn’t surfaced and they have yet to change back to their usual inky colour. Seokwoo had even expressed his uneasiness about the whole deal, but they couldn’t find a physician that specialises in charmed ones so it had been ignored along with the sudden outbursts of his charm that came unexpectedly without any warning or signs at all.

 

“You look stunning,” Seokwoo appears at his side and Yeonwoo smiles widely. “Vitri hasn’t had a king in hundreds of years,” she tells them and Chanhee feels a rush of excitement of being the first king in hundreds of years. “How lucky we are to have you both as the rulers,”

 

She reaches out and strokes Chanhee's cheek over his veil. “I dont believe I’ve ever told you the meaning of this necklace…” Yeonwoo murmurs. She then smiles gently and takes a step back from them. “You remember the things I’ve told you. Make sure you take the veil off,”

 

“Of course,” Chanhee laughs, nodding his head before his face screws up in a slight look of pain. A hand pushes down on the top of his bump and Seokwoo reaches out to rub the now very obvious bump. 

 

“In the ribs,” He whines out. “I feel like I can't breathe because of this kid…” 

 

“Oh the joys,” Yeonwoo sighs almost dreamily. 

 

“Now we must go. Everyone is waiting.” She claps her hands excitedly. 

 

 

 

 

Chanhee hears the roars as soon as the doors open. The veiled warriors in front of him move closer to the edge of the cliff where fond memories were made. 

 

Once he is in the vision of all the kingdoms people who have somehow crammed themselves into the main square of Vitri to see their new king, the uproar starts and Chanhee cant help his smile nor the fond laugh that escapes him. He looks at Seokwoo who’s beside him who then places his palm on the round bump as if he’s showing it off with a proud smile on his face that makes Chanhee laugh. 

 

He can see Seokwoo's family along the side where the ministers are watching alongside Youngbin. Soojung is cheering loudly with the crowd while Seokwoo's father is watching with proud eyes. 

 

Soojung and Yeonwoo had exchanged several letters to sort out the monarch system of both kingdoms now that both of them were direct heirs of their own separate kingdoms and after a long debate, they came to conclude that they’d join the monarchies together and rule both kingdoms by swapping around every few months. Both kingdoms aren’t too far away from each other and with the veiled warriors' input, apparently, there’s a path that only takes three days to reach Roen’s capital from Vitri’s capital.

 

Chanhee reaches up and pulls the veil from his face and then lets the thin material go, watching it float away in the wind to the main square. 

 

 

His mother's announcement echoes around them and Chanhee loses himself briefly in his emotions. 

 

This is what he had wanted as he was growing up, not in these exact circumstances, of course. He never dreamed of himself being crowned king of another kingdom other than Ros and to be crowned king while pregnant, for goodness sake. 

 

He had envisioned himself as standing tall in the throne room in Ros with the kingdoms most important people gathered to see him become the next King of Ros. He had imagined Jiyeon and Kiwoon willingly give up the crown and place it on his head. 

 

Now he stands tall in front of Vitri, the nation and its people with the one he loves by his side, showing off their unborn child already. His eyes flicker over to Yeonwoo and something gets caught in his throat. She had risked herself for him too many times to count. Giving him life, nurturing him, loving him and then the difficult decision of giving him up to save him from a life of darkness. She loves him to the earth's ends and Chanhee can feel it already inside of him. Even at every stab in the ribs. 

 

Today, Yeonwoo will give up her crown willingly to him and place it on his head with a bright smile and proud eyes. He wishes Jiyeon was still here to see this all, to meet the child that will come in only three months time. 

 

He becomes king today as soon as the intricately decorated golden crown is placed on his head. He becomes the King of Vitri alongside Seokwoo who beams down at him. This is a moment he's dreamed of, but he never thought it would feel like _this_. 

 

With the man that he loves beside him, becoming husbands and kings together, growing a new life from their love— his heart feels so light for once, almost as if all his worries have been lifted off of his chest just for this moment. For this moment of joy.

 

 

“Vitri!” He shouts out and the reaction is explosive. “We shall flourish and bring we will bring this nation out of its era of darkness!” The kingdom breaks out into another roar, chanting for the long life of both their new kings and something in Chanhee feels complete. 

 

 

 

 

The after-party is rather hectic. Soojung rushes over and gushes over how amazing Chanhee looks at the moment and Seokwoo whines from the lack of attention from his own mother who then pinches his cheeks before tackling him into a hug. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” She whispers through dramatic tears. “You even made a baby!” 

 

“Mother!” Seokwoo hisses before pulling her away. “All you do is embarrass me…”

 

“Oh don’t be such a downer,” Chanhee tuts before allowing Soojung to bring him into her embrace. “We all know how proud you are, so don’t even try to hide it!” 

 

“Look at how many people are here!” He grits out through his teeth. “We’re meant to be kings, Chanhee.” 

 

“I’m a pregnant king, I can do anything I want,” And Seokwoo lets out a long whine with an added pout. “I’m going to find Seokhwa… You guys are mean…” he grumbles before sauntering away to his older sister.

 

 

Soojung beams at him with a bright smile. “Six months and look how much you two have grown together,” her bottom lip wobbles and Chanhee laughs at her. “You must come back to Roen soon. Perhaps for the birth?” Chanhee freezes at the mention of the birth and he grimaces. 

 

He knows he has options, either to stay in Vitri or go to Roen. He’s not sure about Roen birth customs when he had asked Seokwoo he didn’t really know since it was reserved for women and bearers only to see in Roen, which puts him off too. He’d much rather Seokwoo to be there when it happens. To see their child come into the world together and also so maybe he can break his hand during the process. 

 

If he stays in Vitri, he’d be able to be with both Seokwoo and Yeonwoo. He smiles at her. “I have heard the fathers aren’t to stay in Roen. Perhaps you can come to Vitri when it is time? It would probably be hard to travel soon,” Soojung’s lips part and she nods her head. 

 

 “Sounds like a plan!” Chanhee smiles once more and turns when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. 

 

Youngbin smiles at him and hands him a bunch of lavender flowers. “I heard these are one of Vitri’s favourites... I even read up on the benefits from them. Use them to relax, yeah? Seokwoo says you’re not getting as much sleep as you used to,” 

 

Chanhee takes the bunch of flowers gratefully and gives him a large genuine smile in return. Youngbin laughs shyly and smiles back. 

 

“It’s rather hard to find sleep when there’s a foot in my ribs,” Youngbin’s mouth parts and then he laughs gently. “They’re taking after you then. You’ve always never been able to keep still. Especially when you were younger,”

 

He smiles fondly and the memories of playing in the royal gardens with him as a child. “I must prepare myself, then. If they’re anything like me.”

 

He then leans towards the flowers in his hands and sniffs at them, enjoying the calming scent releasing from them. 

 

It startled him when he feels it and his head snaps up suddenly. He gives Youngbin a look that makes him frown in confusion at first and then his eyes widen in realisation. 

 

“Queen Soojung, please take the king out to the courtyard. Follow him where he goes next, okay? Don’t let anyone follow you.” Soojung looks at them with concern but she then nods her head, not completely understanding but knowing that it sounds serious enough to not play around. 

 

“I’ll get Seokwoo and Yeonwoo.” He whispers and then they’re off. Chanhee pushes himself out of the crowd and gains a bit of attention. “The baby!” Soojung covers up for him. “It’s taking quite a toll on the king... after all its father is Prince Seokwoo!” She laughs heartily and the guests bow at the new king.

 

 

His fingertips buzz with the familiar sensation of his charm that he’s felt too much lately. This was the only sign he’d receive sometimes and it would reach its peak within just a few minutes of the beginning of the sensation. 

 

He picks up his pace and bundles up His robes him his hands so he doesn’t trip over as he runs as best as he possibly can, given his current circumstances. Soojung follows him worriedly and soon enough Seokwoo appears at her side only for him to zoom ahead next to Chanhee. 

 

“Go back,” Chanhee grits out. “It feels strong this time around,” Seokwoo does as he’s told as he knows the nature of Chanhee’s charm. Death isn’t something he’d like to play around with but he can’t help it but fear for their child. What is it doing to their tiny body

 

 

As they enter the forest, Yeonwoo holds tightly on Soojung’s hand, not wanting her to go any further into where the newly crowned king is going. Precautions have to be made in these situations. His charm is irreversible.

 

 

It’s quiet as the four of them stand at the edge of the forest for quite some time. 

 

Then a large gust of wind blows their robes and hair around and a shrill cry is sounded out faintly from the forest. Seokwoo reacts first and runs into the forest without a second thought. Soojung seems terrified and runs after him which leads to Yeonwoo running after her and leaves an exasperated Youngbin at the edge before he shakes his head and sets off as well. 

 

Seokwoo runs for a few minutes before he finds him curled up in the forest with nothing but dead wilted life around him. He’s shaking softly. Either from the side effects of the explosion coming from within him or he’s terrified once again. 

 

“Chanhee...” Seokwoo whispers out. He clampers to join him on the forest floor and he pulls him into his warm embrace, soothing him with a hand rubbing down his back and humming gently to him. “It’s okay,” he whispers to him. “You didn’t hurt anyone.” 

 

Soojung enters, panting with Yeonwoo close behind who pulls on her shoulder and makes her take one step backwards. 

 

“Chanhee,” she says softly. “It’s okay. No ones hurt,” 

 

 

“Not to freak anyone out or anything,” Youngbin says with a strange look on his face. “Is it just me or does anyone else see what I’m seeing?” 

 

“King Youngbin!” Yeonwoo hisses quietly. “No really!” He points to where Chanhee is and they all turn their eyes to look at him. Chanhee looks up slowly, fear evident in his eyes and his bottom lip quivers when he sees the open mouthed looks on their faces.

 

“What is it?” Seokwoo hisses with a frown. He looks around Chanhee and then, he too, freezes. 

 

“What’s going on?” The newly corned king cries out loud, clearly distressed by their reactions. “Is it bad? Is there blood?”

 

 

“No...” Seokwoo shakes his head. He looks back into his eyes and smiles. “Look at the ground.” 

 

And from underneath him where he’s sitting, green grass spreading outwards. Flowers bloom in the most vibrant colours and right where he had fallen to the dirt after he’d exploded is a single snowdrop. Totally out of season but thriving wonderfully even in the warm weather. 

 

Chanhee looks around in wonder as all of the withered and dead life he had caused blooms back at a startling rate. 

 

 

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii 
> 
> CHANHEE IS FINALLY KING LET US REJOICEEEEE
> 
> what do you think of this chapter! please do tell me!! what do you think his charm explosions are from and what's going on with the ending????? :oooooo
> 
> but yeah i can't promise next chapter will be on time :/ sorry about that
> 
> possibly only around ten more chapters, maybe more we'll just have to see ig !!


	23. Crumbling of Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god HI
> 
> SO sorry for the long break i had a few things happen and i wasnt dealing so... i didnt... write... which honestly makes me sad but here we are now !! 11pm and im posting this as soon as ive finished it bc i am one slack author :( sorry

 

 

He stares at the snowdrop potted on the windowsill and bites down on his lip. 

 

Yeonwoo and Seokwoo have been busy these past days looking for a physician trained in charmed ones, but they have yet to find anyone. 

 

Charmed ones are rare. Even when most of them were captured there wasn’t that many. Twenty at most. And to find a physician dedicating their life’s talents to such a rare case is turning out to be impossible. 

 

Chanhee remembers one. 

 

Inseong with the red eyes who had taken care of him with warm hands and all of his plants.

 

 The problem though with going out to find his help, a fellow charmed one lies in several ways. Travel distance was one. Aire is etching a little far for travelling in his current condition. Two, no one else really knows where the little hut is and sending a letter to request their presence is impossible at this very time. 

 

He sighs and rubs his stomach, trying to ease the unsettling child inside of him. “Snowdrops...” he murmurs to both himself and the unborn child. “Hope.” He feels them turn and he groans at the large movement. He sighs and decides to stand up. Walking usually calmed them and lured them back to sleep which stopped them from restricting his breathing by jamming their tiny body parts up in his ribs. 

 

 

“Chanhee!” Seokwoo storms into their shared room with large eyes and Chanhee anxiously stares back at him. He swallows thickly and balls up his shaking hands. 

 

“Kiwoon’s moving. Serid has been taken over.” Something sinks inside of him and he clutches tightly into his pink robes. “The veiled warriors are coming with information in a bit,” 

 

He lets out a deep breath and nods before whisking away to the study.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanhee paces in the study nervously. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and his fists are balled up in the blue fabric of his robes. Seokwoo is sitting at his desk with a blank look in his face, probably trying to hide his own anxiousness so he doesn’t cause Chanhee any more problems than what he’s already dealing with. 

 

 

They’re now waiting for news to hear about his movement and if they hear anything that suspects he’s on the move, they’d be leaving straight away. 

 

“It lines up too well,” Chanhee mumbles. “My mother was killed right around this time last year and he’s taking over now...” 

 

“Maybe he’s just strengthened his forces enough?” 

 

“Maybe.” Chanhee nods. “But it just doesn’t sit well with me,” 

 

 

There’s a knock on the door and the head of the veiled warriors, Yeonwoo’s personal guard enters with a low bow. 

 

“He is heading north.” 

 

Chanhee shoots a look to Seokwoo who gulps and then nods his head. “Okay,” he says. “If he’s heading not h from Serid there’s no way we can save Feria in time,” Chanhee bites down in his lips harder and then he nods softly. 

 

“Right,” He croaks out. “Sure would be his next best, but it’s rather far from both Vitri and Serid.”

 

“Hevia,” Chanhee concludes with a deep breath in. “The kingdom begins Feria that we’ve yet to visit.” 

 

“Let’s go to Hevia, build forces there and send some to Aire just for a precaution.”

 

“Your Majesties,” she bows her head. “If you wish to save them you must leave now.” 

 

“That soon?” She nods. 

 

Chanhee turns back to Seokwoo and exhales heavily. “I guess it’s time, then.”

 

“I’m ready,” Seokwoo replies quickly. “Well as ready as I can be for the start of a war…” his lips press together in a thin line and then he nods his head. “I’m confident in our army.”

 

“So you should be,” Chanhee replies. “We haven’t trained them for this long to be disappointed in their efforts,”

 

They look at each other for a few seconds before nodding. “We don’t have time as a luxury,” Chanhee mutters. “We must get ready and move out as soon as we can,” 

 

 “Your Majesty,” The veiled warrior at the entrance of the study bows her head. “You are much further along now. It is very visible and it will put a strain on both your energy and movement,” 

 

 Chanhee turns to look at her in the eyes and she wavers slightly at the sight of his lilac orbs. “I haven’t gone through all of this,” he swallows and clenches his fists. “I wasn’t captured, lingering on the verge of death, running from constant danger and I surely didn’t train for more than half of my life for this particular moment in time just for it all to be wasted because I now carry a child,”

 

He gazes at Seokwoo who can’t hide his anxiousness now. His feet are tapping at the ground and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. 

 

“I can’t let it stop me.” 

 

 “Your Majesty…” 

 

“I will be fine. We will be fine. I am still strong.” 

 

She hangs her head. 

 

“Now, let’s prepare. Go gather the army and take them to the front gate. We will travel straight to Hevia. We cannot risk any breaks.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

 

She heads out and he turns back to Seokwoo. 

 

 “Come on, we must get changed into something more suitable for this.” 

 

 

Seokwoo’s eyes rake over him and he clenches his jaw. “Are you sure about this, Chanhee?” 

 

“Are you doubting me, too?” He asks with narrowed eyes. Seokwoo frowns back at him. “Excuse me? Doubting you?” He scoffs. “You know that’s the last thing I’d do. I believe in you and you know that but it does seem dangerous to me too—“

 

 “I can take care of myself and the baby, you don’t need to—“

 

“Chanhee, I don’t know if you remember this, but it takes two to make a life. The baby is mine, too. Even though it grows within you, I should have a say in what I think would be safe—“

 

“I know my body,” Chanhee states firmly. “I can feel them, too. We will be fine. I am growing it, I make the final decisions.” 

 

“Chanhee,” he tries again. This time a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking away. 

 

“I said that’s it! It’s inside of me and I decide what I can and can’t do! I don’t need anyone else to make these decisions for me, lover or not.” 

 

Seokwoo swallows thickly. 

 

“Fine,” he spits out. “If you’re so confident with putting our baby in danger I should just follow along with that, right?” 

 

Chanhee stares at him and then scoffs. “Don’t make it out to be worse than what it seems,” Chanhee replies. “We might be facing an upcoming war and if you think I’d risk one second of our child’s life, you've thought wrong.” 

 

He blinks once before he turns and hurries out of the door. Seokwoo can hear his calls for maids echoing down the halls of the castle in the pitch black of the night. 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

The ride to Hevia is tense. 

 

No one cracks any jokes on the way. The news of Serid’s overthrowal also came with the news of the mass slaughter of the people and the murder of the royal family. 

 

Chanhee had expected nothing less from Kiwoon, but it causes pain deep inside of him. They were Jiyeon’s family, his family too and they had been murdered unrightfully inside their chambers. Chanhee had wanted to protect them. To show respects to Jiyeon by protecting them from the upcoming war. 

 

 

Yeonwoo is staying back in Vitri, acting as regent and guiding the kingdom. The last Chanhee had heard, she has had them working hard on making supplies needed in a war. Flower farms are being divided, made smaller to make way for more food. Scholars are training many younger unemployed citizens to become physicians under the watchful eye of the head of the royal physicians. And twenty-odd veiled warriors had stayed back to train even more soldiers to be positioned at Vitri at all times. 

 

 

Seokwoo gazes at Chanhee with a look that Chanhee can’t exactly pinpoint. He knows he’s still angry by the way he had talked to him. Chanhee had tried to avoid conversation with him on the trip, not wanting to cause a larger rift between them, but with him trying to not cause a rift he’s been creating one that gapes now and they’re on the edge of falling into it.

 

Chanhee averts his eyes and Seokwoo sighs. He can tell he’s tired. He’s been fighting it for days now and Seokwoo wants to order them to stop and let him have a rest and stretch his legs. 

 

At least, somehow, he had convinced Chanhee to take a carriage instead of riding a horse. The movement could move his hips out of place with his loser joints and Seokwoo doesn’t want him to be in any pain that could potentially cause a disadvantage in both his and the troop's performance. 

 

Seokwoo joined him in the nights to take rest and he uses this time to sing songs to their baby, hoping that his voice is being heard through the metal amour around him. 

 

They’ve swapped their usual robes of lengthy thick layers of chiffon, lined with the softest cotton Chanhee has ever felt to robes much more suitable for the battlefield. It still is obvious that they are Vitri robes, though. 

 

Long fabric sweeps to Chanhee's feet, colours of white, purple and hues of seafoam green, two large slits along the sides of his legs to aid in giving him more room. The neckline of white silk covered in chiffon plunges only for his collar bones to be seen, and the white fur lined with silver stitching cloak clasps at his sternum, keeping him warm from the start of the bitter cold. Silver amour lays under his cloak, over his robes. His middle and shoulders are covered in armour, hit bottom half free of extra weight.

 

Seokwoo had once to the blacksmith sometime ago to request special amour made for him. The five curved panels of silver tied together by strong string had been reinforced to become lighter but as strong as other thicker amours. Seokwoo had told him that the blacksmith was charmed with manipulation of minerals, the reason why he had been able to make such lightweight metal so strong.

 

Seokwoo's robes are slightly different with shorter sleeves and length at the bottom. Two slits line the side of his thighs and the rest of his legs are covered in silk pants and over his amour, a cloak from Roen. 

 

 

They stop for a few hours every night for everyone to sleep. Some unlucky troops are chosen to be on watch and swap every hour with more unlucky troops to ensure they all get some rest. 

 

 

“It should be the last night of travelling,” Seokwoo says as he enters the carriage that has stopped to let both the horses and soldiers rest. “Then we will be there.” Chanhee doesn’t say anything. His hands only gently strum across his stomach as he gazes out of the window. 

 

“Come for a walk with me?” Seokwoo tries gently. Chanhee slowly turns his head to look at him and eventually, wordlessly, he stands with a slight wobble in his legs, out of the carriage.

 

Seokwoo holds him by the arm and surprisingly Chanhee doesn’t do anything about it. Seokwoo thinks he feels a little bit guilty, too. 

 

“It is stressful,” Chanhee eventually says as they begin another lap around the small clearing. “I have never seen a war, a real raging battle with hundreds. I have studied them and different strategies but none of them told me how to defeat a murderous father,” he looks up at him with eyes flooding with emotion. Seokwoo knows he’s scared and that he doesn’t know how to show it. 

 

“It would have been easier,” he mutters, his hand brushing down his stomach. “If I wasn’t carrying, too. To think about the baby’s life, and knowing that even after they’re born they’ll depend on me to nurture them really makes me so petrified,” Seokwoo hears his voice crack and then a small choked sob sounds out from him. 

 

Seokwoo pulls him into a hug, not knowing what else to say. He’s terrified himself. The constant worry for Chanhee and their child is eating away at him, leaving him in a constant state of worry and concern.

 

“What if something happens to me? Us? We can’t let anything happen, but yet here we are. Is it my own selfish desires? That I want to lead our troops to victory in this war? But I’m so scared, Seokwoo… I cannot risk the baby’s life and I cannot lose you. So promise me, okay?” He looks up, his lavender eyes brimmed with tears and the whites o this eyes turning red. 

 

“Don’t you ever go anywhere.” 

 

Seokwoo blinks and Chanhee reaches up to cup his face, brushing his tears from his face in the process. “I won’t,” he croaks out with a nod. He places a hand on the furthest part on the first king’s bump. “Not you two,” 

 

Chanhee nods and sniffs. “Good,” he says. He pulls on his face gently and Seokwoo cranes his neck downwards to swiftly meet his lips. 

 

They don’t need to say anything. They both know they need each other. They can’t push each other away during a time like this.

 

It’s a sweet kiss, but Chanhee can’t help but think it’s bittersweet. A kiss at the start of a dreaded war. 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Once they reach Hevia, the king has already been notified of the upcoming events and the past ones that brought them all to this point.

 

Their troops are immediately sent to rest and after a quick rundown of plans, battle and defence.

 

 King Seokmin of Hevia is a man full of wit, a fast thinker and understanding of different situations. Chanhee had never personally met him before, but the King of Hevia and Seokwoo had met a few times at royal events, one Chanhee had not been invited to while he was the Prince of Ros. 

 

“Seems like a good plan,” King Seokmin nods his head as Seokwoo places the last wooden pin on the map of Hevia. “Defences seem strong, the warriors have been trained exceptionally well,” 

 

Chanhee smiles and nods his head. The veiled warriors had been tough and unforgiving during their training and Chanhee knows it had paid off well. Even the men that struggled with holding are sword now have a lethal blow, and the archers have been meticulously trained to shoot arrows from a far distance. 

 

Chanhee too had dusted up his archery and quickly become as good, if not better, than archery than the veiled warrior in charge of training the troops. 

 

“Vitri has amazing warriors,” Seokwoo nods his head. “You’ve done well,” he comments with a large smile. 

 

“Now, I assume you are both tried, hm?” He smiles at Chanhee. His eyes are glued to the floor. Seokwoo knows he’s terrified and he doesn’t know how to express it, so he keeps it in and tries to make himself look strong.

 

“It must’ve been a tiring journey, especially for you, King Chanhee.” 

 

He raises his head and nods. “Thank you,” the mutters our, standing from the chair in the king's office. “Keep guards on post and sound the alarms if anything out of the ordinary comes,”

 

King Seokmin nods his head and smiles softly. “If there’s anything else you need, please do let me know,” 

 

Seokwoo nods his head and he begins to stand, but Chanhee then suddenly grabs onto the hem of his robes and he stands still, peering down at his husband with confusion in his eyes. They hadn’t conversed about anything else. 

 

“Perhaps,” he turns back to Seokmin and smiles almost wearily. “Do you know of a physician specialising in charmed ones?” 

 

Seokwoo's mouth parts in realisation. The only thing they haven’t been able to train for the upcoming war was his charm. The sudden explosions of deathly waves that overwhelm Chanhee's body and then the rejuvenation of the explosion shortly after has been effecting him still, if not, more. 

 

“A physician specialising in charmed ones?” He frowns in thought and as if a flame suddenly stands strong in his mind, he smiles widely and nods. 

 

“In the capital, I’ve heard of a man studying different charms and their bodies, I shall call on him in the morning if you like?” 

 

“Please,” Chanhee bows his head. “We are in quite dire need of one.”

 

“My pleasure!” He cheers with a bright smile. “Now would you show the Kings’ to their chambers?”

 

 

 

 

“Still confident?” Chanhee questions as they retire into the bedroom for the night. He slips his fingers through the loops holding the amour on his body and swiftly unties the knots. He breathes out a sigh of relief as the extra weight is finally lifted off of him.

 

“How confident are you supposed to be in a war?” 

 

“Confident,” he replies swiftly. “If the enemy knows we aren’t confident chances are grim for us to come out victorious.” He explains with an added sigh and he spreads himself out on the bed, too tired to even wash up.

 

“Of course I know that,” Seokwoo murmurs. “I am confident, by the way.” Chanhee peeks open his eyes and hums. “Good, because I too have hope. Even though we’ve never seen the size of Kiwoon’s army.” 

 

“We’ve got troops from several kingdoms. He’s only taken over two, plus his own kingdom.” 

 

“But the whole entirety of those two extra kingdoms,” Chanhee reminds him. “Medra and Serid aren’t small kingdoms, you know.”

 

“Vitri and Roen are bigger. Both in land and population.” Chanhee had been in shock when he first found out that even though Vitri had hidden away, their numbers hadn’t dwindled. He supposes it’s because it’s such a wonderful kingdom and the people feel both culturally and physically tied to the kingdom.

 

 

“That’s true… But if you put all three kingdoms together, that is quite a large chunk of land. Do you not think so?”

 

 

“It is,” Seokwoo nods. “But I’m trying to keep positive. As positive as you can get during a time like this…” 

 

Seokwoo slides into bed beside him after blowing out the oil lamps. “The baby will be born during the war if it does happen. Wars don’t end in just a few months after they’re declared,” 

Chanhee sighs and buries his head into Seokwoo's shoulder. “That’s quite scary to imagine,” Chanhee whispers softly. “I hope they’re born safely, then.” 

 

 “Don’t worry,” Seokwoo whispers into his hair. “You’ll have me,” Chanhee smiles and melts into his hold. The little one seems to sense Seokwoo's presence and its movements slow down to give Chanhee a break. 

 

“Snowdrops,” Chanhee then whispers as Seokwoo's hand guides over his tummy. “Hmm?” Seokwoo hums out. He presses a kiss to his temple and breathes in his scent. 

 

“Hope,” he adds. “The baby’s flower.” 

 

“Their flower?” Seokwoo questions softly. He’s almost asleep in Chanhee's arms, but the mention of their baby keeps him awake to see what he has to say about them. 

 

“It’s Vitri customs to chose a flower for your child. Usually, the carrier parent does, but sometimes the father does. I thought I’d do it myself… since you don’t know the Language of Flowers,” 

 

“You chose snowdrops?” Chanhee nods his head. “They mean hope,” he says. “The flower also bloomed a few times after everything I killed rejuvenated…”

 

Seokwoo hums to show he’s listening. “I think it’s beautiful. Very fitting.” 

 

“That’s good, I was hoping you’d like it, too.” 

 

“Do I get one?” Chanhee laughs softly and nuzzles as close to him as his bump allows him to. “Hmm… let me think…”

 

“A black tulip? Very rare,” he says with a hint of playfulness. “Oh really?” Seokwoo plays back. “Power, strength, and elegance.” 

 

“You think I’m elegant?” Seokwoo says as if that’s the nicest thing Chanhee's ever sad to him. “Sometimes you don’t seem real,” he nods. 

 

“But you’re much more elegant than me. I still remember I saw you in action for the first time. Not going to lie, I was quite intimidated by such a tiny thing flying through the air like you’d been doing it your whole life.” 

 

Chanhee laughs. “I’m not that tiny,” he argues. “You’re just exceptionally large,” Seokwoo snorts at that. “But yeah, I basically have been ‘flying through the air’ my whole life. I started learning in my seventh year I believe.”

 

Seokwoo breathes out in wonder. “My mother didn’t let me until I threatened to throw a boulder through her chambers window,”

 

“You’re definitely her son,” Chanhee concludes with a small laugh. 

 

“You should sleep now, Chanhee. It’s been a long few days.” 

 

“Right,” he nods his head and holds onto him tighter. 

 

 

“Seokwoo…” he whispers after a few minutes of trying to fall asleep. He groans and grunts at him to show that he’s awake. “Can you massage my back? It really hurts…” 

 

Seokwoo sighs out groggily. “Can you turn around?” Chanhee smiles in the darkness and that night he falls asleep with his back pressed to his chest, Seokwoo's hands protectively shielding his bump. 

 

 

 

 

♔

 

 

 

 

Chanhee wakes up when he hears Seokwoo putting his amour on. 

 

“Is something happening?” Chanhee whispers, still in the haze of sleep. 

 

“No, not that I know of,” Seokwoo says. “The physician is out the door. I’ll stay for the look over and then head down to check on the troops.” 

 

 “What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Rest,” Seokwoo says as he goes to open the door for the physician. “You’ve got to muster as much energy as you can.” 

 

He opens the door and a youngish looking man enters with his hands carrying two bags full of supplies he probably doesn’t need. 

 

“Your Majesties,” he greets with a polite smile. “I am Hansol, a physician training in the specialisation of charmed ones! What may I do of help for you today?” 

 

Chanhee goes on the describe what’s been happening and Hansol shyly asks if he can check out the baby. He says yes and Chanhee grimaces as he pushes down on his stomach. 

 

“They seem fine,” He concludes. “A good size for six months. I’d say your baby is also charmed.” 

 

Chanhee meets Seokwoo's eyes. They both look at each other with wide eyes. Charmed ones are extremely rare. Even if both parents are charmed the chances are slim of having a baby that is also charmed. 

 

“You are charmed with death, right?” Chanhee nods briskly. “I do not know all the charms in the book, so I cannot tell you their charm. I never knew a charm of death existed until I heard about you. But it is seeming that it is pretty powerful too and it is clashing against yours. I believe that is the cause of the outbursts. I can confidently say the problem will be resolved as soon as you birth the baby.” 

 

“Oh,” he murmurs with a small nod. “Okay… our charms are conflicting?” 

 

“Yes. Quite literally fighting against each other.” 

 

Hansol bows and collects his things. “If you need me later, just call for me. I will rush over. Have a good day, Your Majesties.”

 

 

“Well,” Seokwoo clears his throat. “At least we know there’s nothing wrong with you or the baby.” 

 

“Sucks that the outbursts will stay, though. I was hoping I could get them under control. Although it might seem useful on the battlefield, I’d probably end up killing more of our side than Kiwoon’s the way it’s going.”

 

“Maybe we’ll just have to hope the war doesn’t start until a few more months, then.” 

 

“Wishful thinking,” Chanhee says grimly. 

 

 

“You’ll be okay, yeah? I’ll go check out the troops now.” 

 

“I’m fine. I’ll write a letter to Mother to inform her. She’s also been quite worried about it all, too.” 

 

“Good idea, I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

 

Chanhee laughs softly and smiles. “I love you too,” 

 

 

 

At a sudden loud bang ink splotches over his paper. 

 

“Ah,” he hisses. “I’ll have to rewrite it,” 

 

He only senses something isn’t right when more noises follow and when he starts to hear metal clashing and screams, he picks up handfuls of his robes and hurries to look out the window. 

 

He gasps loudly when he sees an army, bigger than he’d ever imagined marching up to them, some already through and declaring war on Hevia’s troops. 

 

“Seokwoo…” He turns and runs, not even picking up his amour in his rush to get to his husband. 

 

 

“Seokwoo!” He yells, his voice echoing off the walls of the castle as he runs down a stairwell leading him to the courtyard closest to the barracks.

 

“Seokwoo! Are you around?”

 

He skids to a halt at the sight in front of him. 

 

Thick smoke hangs in the air, the world glowing orange and red from the flames brought on by the enemy. 

 

“Oh god…” he whispers horridly as he stares at the sky. “Seokwoo…” 

 

 

“King Chanhee,” he hears a strangled grunt from a few meters away. His eyes dart to the sound and he lets out a relieved gasp when he sees the King of Hevia in front of him. 

 

“King Seokmin, you haven’t seen Seokwoo around here… have you…” he trails off as he takes in the full scene in front of him. 

 

The king opens his mouth, only for blood to splutter from his mouth, painting the stones in front of him and down his chin. 

 

Chanhee lets out a whimper of horror at the sight of the sword pierced through his chest. 

 

“Your Majesty!” 

 

“Run…” He croaks out breathlessly. Chanhee freezes, torn between running forwards to help him or to listen to his instincts and run. “Runaway and save you and your child’s life…”

 

 “Your Majesty!”

 

“Kiwoon has taken over,” He croaks out, choking on the blood overflowing in his mouth.

 

 Then, he crumbles to the ground, his blood spilling over the pavement. Chanhee cries out in horror. He had only freshly been struck which meant the attacker wasn’t far away and the realisation that he too could be hurt sends him in a frenzy. 

 

Where is Seokwoo? Is he okay? 

 

He can’t stay here. The fire is closing in and he stares down at the dead king in front of him. 

 

_“Kiwoon has taken over,”_

 

His words echo in his head for a few seconds and Chanhee cries out once before promptly spinning on his heels and running. He grasps onto his middle protectively and runs for the forest behind the castle. 

 

His heart aches as he runs. 

 

Who knows who he’s leaving behind to die. His troops, the royal family, Hevia’s people and Seokwoo. 

 

 

_“Kiwoon has taken over,”_

 

 

 The war has begun.

 

 

♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... if you thought Chanhee's life was hard enough
> 
> So im a terrible person and gonna make him suffer even more bc terrible???
> 
> this fic definitely not all rainbows and sunshine so take the good moments bc :ooo i cannot say anything more
> 
> please give me a comment of your thoughts on this fic so far!! i really love reading them !! thank you for reading my word vomit i luv u all <33333


End file.
